Forbidden Jutsu and Family Bloodline
by BrokenSparrow27
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki almost never get thing's right can his screw-ups change the past giving away to a new future or in the end will destiny step in and continue what it has started. Sometimes being unpredictable isn't such a bad thing or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Jutsu and Family Bloodline

Uzumaki Style

The Character's of Naruto do not belong to me I am only borrowing them for entertainment. Please don't sue.

Edited version By Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars

Chapter 1

In the dead of night, a young, spiky-blond haired boy sat on the ground. His eyes glanced wildly around, recognizing the scroll in his hands. He gasped in remembrance and swore. "What the heck is going on? Am I dreaming?"

"**You fool, haven't you realized by now? You triggered a forbidden jutsu."** A voice snorted inside his mind.

Familiar with the voice of the demon inside him, Naruto shot back silently. 'What are you talking about, fox?'

"**Forget it, I'll explain later. Just do yourself a favor, start copying that scroll. Do that stupid clone thing. Hurry, there is very little time."**

'What?' Naruto questioned.

"**Just do it!"** The fox snapped back. **"The information on the scroll will come in handy. Don't be a fool, quickly!"** Naruto decided he didn't even want to know what was going on as he snapped to attention. Sliding the scroll out, he jerked several blank scrolls from his backpack and made a few shadow clones, putting them all to work.

Once he finished he was exhausted, feeling quite drained from the use of his clones. That hadn't happened in a while, and it was making him nervous. Suddenly, the fox snapped, **"Quickly, hide them and roll the scroll, brat!"**

Deciding not to question, Naruto did as the demon said, fastening the original scroll to his back. At just that moment, he heard another familiar voice growling, "It's all over." The man chuckled in a decidedly unfriendly way.

"Déjà vu," Naruto thought.

The fox growled. **"Do what you did last time. Whatever you do, don't screw up."**

"I…oh, um…" Naruto stuttered. His face turning into a grin, he reenacted the scene as he remembered from before. Scratching his head, he smiled brightly and laughed. "Caught me already! You're quick, Iruka-Sensei! I only had time to learn one technique."

'He's been out here practicing! He looks exhausted, I can tell.' Iruka noted with surprise, looking down upon his student with confusion as the boy threw out his arms, talking with his hands.

"Look, Iruka-Sensei. I'm going to show you this really great technique then you're going to let me graduate and everything is going to be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"Huh?" Iruka asked, shocked. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about it! Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll and this place…" Naruto trailed off, knowing this was the moment he had realized something was wrong the first time around. He looked at his Sensei.

'What? Mizuki?' Iruka thought with a frown. A suspicious feeling began to nag at the corner of his senses, when suddenly he heard something whip through the air. He reached out, shoving the young boy out of the way of the oncoming kunai, shouting, "Naruto, look out!"

Naruto had forgotten this part. As his Sensei shoved him away, protecting him from the weapons, the fox reminded him once again. **"Don't change things, brat. Remember, let it happen the way it did."**

Crashing to the ground a few feet away, Naruto watched helplessly. For the second time in his life, his Sensei was injured by several Kunai in his leg and shoulder and pinned to the old house.

"I see you found our little hideaway." Naruto heard the voice of his old Sensei speak out.

"So that's how it is! I should have known." Iruka shot back.

At that moment, it took all of Naruto's power not to pummel the man. At the moment, slicing his throat open sounded like a great idea. The fox growled again. **"Control yourself, foolish kit. Let things flow as they did before."**

'Why? I just want to-' Naruto was cut off, the fox growling in warning. Naruto huffed silently, allowing his face to relax into confusion and fright as he remembered he had done before.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now." Iruka called to him.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Naruto questioned, his voice slipping with confusion.

His Sensei jerked the weapons from his body, calling out, "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll, so he could use it for his own power!"

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

Acting was really becoming hard for him, but Naruto did his best as his favorite and most precious person Iruka-Sensei growled, "Stop lying, Mizuki. Don't let him trick you, Naruto."

"Ha! I'll tell you who's really lying." The man laughed.

"Mizuki, no!" Iruka shouted in warning.

"They've all been lying to you your whole life, Naruto! Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" Naruto questioned. Inside he was fuming. 'Stupid fool, I already know why. Can't I just kill him you dumb fox?'

"

'Fine, but you definitely owe me an explanation.' Naruto snorted, tuning back in to the conversation outside his head.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you; even now, he'd do anything to shut me up."

'_I'd_ do anything to shut you up.' Naruto retorted silently. "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!" Iruka cried out desperately.

"The decree is that no-one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside you."

'Duh,' Naruto thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Following along with what he was supposed to do, he acted frightened and confused as Mizuki went on.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parent's and destroyed the village is inside of you and has taken over your body. You, Naruto, are the nine-tailed fox!"

"Stop it!" Naruto heard his Sensei scream. He continued to his part as the frightened and upset child.

"They have all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you like dirt? Like they hated you for just being alive?" The man spat.

That was one thing Naruto really didn't want to remember - his life as a child. His chakra flared and he shouted, "No! No! No!"

'Naruto!' Iruka called out in his mind. Worried and sad, he remembered the words of the Hokage earlier that day about his and Naruto's similarities to each other. His heart ached for the boy.

"That's right, you will never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts."

The conversation haunted the young teacher. _"Iruka, Naruto never had a family. He was shut out of everything and he doesn't even know why. He's hurting, always thinking about the family he's never had. He's never known the warmth of a parent's love, or anyone's, for that matter. That is why he plays pranks. He's hoping someone will notice him"_

He had been one of them, Iruka realized. He was just as guilty as anyone in the village and his heart ached seeing the look of pain on his student's face.

"Die, Naruto." Iruka heard. He looked up, and his eyes widened at the windmill shuriken weapon heading for his student.

"Naruto! Get down!" He shouted.

The memories flooded him. No matter how much Naruto tried to forget over the years, his scars never really healed. He looked up just in time to see the weapon heading for him. Turning over, he tripped, his eyes squeezing shut waiting for death, only opening when he heard the grunt of pain above him.

Iruka had saved him once again. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as the man he loved like a father cried, his tears dripping down on him as he spoke about his painful past, apologizing for not being there for him more.

Naruto wanted to pull the man into a hug and tell him how much he loved him and he understood and he forgave him, but the persistent voice of the fox demanded he make a run for it like he had last time.

"Don't make me laugh," Mizuki scoffed. "Iruka always hated you because he was orphaned because of you, the nine-tailed fox. He'd do anything to get that scroll from you."

It pained him to have to run, but Naruto knew the damn fox was right. He slid out from under his teacher, Iruka looking on in sorrow as he fled into the trees. His heart was pounding and he ached inside. Another watched his pain from far away, high in Hokage tower. 'This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. He's made Naruto feel so bad, worse then he has ever felt… and now, it could release the power of the nine tail fox. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, then the seal could be broken. I fear for all of us.' The third Hokage thought, watching what was happening through his crystal ball.

Hidden behind a tree a few feet away from what was going, on Naruto's heart ached as old memories assaulted him, the fox inside him cursing him for his weakness.

"Shut up, stupid fox." Naruto snapped, wiping the tears from his eyes he silently stated, 'I'm human. I'm not like you and I can't help it. It just hurts so much.'

"**Human fools,"** the fox snorted, deep inside the boy's body. Naruto had had enough. Now it was time to stop the Mizuki bastard from killing his teacher. He moved quickly to intercept the windmill shuriken from killing the injured man leaning against another tree, only realizing too late that he had lost his kunai and shuriken, probably when he had pulled scrolls from his pack earlier. With no other choice, he intercepted the thing the only way he could.

Eyes widening as his student suddenly appeared, Iruka cried out, "Naruto, No!" He watched helplessly as the weapon stabbed through his student's shoulder, so deep blood splattered and the metal weapon's point came through to the other side.

Naruto grunted, falling to his knee in pain. He clawed the ground with his hands, the fox growling at him for his foolishness. Naruto ignored him as Mizuki laughed, stating, "You really looking forward to dieing, don't you, beast!"

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei, I'll kill you," Naruto growled. Jerking the weapon from him, he shouted from the pain. Gritting his teeth, he tossed the weapon away glaring at the man.

"Big words for a dying beast." The man laughed, adding, "It's time to finish this, and all it will take is one move."

" Take your best shot, fool! Whatever you do, I'll give it back to you a thousandfold!" Naruto growled, shaking as he took to his feet. He prepared the hand sign for his shadow clone jutsu.

"Let's see you try. Show me what you can do, beast."

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, performing his technique. Suddenly, thousands of Naruto clones appeared, shocking both teachers. Mizuki's jaw dropped as he stared around him.

'Naruto… those aren't just illusions, they're solid clones!' Iruka thought, surprised and proud. His student had mastered an extremely difficult jutsu.

"Huh? What!" Mizuki looked panicked as he glanced around, the clones all shouting at him.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Naruto shouted, "If you're not going to come for us, then we're going to come for you." Naruto could not have been more thrilled as he and his clones struck out, beating the bastard to bloody pulp.

When Mizuki was unconscious, Naruto stood over the man, resisting the urge to spit on him. Remembering what he had said before, he scratched the back of his neck nervously and grinned. "Sorry, I guess I kind of went overboard." He turned to his sensei and asked, "Are you alright, Iruka-Sensei?"

"Yes." The man answered, thinking. 'He's amazing! He wants to surpass all of the Hokage, and I am starting to believe he just might do it.' He called out, "Naruto, come here for a moment."

Naruto knew this part well and was excited and thrilled. Moving to his Sensei, he had completely forgotten about his own injuries.

Far away in the village, the Hokage was informing the others that the scroll was safe. Naruto would return from the forest soon.

Naruto was smiling brightly at his teacher. Tears in his eyes, he tackled the man whose head-band he now wore. "Iruka-Sensei!" Unfortunately, the impact not only hurt Iruka, but Naruto's own injures became too much, and the blood-loss caused him to black out in Iruka's arms.

"Naruto?" The man asked, concerned. Having forgotten the boy's injuries, he became worried when the boy didn't move, his clothes and hands saturated in his blood.

Pushing the pain of his own injuries to the back of his mind, Iruka quickly gathered the boy into his arms and raced back towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deep inside his own mind Naruto pushed his self up from the water soaked hallway as he glanced around groaning before heading down a familiar passage way. Entering through a doorway a growl sounded that greeted him." You foolish kit, are you trying to kill us again?"

"Huh! What are you talking about fox?" Naruto snapped moving toward the cage.

"Have you learned nothing? Why must you continuously put our life at risk to save those pathetic humans?"

"I'm human remember." Naruto grunted saying. "I will tell you once again I don't care just so long as everyone precious to me doesn't."

"Damn you if I wasn't sealed in this pathetic cage I kill you myself.'

"And you preach to me about trying to kill us." Naruto snort the fox just huffed in anger.

Sitting Naruto questioned." Um are you going to tell me what is going on fox?"

" What do you think you idiot" He snapped " Did anything that just happen not give you even a clue as to what is going on."

"What clue! That I suddenly went in sane or that I am dreaming." Naruto snapped in return.

"Unbelievable! How could I be cursed to be imprisoned inside such a foolish brat?"

"Hey." Naruto seethed against the insult.

" You died brat or we died only you as always decided to define a different path instead of the after life you sent us back in time merging us with our past self do you understand now."

"Huh! Me, but I didn't do anything how can I do this?"

"Stupid kit... Why are you asking me? You are the one who did it not I do you even remember what happened? "

"Um... I." Naruto tried to remember as he flushed in embarrassment saying." Not really."

"Why am I not surprised-" The demon snorted explaining." You and that fool Uchiha were fighting and because you were too weak to kill him he killed you."

"Sasuke killed me." Naruto stated with shock and sadness.

"Yes you fool you pulled back instead of striking and allowed yourself to be killed by that foolish human brat. Why must you continue feeling something for that human brat when he felt nothing for you? Are all humans so pathetic? "

"Shut up." Naruto growled shouting." Don't you dare call me weak or Sasuke foolish? I don't care if he killed me. I could never bring myself to kill him. He was my brother my friend I swore I would protect him."

" You fool the boy was a weak human relying on another's power to protect him a foolish dark power that took his very soul away he was never your friend, but your enemy."

" It wasn't his fault he made a mistake ,he was hurting stop talking about him like that Sasuke was my friend my brother and I won't listen to you bad mouth him you got it."

"Thick and foolish as always so be it, but remember he will become as he once was."

"Become what." Naruto snapped in confusing remembering." I can change things I can stop it I'm in the past." Naruto suddenly felt like dancing with joy as he grinned brightly.

"Just as I thought brat-" The fox snorted an all knowing warning." To change the past you might invertible cause a chain reaction you will not like so heed my warning, but at least you will have a better training then you obviously had before."

"Hey are you saying I was weak?"

"You are weak brat." The fox snorted adding." But with that forbidden scroll you will at least have a head start. Now you only have to continue your knowledge. I do not wish to be killed because you foolishly blunder and those pathetic humans figure out something is wrong."

"Wait! Can't I just tell them I mean at least the Hokage? "Naruto questioned.

"You foolish kit do you really believe the old man would believe you? No doubt he probably have you put away fearing you have become insane."

"Oh yeah..." Naruto thought about it and realized the fox had a point even to him who was experience this all he hardly believed it as he sigh and said." But if I learn anything from the scroll won't someone become suspicious."

" Don't be a fool of course they will just don't use so many that people become too suspicious .They know you had you hands on the scroll so it would not be to far fetched to think you glanced at a few jutsu."

"Yeah, but I told Iruka Sensei I only mastered one."

"Brat you said you only mastered one not that you did not learn others and have yet to master them."

"Oh I get it! Cool maybe you're not such a useless fox after all." Naruto teased the demon growling." Wake up brat before I find away to take over your body and kill that pathetic human who constantly hovers over us."

"What are you talking about?'

"What do you think foolish kit? Did you really believe if you stepped in front of a weapon you would not be injured?"

"Oh! I passed out "

"Fool you nearly died brat from blood lose and chakra exhaustion. Do use that pathetic brains of yours, your body is still that of a weak child and my seal is not yet been opened so my healing abilities are not as powerful as you are use to. It will take time and training to get your body use to the difficult task of using all the knowledge you learned over the past sixteen years."

"No! you mean I have to do all that work again." Naruto groaned remembering the hard training he had endured."

"Of course you idiot what did you expect. You did not transfer our bodies merely our souls your knowledge is intact, but your body as I said is weak and will need to be trained. Only this time use the knowledge you know and train yourself properly including eating a better diet then that pathetic ramen you so foolishly love to choke down."

"Hey! Ramen the best, it's the food of the gods." Naruto protested.

"Pathetic humans such as yourself need healthy food, you want to get strong and prevent the future from becoming your past then do not be a fool and work harder then ever. Learn more and don't let other know after all is it not a ninjas duty to keep there enemies guessing.'

"I'm not stupid I get it." Naruto snapped saying." Your just forgetting how I am going to even pull this off it isn't as if anyone will not notice that suddenly the dead last isn't exactly blundering any more."

"You have always worn a mask and even though it kills me to say this you have never been as dumb as everyone thought you to be only you hid it very well. Have you forgotten?"

Sighing Naruto replied." You don't understand! It isn't as if I had a choice."

"Fool you had a choice... thought I will give you credit that hiding your intelligence was about the only intelligent thing to do. Just do not forget I am apart of you I know what you have been up to and how well you have hidden the fact you have been learning through various means never showing a glimpse of your true potential holding back even in threat."

"To show everyone who I truly am could be dangerous. I learned young if people think you are weak they don't tend to be as frighten as they do if they thought you were powerful and smart."

"Those pathetic humans were fools to be frighten of such an emotional brat who over reacts and tries to do to much good. You disgust me." The fox grunted.

"You're no pleasure either." Naruto counter sigh as he questioned." Well guess I better wake up. How long have I been out?'

"Two days in your human time I believe" Before adding "Do not forget you will be weak and in pain. You have a very limited healing ability until the seal is cracked brat so try not to kill us."

"Yeah well I make no promise, but I'll try my best.' Naruto snorted before turning he left the room heading back down the familiar path. The sudden flash of light and flare of pain made him shoot up from the bed he lied on.

"Naruto!-'"The boy heard the voice of his Sensei call out with worry as hands gently pushed him down saying. "Naruto take it easy you're injured."

The pain dulling a bit Naruto focused his eyes upon his Sensei surprised to see the concern flashing through his brown eyes as the man soothed his spiked blond hair back speaking softly." You're going to be just fine Naruto."

"Iruka- Sensei what happened?" Naruto hoarsely choked out as the man turned grabbing a glass of water from the table beside the bed offering it to him.

Relieving his thirst Naruto thanked his Sensei as the man answered." You had me worried Naruto by the time I got you back to the village the medic's said you had lost so much blood it was doubtful you would survive with the blood loss and chakra exhaustion."

"Proved them wrong didn't I." Naruto grinned grimacing as a pain laced through his shoulder."

"Yes that you did and I am certainly grateful, but right now I will be honest I'm not sure to thank you or scold you for begin so reckless. Naruto promise you will never do that again?" He firmly ordered looking at the boy sternly.

"Nay Sensei that's not fair.' Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto you are twelve years old you should never have put yourself between Mizuki and me you nearly died.'

Naruto was really taken back by Iruka's emotions, he knew the man cared for him, but he had not realize until this very moment just how much as he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you Iruka-Sensei, but I'm a ninja it's my job. I can't run."

"You are just a Genin you haven't even begun your training yet Naruto and your not even ready to decide to sacrifice yourself for someone else." The man irrational scolded.

"When you gave me that head band Iruka-Sensei you made me an adult, a ninja and it made me old enough to decide. I know the risk honest I do and please you can't make me promise that it isn't fair." Naruto pleaded looking at the man as his Sensei sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and spoke softly." I know it isn't fair of me and I apologize I just worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me Iruka Sensei I'm going to be strong and become Hokage. You just wait and see then everyone will have to notice me."

Chuckling at the boy enthusiasm Iruka ruffled his hair as said." Perhaps one day ,but please just remember next time to be a bit more careful and before you react think about what you are doing."

"Awe but Iruka-Sensei thinking is to trouble some." Naruto teased using one of Shikamaru's lines.

Bopping the boy lightly on the head Iruka scolded." That isn't funny Naruto. If you want to be Hokage someday you better start paying attention.'

"I'm not dumb Iruka-Sensei. Just because I didn't show up to class doesn't mean I didn't listen, truthfully I just had better things to do. Sorry but your lectures are a bit long winded sometimes." Naruto teased earning a mock glare of anger as the Sensei bopped him again saying "Long winded you say."

"Huh! What was the question again?" Naruto played dumb his Sensei shaking his head smiled asking." What am I going to do with you Naruto?"

"Buy me some Ramen Sensei. Man I'm hungry." Naruto complained his stomach growling as his face flushed in embarrassment.

Chuckling Iruka stated." You get stronger and when you get out then as a treat you and I can go out for some Ramen."

"Yea! - Ramen." Naruto smacked his lips the fox inside him growled." Foolish kit you better start eating something besides ramen."

Naruto just ignored him continuing his conversation with his Sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Naruto was released from the hospital. Spending one day to cooperate and stretch his muscles he decided it was about time to begin his training. Not that he had much of a choice in the matter. Truthfully if he was going to get strong enough to change the future, he had a lot of work ahead of him in order to prepare for it. Not to mention the constant growling from his duel personality inside of him never let him forget.

With the month off before they were assigned into teams to start training to become Genin's Naruto knew he needed to get stronger he wasn't going to end up tied to the post by his Sensei this time around. That you can believe.

Waking two hours before dawn Naruto quickly ate breakfast which he was not happy about. The constant nagging from the nine tail fox about eating healthy grew to tire some to ignore so now he would eat a rounded breakfast of fruit and vegetables each morning before he would begin training.

Retrieving the copy of the forbidden scroll he had made Naruto would study each of the jutsu memorizing them,but not practicing them. Not just yet the first thing he needed to do was learn how to control his chakra. Which consisted studying the basics,but all the excises he used the first time around did not seem to be helping. Perhaps it was because he had learned them later in life rather then sooner and it was impossible for his young self to even begin control of his chakra. Frustrated with little progress the fox reminded him." Practice tree climbing and water walking foolish brat did they not help you in the past."

" Yes they did,but don't I need to wait until Kakashi-Sensei and the Pervy-Sage show me." He scratched his head in thought.

"When I said let things progress as they did before I was not saying let yourself blundering like last time. Claim you heard others talking about it or god forbid you read about them. They are simple chakra control techniques I hardly doubt anyone would become suspicious should you learn them early."

"Guess you got a point so tree walking it is." Naruto agreed finishing his breakfast he dressed and headed out to train.

Three hours later after numerous failed attempts Naruto rubbed his sore head in frustration growling.'" This sucks! I have been working for hours and I still can't get it."

" Your chakra control is worse then when you started this training the first time. Foolish kit get use to it and get back to work."

Naruto wished he could stick his tongue out at the demon,but it would be rather silly when the demon most likely could not even see him as he stood up preparing to try again.

Building up his chakra he tried again only this time he had inadvertently built up to much chakra the power blasted a hole in the tree and sent him crashing back several feet onto his back sizzling the soles of his sandals.

Up in the tree tops a man with gray hair sigh shaking his head at the boy having watched his sorry attempt to master the tree skill he sighed placing his well worn book in his pouch he jumped down calling out." Yo."

Turning his head Naruto eyes widen a bit at the sight of the man nearly exclaiming his name he quickly snapped his mouth shut as the fox reminded him he wasn't suppose to know it as he snapped instead."What do you want?"

" Friendly brat aren't you?" The copy ninja teased reaching out his hand in offer to help the boy up.

Taking it Naruto got to his feet crossing his arms he snorted again ."What do you want? "

"Seems to me it isn't what I want,but what you need." The man replied adding. "Do you really have horrible chakra control or are you just trying to blow yourself up."

" Why do you care?" Naruto spat thought his voice wasn't filled with hate as he said." If that's all you got to tell me do you mind if I get back to work."

"Whatever kid just thought you might want some friendly advice." Kakashi calmly stated.

" What advice." Naruto curiously questioned.

" Your to frustrated relax a little and quite trying to force so much Chakra."

" I know that.'"Naruto grunted throwing up his hands as he exclaimed.'"But it ain't easy I either get to much or to little and I can't help it you think I like killing myself trying to learn basic chakra control."

"Hey don't yell at me I was just trying to help you out,but if you don't want my help well I got better things to do.'"The silver hair Jounin shrugged turning to leave Naruto quickly called out." Hey wait I didn't say I didn't want your help."

" Sounded like it to me kid."

" Sorry,but you just don't get it I'm not like everyone else no one understands not like they care to listen anyways. '" Naruto added resentfully remembering his past.

Kakashi's one eye arched in question as Naruto sigh sitting he stated with a snort."Why are you acting like you don't know?"

" One I haven't a clue as to what your talking about two should I even care?"

Shrugging Naruto stated."It isn't as if anyone ever did .Anyways guess I shouldn't waste your time."

Standing up Naruto moved to leave his steps stopped as his Sensei reached out and jerked him back around saying."I didn't tell you can leave kid."

" My names not kid it's Naruto Uzumaki ."

" Ah Uzumaki huh."

" Yeah you got a problem with it?"

Shrugging he was released as the man replied."Don't care either way,but you have an attitude I don't like people with attitude."

"Sorry to offend you.'"Naruto replied asking."Look if you don't want to help can I get back to training please."

" No."Kakashi stated.

"Huh "Naruto questioned confused

" I said no."

" I heard that,but why what do you care? "

" I don't,but I do care that you seem to be ruining a good tree so have a seat you and I are going to talk."

"Talk about what?"

" About learning basic chakra control and that attitude."

" Who are you anyways."

" Kakashi Hatake now sit."

" Fine." Naruto snorted sitting he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

" So talk." Naruto stated.

" Alright how should I put this." The man thought and said. " My first impression is I don't like you in fact I really don't like you."

" As if I care I'm going to become the Hokage you just wait and see then everyone will have to respect me."

" With that attitude you will be lucky if you don't get killed and it foolish to think with your chakra control you even could become a ninja."

" I'm trying." Naruto exclaimed.

" Well perhaps you should try a bit harder."

Rolling his eyes Naruto exclaimed."Is there a point in all this so I got an attitude sorry it isn't as if everybody don't have some attitude anyways."

" True,but if you want me to help you then get rid of it and shut your mouth and listen."

Naruto snapped his mouth closed glaring at his Sensei he never really been angry with the man disappointed and even hurt,but he was really getting annoyed now as he stayed quit and stared.

" If you think glaring at me is going to work think again brat."

" I wasn't glaring." Naruto huffed.

" Sure ." Kakashi snorted saying." So why don't you explain to me what makes you think your different then everyone else."

" Are you stupid." Naruto blurted out before thinking.

" It isn't me that you should question perhaps a look in the mirror is in order."

"Ha funny." Naruto growled saying. " How come you don't know when everyone else does?"

" Well why don't you explain to me what it is I am suppose to know."

" Um I'm a beast that's why? "

" Excuse me." Kakashi questioned with surprise suddenly he realized why the boy looked familiar as he growled jerking the boy up by his orange jump suit." Who told you?"

Naruto had never been handle by his Sensei like this before and his eye widen in surprise when suddenly a voice growled."Get your hands off of him."

Both of them turned Naruto surprised to see his Sensei exclaimed." Iruka-Sensei."

Moving to his student's side Kakashi release Naruto shoving him gentle back he crossed his arms snorting as he dared. "Do you really think you could make me?"

Naruto had never seen such a killer look upon his Sensei face as the man growled." No one lays a hand on one of my student's and if it is a fight you want then so be it."

" Iruka-Sensei he wasn't hurting me." Naruto interjected quickly surprised at the malice the two were sending at each other as he said."This is Kakashi Hatake we were just talking he offered to help me on my chakra control."

" The copy ninja."Iruka replied with surprise his brow raised in question as he asked." You mind telling me why it looked like you were about ready to hit Naruto."

" Just a friendly questioned nothing more I was curious to know why the boy knows about the nine tail fox."

" Sorry Iruka-Sensei I thought everyone knew. I mean Mizuki said everyone knew didn't he."Naruto played dumb scratching the back of his head as he silently wondered how things got so out of control.

" You are a foolish kit like always ." The fox snorted inside of him.

"Just shut up." Naruto growled not realizing he had spoken out loud when suddenly the two ninjas turned to him in question Naruto nervously laughed looking uncomfortable as Iruka questioned."Naruto."

" Um Iruka-Sensei."

" Naruto why did you just shout shut up."He looked at him in concern

What I didn't say anything." Naruto tried to deny as Kakashi stated." Seems to me the kids insane."

" I'm not insane just because I got a stupid bastard in my head it doesn't make me crazy. " Naruto blurted in anger the fox growling dangerously Naruto knew he had messed up as the two gave him concerned looks.

" Shit I didn't just say that."Naruto slapped a hand to his head sitting against a tree he didn't dare look at them ignoring his Sensei kneel beside him in concern asking." Naruto look at me explain to me what do you mean?"

"I can't tell you." Naruto turned his head away in shame.

" The boy is insane we should just lock him up." Naruto heard his other Sensei state causing him to be angry he snapped glaring at the man." Go ahead why don't you just kill me it isn't as if anyone would care that's what you all want anyways kill the beast get rid of him so go ahead do it."

"Naruto no you can't believe that. " Iruka stated with horror .

" Why not Mizuki-Sensei told me that. Why shouldn't I believe him ."

" Because it's not true."Iruka protested.

"You really are a stupid kid." Kakashi snorted.

" Don't call me that I'm not stupid I being realistic everyone hates the nine tail fox and they hate me because it's inside of me."

" From what I understand your academic scores speak for their selves." Kakashi growled.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to think anyone would have cared if my scores were good or not hell they would have killed me if they knew the truth."

" Naruto what are you saying?"Iruka questioned in shock and concern.

" Isn't it obvious I'm dead last cause I wanted to be know one cares if your dead last,but if your not then everyone knows .I had enough problems staying alive I didn't need everyone to come after me because they thought I was smart so I pretended to be stupid."

" My god Naruto why I don't understand why would you do that." Iruka questioned.

" The boy has a point." Kakashi admitted saying." Perhaps your not a dumb as I thought."

Naruto just snorted saying." You learn when everyday you have to defend yourself against someone trying to kill you."

" Naruto why in gods name haven't you ever told anyone." Iruka questioned with sadness and worry

" Tell who Iruka-Sensei know one likes me even you hated me until a couple days ago."

"Naruto I didn't. " Iruka tried to protest Naruto just sigh and said. " Yes you did ,but I understand I really do and I probably would have felt the same if my parent's had died too."

" Naruto." Iruka eyes watered as the man pulled him into a hug saying." I'm so sorry I was so foolish all this time I should have been there for you."

" Naruto smiled as he replied." It doesn't matter Iruka-Sensei honestly I'm not mad cause your here for me now and your precious to me because I never really had anyone and now that I do I wouldn't change it for the world."

" How sweet." Kakashi grunted adding." Not to be rude,but all this sweetness is just sick I rather the brat explain about what he meant about the voice in his head."

" Not perverted enough ." Naruto teased the man Iruka scolded him." Naruto that is a rude thing to say."

" But Iruka-Sensei he reads perverted book honestly I saw him with one in the tree earlier."

" You were reading a book not meant for children's eyes in front of Naruto." Iruka growled glaring at the man.

" I wasn't aware he even knew I was there." Kakashi replied with his eye brow raised thinking." The boy is observant interesting what other secret's is he hiding."

" I should tell you my secrets why. "Naruto snorted knowing that look as Kakashi stated."I wasn't aware I said anything."

" Didn't have to I know that look you spend a lot of time with the old man don't you cause he has that look all the time only he states his questions out loud."

"Old man." Kakashi inquired.

" Yeah the Hokage he's a pervert too you know got the same book in his desk." Scratching his head Naruto added for fun." All men are perverts cause I seen lots of them in the village with those books."

" Naruto I can't believe you even say something about the Hokage like that." Iruka scolded.

" But Iruka-Sensei it's true only he has volume one I like the fifth volume better cause it has more action and mystery in it."

" Naruto Uzumaki ! Don't tell me you have read those pieces of trash."

" Honestly Iruka-Sensei you pulled me out of the womens bath house several times what's the big deal about a perverted book jeez I had to do research you know." Naruto protest enjoying this conversation wondering why he never done this in the past.

"Women's bath house." Kakashi arched his brow in amusement.

" Damn perverted village.'" Iruka grunted with disapproval Naruto mouth fell open in shock exclaiming." You cussed Iruka-Sensei you cussed."

" I did not." The man quickly stated in offense as Naruto jumped up and down exclaiming with laughter."Iruka-Sensei cursed Ha! I knew it I was right your one to aren't you."

" One what. " Iruka questioned confused."

" A closet pervert of course I bet you have those books hidden away just like that Ebisu ."

" Naruto." Iruka growled offended he exclaimed " I certainly do not read those pieces of trash get that thought out of your head and you should not be accusing anyone of begin a pervert it isn't nice."

" But I'm not accusing Sensei honest he fell to pieces when he saw my harem sexy no jutsu you should have seen him Konohamaru and I died laughing when we had to take him to the hospital from blood loss.

" Harem Sexy no Jutsu." Kakashi inquired thinking he was beginning to like this kid.

"Yeah that's why I went into the woman's bath house cause I need to do research to prefect it."

"Honestly Naruto you have no morals." Iruka scolded

Naruto scratched his head in confusion only he was really teasing as he seriously asked.'" Moral's what's morals Iruka-Sensei."

The sight of his Sensei mouth dropping and him sweating was to funny as Naruto busted out in laughed shouting." Man your so easy Iruka-Sensei."

"Naruto Uzumaki that isn't funny." His Sensei scolded Kakashi chuckled very much amused having spotted the twinkle in the kids eyes from the first moment he opened his mouth as he stated." You know what kid I'm starting to like you."

"Does that mean you'll help me cause I really don't like burning myself and trying to control two chakra's it isn't easy."

" Two chakra's." Iruka gasped in surprise staring at his student.

" Yes Iruka-Sensei it's why I can't do the clone technique or any of those basic jutsu cause my chakra control just sucks I either waste chakra or don't us enough and I really do try,but I still haven't figured it out."

" You really like screwing things up don't you foolish brat."

" Shut up fox I'm tired of hiding behind the mask this time I want to be honest no more lies."

" Don't be a fool you can not even think about telling them you are from the future."

" Give me some credit I'm not going to do that,but I'm not going to hide everything else."

"Do what you want brat it isn't as if you ever listen to me." The demon snorted in disgust.

" Quit given me nightmares about killing and maybe I would listen." Naruto snorted there relationship was anything,but normal.

" Die foolish brat."

" I did remember." Naruto snorted as the beast growled saying no more.

" Two chakra my god the seal." Iruka stated with concern.

Acting as if he was clueless Naruto questioned. "Seal what seal Iruka-Sensei."

" Seems the brat wasn't fully informed." Kakashi stated.

" Naruto wasn't meant to even know about the nine tail fox, but unfortunately things happened that were out of my control to prevent it."

" Hey I'm standing right here."Naruto waved his hands around in annoyance asking. 'What seal?"

" When the nine tail foxed was sealed inside of you there was a special seal placed on your body to keep the demon from escaping or taking control of you I assume the voice you referred to is that of the nine tail fox and the seal is weaning." Kakashi explained and questioned.

" Oh you mean that really cool spiral on my stomach that appears when my chakra builds is a seal."

"Perhaps I can't be certain I have very little knowledge of seals.' Kakashi admitted saying." I believe we should get this seal checked out if it is becoming weak it is not a good sign."

" I don't think it's weak cause he always grumbling about it cursing it and complaining." Naruto truthful answered the fox snapping."Be quiet brat I do not complain."

Naruto laughed as he answered.'" Yes you do you whine and you know it"

" Naruto you were talking to the nine tail fox weren't you."Iruka stated with concern.

" It's alright Iruka-Sensei he not as mean as he acts. Sometimes he is even pleasant ugh and sometimes he sounds like a gripping parent." You need to eat healthy foolish kit, hey brat if you don't sleep better your going to be weak or my favorite must you always be so cheerful can't you grumble and be depressing."

" I so do not sound like that." The fox growled in annoyance.

Naruto laughed as the other two glanced at him in shock and worry as he shook his head saying." I offended him. He's easier then Iruka-Sensei."

" I am beginning to believe we should be disturbed." Kakashi stated with his brow raised trying to imagine the fearsome beast even being decent.

" He really isn't that bad. honestly and he never admit it,but I can tell sometime he is even ashamed of the things he did."

" Shut up brat." The fox growled irritated,but Naruto could feel the emotion's of the fox and knew he was right.

" Naruto I'm not sure if I should be concerned or really worried and forgive me,but I can't imagine that the beast that attacked our village and killed my parent's can even have emotions of guilt."

" Foolish human what would he know humans are so foolish do they really believe if they place a soul of a demon inside such an emotional brat that we are immune to the effects that blend in with our own soul.

Naruto gasped in shock his eyes widen as he exclaimed."I can't believe you just said that."

" Naruto what wrong."Iruka stated with worry.

" That was so um profound and humbling." Naruto spoke out loud and in his mind adding with glee."You really like me don't you ha I knew it your not as big and bad as you always try to sound your a big old softy."

" Yes I am certainly disturbed." Kakashi stated out loud.

" Naruto you worrying me."Iruka confessed looking at his student

" It's alright Sensei the fox just admitted something it was shocking."

" Naruto listen I really don't think you should be talking to the nine tail fox I know you don't understand,but what he did in the past it was horrible I'm concern and perhaps we should speak to the Hokage about this."

" Foolish human." The fox growled ordering" I wish to speak to the copy ninja."

" What!" Naruto exclaimed silently this time.

" You heard me I wish to speak to the copy ninja."

" Right and just how do you plan on that." Naruto snorted as the fox growled." Pathetic it is no wonder you lost to that Uchiha brat have you learned nothing about the Sharingan and it's potential."

" Sure Sasuke was so talkative about his family trait in fact I couldn't get him to shut up." Naruto sarcastically spat the fox growling." Behave brat just tell the copy ninja to use his eye on you that is all I you need to know."

" Naruto Naruto speak to me." Iruka was calling.

"Huh." Naruto questioned shaking out of the conversation from his mind he blushed in embarrassment as he stated." Sorry Iruka-Sensei what did you say?"

" Naruto I'm worried about you perhaps we should go see the Hokage."

" Um there something I'm suppose to say and it's going to sound a bit weird I mean the stupid fox he never explains things were I can understand them."

" Naruto what are you talking about?"

" He said he wants to talk to the copy ninja." Naruto stated grumbling to the fox demanding to know what he was up to as Kakashi looked at him curiously and stated."Talk to me about what?"

Naruto shrugged and grumbled." He won't say claims I wouldn't understand and it is none of my business. Stupid fox it's my head."

"Explain to me how he believes we can have this delightful little chat." Kakashi stated in boredom.

" He says you should know. Something to do with your eye or another I don't know he never explains things."

" That's it Naruto come along you and I are going to talk to the Hokage.'" Iruka interrupted his face filled with a frown and his eyes with worry.

"Interesting." Kakashi tilted his head in thought moving closer to Naruto. If there was one thing about the copy Ninja he enjoyed puzzles thrived off of them and yearned on solving them.

Naruto was a bit nervous as sweat beaded on his brow looking at the man funny as he said.'"Wow personal space." His sentence dieing as the man pulled his head band up showing his Sharingan Naruto got memorized by the swirling designs of the three tomoe's.

Suddenly he was no longer on the outside of his body,but laying in a hallway with water looking up with wide eyes at the copy ninja he exclaimed."Huh."

"Interesting is your mind always this dreary and empty ." The silver haired Jounin questioned.

" What! How? I'm confused." Naruto exclaimed pulling his self up he looked around recognizing the place inside his mind as he turned and exclaimed."Your inside my head."

" Obviously thought I will admit I am quite intrigued I was not aware the Sharingan was capable of this."

" Now I'm disturbed bad enough I have the stupid fox in my head now you ugh my life sucks."

" My lord warned me you were difficult,but I believe you are more amusing." A voice answered filled with amusement.

" Huh."Naruto head whipped around as he exclaimed."What the who are you?"he demanded looking at a small gold fox with one tail.

"You will know soon enough now hurry on I do believe you know were you should be going."

" What is this open entry day this is my mind my head did someone place a for rent sign with out asking me first."Naruto grunted not at least amused though Kakashi was as he stated. "Perhaps my first thought wasn't quite correct you are certainly a puzzle and a intriguing one at that."

" I do so love to please." Naruto snorted sarcastically walking ahead he said." Come on the sooner you see the stupid fox the sooner I get my head back."

His brow raised Kakashi followed along even more intrigued about the boy and what lied in this empty maze of a mind. Moving further along the empty hallways filled with locked doors he suddenly felt a power he could not describe that swallowed him and made him shiver yet it did not have an unwelcome to it and was surprised the boy spoke."Yeah that always happens to me too I really hate it."

" How many times have you been here." Kakashi questioned curiously.

" More then I want to when I was younger I always thought I was dreaming hell until recently I thought it was a dream."Naruto added not wanting to cause suspicion as he snorted and said."Oblivious is delightful. Life sucks."

Turning he opened a door a powerful wave swamped them as Naruto shivered and growled."I really hate that." Entering through the door he shouted."Alright stupid fox were here mind explaining why you decided to open my mind to everyone with out even telling me."

" It amuses me brat." The fox snorted behind his cage as a hot breath and two large eyes appeared behind bars the fox stated." So you are the copy ninja. It has been along time"

" Not long enough." Kakashi tilted his head his face tight.

The fox snorted replying."Long enough for me."

" Oh stupid fox what did you want with him anyways."

" Do be quiet brat listening to your voice annoys me."He growled

" Listening to you singing in my head when I'm trying to sleep annoys me." Naruto snorted as the fox chuckled and replied."It amuses me."

" Stupid fox and you grip at me to sleep more."

"That amuses me as well after all if I must be imprisoned inside a pathetic kit like you at least I can get some enjoyment out of it."

" Your a barrel of laughs you know that." Naruto sarcastically snorted Kakashi watching there interaction curiously and with surprise.

" Do not be surprised Copy ninja I tolerate the kit after all our soul has been merging for years as one and do not be concern it is not my soul that has effect him,but his human emotions effecting me disgusting a soul so pure and bright touching with my darkness terrible unbearable that pathetic human that sealed me knew the effect of this process quite well."

" Oh you whine to much you know that." Naruto stated.

Shouting as a tail snaked out from the bars wrapping around him pulling him into the bar Kakashi moved forward to stop the fox only his speed was beyond a normal humans ability as Naruto felt a hot tongue soaking his body as he growled."Gross why do you have to do that it's so wrong."

" Hush brat be thankful I tolerate you or I could devour you now."

" Yeah right and risk killing yourself please." Naruto snorted shaking the slobber off him as he complained."Can you let me go now you really stink ever heard of brushing your teeth."

" Stupid kit." The fox growled dropping the boy as he pulled his tail back in.

" Hey!" Naruto complained Kakashi watching the sight a bit disturbed,but curious none the less as he questioned." Is there a reason I should be here."

" Unlike the other pathetic human you are not emotional. Human emotions are troublesome and I have no need of them. Though I did not wish you to learn of my contact with the kit however I am surprised it wasn't found out sooner he does have a big mouth."

" Hey watch what you say stupid fox or I'm never eating anything but ramen again."

" Stupid kit that threat is weak your eating habit do not effect me you wish to be strong you would do well to do as I say."

" Nice show,but do you expect because you tricked the kid into believing you resemble something with emotions I will be fool enough to believe the same thing." Kakashi stated with boredom his eyes glaring at the beast that killed his Sensei.

" Do not blame me for your precious Sensei life he gave it up willing or have you forgotten how I came to be imprisoned inside the kit."

" Huh the fourth Hokage was your Sensei." Naruto exclaimed this being the first time he had ever known that.

" Do not be surprised Copy ninja you are inside our mind the boy and I are nearly one anything you think can not be hidden from me."

" Huh hey if that's true how come I don't know what he is thinking." Naruto questioned.

" Sometimes kit you really test my patients ."he snorted explaining."You do not know because I do not wish you too."

" Hey that's not fair it's my head."

" Yet I control it."The fox stated snorting again as he said."Do not be concern I do not wish to take over the kits mind and the seal as your are so worried about is still intact,but do not be fooled should I have wished it long before now I could have been freed it would have been only to easy when the kit was young and unknowing to trick him into releasing me yet I chose to stay imprisoned."

" Why would you do that I'm curious a beast as powerful as you who claim you could have broken the seal why choose to stay in a boys body."

" From the moment I was sealed inside the kit I was changed do not mistake me I still believe humans are pathetic creatures who deserve destruction, but my soul is tied to the kit and will always be even if we are separated his emotions carry over to me you should be lucky the boy harbors no ill against your pathetic village and people. Even I am amazed at his compassion to care when you all deserve destruction and suffering for what you have put him through. If it had not been for me the boy would have died long ago."

"Shut up fox my life isn't a open story book."

" Why shouldn't they know brat? Why must you hide the horror they placed upon you when they deserve to know how lucky they are you don't hold resentment toward them. How they left you to starve and shiver in the cold and darkness leaving you defenseless and not knowing why everyone treated you as if you were no more then a monster who should not be alive."

" Will you shut up." Naruto snapped.

" The pain, he hides it well,but it is there always willing to trust yet the doubt of wondering when his trust will be turned against him."

" If you don't shut up right now I swear I'll kill us my life my thought are my own even if I have to share them with you so shut up." Naruto growled upset and angry.

" Yes indeed your Sensei would certainly be disappointed in the way you pathetic humans treated the kit. Giving his life to save you all yet you turned your back on the one thing he cared most about, you most of all copy ninja perhaps you should take a closer look and truly see what lies underneath the underneath."

Kakashi frowned trying to figure out the puzzle and riddle the fox was speaking of noticing the boy's shivering in anger at the fox he could not help,but think just how horrible had the young kids life had been.

" You would do well to think and consider my words." The fox stated.

Beyond angry Naruto cursed at the fox hissing."Damn you! You stupid beast." Turning he fled the room not wanting to stand there hearing anymore. He had enough reminders of his past to last him more then one life time.

" Is it guilt you wish me to feel." Kakashi questioned now that the boy was not in the room.

" Perhaps perhaps not either way I do not care,but the kit yes I do care. Why is none of your concern only know this I will protect him and do not be concerned the boy will become a beast his soul is to pure for that how it is but a mystery to me for one who has never even truly felt loved,but can understand it better then anyone it is amazing indeed.

I know your thought Copy Ninja and yet once again I tell you do not be concerned yes I can control the boys mind,but only inside on the outside I have no control it is all his own."

Then why control his thought inside if you wish me to believe."

" He needs not suffer through your doubts even if they are directed at me he is but a child who has emotions of a child he has enough pain with out more added."

" I must admit it is boggling knowing and seeing what I saw that you can have compassion for him."

" People even beast can change do you not agree Copy ninja have you not changed by the death of your own friends and love ones."

" My life is none of your business and if you are finish I believe I have much to think about."

" Not yet copy ninja I wish to ask you a favor."

Brow raised Kakashi questioned." A favor and why would you expect me to even consider anything you ask of me?"

" It is not for me,but for the kit and it does concern the safety of your village."

" Is that a threat fox." Kakashi questioned calmly.

" Hardly it is a warning. My powers are blending with that of the kits do not fear it will not taint him only destroy us and your village if someone does not take an active role in training the boy .It will be many years before the blending is complete,but with out training it will indeed be devastating he will be unable to control the power and will unconsciously destroy everything around him."

" Then perhaps killing him would be in everyone's best interest."

The fox laughed and replied" Yes but then to have the blood of your Sensei only son and heir on your hands .How Interesting tell me do believe you would enjoy that."

Kakashi reeled at what the fox stated as he tried to deny it hissing."Your tricks will not work on me beast."

" I speak of no lies and tricks talk to the one the boy calls old man I am sure you will be delighted in finding the truth or are you to frighten to know the truth hum such a thought isn't it."

Kakashi growled not wanting to believe denying it the fox just laughed cockily as he spoke." Go on return to your own thought's maul the puzzle I have given you and believe what you want it is best if you leave now the boy's mind will break and weaken should you stay much longer, but in warning the boy should be left in the dark about what has been said he is at best temperamentally and I do not wish to deal with the brat in such a state nor would you. Now leave I tire of this conversation and wish to rest."

Dismissed Kakashi turned leaving out the door to find the boy sitting on the floor his eyes staring at nothing as he grunted."Can we leave now."

" You seem to have the fox care."

" I don't want to talk about it the bastard he had no right neither do you just stay out of my business and get me out of my head." Naruto snapped.

" For now." Kakashi stated with an under lying promise that the conversation wasn't over as he signaled to his own mind to pull back from the boy mind.

The sudden with draw caught Naruto unprepared as he gasped his hands shooting to his head from the pain Kakashi gritted his teeth experience something a bit similar,but not as harsh as Naruto as tears sprung to the boys eyes and he fell to his knees grabbing his head.

Iruka was confused one moment Naruto was speaking the next both his student and the copy ninja were acting completely abnormal especial his student as the boy's cry of pain concerned him.

" Naruto what's wrong?" he question reaching out to touch his student to comfort him when Naruto wrenched back and cried. 'Oh Iruka Sensei don't touch."

" Naruto." Iruka questioned with hurt the boy crying." Don't ever do that again my head it feels likes it's going to explode ugh my body it's burning."

" I must agree it isn't the most delightful experience even if it was intrigue." Kakashi stated trying to shake off his own effect.

" What? What did you do to Naruto.?"Iruka growled in anger and glare at the copy ninja.

" Ah Iruka-Sensei not so loud please my head it's killing me."

" I'm so sorry Naruto forgive me."Iruka softly stated concerned he turned to glare at the man who seemed to be recovering as he took to his feet and said."I have things I need to do take the boy home he will be fine."

Easy for you to say your not the one who feels as if his heads going to explode or whose body is on fire." Naruto snapped irritated and in pain.

" Pain is good it lets you know your alive." Kakashi calmly stated Iruka glare harden Naruto just grunted in annoyance.

Before disappearing Kakashi stated."Do not believe or conversation is through we will speak again Naruto."

The boy did not get to reply the copy ninja disappearing Iruka silently thought of painful ways to hurt the man as he moved to help his student.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moving quickly through the forest back into the village Kakashi soon arrived at the Hokage tower entering through the window he silently growled having forgot about the meeting on the new Genin teams was scheduled for today.

Everyone was surprised to see the ninja one man stating." Well this is unusual Kakashi should I be worried you are here on time."

" You should always be worried Asuma." Kakashi reply entering the room and standing beside the others.

" I do hope this means you will be on time more often Kakashi." The third Hokage teased in amusement.

" Don't count on it." Kakashi stated

Everyone in the room especial the Hokage sensed something was wrong the friend was acting out of character and it was disconcerting.

" Hum well perhaps we should begin then." The third stated as he begun to read off names giving them a quick over view of each of the new graduates.

Kakashi patiently waited saying nothing until the Hokage came to telling them who would be placed on their teams interrupting he spoke out.

" I want Naruto Uzumaki placed on my team."

Talk about surprised and shocked nearly everyone in the rooms jaw dropped and the room was certainly silent the Hokage finally speaking."I must admit I am surprised that you request a certain person on a team. You are aware that the teams are pick to accordance correct."

"I am fully aware as you are aware I have yet to choose to pass one person or team and if I do not get as I request then do not be surprised if another team fails."

" Alright what in gods name is going on Kakashi are you sick." Kurenia Yuhi voiced everyone thought out loud

Asuma cigarette fell from his mouth as he exclaimed."I knew you like challenges,but honestly the boys academic records speak for their selves he dead last."

" I have my reason's as to why I want the boy." Kakashi shrugged giving nothing away when once again everyone was shocked as a suddenly a very angry and red faced usually mild manner academy teacher slammed into the room growling."I don't know who the hell you think you are Hatake, but you stay the hell away from my student or even if it kills me I will kill you."

"I believe I am missing something.'" The Hokage spoke curiously and confused everyone else could not help, but agree as Kakashi turned to to Iruka and stated." As touching as your words are Umino the boy is no longer your student you will do well to remember that and he will be mine you have no say ."

" Over my dead body." Iruka growled staring at the man with such hate the other ninjas actual stepped back feeling the flow of promised pain and death from the man everyone curious as to what was going on and what the Uzumaki boy had to do with all of this.

" I'm am sure I can arrange it." Kakashi stated calmly glancing at the man .

" Is that a threat copy ninja because if you think I am frighten think again if you even try to go near Naruto I will slit your throat."

"Iruka!" The Hokage finally intervened chastening the man as he glanced between the two with concern.

" Damn Kakashi what you do to get Iruka so pissed. " Hayate questioned having known Iruka for years he had never once seen his friend as pissed off or deadly as he did at that moment.

" My charming personality." Kakashi shrugged.

" Enough everyone please leave I wish to speak with Iruka and Kakashi alone."

" Just when it was getting good."Asuma sighed disappointed as the ninjas filed out of the room everyone disappointed they wouldn't get to see the conclusion yet glad they were not either of those two .

Once the room was empty of the others the Hokage glanced between the two silently speaking up. " I am disappointed Iruka you have shown quit a bit of disrespect and it concerns me."

I apologize Hokage I should of not let my temper get the best of me."Iruka sincerely stated his anger dissipating,but not fully as he was still highly upset with Kakashi.

" Your apology is accepted , but please in the future perhaps before threatening someone you will at least talk it out."

" Yes of course."

Once the teacher was fully scolded Sarutobi turned his attention to Kakashi and said."I am also very disappointed in your actions today they do not reflect those of a high level jounin Shinobi my friend and provoking Iruka can not be excused. Do you wish to explain to me now what has happened and why your sudden interest in the boy. I must admit at first I was surprised,but now perhaps I should be concerned if Iruka's action is to be taken in account and do be assure I take his opinion quite highly it makes me believe you have plans ones I am not sure of for the child."

" I have my reason's Hokage,but they are not what you believe I do not wish to harm the boy in anyway."

" Then why is he in the hospital burning up with fever and seriously ill . Naruto is in no condition to explain what the hell you did to him,but I will be damned if I let you do it again." Iruka growled.

" Iruka."The Hokage scolded turning to Kakashi he sternly demanded."I do hope you have a very good reason as to why I should not dismiss you from service now Kakashi .If it was not for the fact I trust you and care for you. you would be gone from this village."

" I would not expect anything less,but as I said I have my reason's and Umino is mistaken what happened to the boy and myself was not purpose I admit. I did do something I was ill prepared for and did not consider the effect it would have,but things the boy spoke of caught my curiosity an concern and I did what I believed was Necessary."

" I think you best explain Kakashi." The Hokage spoke seriously.

" Very well were you aware of that the boy is in contact with the nine tail fox that he speaks to him inside his own mind."

My god Kakashi are you certain has the seal been broken.'" The third stated with deep concern for Naruto and the village.

"We don't know that for certain." Iruka protested stating." Naruto he's an imaginative child he has always been perhaps the stress of everything has gotten to him he recently learned of the nine tail fox isn't it possible that he might believe he hears and speaks to the fox,but isn't really."

" It is a heart breaking thought and with his back ground sadly I must admit Iruka could be right." The Hokage sighed.

" Yes that was what I believed at first,but the boy isn't imagining anything nor is he insane or at least any insane as one should be with a beast inside them. He is in fact as has been his entire life in contact with the demon only until recently he believed them to be dreams. Knowing nothing of what was inside of him it isn't any wander he did not believe that to be the truth thought I must question on how he discovered the knowledge of the fox ."

" You are aware of the stealing of the forbidden scroll are you not." Sarutobi questioned .

" Yes I am aware thought only that it was stolen not how or why."

" Naruto was responsible for the theft."

Raising his brow Kakashi questioned.'"Excuse me,but are you saying a scroll that is highly protected was stolen by a child with little training and he isn't even begin punished."

" Naruto is resourcefully when he wants to be and as for punishment I saw no reason to punish the boy when he was innocent begin tricked in to it by one of his Sensei ." The third calmly stated adding."We also owe him for keeping our village Secrets intact,by defeating the true criminal."

" Funny I actual believe it." Kakashi stated amused

"Kakashi may I ask what your interest is in Naruto and what makes you so sure there is not a deeper problem to his claim."

" I know the child is in fact in contact with the demon as I have spoken and saw him for myself."

" What how? " Iruka sputtered confused.

"Indeed that is certainly a good question."

" It would seem the boy is sensitive to my Sharingan."

" Kakashi please tell me you did not use such a weapon upon a child." Sarutobi sternly and with upset spoke out.

" I will admit the kid wasn't aware of what was to happen and he was certainly displeased,but the nine tail fox seemed to know what was to be expected and even urge the boy to use my eye.

" But why."Iruka question.

" He wished to speak to me ."

"That doesn't make sense why would he choose you to speak to when Naruto doesn't even know you."

" He believed you were to emotional and I agree." 'Kakashi stated truthfully earning a hard glare from Iruka who stated." Naruto means the world to me and as much as I don't like the fox for what hes done I will always put Naruto first."

" Perhaps but I am sure he realized it would only be I that is capable in even entering the boys mind thought I will admit it was the first time for me I was not aware of all the Sharingan capabilities.

" And what of the seal." The Hokage questioned.

" The seal is still fully in tact though the nine tail fox did enjoy gloating to the fact if he had wanted to be free he could have long before we would have even known as I said Naruto has been in contact with him since he was a baby even if the boy believed it was dreams he was quit capable of removing the seal that holds him in place.

" That is certainly troubling, but I must admit I am curious why he admits he has willing stayed it would not be like him unless he had a plan."

" That was my first thought,but as disturbing as it was to witness it . It would seem the fox has a great deal of fondness to the boy."

" Fondness as happy as I am to learn it still makes me wonder."

"The nine tail admitted that from the moment he was sealed inside the boy their souls begun to merge and with it he is beginning to carry human emotion and was quite persisted on reminding me how lucky we should be the boy seems to hold no grudges against us it would seem and I admit I am not pleased to learn the boy was abused in many disconcerting ways even dealing with his threat of life.

" No it can't be.'" Iruka replied shocked and worried thinking about Naruto he knew Naruto was ignored,but to be abused physically and even had his life threaten it was heart breaking.

" It was with great heart ache I blame myself for those acts." The Hokage admitted.

" It true someone tried to kill Naruto.'" Iruka questioned not wanting to believe it.

" Sadly it is and I am even sadder to report it was not only civilians among the village,but of a few Jounin and chuunin."

" He survived." Iruka couldn't believe it

" It was a miracle indeed."

" No you can thank the fox it seemed he did not wish to die and neither did he wish the boy to be harmed,but the action came with a price."

" A price." Sarutobi questioned.

" In order to allow the boy to use his power of healing he had to force the power on the boy and in doing so he started a chain reaction though he claims it will be may years from now if the boy is not properly trained the power of his chakra will over whelm him this destroying not only our village,but the boy himself."

" My god." Iruka stated with shock the Hokage was shocked as well as he looked at Kakashi and stated."It is certainly disconcerting,but Kakashi I must admit I am surprised that in the face of something that would destroy our village you did not take any action."

" Believe me that was my first thought." Kakashi grunted Iruka upset snapped. " How can you stand there and just say you were going to kill a child and you Hokage doesn't Naruto mean nothing to you?"

" Iruka you misunderstand me Naruto is indeed a person I care a great deal about and I would have been quite upset if I had learned that Kakashi had taken his life with out even speaking to me first and finding another solution I was just surprised he seemed to think that as well it is not usually in his nature."

" You right it isn't I am trained to be a tool to this village to protect it at all cost even if it is against my belief I will do what it takes,but not this time one because the fox offered another solution not a guarantee the boy will not still be consumed, but the second one is I will not have the blood of my Sensei staining my hands nor will I allow anyone to."

" You know then."Sarutobi stated quietly.

" Why wasn't I told he was my Sensei my father what right did you have to keep this from me." The man dangerously growled.

" As you I had my reason,but mostly because Minato asked me to keep his identity a secret fearing his enemies would come for him."

" Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage is Naruto father " Iruka exclaimed in complete utter shock.

"Yes and you know why now no one must even learn of it Naruto must not ever know." The Hokage stated seriously.

"You have no need to explain the fox already warned me I would not want to deal with the boy nor he would if the boy was to find out not that I care what the fox has to deal with what I want to know is who else knows you weren't the only one were you and his mother what of her."

As everyone including Naruto knows she died at birth that is true what he does not know is I do know who his mother was. She was a bright beautiful woman with a heart of gold and in a lot of ways Naruto is much like her as he is of his father .She and your Sensei meet on one of your missions and thought they did not plan it Naruto was conceived and just before she gave birth she fled from her home the country of the clouds not having the heart to deny Minato the knowledge of his own son she came to him a few nights before the attack of the nine tail fox.

"How do you know Naruto was his for certain." Kakashi questioned thought even he had to admit now looking at the boy closer he did resemble his Sensei.

"I insure you it was not a trick indeed Naruto is in fact Minato son I myself tested him to be sure thought I must admit Minato was furious I am sure he would have did quite the bodily harm if the attack had not taken place and he was needed he was already emotionally upset his love had died and here I was claiming the child in his arms could perhaps be nothing more then a lie to deceive us." Sigh he added." He cherished Naruto above anything from the moment he held him as any parent would and when he realized he had no choice ,but to use his son as a vessel to imprison the nine tail fox it was not only the sealing that killed him,but his heart broke knowing he had placed a burden so great upon his own child.

" I know Minato well even if another child had been born that very night he would never had the heart to have chose another child to him if he could not have chosen his own blood how could he have chose another." Sarutobi finished

" I understand,but didn't' he realize the effects of what would happen."Iruka spoke and questioned.

" He had hope the village would see Naruto not in fear or angry,but as a hero as he should be. Foolish as the hope was it was his wish sadly it did not come to pass."

"Who else knows." Kakashi questioned again,

" Jiraiya and I till now we were the only ones that know and Tsunade, She through Naruto mother they were friends it is all I really know."

" I see." Kakashi stated.

" Forgive me for not saying anything till now and forgive me when I say this ,but if you had not been told I would have taken it to my grave,but I did what I could and perhaps I failed and I regret that more then anything but my position doesn't allow me to choose favorites over one of the villagers not even over Naruto there is little I can do except try to keep the boy safe as I can."

" Then you will not deny me on my request." Kakashi stated he would not back down on this he owed it to his Sensei the man who became his father after the loss of his own to make sure his own son was prepared and protected and he knew other then his self there was one other that would be best suited to help the boy and the other was not even around.

" Thought I did not plan it I will admit I did for see that out of everyone I believed you were most qualified to train him so in the end Naruto is in your charge.

" That is all I need." Kakashi stated Moving to leave Iruka was not satisfied as he warned." If you hurt him I will do my best to make your life miserable."

" Iruka is there need of such threats.'"the Hokage scolded.

" Forgive me Hokage,but I still don't trust the man I know nothing of him only what I witness today and what I heard you admitted. Yourself as Hokage you must be impartial to all but someone needs to look out for Naruto's welfare I do not have the same limits as you do and perhaps I don't have a right, but I care about him."

" Care or not his goal is to become a Shinobi or I believe the Hokage. We are tools and in that it guarantees there will be hurt pain even death I can only promise until such a time he is ready I will do what I can to protect him from death as for anything else any fool would no it is a foolish dream."

Then call me a foolish dreamer and it wasn't just the pain of the body I was speaking of. All I have witness from you is sarcasm and very little emotion even a Shinobi is human I won't have Naruto become some emotionless tool. He deserves better then that."

" Leave my student's to me do you not have your own upcoming to worry about?" Kakashi quoted disappearing through the window.

Sigh the Hokage stated softly." Iruka do not think bad about Kakashi . Thought he rarely shows it he does have feelings as anyone else only he has lost many he cared about and blames his self. perhaps where I have felled to help him Naruto can. It seems he has a gift to bring feeling to even the most evil of creatures." The Hokage smiled softly.

Iruka understood what the Hokage was speaking about granted he still had a hard time believing the beast that killed his parent's could even have a heart he still understood as he stated.'"I will try I just worry."

" It is good that you do. I think Naruto needs that now more then ever and I am glad someone finally see the boy as more then what is inside of him."

" I was fool who let my anger and hurt get the best of me , but I know better now, not to say I will trust that man at least not yet later perhaps,but not yet."

Very well,but I have high hopes you and I will both be proved wrong."

" I hope so Hokage I hope so."Iruka stated with a concerned sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

I like to thank Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars for agreeing to Beta my story. I will continue to place new chapters replacing them once he or she sorry I'm not certain which you are is through editing them.

To answer one review No there was three days that span from the time of graduation two days in the hospital and on day to recover in the next few chapter you will find out Naruto misses a whole month so in total from the time of his graduating till his first meeting with his new team is one month and three days. I hope it makes sense.

Chapter 5

Crabby and miffed about spending an entire month in the hospital Naruto was on edge. Never in his entire life had he ever been sick rarely even when he was a small kid running around alone on the cold dark streets.

Of all the time to be ill his body chose now .No thanks to the stupid fox and him inviting others in his head. If he wasn't so angry and still ignoring the fox he would have asked ,no demanded who that other fox was inside his mind.

"Demanded how utterly childish." The fox snickered in the back of his head Naruto howling."I'm still not talking to you."

" Do tell me when you plan on stopping this childish rant so we may continue on with a more productive conversation." The fox sigh pulling his self further from Naruto's thoughts allowing the boy some privacy.

" Stupid fur ball. "Naruto snorted making his way through the street's of Konoha .

With an hour before it was time to head on to the academy Naruto had one place he wish to visit after making a stop at his apartment he picked up his frog pouch and was going to treat his self to the best medicine in his opinion in the world."

" Hey old man give me some ramen please."

"Ah Naruto my boy where have you been? I was beginning to wonder where my favorite costumer has been hiding."

" Father has been quite concern Naruto." Ayame spoke placing a bowl as her father filled it with ramen.

Grabbing his chop stick Naruto eyes widen in delight as he answered.'"Ramen man how I dreamed of ramen for so long." Before slurping the food down tipping the bowl back he smiled satisfied he answered."Been in the hospital."

"Hospital ah! Naruto what have you done." The old man inquired

" I didn't do anything old man it was a stupid jounin."

" Naruto you were attacked. " Ayame gasped in concern.

" No not really just didn't have warning is all,but I'm better now and I defiantly want some more ramen."

The two shook there head and smiles and soon enough Naruto had eaten at least twenty bowl of ramen before finding his self full he tossed his frog pouch on the counter shouting "Ah I got to go see you Old man Ayame."

" Bye Naruto. '"Ayame waved after him her father had tears in his eyes saying.'"That boy he's so thoughtful."

Ayame rolled her eyes at the look of her father holding Naruto Money pouch. " Nothing made her father more happier then money." Not that he didn't care for others he was at time a bit to greedy.

Naruto was in no doubt winded by the time he reached the academy After so long of being bed ridden he had a lot of training to make up for he thought as he sauntered into the class.

Entering to take a seat he turned as Kiba one of his fellow classmates yelled out."Only those who passed are suppose to be here idiot what do you think your doing?"

"Buzz off Kiba. you blind or something what do you think this means."Naruto spat back tapping his head band."

" Looks to me like you stole it. Huh it isn't even new. What games are you playing Dobe?" The boy demanded.

"It's the best because it's definitely seen more action then you or Akamaru ever will."Naruto grinned with his insult.

" Oh shut up stupid ." Kiba growled shoving past Naruto he took a seat in the last row.

Doing the same Naruto sat down laying his head upon his desk sighing in relief at the coolness of the wood beneath him. Perhaps he should not have left the hospital like he did,but then again he wasn't going to miss this for anything.

Soon enough everyone gathered in and Iruka-Sensei arrived moving down the stairs Naruto peeked his eyes open as the man frowned down at him." Naruto I wasn't aware you have been permitted to leave the hospital yet."

" I'm fine Iruka Sensei ." Naruto replied giving him one of his signature grins before the man em brassed the boy reaching out placing a hand on his head to check his temperature.

"Naruto your still burning with a bit of fever. You left didn't you." he accused sternly.

"Ah Iruka Sensei." The boy whined feeling the curious eyes of everyone else on him he blushed.

" Don't Iruka-Sensei me young man. You need to get back to bed."

" But Iruka-Sensei I'm suppose to be here. How am I suppose to know what to do if I have to stay in that stuffy bed.

"Very well I'll let it slide for now,but Naruto if you feel any worse I want your word you will tell me."

" Your the best Iruka Sensei." Naruto grinned relieved and thankful.

"I have some papers to retrieve ,but I will return shortly." Naruto watched his Sensei disappear into his office when his name was called out he looked up toward Kiba who snickered saying."Awe is little bitty Naruto ill."

" Shove it up your face mutt."Naruto snapped not in the mood for word sparring as Shikamaru walking passed stated. 'How troublesome you look like crap kid."

"Your words move me."Naruto snort sarcastically as the boy shoved him over an took a seat asking." What a drag, so what you do this time?"

"Hey what makes you think I did something?"Naruto protested

" Your always troublesome."

"Ugh not my fault this time I'm completely innocent."

" Why I even bother it is to trouble some." Shikamaru sighed asking." So kid you going to tell me or not?"

" Not."Naruto stated giving in when the pineapple dark hair kid continued to give him that look.

" Alright already quit looking at me like that." he pleaded before answering." I have been ill because some stupid jounin decided to have a look in my head, not that it was all his fault mind you,but it messed with my chakra coils or something and I 'm just messed up alright."

" Honestly Dobe your an idiot." Naruto heard Sasuke Uchiha snort on his other side Naruto had not even realize the boy was sitting there as he groaned." Ugh not you too can't I get some peace around here I feel like shit."

"You always look like it too Dobe." The dark haired brat snorted sarcastically

" How utterly thoughtful of you." Naruto retorted in the same tone before saying." Note to myself remember to remind me not to get you anything for your birthday unless it poison and deadly." Naruto joked causing the two to raise their brow in surprise.

" Hey quite looking at me like that." he whined

" Truly troublesome." Shikumaru shook his head Sasuke glaring stated.' Your different Dobe. what's wrong with you?"

" Well I could say it was because I'm matured,but then I be lying yeah definitely lying."Naruto joked his grin returning Sasuke snorted saying.'"I shouldn't have asked."

"Ewe be nice or I won't show you a wicked fire Jutsu I learned." Naruto bragged .

Sasuke just raised his brow in disbelief anything he was going to say was cut off as two annoying girls came shoving into the room arguing an calling each other names before bringing there argument to them.

" Shut up Ino-pig I'm sitting beside Sasuke." The pink hair kunoichi

spat in anger.

Wrong billboard freak Sasuke and I are sitting beside each other." The light blond hair kunoichi retorted.

" Man will you two shut up." Naruto whined adding."Dieing man here." Naruto snapped the two taking notice of him turned there glare and anger on him both reaching out grab Naruto knocking Shikamaru to the floor and Naruto on top of him before they both growled." Move it Naruto I'm sitting beside Sasuke."

Leaping on the desk in front of Sasuke Naruto narrowed his eyes looking at the boy why he wasn't sure as Sasuke growled." What are you doing Dobe?"

"Trying to figure out what those idiots see in you." Naruto answered before he was shoved from behind.

Talk about deja vu Naruto growled as his lips smashed against Sasuke both of them jerking back they sputtered and spat the girls gasping before growling. "You are so dead Naruto."

"Hey it wasn't my fault. Come on have a little heart I'm sick." Naruto whined and pleaded as he was grabbed before beaten to a bloody pulp by the girls before another one the Uchiha fans kicked him so hard it sent him flying down the stair to the bottom.

Laying there dazed Naruto eyes glazed at the ceiling.

In the Hokage tower the third shook his head while his fellow Jounin circled around him one spoke ." One can not say that boy isn't at least entertaining."

Asuma snorted chewing a cigarette as he stated. " You ever going to tell us Kakashi what made you interest in that brat."

" What make you Asuma think I'm interested." Kakashi calmly replied Kurenai snorted saying." I never seen Iruka so angry perhaps that was our clue."

Back in the classroom Naruto stared no longer at the ceiling ,but his Sensei bending over him with concern he demanded. " What is going on in here."

Realizing how much better he felt Naruto grinned brightly jerking up to sit he wrapped his arms around the man an laughed. " Iruka Sensei I feel so much better"

Before releasing the man shocking the class he jumped up toward Ino and Sakura first grabbing Ino he pulled her in his arms and dipped her kissing her on the mouth.

The girl sputtered at first everyone in the room own mouths dropped at the scene before Naruto released the shock girl and grabbed Sakura doing the same releasing her he grinned and exclaimed."What beautiful wonderful beauties I thank you from the bottom of my heart for you have saved me."

Releasing the shocked pink hair girl he sauntered over and sat down his illness forgotten as everyone just stared in shock at what he had just done.

Sitting on the floor Ino silently thought. " Wow who would have ever thought the idiot could kiss like that." Her cheek flushing with red Sakura own voice mimicking Ino 's thoughts and cheek coloring before Iruka called ordered to the class.

Passing by Shikamaru shook his head saying.' Troublesome."

In the Hokage tower the jounin all smiled in amusement Asuma saying." Well I'll give the kid one thing he certainly unpredictable first he gets beat up then he makes them blush"

" I'll say, but look over here he certainly got those two girls an enemy if I didn't know any better which I don't the Hyuuga heir has something for the brat."

Kakashi eye just twinkled thinking." You certainly are interesting kid very interesting."

Your such an idiot Dobe." Sasuke grunted beside him Naruto just grinned as he said." Jealous Sasuke was my lip lock not enough for you."

"Gross ." The boy sputtered wiping his mouth again Naruto just chuckled. Sitting quietly while they waited for Iruka to announce the teams.

It wasn't a big surprise to Naruto that once all the teams were announced and taken away they were the last in the group to be sitting in the room.

Annoyed Naruto got a gleam in his eyes as he moved to the sink dumping out a potter plant he filled it with water from the sink Sasuke calling out. "What are you doing Dobe."

Just having a bit of fun." Naruto snickered using a chair to balance the pot above the doorway he snickered again Sakura eyes widen as she exclaimed. " Naruto are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"Don't make me kiss you again Sakura."The girl shut up her cheeks blushing as Naruto wiggled his brow in gesture as he teased." Of course I wouldn't mind thought."

" Naruto!" She shrieked in embrassment her inner voice saying." Yeah I love this." referring to the prank while on the outside she shouted."You are so dead Naruto."

Naruto quickly backed away when suddenly the door opened and the sound of a crashing pot hit the floor Naruto looked and exclaimed.' You!" Before falling to the floor in laughter.

Sasuke and Sakura looked on curious an wide eye Sasuke thinking." He's our team leader and he fell for Naruto stupid trick just great."

Sakura begun to apologize for her team mate. Whipping his dripping wet Hair from his face Kakashi stated." Hum how should I put this. My first impression of you three is I don't like you at all."

Naruto just snorted the man eye catching his own he said." Let's go to the roof."

The four of them filed out making there way to the roof there Sensei sat on the roof rail as they say down on a small stair case Sakura on one side Sasuke in the middle and Naruto on the opposite end.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourself one at a time."

"Introduce ourself well what are we suppose to say." Sakura questioned.

"Things you like things you hate dreams for the future hobbies things like that.' Kakashi answered.

" Why don't you tell us things first." Naruto stated.

" Me I'm Kakashi Hatake.Things I like and things I hate hum I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future never really thought about it. As for my hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

That was total useless all he told us was his name. " Sakura huffed

The others agreed as their Sensei spoke."Alright your turn. You on the left you first."

My name is Sakura Haruno What I like huh I mean the person I like is hum."She blushed "Ah my hobby is ah My dream for the future is." She stuttered in embarrassment.

"And what do you hate." Kakashi questioned in boredom silently he thought "Great a love sick fan girl. More interested in boys then being a ninja."

" Naruto." Sakura growled glaring at the boy.

Naruto just grunted as they moved on to Sasuke who followed his introduction up by saying very little and vowing revenge against another. One guess to who that would be Naruto sarcastically thought the fox saying."Save ourself the trouble kill the pathetic brat now."

"I am still not talking to you stupid fox and shut up I am not kill Sasuke."

" Delightful conversation brat." Kakashi spoke . Naruto having missed that the man had been talking to him just snorted and said." Not talking to you either."

"Naruto." Sakura shouted in disbelief scolding. You can't talk to our Sensei like that."

" Oh shut up Sakura I'll talk to the man anyway I like it isn't as if I need to after all he took a tour inside my head what's there left to say."

" So you were the Jounin."Sasuke stated with some surprise glancing at the two he added."Do all Jounin make it a habit of climbing into heads of Dobe's? Must have been frightening."

" Hey shut up." Naruto snapped.

Kakashi looked in amusement saying." Well you can certainly hold a grudge brat."

"Grudge !" Naruto exclaimed. "I was bedridden for a month I couldn't eat ramen or anything for that matter and the only thanks I got was Sakura and Ino beating me to a bloody pulp. Who would have thought being beating by them would realign my chakra."he thought out loud.

"Reline your chakra." Sakura gasped in confusion.

" You see taking a vacation in my head messed my chakra up made me ill."

" Naruto what going on here why was Kakashi Sensei in you head?" The girl question glancing at the two of them.

" That is between the brat and myself it isn't open for discussion now then perhaps we should get started, As you know you three are all now Genin which means low level Ninjas. Usually I would give you a test and more then likely fail you as I have no use for teams who are useless,but this time I am doing things different and there will be no test you automatically pass and we can move on to the next step."

"What!" Naruto questioned with shock shaking his head he wonder what was going on the fox snorting stated." Don't be stupid brat I warned you that the future would change and it has begun so just get use to it."

" Wait a minute what's going on here? Your doing this to torture me aren't you." Naruto accused.

"Now I must admit I did not think about such delightful benefits,but that is just a perk. Truthfully I have went over each of your records and find myself intrigued Sasuke Uchiha top of the class second to Sakura Haruno."

" The Dobe is at the bottom so I ask what is your motive. 'Sasuke questioned curious at what was going on between the elite jounin and his idiotic classmate."

" Records aside I have been inside his head and as shocking as that may seem he does have his uses."

" So happy to catch your interest." Naruto snorted sarcastically.

" I have said it once and I will say it again you have an attitude brat and out of everyone you are in the most need to be trained in the basics that attitude won't get you anywhere."

" Eat me. " Naruto bit back Sasuke and Sakura were shock never had they ever heard Naruto behave or act so angry. What ever passed between the two was something that was far beyond them and made them even more curious as the Jounin replied with a feral grin."Sorry your not my type kid."

"Oh that's gross." Naruto shot back in disgust glaring at the man who said "Alright then since the day is almost over let's say we meet tomorrow at five at the designated training ground that would be the one by the stone monument is that clear then we can beginning training.

With that the man was gone Naruto growling "Show off." Folding his arms over his chest. He snapped "What!" His teammates staring at him.

" What's up with you Dobe."Sasuke questioned.

" You wouldn't want to know.' Naruto snorted.

"Naruto you changed what happened to you how did you even pass?"

" You guys really want to know."Naruto questioned his brow raised he looked at them wondering if he should tell them the fox of course warning him against it,but Naruto wasn't going to listen to the fox.

" We would not have asked if we didn't Dobe."

"Fine I'll tell you,but not hear,I'm warning you thought it isn't pretty and just so you know it isn't my fault." He added softly.

" I really need to know what has happened to the Dobe why the secrets and why would a jounin be even interested in him." Sasuke silently thought a bit jealous though more curious.

"Naruto what's wrong with here."Sakura questioned.

"To many eyes and ears if you want to know follow me." He replied and stated taking off over the building he jumped to another heading to his apartment the other two glanced at each other before following.

Reaching his apartment Sakura brow arched as she questioned. 'Naruto isn't this your home."

"Yes now don't stand in the doorway and don't bother taking your shoes off just shut the door I need to activate the silence scrolls."

" Silence scrolls.'"Sasuke questioned curiously."

" Don't ask you definitely don't not want to know.'"Naruto put in emphasizing , not that he would have told him anyways he could imagine it now."I made then because I read all about it in my copy of the forbidden scroll. "Yeah right.' Naruto snorted " As if I tell them that much." Shaking his head he went to work

Once the seals were in place he motioning the two to sit on the bed he sat on one side the other two taking the opposite as he started."Alright what I am about to tell you is classified as an S classification so nothing I mean not one word leaves this room agreed."

" What would you know about a s Classification." Sasuke snorted not believing.

" Because I'm the one classified so be quite and let me explain."Naruto snapped taking a breath he said.'"Alright first I will explain how I graduate before asking question let me finish ." The two agreed as Naruto begun. " It all started on the day of graduation. I was upset I failed again when I really did want to pass. I really did try hard,but what I didn't know is there was something about me that makes it difficult for me to do simple basic chakra control hence forth I failed,but I will explain that later right now as I was saying while all of your were celebrating I was sitting on the swing feeling sorry for myself when Mizuki Sensei approached me . Stupid as I was I followed the man where we sat and talked till dark. At the time I thought he was just comforting me. Bot was I wrong turns out I was being used and I was to stupid to figure it out."

" Hate to tell you this Dobe,but duh."Sasuke snorted.

"Oh shut up you want to hear this or not." Naruto snapped .

" Naruto please just go on what did Mizuki Sensei want from you."Sakura questioned caught up in the story.

"He told me I could pass,but only in one way and it was a secret. How was I suppose to know he was lying? I mean he seemed sincere and he had always been nice to me so I followed his direction and meet him in the woods as instructed. Only at the time I didn't know that the scroll he told me to steal wasn't just any scroll,but the forbidden scroll of the village."

" Dobe how stupid can you be." Sasuke exclaimed even Sakura was surprised at the boy shock she said." Naruto Mizuki Sensei had you steal the scroll and you did it. I don't understand should you not have been punished."

" Hey thanks for the vote of confidence as I said I didn't know. I was just told if I learned one thing from the scroll I would graduate so I did it,but before Mizuki showed up Iruka-Sensei found me he realized Mizuki had tricked me and well there was a bit of a battle." He confessed continuing." I found out some thing's and in the end I learned a few new jutsu Jounin level jutsu ad Iruka-Sensei passed me."

"The jutsu on the scroll's are forbidden."Sasuke pointed out.

" Yes only because they require a large amount of Chakra which brings me to my second part before I tell you I want you to know it doesn't make me any different I'm still me and well even thought your probably hate me I figure since we are a team you should know."

" Naruto.' Sakura questioned confused.

" Just listen do you remember the stories about the nine tail fox demon that attacked the village eleven years ago."

" The one that killed may of the villagers and nearly destroyed the village."Sasuke stated.

"Yeah that be the one."he confirmed.

"Naruto what does that have to do with you?"

" The truth what none of us knew,but the adults did is the Yondaime didn't kill the nine tail fox exactly."

" What are you saying Dobe? " Sasuke question,but he got a feeling he was already understanding and now thinking about back it all made since. Why the villagers seemed to hate Naruto and treat him horrible.

" The nine tail fox was only sealed not defeated."

"Sealed in what."Sakura questioned Sasuke answered. "Don't you get it Sakura it makes sense now everyone in the village hates Naruto think about it."

" My god no it can't be the demon he was sealed in you that can't be. why I don't understand." Sakura gasped.

" The sealing required a sacrifice hence that's why the Yondaime died the other part was they needed someone who Chakra lines had yet to be fully formed I was chosen why I don't no probably never will."

" Your the nine tail fox." Sakura screeched in fear moving back Sasuke on the other hand didn't as he snapped."Quite being annoying Naruto isn't the nine tail fox he is only a vessel that imprisons the fox he still Dobe."

Naruto was actual taken back honestly he didn't even believe Sasuke would see that and he was startled his eyes tearing a little as he said.' I um Thank you Sasuke."

" Don't I'm not stupid and it doesn't mean I like you or anything I just know and understand."He grunted a bit in embarrassed.

"Naruto I."Sakura stated with guilt Naruto waved it off saying.' Story of my life. Just Forget it . It isn't like it's not something I am use to and I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

" Shut up Naruto your and idiot."Sakura shouted saying." I was shocked alright,but Sasuke's right even if the nine tail fox is in you your still Naruto the stupid idiot you have always been."

" Hey I'm not an idiot at least not exactly I only pretended to be an idiot.' Naruto admitted.

Sasuke raised his brow in question Naruto sigh as said."I was feared already and hated and I learned early as long as people thought I was stupid then at least they would stop trying to kill me so I pretended to be stupid."

" Wait a minute you purposely failed the academy."

" No not exactly." Naruto confessed explaining." I mean I did fail the paper test purposely but the basic jutsu that wasn't on purpose the truth is my chakra control sucks because I either use to much chakra or not enough and I can't help it."

" The nine tail fox chakra is mixed with your own." Sasuke stated in understanding.

"Sort of,but not really it's hard to explain and I'm not really sure either." Scratching his head n thought Naruto added." Actual that come to my next confession which has to do with our Sensei."

" Confession or not I still think your a Dobe." Sasuke snorted Naruto just grinned knowing he was more or less saying he had been accepted as Naruto stated.' The one thing I haven't told you is that not only am I the container of the nine tail fox I can also hear him in my head.'

" Naruto that must be horrible."Sakura gasped.

" You would think so and sometimes it is I mean ugh when he wants to annoy me he will start singing in my head when I am trying to sleep or whinnying about this or that the truth is he's like having Iruka-Sensei in my head only he is always there even now he isn't happy I told you."

" You mean right now you can hear him. " Sakura questioned in disbelief Naruto saying." I'm not crazy Sakura, honestly ask Kakashi Sensei he was in my head and he talked to the stupid fox."

" Then why did he not kill you."Sasuke questioned.

" You know I asked that too, not that he tell me. bastard he pisses me off whatever happened I shouldn't' have took off then I would know why the sudden change of instead of killing me he let me live.'

"Run off."sakura questioned.

"

Let's just put it this way inside my head there like these hallways and several doors don't ask I never entered anyone except the one where the nine tail fox is imprisoned it a large room with water soaking the floor and a large steel bar cage with a seal on the door the first time I met him I really don't remember and well I always thought I was dreaming I didn't realize until Muzuiki told me about the decree that I was even the container of the stupid fox.'

" Naruto if you can hear him can't he take control of you.'

" No not really I mean drive me crazy keep me from sleeping,but my thought and decision are my own besides if he had wanted to when I was young before I even understood he could have tricked me into releasing him,but he didn't he actual helped me my life wasn't filled with love and flowers sakura every month I was just lucky to survive a lot of the villagers they hated me fear me still do and would do anything to be rid of me I had more then one time at the point of death and the fox he healed me gave me his chakra and even thought I hate to admit it he can be somewhat pleasant when he wants to be.'

" I should have devoured you long ago.' The fox grunted inside him though Naruto could tell it wasn't in anger as he laughed and said.' I' offended him."

" Naruto no offense,but that's just creepy.'

" So you have unlimited Chakra.' Sasuke questioned impressed even slightly jealous.

" No not really my body isn't exactly meant for so much chakra and eventuality it will probably kill me poison me I guess you can say thought when who know I'm just walking at death door everyday."

" So that's why Kakashi-Sensei is interested in you because of the fox.'

" yes."Naruto shrugged saying.' I'm just the brat with the fox who can't control chakra while you two are the ones with the potential for skill me I probably only get to train learning to control chakra while you actual get to train learning new skills and jutsu which suck.'

"Naruto do you really believe that I mean I may have thought you were an idiot before, but now I think even you have potential.'

"yeah to blow myself up ugh I heard about his tree walking exercisers and so I thought I give it a try guess what after several hours I I nearly broke my neck then I blew the tree to bites that how I meet Kakashi he decided I need pointers or I was going to blow up the forest then everything kind of went down hill and let's just say it wasn't a pretty day I want to remember.'

"Then you better train hard Dobe because one day you and I will fight to see who is the best."Sasuke stated seriously

" You can keep the title of the best Sasuke I just want to survive."Naruto sighed before grinning.' Can't be Hokage if I dead can I."

Naruto."Sakura laughed smacking the boy with the pillow.

"Stupid Dobe."Sasuke snorted,but inside of him he felt a warmth he had not in a long time a feeling of knowing he had been trusted with something so personal an dangerous if someone should learn and he realized Naruto the Dobe had handed and offered him something far greater then revenge he had offered him trust and friendship. It was a frighten revelation one he would need to think about.

The night had not gone as Naruto expect instead of his friends turning there back on him they stayed offering there friendship which made Naruto swamped in a warmth feeling.

That night th three of them bonded closely like never before talking about things of no use and others that where a part of who they were and what they become Sasuke even confessed his vegence for his brother Naruto and Sakura vowing to support him in anyway convincing him they were a team and his vengeance was there own.

On the outside Sasuke refused,but th inside a piece of him filled that he didn't even realize was missing and before to long the three sucombed to exhaustion none realizing the rude awaking they would receive by morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To say a certain silver haired ninja was in a fowl mood several hours after sun rise would be an understatement .Surprised was the first emotion Kakashi felt before light anger when for once in his life instead of everyone waiting on him he was waiting on his own team.

"Ungrateful brats" The man grumbled after the second visit to one of his student's homes finding neither Sasuke or Sakura had returned home he headed in the direction of the last one on his list to kill only finding amusement when he perched on the outside window looking in. The sight that greeted him was of the three of them snuggled tightly on one bed.

If they were not so young it would have bothered him seeing his student entwined with one another Naruto in the middle of them. A grin of revenge sauntered across his face.

Moving across the floor silently he approached the bed reaching out he gripped the mattress between his fingers and jerked sending the three student's sliding across the room piled on top of one another.

" What the!" Naruto get off me you idiot." Sakura screamed.

" I can't Sasuke on me."Naruto complained breathlessly from the elbow he took in his side before Sasuke pulled up growling."What the hell happened."

Rolling off Sakura Naruto scratched his head as he replied."Guess we fell asleep."

" You know it isn't often I allow anyone just not to show,but I am certainly amused so I won't punish you.. To much. he added with a gleam that frighten and worried the three children.

Satisfied he got his revenge he stated. You three are four hours late." In truth he had only waited an hour as he didn't show up till then,but he certainly enjoyed the flustered looks of his new student before the loud mouth blond snorted."Ha! Your probably just now realizing were late you pervert."

" Attitude." Kakashi reprimand wagging his finger at Naruto he flicked his head band.

" Hey."Naruto scoffed in offense crossing his arms he growled."Lay off the head gear."

"Be thankful that's all I did."Kakashi warned in amusement as he asked."So mind telling me what you three were up to." adding evilly."You do know your a bit to young for the kind of things right."

" Gross shut up."Naruto covered his ear his face burning brightly Sakura eyes widen her face flushing as Sasuke turned his head away not wanting everyone to see his own red face the copy ninja laughing with amusement spoke "Just giving you hard time. Now since you wasted my time I'm going to get my delightful little revenge."

The looks of horror could not have made Kakashi day anymore better as he waved his student's onward before stopping Naruto he pulled him back with a smile that did not bold well for the boy saying" Now you, I have something really special for since you have been laid up for a month. Your out of shape so I found someone who can get you whipped up in no time."

Naruto eyes widen as he exclaimed. 'Oh no! Please no! Please tell me it isn't who I think it is?"

" My youthful rival we meet again."A voice shouted threw the open window as a very large built man wear a green spandex suit and vest entered.

Naruto mouth dropped Sasuke and Sakura had sweat bead on there foreheads the man stood in a stance with his thumb up and he smiled brightly.

" I'll change I swear what ever you want. I beg you! " Naruto pleaded.

The bright shine of youth .How sweet and youthful now show me my faithful pupil you have so kindly asked me to help and we shall start at this moment and I swear he will be as youthful in spring as a Sakura flower or I shall do five hundred laps around the leaf village on my hands."

"Did you say something Gai." Kakashi spoke his usually orange book in his hands as Gai Matio gasped in annoyance.

Kakashi thinking."Score one for me."

Pulling his student up from his knees Kakashi shoved the boy forward saying." He's all yours do bring him back in one piece."

" I hate you I really hate you." Naruto mouthed to the copy ninja as he was jerked out the window and threw the air the man just smiled in amusement before putting his book away he turned to the other two and said."Well now I believe it is your turn follow me and be sure not to fall behind." The man chucked evilly.

To say Naruto was having a bad day was the understatement of the century. He was bruised bloody and battered and complete exhausted after spending an entire day of being tortured in his opinion by the sadist Sensei Gai . Truthfully the man was a great Sensei,but way to enthusiastic and in truth a hard drill Sergeant . It was why currently Naruto had just completed his last lap around Konoha chained to his ankle was a builder larger then his self.

Coming upon his Sensei and team mates Naruto looked up at the man in the tree and growled."Dead so dead I hate you." Before passing out Kakashi jumping down to stop the boulder from crushing the boy.

Sakura and Sasuke having there own day of torture moved over as Sakura questioned."Kakashi Sensei is Naruto alright."

" The brat's fine thought I will admit even I didn't expect Gia to push him this hard. He's complete exhausted."

" What the! ..Is he chained to that boulder."Sasuke exclaimed.

" It would seem." Kakashi answered saying." Well guess training is over for the day. It's getting late so we will call it a day. Do remember to show up on time tomorrow."He warned with amusement the two quickly nodded there head they certainly did not want to go through the hell they had today and even they realized Naruto probably had it even a bit harder.

"Your going to tell Naruto right? I mean what time we are meeting." Sakura questioned.

" Well for the next two weeks Naruto won't be joining us. He has a lot to make up for in strength due to his down time so you won't need to worry about him."Kakashi replied releasing the chain from the boys ankle he tossed the boy over his shoulder saying."Better hurry home and do get a good night sleep."

left alone Sakura said." Sasuke I can't believe I am saying this,but I think I am worried about Naruto."

" The Dobe will be fine" Sasuke grunted though secretly even he was concerned if the sight of his friend. Yes he had accepted Naruto as his friend was any indication the next two weeks were not going to be pleasant.

Training continued and Naruto was not beyond to admit he was feeling stronger then he had ever been even if he felt as if the last two weeks of his life had been pure torture.

By the second day Naruto had been given Spandex green ones and convinced to wear them. The suit itch and was bothersome,but even he admitted they moved effortlessly in training,but green annoyed him so he ended up adding a orange vest and orange leg warmers to cover the weights he wore his hands were bandage riddle in blisters from numerous walks on his hands around the village and from other exercises he was instructed to use for strength training.

Stronger by far then before and faster Naruto had only gained just a bit more control over his chakra. The only explanation he got from the fox as to why his chakra was out of more control then the first time was he merge two souls and chakra's with two others and now he had to deal with it.

"Stupid fox." The boy thought making his way through the forest he had revenge on his mind.

" Alright you and I one on one.'"Naruto declared jumping into the clearing of the training field catching the attention of his Sensei and his teammates.

" Dobe what are you doing." Sasuke questioned shaking his head in disbelief at the outfit the boy was wearing.

Sakura frowned saying."Um... Naruto you've changed. " Referring to his clothes.

" Present from Gai Sensei."Naruto stated once again challenging his Sensei." I owe you Kakashi Sensei now it's time to get my revenge."

Sweat dropping Kakashi started to question his judgment on allowing Gai to take on his student for training. The boy at the moment not only looked like a mini Gai he was posing as one he knew he would be having nightmares as he crossed his arms and sigh." Brat do you really think it's wise to challenge me."

" Probably not." Naruto admitted causing Sakura and Sasuke to glare at the friend as if he was stupid before saying."But one hit that's all I need and I will be satisfied."

" One hit huh." Kakashi stated in amusement his eyes twinkling he asked."You really believe you can get one hit do you?"

" You better believe it.' Naruto grinned confident.

" Well then why should I deny you. Thought I shall not be blamed for what happens."The man stated with boredom.

" Dobe your really asking for it." Sasuke stated shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Naruto have you lost your mind your a genin."

" Do you know the hell I have been threw. Granted Gai Sensei is a great teacher,but I'm mentally scared."Naruto added his face souring he shook his head trying his best to forget the touch hug filled moment he was caught between by Gai and Lee."

Kakashi shivered knowing that look to well perhaps he had been a bit to harsh on the boy mental scarring wasn't ever pleasant,but if it made the brat feel better to get ruffed up so be it who was he deny him.

" Well then are you ready."Kakashi stated.

" Been ready." Naruto declared adding with a grin." You wait Kakashi Sensei I'll get my one hit then being drowned every morning at three for training and all the other torture I have endure will be all worth it."

" If it makes you feel better." Kakashi shrugged not caring he asked." So any rules."

" Just one." Naruto confessed as he scratched his head and affirm "My chakra control still stinks so perhaps not to many Jutsu."

" No Jutsu alright hand to hand combat"

"Alright here I come." Naruto shouted striking out to attack Kakashi the silver hair Jounin thinking." Perhaps the boy didn't learn anything. Frontal assaults never work,," But Kakashi soon realized his mistake in underestimating the brat as he sensed another chakra coming at him from behind using a replacement Jutsu he flipped back impressed realized his trick he said." I am beginning to like you. I will admit I under estimated you,but do you really believe you'll get that one hit?"

" Believe it." Naruto declared with a grin the two of them begun to go all out again. Of course Naruto found his self being beaten to a blood pulp toyed with and all around annoyed, but he kept his mind on the prize the one hit it was all he needed as he just kept coming. Kakashi thinking."He certainly has stamina I'll give him that and he looks to have improved,but I will sadly have to disappoint him."

Kakashi was soon to be surprised as several clone Naruto's appeared and attack the man once again not one of them getting a hit Naruto was shoved back breathing hard and littered with scratches Sasuke called out." Give up Dobe your wasting your time."

" Not happening I never quite I'll get my one hit." he vowed reaching down he dropped the weights around his ankles and then his arms Sakura eyes widen as Sasuke watched curious Kakashi stating."

" I must admit I am impressed so Gai has you training with weights."

" That was the easy part everything else was hell." He pronounced adding." Alright time to pay up." Naruto shouted enacting his shadow clone Jutsu he grin widen ready to lead his Sensei into his trap.

" Come into my web the spider said to the fly." He silently thought as the clones attacked.

If there was one thing Kakashi was certainly surprised at the amount of shadow clones the brat seemed to be able to control using a replacement jutsu he jumped back into the tree to find a shock of his life he was greeted with a kick in the chest as he was sent flying through the air in to a tree.

" He hit me." Was Kakashi thought as he recovered from the blow Naruto nearly fell from the tree thinking " I hit him."

Sakura and Sasuke both were stunned staring at there Sensei Naruto clones disappearing the boy begun to shout jumping from the tree he danced in victory."

" I got him I got him."Doing acrobatic flips through the air before moving over to offer a hand to his Sensei he grinned with triumph saying." I forgive you now."

Kakashi couldn't help it he had never been more shock and even more amused as he laughed accepting the brats hands he took to his feet and ruffled the boys hair saying. " I am certainly impressed I underestimated you and I fell right into that one."

"Naruto I can't believe it how did you get so fast I didn't even see you." Sakura questioned her and Sasuke moving over.

"Do you have any idea how many times I had to run around the leaf village." He exclaimed. Unwrapping his hands to show them his blisters he added." Not just using my feet ,but my hands to and the worst the fur ball thinks it funny and won't let me use his healing power I'm so sore I feel as if someone crushed me with a thousand boulders."

"Naruto." Kakashi quickly stated glaring at the brat he silently warned him to be quite Naruto snorting stated."They know about the fox I already told them."

"Naruto that is classified." Kakashi chasten Naruto replying."It's my body my life I'll tell who I want, besides we are a team they were bound to find out sooner or later I figured they had a right to know."

"Perhaps,but that information can't be allowed to get around."

" We know Kakashi Sensei Sasuke and I haven't said a word and we won't were glad Naruto told us and we want to help him too."Sakura admitted.

"I wasn't aware they have gotten so close."Kakashi silently admitted finding pride in his student's.

Alright he said as long as you remember,but brat next time you want to tell someone check with me first alright."

"Okay ."Naruto agreed.

" It's late training over for the day now that your team mate is back we can start our first mission tomorrow."

" Ah not D-Mission please not another D mission." Naruto groaned Sakura and Sasuke saying."You've already done missions."

" Twenty eight D missions and one C talk about a snore fest and the company ugh I've weeded yards babysat spoiled brats, cooked cleaned, chased down an evil cat six times and painted a fence."

" You got to go on a C mission, but Genin never get to go on a C mission." Sakura stated in shock Sasuke glared in jealousy as Naruto stated.' Don't look at me like that Theme I said it was a snore feast. Sensei Gia and his team had to escort this spoiled brat to the rain country I got haggled into it Sensei Gia said I was still under his training. Nothing happened except I nearly strangled the bratty boy who whined and cried the whole way there no big deal." he shrugged.

Hearing that Sasuke was less inclined to be jealous dealing with bratty kids was not something he wanted to do as he snorted."Stupid Dobe."

"Well be that as it may we still have missions to complete so meet me here tomorrow morning." With a wave Kakashi disappeared

Naruto shook his head saying his good byes he retrieved his weights and headed off toward his own home he was exhausted and a shower and sleep sounded good.


	7. Chapter 7

It's my birthday so I'm signing off hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think. I should have more chapter up by late tonight or early morning. Thank to those who have reviewed I really enjoy reading your helpful tips and comments makes writing a lot more interesting knowing someone out there enjoys it.

Chapter 7

Bright and early the next morning Naruto awoke dressed in his orange jumper ate breakfast and grabbed his supplies heading off too meet with his team mates.

Naruto was actual surprised when there teacher showed up on time a he spoke."Alright our first mission today is to weed some village gardens.

That was how they day begun after weeding yards and garden's washing ,cooking ,painting and babysitting Naruto had it. His back was bloody and ripped from a demon cat the very same Torra who belong to the fire country's Hokage wife and he was in a bad mood a very dark mood.

Standing there in front of the Hokage for there next mission Naruto finally snapped.'"No! I can't take it anymore. I am going to scream if we get stuck with one more D rank mission." he gritted between his teeth shouting." Come on give us something better I'm begging here."

" Naruto."Iruka scolded the boy as he chided." You are only a genin until such time you are ready you will continue to do D missions."

" But Iruka Sensei I've done fifty eight can't we do a C I've done one of them and Sasuke and Sakura are far stronger then I am if I can do one I know they can. Right guys." Naruto turned and questioned.

Both were taken off guard by the sudden compliment and just nodded looking at there friend in confusion Kakashi thinking."I'm going to hear about this later."

"Naruto your team hasn't been assigned a C class mission."Iruka stated with confusion the Hokage speaking up."Indeed Naruto team wasn't,but Gia requested Naruto join his team in C class so Naruto is familiar of whats to be expect and taking that in consideration perhaps I can allow your team assigned to a C-class."

Iruka did not looked please,but did not say anything as they got there orders Naruto already knew who to expect as a man stepped in carrying a bottle of sake and slightly drunk.

Deciding to have a bit of fun Naruto stepped forward grabbing the bottle from the mans hands he took a drink swishing it in his mouth while everyone looked at him in shock he declared.'" Had better." Before asking." Alright so who are you? what you need?"The man begun to open his mouth Naruto cutting him off sarcastically spoke over him."Yes yes your the great something and were just little brats who look weak, yet will surprise you and you'll like us so go get cleaned up will see you in the morning." Clearly dismissing the elder man.

The man just turned away confused and shocked in his riddle state Naruto calling out to him."Hey old man."

Turning around Naruto tossed the bottle of sake at him and said." Try the bar on the corner down the street there sake is definitely much better."

" Naruto Uzumaki!"Naruto heard his Sensei shout.

"Iruka Sensei." Naruto nervously laughed rubbing the back of his head he grinned at the man waiting for the lecture to start.

" You lack in manners. You never treat a client like that and you better explain right now young man about you have had better." Iruka eyes twitched.

" Iruka Sensei I been drinking since I was five. Jeez how else was I going to cut the voice out of my head." Naruto explained as if it was normal continuing." I didn't know it was the fur ball .I thought I was crazy.'"Naruto admitted enjoying the shocked look of the others the Hokage opened his mouth to say something Naruto saying.'"I already told Sakura and Sasuke they won't say anything."

"I see."The Hokage stated .

Hayate the only one not in the room privy to it questioned."Exactly if I may ask what is going on."

Naruto moved in front of the man quickly studying him he grinned and said.'"Naruto Uzumaki. You are?"

"Hayate."The man answered a bit surprised to see the boy move so fast as the boy started speaking. 'Well you know about the nine tail fox right and about the whole I am the demon vessel thing."

Hayate nodded wondering what exactly was going on Naruto speaking.'"What you don't know is the fox likes to mess with my head .Not like your thinking." Naruto added when the mans eyes widen he quickly continued." If it was bad I be dead already trust me Kakashi Sensei would have killed me anyways."Naruto went on as if none of it was a problem."I'm still alive the village is still intact and Iruka Sensei going to lecture me on the evils of drink being to young and all that. So up to speed now?"

"Is he insane."Hayate questioned a bit shocked at the too bright happy kid standing in front of him leaning over the table.

"Pretty much. 'Kakashi stated jerking the back of Naruto's jumper as he rolled his eyes at the kid Hayate asking."So that whole argument and Iruka threatening to kill you if you got near the kid was about the nine tail fox he thinks he hears."

" Ha! Not think ." Naruto exclaimed."Ask Kakashi he talked to the fur ball, he was in my head and what argument Iruka really threaten to kill Kakashi Sensei." Naruto curious questioned Iruka chasten ." That's is none of your business Naruto."

"Naruto I am glad you seem to be taken the revelation so well,but perhaps you should remember that it isn't something too talk about to just anyone."

" I didn't just tell it to anyone he's on the mission council so he trusted that proves that and Sakura and Sasuke are my team mates they had a right to know besides the look was just to funny."He grinned

Hayate realizing the boy had set him up snorted saying."Your something else kid you almost had me convinced."

" I wasn't lying it true,but the look on your face now that was price less., but don't worry the stupid fox he isn't so bad. I should know he's in my head. Not to say he's a cake to live with ."Naruto clarified before adding."Anyways better go pack see you.'" he waved turning to leave the room opening the door just before he disappeared he turned and asked "Hey Iruka-Sensei does that mean I have to quit smoking too." Before laughing and disappearing his name echoing off his ear his Old Sensei shouting at him to come back.

Naruto was still cracking up about the event's of yesterday as he waited for his team mates to arrive a voice calling out. "Hey kid."

Turning Naruto nodded at the bridge builder Tazuna." Hey old man feeling better?"

" Great." The man answered adding." Here I brought you a gift."

Naruto reached out catching the bottle of sake he smiled brightly saying.'"Thanks."Tazuna winking replied in return."You got good taste I ll give you that."

" That's not all I have. "he grinned suddenly the bottle of sake was snatched from his hands Naruto turning snapped."Hey."

" You and I will have a chat later."His Sensei chasten behind him holding the sake out of his reach saying."You really are a sly fox don't think I don't know what you did yesterday not to mention Iruka is out for your blood."Kakashi added with amusement.

" Ah come on! I was just having a bit of fun. Besides I knew the man was trust worthy ."

" Perhaps , but none the less you need to tone it down." He warned.

Snorting Naruto crossed his arms ending his fight over the sake bottle he replied."Alright can I have my present back now?"

" No."Kakashi stated moving over to Tazuna he handed the bottle back saying."I appreciate it if you wouldn't give my student's drinks they are to young to have."

Naruto huffed sticking his tongue out at the man Kakashi admonish."Childish Naruto."

Naruto blinked as he grinned and exclaimed."You just called me by my name."

" Should I even ask why you happy about that." Kakashi questioned in boredom.

" You never called me by my name before it was brat idiot kid or you. I think you like me." he pronounced

Kakashi had not even realized he had used other means to call the kid not that it much mattered as he lectured."Just try to keep out of trouble. Be thankful you got this mission ."

" How come it's me everyone lectures."Naruto pouted.

"Seems to me kid they got you pegged.'"Tazuna chuckled giving the boy a wink.

"Now that Sakura and Sasuke have arrived we should head on out."

Just as the man finished the two appeared heading directly for Naruto Sakura growled."You have a lot of nerve pulling what you did yesterday."

" Way to go Dobe."Sasuke snorted placing his hands in his pocket Naruto just grinned and replied" Awe come on. I gave you guys some great memories. admit it it was fun."

" Your defection of fun is certainly obscured Naruto."Kakashi blandly stated raising his brow he said."I'll be watching you ."

Naruto wondered if he should be horrified frighten or very disturbed as they started there journey. For Sasuke and Sakura it was their first time ever being outside of the hidden leaf village Naruto there was very few places he had yet to visit of course he could never say that.

Leaving his friend to walk ahead and his Sensei to walk behind Naruto walked beside the bridge builder asking."So what is your name." Tazuna.'"the man answered asking.'"So I take it your a little trouble maker."

" Na I'm a prankster people are two stiff add a little shock and mayhem keeps the blood flowing."

Naruto heard his Sensei snort the bridge builder chuckled shaking his head he said.'"I have a feeling this journey is going to be far from boring.'

Naruto just grinned as he ask."So you have a family?"

" I have a grandson and a daughter."

"Cool so is that where were going ?Too see them?"

Well I'm a great bridge builder in the land of waves where we live all we have are boats to load good on with the bridge I'm building we will be connect to the main land and it will help our poor village from suffering. Bring us more income." He explained.

" Great ambition must have some trouble." Naruto thoughtful stated with casualness." No one wanting to let the bridge get built."

" Tell me about."Tazuna slipped his eyes widen realizing he had been tricked by a kid no less.

Kakashi suddenly realized what Naruto had been doing he had a suspicion there was more to this mission,but the boy he had made the man comfortable and gotten the information not even he realized what the boy had been doing and he could not help,but smile wondering how he had missed just how sly the kid really was when his eyes caught the puddle they just passed he got a bad feeling.

Suddenly they were attack chain wrapped around Kakashi looking as if he had been ripped in shreds as people appeared out of the puddle Naruto was prepared kick out the attack knocking the man back from the bridge builder as Sakura and Sasuke fought with two others one on one.

Naruto wasn't prepared when he was attacked from behind having forgot about the fourth man his weapons were taken spinning he grabbed the bottle of sake from Tazuna smashing it into the mans head he groaned.'"Damn what a waste."

His eyes flashed for a moment as the man stood up preparing to attack him he growled."You made me waste my present now I'm going hurt you."

Sakura and Sasuke turned to star shocked as Naruto begun to beat the bloody pulp out of one of there attackers before wiping his hands as if they were dirt on them he said."Never mess with a man and his sake."

" You and I really need to have that chat." Kakashi sighed talking to the blond he turned he looked at his other student's and said."Good job I'm proud."

Pointing at Naruto and Tazuna he said. "You two over here we need to talk."

Instructing Sasuke and Sakura to tie up their attackers Kakashi demanded."Alright start talking and explain why we were just attacked by missing Ninjas from the wave and why you lied to our village about this mission."

" Forgive me my village has very little funds and I needed to get back to finish building the bridge."

" I am afraid we will have to cut this mission short it is no longer a class C mission,but possible a B and my student's are only Genin."

" We can't though Kakashi Sensei." Naruto protested explaining ." We can't just quit we have an obligation."Naruto spoke in the mans defense.

" Naruto I will not put you or the others in danger when your hardly prepared."

" He has family they will hate us if we let anything happen to him and were ninjas it's our duty. Just because it get tough we can't just up and run what kind of ninjas would that make us."

"Nice speech.' Kakashi stated and replied."I'll talk with the others then I will make my decision."Kakashi replied before saying" Excuse us I would like to have that chat now with my student."

Tazuna nodded slapping Naruto on the shoulder he said.'"Thanks kid ."Before he moved to join the other two.

Naruto rubbed his neck nervously asking."Did I do Something?"

" I have a long list,but first give me your hand."

Huh."Naruto asked looking at his hands he realized he didn't even notice he was bleeding Kakashi explaining."Their weapons were tipped with poison I need to get it out."

Naruto remember all to well what happened last time as he expect to feel pain,but was surprised when he did not even notice his Sensei had already cut him and was bandaging his hand scratching his head he thought."I should have allowed him to do that last time as the man stood up finished and said. "Now there will be under no circumstance no drinking is that understood."

" Ah come on I wasn't planning to do it while we were on a mission."Naruto protested.

" Naruto."Kakashi sternly lectured."

" Just a little." Naruto questioned holding his fingers apart.

" Not a little or a taste as long as you are my student is that understood."

" Man you Jounin are no fun." Naruto huffed saying." I've been drinking since I was five and no one cared then."

" One know one knew two before I will grant you might have had a bit of a reason that is not the case and three if I catch you I promise you won't like the punishment and you might as well expect this same lecture when we get back to the village Iruka is a sadist when it comes to you and I am sure he will be looking to have a chat."

"Did he really threaten you."Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi chuckled answering."Let's just say he got several tongues wagging and he and I will probable never see eye to eye."

" Man I wish I could have seen that."Naruto blissfully stated feeling warmth that Iruka cared so much Kakashi snorted shook his head spoke." You really are full of surprise. I realized what you were doing and surprising as it was you did a great job how did you know something wasn't all that it seemed."

Naruto scratched his head and replied."From the moment I met him I guess he didn't strike me as a drunk .Yet he was drinking his bottle wasn't half finished and only his breath smelled like sake he was sweaty so that gave me indication he was drinking because he was worried about something and when he talked he never looked me in the eye more away as if he was hiding something."

Kakashi was surprised at all the signs the boy had picked up on not even he had noticed them praising ."You have a good eye for observation."

Naruto waved it off saying."I spent a lot of time around drunks I know one when I see one and as I said he didn't strike me as a drinker who drunk often."

"In truth Naruto had just realized he really didn't remember the time he first met Tazuna which was funny the one memory he really had all seemed fuzzy he needed to speak to the fox find out what was going on.

"Your really are unpredictables Naruto,but maybe that isn't such a bad thing.'"Kakashi commented his one eye had a twinkle letting Naruto know the man was proud of him as he grinned and said "Being predictable to boring."

Come on you ."Kakashi snorted ruffling Naruto hair he pulled the boy toward the others and they had a meeting. In the end everyone decided to continue on with their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A small row boat slipped silently through the waters. Engine's cut they used a bamboo stick to trend the water. Encased with in a blanket of fog they were unseen by enemy eyes that watched in waiting for them. Silently that sat listen to Tazuna story.

Tazuna explained about the bridge he was building and it's importance to his village. The bridge would connect the islands of the Wave Country to the main land which posed a threat to Gato's shipping company. This company was also no more than a front for his illegal drug smuggling operations. He hired Missing-Nin to assassinate him before the bridge could be completed with the bridge the village would no longer be in need of Goto's ships and could prosper .Goto losing his hold over them.

Deep in thought while the conversation was going Naruto spoke to the fox asking."What's going on fur ball? My memories their fuzzy. I'm starting to forget."

" Foolish brat I warned you. The future is changing and with it your memories are disappearing. The future has yet to be written."

" But it can't!" The boy exclaimed " If I can't remember then how will I save Sasuke and everyone else."

" Their nothing you can do,but accept it brat." The fox snorted adding" Here on out you will see changes. Have you already notice the future is taking a different path .Your meeting with Kakashi Your training with the wired Gia and your stronger bond of friendship with that Uchiha brat. Have you even notice you do not act like the sixteen year old you were. You and everything around you is changing.

"What am I going to do ? I don't want everything to happen the same way again."

" I already told you the future is changing get use to it their's nothing you can do." The fox grunted adding."Go away leave me be I have tired of this conversation." Naruto knew a dismissing when he heard one sigh he leaned back against the side of the boat to think.

The entire conversation left Naruto feeling empty. He thought of ways to insure he never forgot ,but writing what he could remember down was a big gamble. One if someone should get a hold of the information it could lead to serious trouble and two even if he did would he believe it or just laugh it off. Just thinking of it gave him a headache as he reached up and rubbed his temple something catching his eye in the water he frowned saying."Kakashi Sensei I think something in the water."

Realizing his mistake to late of leaning over the boat Naruto was pulled over. A thick shimmering green blue tail wrapped around him jerking him under the dark murky blue waters.

"Naruto."Sakura screamed leaning over to look for her friend. Under the water Naruto struggled to get loose his eyes widen at the very large snake like creature opening it's mouth to eat him.

Struggling he broke his arms free reaching up to grab the side of the boat. The hands of his Sensei grabbing his to pull him back in. Naruto was jerked back under Kakashi following with him into the water.

A thirty foot tail wrapped snuggle around him he was jerked by the beast and slammed into it's mouth choking on water. A fierce pain stung his bottom. On the verge of given up to the darkness that pulled on his consciousnesses Naruto was saved by Kakashi .

Caught in a water Jutsu path Naruto was thrown from the water just as the Sea snake exploded . The impact of the explosion sent him sailing upward toward the sky gripping a side of a bridge above him to stop his decent.

Swimming up Kakashi glanced around pulling his self back into the boat he searched desperately for his student. Through the thick mist several hundred feet above him he spotted his student struggling to hang on a wood beam his grip failing.

Knowing at that height the boy neck could be broken from hitting the water he braced his chakra on his feet and jumped over the side racing to catch him. The impact of Naruto body collided with his own sent them under the water..

Breaking the surface Naruto choke out water his Sensei wrapped his arms around him dragging him back toward the boat Sasuke and Tazuna helping him aboard. Kakashi followed behind asking.

" Naruto are you injured."

" What the hell was that?" Naruto exclaimed sitting down he shot back up screaming "AH! " Reaching behind him he jerked something from his bottom glaring at the offending object he growled." He bloody bit me in my bottom."

Sakura let out a scoff that sound vaguely like a giggle Sasuke made something similar Tazuna of course didn't even hide his amusement as he broke out in full out laughter his Sensei saying.'" Well seems your alright."

" Dobe your really are to troublesome. "Sasuke actual laughed realizing what he did he quickly tried to hide it Naruto eyes widen as he exclaimed."You just laughed."

" No I didn't."Sasuke argued

" Yes you did." Naruto argued

" Shut up Dobe your hearing things."Sasuke sulked knowing he had been caught Naruto just laughed and teased him . Shaking his head Kakashi smiled in amusement taking notice of the changes in each one of them.

Arriving soon after to the small island of the wave country the group continued onward .Still wet from his under water adventure Naruto was up front walking the other following when he notice something in the bushes. Frowning he tried to recall a memory,but it was to vague and fuzzy . Nothing seemed to be helping when suddenly something flew at them. Naruto hit the ground when he heard his Sensei shouting. " Get down." Glancing up his jaw dropped catching a sight of a man standing on a sword blade stuck deep in a side of a tree trunk ,he gasped something tugging at his memory" Zubuza Momochi demon of the mist."

Apparently he spoke out loud as he earned everyone attention the man saying."Well I must admit I am surprised a little squirt like you knows me."

Taking to his feet Naruto scratched his head nervously as Zubuza questioned." They teach pathetic ninjas like you about S-class missing ninjas"

" Actually I think I might of saw it in the Hokage scroll or something." Naruto answered adding" Can't really remember I'm not even sure what you done."

"Naruto."he head his name growled out by his Sensei taking offense he exclaimed."What! I was always running around the tower."

" It would seem you and I need to have another chat." Kakashi sighed wonder what other information the brat had privileged to.

"Kakashi Hatake " Zubuza greeted saying."Have you in my own bingo book copy ninja man with a thousand jutsu."

Everyone was impressed even Sasuke not aware of there Sensei reputation Naruto speaking up."Hey you! Are you really a demon?"

Zubuza laughed amused he replied" You amusing brat. Are all ninjas in your village stupid "

" No I'm just unique." Naruto grinned brightly .

Noticing the distraction for what It was Kakashi silently thought once again how sly the boy was motioning for the other two to fall back to protect the bridge builder he used his time to set his attack.

" It took a moment for Zubuza to realize he was being distract swinging around with his sword he growled."Perhaps your not the fool I first believe brat."

" I said I was unique not stupid."Naruto grinned saying."He's all your Sensei." Moving to fall back with the others they watched on as the battle started.

Kakashi glanced at his opponent thinking about the large amount of chakra he was building."What is he up to?" Suddenly he realized calling to his student's in warning."Surround Zubuza he's going to attack him."

Using a formation to surround there client they had no warning the demon of the mist appearing between them striking out he knocked the others away grabbing Naruto he growled."You first then the old man brat."

Kicking out against him Naruto manage to get his freedom. Catching his shoulder on Zubuza sword slicing a deep cut from the top to the front of him. Kakashi moved in Kicking the man away Across the water he sailed. Kakashi moving forward to attack. A blanket of mist covering them.

Sakura moved to question" Naruto are you alright?"

"Just my shoulder nothing to worry about." The blond answered adding" Quickly get back into form."

Both nodded moving in to surround the bridge builder listen to the sound of a battle of water jutsu.

Growling Zabuza sneered" As much as I want to fight you copy ninja I want to kill that brat first. No one tricks me and gets away with it."

" I'll not let you harm any of my comrades and the boy he is no where near your league why fight him when there no challenge."

"Challenge or not I will kill him."The demon of the mist promised charging at Kakashi the battle beginning once more.

Through the mist Naruto and the others tried to see what was happening ,but the fog was to thick and all they could hear was the sounds of water slamming against the ground or against the ocean

" Do you think he's alright?"Sakura questioned Naruto replied."He has a reputation that's got to count for something."

" Idiot."Sasuke grumbled good heartily as he stated."Kakashi isn't going to be easy to kill and even if something happens just so long as we work together our mission won't fail."

"Naruto grinned saying."Sasuke if I didn't know any better I think you have faith in us."

" Oh Shut up Dobe."Sasuke grunted little by little the isolated boy who vowed vengeance against his brother was slipping away becoming a more social able and talkative boy with a better reason to live for his friends.

The mist begun to clear and everyone waited with baited breath Naruto eyes narrowed with the others seeing there Sensei trapped in some sort of water prison held together by the demon.

" You fail Kakashi and now the boy and the old mans life is mine." Zubuza laughed.

" Get out of here! " Their Sensei shouted adding." As long as you stay out of range his water clones won't be able to touch you he can't move away or he will release me."

In Naruto case he wasn't far enough the clone reaching out grabbing his headband pulling him forward Naruto jerked his head back moving away out of danger Zubuza clone tossing his head band to the ground.

"No we won't leave you Sensei ." Naruto growled.

" Your out of your league brat your mission is to get Tazuna home safely that is my orders." Kakashi ordered.

"Naruto's right."Sasuke spoke up Sakura agreeing as she added" You told us a ninja is no more then trash if he forgets his mission,but worse then trash if he leaves his comrades behind."

" We won't leave our comrade behind." Naruto vowed.

Flying forward Naruto grabbed his head band from the ground kicked back by a clone he slid across the dirt. Picking his self up he wiped the blood from his mouth tying his head band back around him Sasuke scolding ."Don't be an idiot Dobe."

" Shut up Sasuke I know what I am doing."

Forming his clone Naruto summoned twenty as he spoke."Sakura stay with Tazuna. Sasuke are you ready to go wild." he added

The boy just nodded Naruto motioning his clones forward all of them overcoming a water clone but was soon shoved back by the demon growling."Your clones mean nothing to me brat give up and die."

flying back Naruto shouted I never give up and I'm not through yet." before shouting " Sasuke." Naruto pulled a Windmill Shuriken from his back pack tossing it through the air toward Sasuke who knew the moment he touch it what Naruto plan was as he swung around sliding his own Windmill Shuriken shouting

"Windmill Shuriken shadow dance."

" You fool you can not touch me with that."Zubuza laughed moving out of the way of the wind mill he clasped it with his hands his eyes widening when he realized there was another he growled. "Good,but not good enough I already said you can not defeat me with such a pathetic attempt."

" That wasn't our plan."Naruto voice growled out a Kunai flicked from his hands shooting out toward the man who had no choice,but to release his jutsu to dodge the weapon that struck his clone dispersing it .

Falling into the water Naruto grinned . His Sensei stood up now freed from his prison."You wrenched brat you tricked me." The demon sneered.

" We all tricked you." Naruto clarified giving credit to the others he retorted." Guess your not as good as you think."

" How did you do it." Zubuza demanded." I didn't even see you henge."He spat.

" I used grabbing my head band as a distraction to get your eyes away from the fact I summoned a clone. Then when I summoned the others I used it as another distraction to place the clone in my place and henge into a Windmill Shuriken placing it in my back pack. I knew as soon as Sasuke touch it he would understand. From there I realized you would let me slip past." Shrugging Naruto gloated." You struck me as an arrogant man and when the time was right I struck out I wasn't fool enough to know I could defeat you. I knew if we were going to survive we needed our Sensei."

"You train your brats well Kakashi I am impressed, but they will die starting with that one." Zabuza growled moving to strike Naruto with his sword he was stopped by Kakashi who swung his hand out catching the sword against his metal panel gloves growling ."Your fight is with me."Before saying."You all make me proud. Each one of you have grown." Ordering." Now move back and let me finish this.

Sasuke and Sakura gathered around Tazuna Naruto trapped on the other side swam out away knowing if he tried for the shore he would most likely get cut down by the sword of the demon his Sensei stated." Your tricks worked once,but it will not work again prepare to fight your last battle."

The three watched their Sensei form hand seal for a jutsu their eyes widen at how fast he moved the same with the demon of the mist as two identical water dragon jutsu clashed the impact crashing back into Naruto pulling him under the water, he pushed his self back up. The battle continued Kakashi freaking the demon out forced the man him to lose his thought . Kakashi beat the man sending him crashing back into a tree before coming at him with a Kunai ready to give the final strike when suddenly from the tree line needles sliced through the air striking the demon .A boy maybe two years older then Naruto spoke from a tree branch.

"You are right Kakashi Hatake this was Zabuza last battle. Forgive me for finishing your fight,but Zabuza is mine to deal with."

The boy jumped from the tree Naruto making shore shouted."Who are you?"

" Careful Naruto that is a hunter Ninja ." Kakashi warned explaining."They are trained to hunt missing ninjas and destroy them to protect there village secrets."

" You are wise Kakashi." The boy bowed speaking." Excuse me I must finish what I have came for."

Naruto thought it was strange that the boy disappeared with the body,but he kept the thought to his self . Kakashi motion for there journey to continue Naruto suddenly didn't feel so good and his body seemed to be paralyzed as he fell forward flat on his face.

" Naruto."Sakura was the first to reach him. Turning him over she cried." Sensei what wrong with him?"

Moving to check his student Kakashi noticed the boys lack of movement. His breathing was shallow and the only injury he could see was the cut in his shoulder that had already begun to heal . Kakashi could even sense a large abundance of chakra so it wasn't chakra exhaustion and the only thing left was poison. Had Zabuza sword been laced with poison." Kakashi wondered thinking " It was possible, but he could not be certain and he debated what to do quickly apologizing to Naruto he lifted his head band uncovering his Sharingan he glazed into the boys open eyes.

Realizing where he was Naruto made quick work of moving toward the fox demanding." What the hell is going on? what am I doing here?"

" Foolish brat you allowed yourself to be poisoned." The fox snapped.

" Poisoned what do you mean poisoned?"Naruto snapped back in question. Kakashi entering the room behind stated. " I was afraid of that."

Turning at the voice Naruto groaned."Ah come on you in my head again."

" Sorry brat I need to find out what was going on?" The silver hair Jounin answered saying." I had a feeling it was poison,but I need to know for sure was it the sword." Kakashi questioned the fox.

" No the wound would have healed the poison is unknown to me and I have not been able to do no more then slow it down . It entered through the boys lower bottom."

"What! ah come on. Naruto groaned exclaiming." Don't tell me that stupid snake fish biting me poisoned me." Groaning again not a bit amused Kakashi stated. It's a start, keep the brat alive while we try to find an cure."

" Move fast he is paralyzed now,but the poison will soon move to his heart." The fox growled in warning.

" This really sucks." Naruto whinnied saying sarcastically." I can see it now ninja dies from fish bite."

" Kakashi shook his head in amusement flicking Naruto's headband he said."Enough with you. Try to stay out of trouble I need to go now."

" I better not end up bed ridden again." He warned

" Better bed ridden the dead." Kakashi stated seriously Naruto just snorted and replied." Not when you have to listen to him all the time. "Naruto complained being smacked by the fox with his tail Naruto rubbed his head and growled."Will you stop that ever time you do that I always wake up with a headache."

" I'll give you a head ache brat." Kakashi heard the fox growl back as he called to his own body.

The return wasn't as painful this time,but still a bit exhausting as he hunched forward his other two student questioned."Sensei are you alright? What's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura questioned

" I'm fine Naruto won't be." Turning to Tazuna he questioned." I need to know about the sea dragon is there a cure for it's poison."

" Naruto was poison by the sea dragon. "Sakura gasped and asked." Kakashi Sensei how do you know that?"

" I took a visit inside the brats head ."

" My daughter will know more then I she works in the field of medicine my house is not to far." Tazuna answered

" Then lets go! Time is of the essence .The poison paralyzed him already it will kill him if we don't move quickly." Kakashi explained with his own concern.

Picking up Naruto Kakashi rushed the group forward Swearing he would not lose another Comrade.


	9. Chapter 9

One reveiwer asked me to add more detail can you explain what you mean As in being able to picture the subject or surroundings or of what is happening. I'm not sure what your lookign for. Let me know and I will see what I can do.

Chapter 9

Deep with in the mind of Naruto time seemed to drag on for eternity . His hands covering his ears against the fox screeching he shouted over the horrible singing."Will you shut up! You are going to make me deaf. stupid fox." He growled.

" Don't insult my singing brat."

" I won't insult you if you tell me what I want to know. " Naruto snapped in angry.

"I already told you if you can't remember then don't ask. Your just not ready to know yet."

" I know someone wants to kill me ." He replied and retorted " I just want to know what's going on. why won't you tell me?" he grunted in annoyance.

"Because your a brat." The fox clipped growling." Now hush I want to sing."

Two days had passed in the outside world Naruto had yet to make a single movement. Sending his other student's off to train Kakashi watched over Naruto . For the first time in two days when he heard the boy begin to speak or more correctly arguing with the fox he curiously listened

" Stop torturing me with your singing stupid fox . Man will you shut up! Tell me fur ball who want to kill me. Damn it! Quit being difficult."

Hearing enough Kakashi gentle reached out shaking the boys shoulder calling softly."Naruto."

The sudden jumping back into his body was a bad experience after spending what felt like eternity inside his own head .Gasping he shot up his stomach ached fiercely before spilling their content out of his mouth.

Completely prepared for such a incident Kakashi guided the boys head over a bowl. Bracing his weight to keep him from falling forward. Once he was certain the boy was through for the moment he guided to lay him back down. Grabbing his head Naruto covered his eyes crying"My head ."

With a cool cloth ready Kakashi settled it upon Naruto head speaking softly."I would ask you how your feeling,but I think I got the picture."

" I rather be poisoned less painful." Naruto softly cried squeezing his eye closed against the pain. He felt worse then last time.

"I'm afraid I couldn't allow that."Kakashi spoke with guilt.

" Stupid fox how come I get so ill when he enters my head. "Naruto questioned

" The power of the Sharingan directly attacks my chakra as such it opens your mind to allow him access in,but doing so drains you of my own chakra that has protected you from the beginning. My Chakra prevented you from feeling illness and contracting diseases. The one draw back is you have no natural immunity. When my Chakra is drawn out for a short time the outside influence attack you."

" What about when Sakura and Ino hit me?" Referring back to the time on the day of team meeting.

"Simple my chakra felt a threat and reacted building up faster and realigning the flow of our chakra."

" Kakashi Sensei beat the crap out of me. 'Naruto whined the man confused replied."Contrary to what you might believe Naruto I do not harm my student especial ones who can not defend their self."

" Not what I meant." Naruto grunted explaining" The stupid fox said when you enter my mind your Sharingan attacks his chakra. It opens my mind and grants you access or something like that and because I never got to develop immunity for illness I'm open to be attacked by everything. If you hit me his chakra responds to it like a threat and can gather strength and reline our chakra ."

" I rather not take the chance sorry Naruto you will just have to let this heal the long way." Kakashi apologized as much as he regretted leaving the boy in this condition he did not want to take the chance th seal could be broken or something else could happen.

" I'm so going to prank you into next year."Naruto groaned trying to turn to find comfort in the cool floor.

Soaking another cloth Kakashi replaced the old one hoping to give the boy some comfort Naruto asking."Where is Sakura and Sasuke they weren't hurt were they " Adding can't really remember."

" I sent them off to train Sasuke was having a bit of difficulty with the tree exercise and Sakura offered to help him."

" Well he probably hasn't blown up a tree yet."Naruto laughed grimace at the pain he added."I haven't blown up a tree for awhile I mastered it."

" That good once your better you will have to show me then if I believe you have mastered it I might show you how to walk on water."

" Now that would have been useful." Naruto snorted groaning." I am beginning to really hate getting wet."

"Perhaps we should work on your swimming instead." Kakashi teased lightly "Naruto exclaiming lowly" Hey I can swim just so long as I don't have a snake dragging me under and a wave pulling me down I swim like a fish." He protested

"You really know how to find trouble." Kakashi smiled

" I can't help I am a magnet and trouble seems to have a radar that singles on me."Naruto whinnied.

" A big mouth doesn't help nor stepping into a battle your not prepared for." Kakashi chastened referring to the battle with the demon.

" But we couldn't just let him kill you!" Naruto exclaimed arguing."Zabuza would have killed us anyways."

" I'm not scolding you." Kakashi spoke to calm the boy adding." I am proud of all of you,but Naruto your brought attention to your self Zabuza has vowed to kill you. Until we know for sure if he gone I don't want you leaving this house or going off by yourself ." He sternly ordered.

" You noticed it too huh.'"Naruto sigh.

" I shouldn't be surprised.'"Kakashi stated asking."Just how much have you been poking through the scrolls?

" At first I used them to learn to read." He admitted explaining." I didn't have an scrolls or book to look at and the fox offered to teach me. We need something to learn from. I didn't have any friends to borrow from. The scrolls were handy."h slightly shrugged biting his lip when his movement cause pain to flare he continued." Besides pulling pranks I never had nothing to do so I would read the scrolls. I wasn't allowed in the library so I couldn't get anything from there and they always said with out a guardian I wasn't allow. Of course now I know the real reason." he grunted referring to his prisoner." Anyways no one really cared what I did just so long as I didn't bother them and they were use to see me running around the tower so it was easy to get my hands on anything I wanted. only Mizuki knew that he must have been watching me for years."Naruto spoke resentfully .

" I am aware of what happened, but I have one question" Kakashi asked." How many jutsu do you know and what kind of information do you have inside your head."

" I knew you were going to ask that."Naruto groan as he replied."I know lots of jutsu only I never preformed them cause well I was afraid to blow myself up. Chakra control and all " he admitted "I remember a lot of the bingo book not all the reason's why the ninjas are being hunted and I can tell you ever name of the ANBU their skills and every mission they preformed. I know the hunter Ninjas there kills and what mission where successful and which mission failed and whole lot of other information,but not all of it useful .I can even tell you what written in the Hokage's diary at least most of it,but it was a bit boring so I didn't bother to finish it past his sixteenth birthday and I know ever allergy everyone in the village has in fact I can name everyone who resides in the village and what there job is like."

Kakashi was impressed shocked and concerned how could know one have realized a mere child was gathering information that could cripple there village. Even if he knew it wasn't for that reason it was still disturbing and it was certainly something to worry about. Should one of there enemies learn of the knowledge the boy possessed how much would it take to break the boy before they could get him to spill everything.

" I'm not going to tell anyone and even if they tortured me they wouldn't get the information" Naruto spoke out.

"Naruto how?" Kakashi questioned surprised Naruto answered." You went quiet. I could only think of two reason. One you were wondering if I would give the information to an enemy or two if they could get it from me, but no I would never I swear and they can't because the fox protects it no enemy would ever get past his power to get it. I know that."

"You really are not an idiot are you?"Kakashi questioned in pride.

" I wouldn't call myself a genius and sometimes I can be stupid,but mostly I know what I am doing. "Snorting Naruto added." The fox calls it thinking on my feet."

"Next time you want to use yourself as a distraction ,perhaps you should think of something else besides letting the enemy know you are privy to secrets." Kakashi chided.

"Sorry" Naruto flushed in embarrassment" I just said the first thing that came to mind. I was more reacting to the look you gave me." Adding" Defense mechanism I have a bit of a problem with that."

" Something we need to work on." Kakashi stated asking."Do you feel any better."

" No not really . He admitted in truth."I feel like I'm on fire my heads going to explode and my stomach is doing the tango."

"Never liked being sick myself." Kakashi admitted.

" I never been sick." Naruto expressed his displeasure." Now I've been sick twice. I really understand what people were complaining about .I always thought they were being babies now I regret it."

" Yes feeling first hand has away of reminding you until your in someone shoes you shouldn't judge them.

"Tell me about it."Naruto whined searching for the floor once again Kakashi changed his cloth for a new one an he asked."Naruto earlier you were talking about someone trying to kill you. What do you mean?"

" I don't know." Naruto admit saying " I keep get this vague feeling like I saw something or read something, but I can't remember only that someone is after me , but the fox won't tell me he saids if I can't remember then he not going to tell me. According to him I'm not ready and I will find out soon enough."

Kakashi knew he need to speak to the fox again perhaps the fox would tell him,but right now wasn't the time the boy was already sick and with the threat he need to be healthy he would have to worry about that when they returned to the village.

" Replacing the cloth once more Kakashi softly spoke."Try to get some rest. Save your strength ."

" That hunter ninja their was something wrong about it."Naruto commented.

" What did you notice."Kakashi questioned wondering if the boy noticed the same thing as he did.

" I read a file on hunter ninjas I know what they are trained for and it just struck me as odd that he didn't disperse of the body right there. He accepted not to be a threat. I can tell how he spoke freely,but removing the body to another place. it just didn't seem right ,but maybe I'm wrong maybe that is just the leaf village way and not village of Mist.

" No your correct I've been in counter with many of hunter ninjas in different villages and not once have I witness them doing something unusual like that."

" He's not dead then that boy the hunter ninja he works with him doesn't he." Naruto questioned.

" Perhaps" Kakashi spoke saying." We can't be sure till we have more information. We will just be cautious and stay on guard."

" Hai."Naruto agreed before closing his eyes his exhaustion and pain pulled him to sleep.

"You really are something brat."Kakashi smiled softly tucking the blankets around the boy and replacing the cloth he thought."Your making me to soft."


	10. Chapter 10

Just a little note this didn't start as a song fic,but while I was listen to the radio Garth Brook's song the river came on and I found myself writing it into the story . so I hope you all enjoy and I give all the credit to the song The river to the owners.

Chapter 10

The next three days passed with out incident at least for the others who rotated out with bridge duty . Naruto wasn't so lucky his illness getting the best of him,but by the fourth day his chakra coils begun to reline given him rest from the sever loss of food and dehydration. It was with great relief that the demons healing abilities begun to kick in and were repairing his body bringing it back to good health . By the end of the week he was nearly back to normal or as normal as he had ever been.

Kakashi wasn't taking any chances making sure the boy stay in or around the house and no training . Naruto grumbled and complained daily about that ,but there was one thing Kakashi could never be pushed on. His orders were law and no amount of whinnying was going to get him his way followed by a firm reminder. Usually one of his stern glares was enough to shut the boy up. Not to say Naruto didn't return the glare with full strength which amused the gray hair man to no ends. "There was one thing to say about the boy he certainly kept things interesting never a dull moment with him around." Kakashi thought often.

Bored to tears by the seventh day and once again left behind Naruto sat out on the porch railing of the house glancing down at the ocean. Hearing his name called out he looked in that direction.

Down below him he caught sight of the small dark haired pest. The name Naruto had dubbed him. Inari Tazuna grandson aggravated Naruto more then anyone ever had. His constant mouthing off at the mouth insulting them made it almost hard to resist the temptation of beating him to a bloody pulp. "Sigh Naruto answer

"I'm up her pest. What do you want now?"

" Forget it why bother I'll just go do it myself." The boy snapped turning to leave. He ran directly back toward the forest.

"Damn it.'"Naruto thought a bad feeling shook his nerves. Jumping down from the railing he quickly followed .

Naruto knew he was indirectly disobeying his Sensei,but he was ordered to protect and watch out for Tazuna family. Unfortunately Inari was apart of the family.

Reaching the forest where he knew the pest had disappeared to Naruto thought it odd to find no sight of him .His ears picking up the sound of loud screaming.

His first thought was the boy had hurt his self ,but was immediate followed by a sick gut feeling . No scent of blood and no apparent injuries. Glancing at the brat Naruto demanded."Inari what's going on here."

"You wouldn't listen." The boy spat saying."Your help wasn't needed . You were making everything worse. Why couldn't you just go away."He screamed in Naruto face tears of frustration falling.

Taken back by the sudden out burst and tears Naruto missed the signs they were not alone. A needle sliced through the air and struck him between his shoulder. Shouting from the sudden numbing pain Naruto grabbed it jerking it out he wrapped his arms around Inari to protect him.

"Who are you? Show yourself."Naruto growled keeping the boy firmly tucked to his side to shield him.

"I am not a stranger. We have met."A boy's voice answered

"Then why hide."

"It is better if you do not see death coming. Quiet and silent is it not best."

" No I like to think I have a fighting chance."

"Indeed,but you will have to forgive me , I can not take the chance. My masters wishes must be filled"

To fight was out of the question, Inari life would be endanger if he left the boy to fight." Cursing under his breath Naruto jumped out of the way of a weapon to late from the path of another his lower arm slit by a Kunai.

"Why are you protecting me."The younger boy questioned his voice filled with fright and confusion.

"I don't like you doesn't mean I' going to let you die." Naruto snorted. The boy crying. "But I led you here so that boy could kill you."

"What!" Naruto dangerously growled ignoring the Per icing of needles as he move them toward the cover of the tree's he demanded."What do you mean brat."

"He promised." Inari cried choking." he said if i brought you to him he would leave my family alone and the others they would go away too."

To angry to even reply to such a confession Naruto kept his mind on what was important. Getting out of this alive. Summoning his clones he used them as a distraction moving to attack who he assumed was the hunter ninja. Naruto used the distraction to escape shoving Inari on his back he raced from the forest toward the safety of the house.

The hunter ninja would not risk being attacked by his friends and his Sensei he was confident of that. He wouldn't even attack him up close and personal hiding in the foliage so Naruto had no point to counter attack. He might have been left with a disadvantage,but it was stupid of the hunter ninja to discount him out to quickly."

Reaching the house Naruto dropped Inari a small part of the demon chakra was leaky.

Feeling the leak of the Chakra Kakashi speed toward the house his first instinct were anger,but the moment he reach the house and took in the sight of his student he knew something serious had happened and now was not the time for words .

Tsunami Inari's mother rushed outside in fright moving to wrap her arms around her son demanding at the sight of the others."What happened?"

Sensing his student discomfort and obvious angry Kakashi did not intervene stopping the boy as he turned and fled back into the house. Instead he turned to the child and stated."All your crying is not going to make what you have done right."

He knew he had guessed correctly the boys eyes glanced for a moment into his own before turning away in shame and he begun to cry his mother scolding."Who do you think you are? What right do you have to treat my baby so."

" It's my fault Mommy I lied." Inari confessed explaining." I hurt him .I didn't mean it the boy he promised Goto would not hurt us and would leave us alone if I brought the boy to him."

" Inari what have you done?"Tsunami exclaimed in disappointment

Inari just began to wail louder Kakashi speaking a warning"It would be best if you kept the boy away from my student. Leave him to peace betrayal is not an easy thing to swallow even less when you are offered as bait."

Tsunami did not argue nodding in understanding before pulling the boy inside to lecture . Glancing to the side of the house seeing his student on the rail of the porch he made the decision to let him be for now. Kakashi new his student's control would not be in question, he certainly proved that by bringing the boy home and not one scent of injury on him.

Turning he left to Rejoin the watch on the bridge for trouble confident enough there would not be another attack . He knew it best to let the brat to calm down first. They would have a chat later.

Later that evening returning from the watch on the bridge everyone noticed the tense atmosphere. Tsunami disappointed glance toward Inari and the guilty one direct at Naruto did not go unnoticed by Sasuke,Sakura and Tazuna. Everyone just continued on eating quietly until Inari spoke up

" Your all stupid. Why bother to fight when you know your just going to die." he spat pointing his finger at Naruto" Your the worst always smiling like nothing matters .You don't know anything."

Kakashi was not surprise at his student reaction and did nothing to stop him knowing his student at least deserved to release some of his pent up anger. Reaching out he prevented the other from inferring.

Reaching out Naruto jerked the boy over the table by the front collar of his shirt he growled." You are no more then a crying coward who makes me sick. Be thankful I didn't strike you down for the crap you pulled today. why I didn't bother is beyond me,but do not think I will allow you to even think about doing something like that again to anyone. " he snarled spitting."Stop your crying and hiding behind your pathetic anger. Your dad died I'm sorry,but if you could get your head out of your ass you see he didn't die for nothing, he died because he believe and he be ashamed to see his son being the coward you are right now. If I were you i be ashamed to show my face ever again."Shoving him back over the table he turned to leave stopping at the stair he asked." May I borrow this instrument."

Everyone glanced in surprise Tazuna most of all as he opened his mouth to say something Naruto sigh spoke first."I don't plan on using it as Kunai target if I wanted to do that I use the brat." Naruto stiffly growled his eyes stray to the boy sniffling on the floor.

" Um yes you have my permission." Tazuna quickly answered everyone actual felt a bit of relief when he disappeared up the staircase Sakura asking."What's going on?"

The questioned sent Inari off as he rushed out the door crying Tsunami stood up excusing herself to go after him. Tazuna frowning questioned."What did my grandson do to the kid?"

"Inari used his self as bait to get Naruto into th forest to be attacked by our friendly hunter ninja."Kakashi stated with little to no emotion.

Sigh Tazuna spoke softly" Forgive my grandson he is still young and foolish even more so since the passing of his father."

" I understand that,but it is not for me to judge . Naruto feels betrayed the boy should be thankful no harm came to him." Kakashi spoke in warning adding." It is not in our nature to be so forgiven Naruto on the other hands seems to show a large abundance."

Tazuna nodded in understanding asking"Did the boy want the instrument for some ninja technique."

Kakashi hummed answering."I am afraid Naruto is rather unique and I really can't say what use a instrument holds for him."

Sakura and Sasuke shrugged neither having a clue why there friends sudden interest in a instrument. It was just another mystery to solve to get to know their teammate and friend better.

thirty minute had passed the four of them continued eating the door soon opened Inari and Tsunami returning. Looking throughly chastened and flushed with guilt and sorrow brown eye glanced up at his mother who nodded.

Slowly th boy moved toward the stair Kakashi excusing his self left out the door Sakura saying softly."Kakashi Sensei will stay close to make sure neither get hurt."Assuring the mother an grandfather."

Filled with terror Inari moved softly up the staircase entranced by the music and the singing he found his self standing in the doorway to the open porch.

" I'm not going to rip you to shred." Naruto snapped growling" Not that I didn't think about it." Asking in irritation." You got something to say just say it don't waste my time." his words were controlled but angry.

Swallowing roughly Inari questioned"What was that you were singing?"

" You wouldn't understand it. " Naruto answered sigh he questioned."Do you want to hear something?"

Nodding Inari moved forward slipping to sit beside the boy he kept his head turned to ashamed to look into Naruto face.

Naruto sensed this. His anger had already disappeared all that was truly left was hurt. He decided to make the boy more comfortable his fingers beginning to plucked the guitar. floating through the quiet night and the moon and stars reflecting in the ocean waters spread out below them he begun to sing.

You know a dream is like a river

Ever changing as it flows

And the dreamer's just the vessel

That must follow where it goes

Trying to learn from what's behind you

And never knowing what's in store

Makes each day a constant battle

Just to stay between the shores.

Naruto's hand glided over the steel strings of the guitar not one note missed or over used. From above watching from the shadows down below him Kakashi watched his student and the child finding his self caught into the magic of the music and the words sung softly.

And I will sail my vessel

'Til the river runs dry

Like a bird upon the wind

These waters are my sky

I'll never reach my destination

If I never try

So I will sail my vessel

'Til the river runs dry.

The magic of the music drifted down the stairs through the open doorway wrapping the present company in curiously they begun to drift up the stairs entranced by the voice sing out to them.

Too many times we stand aside

And let the waters slip away

'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow

Has now become today

So don't you sit upon the shoreline

And say you're satisfied

Choose to chance the rapids

And dare to dance the tide.

The eyes of regret and sorrow found there path to Naruto's own. Blue eyes shined into brown ones showing forgiveness offering them encouragement and Inari felt his fear and uneasiness slipping away.

And I will sail my vessel

'Til the river runs dry

Like a bird upon the wind

These waters are my sky

I'll never reach my destination

If I never try

So I will sail my vessel

'Til the river runs dry.

And there's bound to be rough waters

And I know I'll take some falls

But with the good Lord as my captain

I can make it through them all.

Yes I will sail my vessel

'Til the river runs dry

Like a bird upon the wind

These waters are my sky

I'll never reach my destination

If I never try

So I will sail my vessel

'Til the river runs dry.

Yes, I will sail my vessel

'Til the river runs dry

'Til the river runs dry

Forgiveness and understanding was reached that night not even a word of the betrayal was spoke. None needed Naruto knowing he had reached the boy as no words of anger could . Inari let the song wrap around him vowing to not be taken as a fool nor would he ever run again.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Inu Fan honestly you were not being sarcastic I enjoyed reading your reviews.

Yes I know Naruto has Multiple personality who doesn't LoL Seriously he's a child with a life time of truama who struggles against all odds he bound to have some character flaw or a whole set of them. I don't want him to be super power or too angst Happy or stupid just somewhere in between and changing. People do that things happen and every moment they feel somethign new. Plus I am modeling him after someone I know believe me it is believable.

Naruto in my story has a large capacity to forgive comes with his own child hood I mean even in the series he forgave Sasuke, Gaara and Haku. he tries to find good in everyone and compare them to his own life, but that's just my opinion each to their own.

Chapter 11

By the next morning Naruto was relieved and full of energy ready to go. The day before forgotten. At breakfast that morning he squirmed in his seat bounce to and fro finally voicing his thoughts."Kakashi Sensei."

"No."The man stated calmly Naruto face scrunched up as he said."No! I didn't even ask anything how can you say No."The blond replied in irritation and annoyance.

"Simple I know you and the answer is no."

"That's not fair I'm a ninja this is my mission too I want to go. come on Kakashi-Sensei." The blond whinnied cabin fever getting the best of him.

"The answers is still no Naruto and whinny does not become you." Kakashi stated with boredom

"But Sensei ."Naruto pleaded giving the man his best puppy dog look which was mildly returned with a bored look as the man said."Sorry not going to work."

"Give me one reason why?" He demanded adding." I been stuck here all week I'm going crazy please Sensei." Once again begging.

The others around the table listen and watched the conversation with amusement. Each knowing the blond would not give up till he got his way as the jounin Sensei sighed and spoke."Very well you want a reason." Tilting his head in thought he hummed and replied One you have been laid up you need to regain your strength. Two because said so"

"But I'm fine now I'm not tired or anything." Naruto grunted adding sarcastically."I didn't ask for two reasons."

"Perhaps" Kakashi grinned at him saying."But you still got it and you still need to regain your strength."

Crossing his arms in a pout over his chest the boy snorted saying."How am I suppose to regain strength when you won't even let me do anything."

"Who said you wouldn't get to do anything.' The silver haired man replied

"You mean I can go then."Naruto eyes lite up as he leaned forward his hopes dashed as the man stated."No."

"Kakashi-Sensei are you trying to torture me."Naruto threw his hands up in irritation the man just smiled in amusement as he said."Well it is my life dream,but in this case ... no I am not trying to torture you. I am merely in forming you that you won' be going to the bridge with Sakura and Sasuke, because you and I will be training we need to get you back up to health."

Naruto frowned as he stated."If you mean chaining a rock to me an have me run around town forget it Sensei I rather pass."his sulked and shivered thinking about the last time his Sensei stated he need to get in health.

Kakashi chuckled as he replied."The idea certainly has some merits,but no I wasn't exactly thinking that. I was more thinking along the lines of teaching you water walking since you are familiar and have master tree climbing. water walking would be the next step in helping you learn to control your chakra."

"Really! alright."Naruto replied now happy as he pumped his fist in the air with excitement. Sasuke snorted while the others grinned.

After breakfast the trio headed out the door with Tazuna Giving his other two student instructions to stay alert and send for help should they be needed. Kakashi then lead his other student off toward the water front not to far away from the bridge in case of trouble . Reaching the spot he felt perfect he turned and begun to instructed Naruto on how to proceed.

"First build your chakra then push it to your feet. You must maintain a steady balance."

Naruto listen closely to the instructions and watched his Sensei example carefully with a nod he proceeded. Gathering his chakra he closed his eyes pushing the energy to his feet . The basics seemed simple,but Naruto soon realized it was harder then he first thought.

Hours passed and the sun was setting high in the sky giving away to late afternoon once again he drug his self out of the water grumbling he stated."Why can't I do this."

"With a large amount of chakra stores it is hard to maintain a certain balance this exercise will help you in learning to balance your chakra." The silver hair jounin explained saying." Just keep trying and remember not to much chakra and no less."

"Wow that certainly helps." Naruto grumbled sarcastically. Tossing his wet clothes off he stripped down to his boxers building his chakra once more he stepped on the water. This time he seemed to be able to do it,but got to excited and lost the balance, but instead of falling into the water he accidentally forced to much chakra and he found the water parting under his feet. Next thing Naruto knew he felt his bottom hitting the sand underneath th water.

"Ouch!"The boy grumbled rubbing his neck he glanced at his Sensei who one eye widen before he shouted."Naruto run!"

Turning around Naruto eyes widen as he froze watching a large wall of water moving toward him. So stunned he couldn't even move finding his self jerked up by his arm and slung into a tree . The ocean water crashing back down around them before receding back into the sea.

"You really need to work on paying more attention brat."he heard his Sensei grumble shaking his head the jounin scolded "You forced to much chakra. Try giving a little less this time will you."

Nervously Naruto laughed rubbing his head he apologized."Sorry Sensei."

"It's fine just pay more attention."Kakashi warned flicking the boys head band an action that truly annoyed him.

Grumbling Naruto jumped down heading out to practice once more. After another hour of heavy sweating and near deadly misses he finally mastered the simple technique.

"About time brat." Kakashi snorted stating with a smiled under his mask." You did good."

"Can I learn something else Kakashi Sensei."Naruto questioned with joy the man opened his mouth to answer when a look came over his Sensei face. It took Naruto a moment,but he soon sensed the powerful flow of Chakra. Something terrible was happening at the bridge.

Reaching the bridge swiftly Naruto glanced toward his Sensei silently questioning the thick mist the man instructing "Keep your eyes open and stay alert this is a jutsu."

Nodding Naruto moved forward cautiously following behind his Sensei both relieved to run into their teammates surrounding Tazuna Kakashi asking."How many."

"Two ."Sasuke stated adding."The mist spooked the bridge works they retreated to the village just when the enemies showed up. We didn't have time to get Tazuna to safety.

In a blink of an eye Kakashi stood in front of Tazuna and his student's his gloved hands stopping the swing of the demon's sword." So you arrived copy ninja and I see you brought the brat with you."

"Zabuza I had a feeling your were still alive."Kakashi stated

"I'm a demon it will take more then your petty tricks Kakashi to kill me."

"Well I'll be sure to complete the job this time." Kakashi vowed in promise ordering his student " You three stay put your mission is to protect Tazuna."

All three nodded in answer Naruto the first to hear a surprise attack coming used his body to shield Tazuna. Needles slide through his back Naruto thinking."Why me again." Before growling."Not you again?"

"I believe the brat has meet Haku." Zabuza laughed.

"Let me take care of the kids for you Zabuza ." the boy named Haku offered.

" Play with them to your hearts content boy just leave the brat alive he is mine to kill."

"As you wish ."The boy in the mask replied .

"Naruto." Sakura called in worry watching her team mate struggle to his feet as he pulled the needles from his legs and back.

"I'm fine Sakura ."Naruto answered. Taking to his feet he turned his attention to Haku as he growled."So Haku is it."

"Zabuza was Displeased I came for you. you are his to kill so stay out of the fight . The boy called Haku spoke up his voice softening "forgive me for I am about to kill your friends."

"Like hell you are."Naruto growled moving forward only to be stopped by Sasuke as he growled." Leave him to me Naruto you already had your fun with him."

"Like hell I have."Naruto spat ,but backed of saying."Alright he's yours,but if you fail I'm coming for him."

"I don't plan to." Sasuke snorted adding." you might as well get comfortable this might take awhile." Sasuke stated with a smirk he added."By the way nice shorts."

glancing down Naruto realized for the first time he had forgotten to put his clothes back on his cheeks tinted red as he growled."Shut up Sasuke and get going or I'm going to ."

The dark haired Uchiha just snorted as he turned to his battle. Naruto moved toward Sakura the girl blushing questioned."Um Naruto where are your clothes."

"I was training ."Was all Naruto stated his cheeks still stained in red the old man chuckled behind him.

The battles happening around them through the mist were impossible to see,but the loud noise and grunts made the two genin worry . Naruto a boy with no patient had enough waiting."That's it his Taking to long ." Naruto announced stating." I'm going to see what's going on. Sakura stay with Tazuna

The girl nodded she to was worried as was glad Naruto was going to check on Sasuke. It had been a while since they heard any sounds or movement's from his direction.

Moving through the mist Naruto eyes widen at seeing the icicle of ice mirrors . Shoving his way inside he shivered a bit from the cold his eyes flashing in anger he noticed Sasuke. kneeling in a pool of blood running onto the floor from his body he called out."Sasuke!"

The Uchiha boy snapped his head up as he grunted in pain growling."What are you doing here Naruto?"

"You were taking to long." The boy answered his face covered in a frown with worry.

"You should not have entered boy .This is not your fight." Haku voice spoke up echoing around them.

"Where are you? Come out and fight me you coward.".Naruto growled looking around he knelled beside his friend asking."Sasuke are you going to be alright?"

"I Fine Dobe just get the hell out of here." The boy snapped warning" He's to fast I can't even follow his movements with my Sharingan."

"Sharingan."Naruto stated with surprise grinning ear to ear congratulating ."It happened it finally happened way to go Theme."

"not the time to celebrate Dobe." Sasuke snorted adding."It's not much good he hides in the mirrors I can't get a hit on him."

"Your tired Theme let me have my turn I owe the bastard." Naruto asked not will to step in if the other boy did not want him.

"Go for it Dobe."Sasuke grunted adding."Don't die."

"I don't plan to." The boy grinned standing up he shouted."Come out come out where ever you are or I'm going too come and find you."

"This fight is not yours leave or I will be force to injure you ."

"Try me." Naruto dared

"Very well if you insist,but first." Haku answered his voice dropping off.

There wasn't time the boy was to fast Naruto watched hopelessly as his friend was struck down by needles. Falling backwards Naruto caught him in his arms his eyes tearing as he shouted."No! Sasuke!"

"Promise me" Sasuke choked coughing his voice pleading "Promise me you will kill my brother."Sasuke gritted out his breath shallow.

"No.. No we all will Theme you Sakura and me. As a team we swore remember. You can't."Naruto cried his own voice choking. Sasuke just smiled gentle saying." Not this time Dobe."His eyes sliding shut Naruto gripped him as Haku voice floated out."

"Is this the first time you have witness a love ones death."

"Damn you! I'm going to kill you." Naruto growled something inside him gave way as a large force of chakra red and demonic begun to encase him the power lite up the ice mirrors around him.

His whiskers on his face darkened and lengthened as his eyes flashed to red his teeth sharpened into fangs his loud growl echoed in the ice prison sending crack through the mirrors. Naruto struck out no longer human,but something else.

Outside Kakashi and Zabuza stilled their eye searching feeling the potent chakra each thinking." Where is that power coming from." Knowing neither one was the possessor of it.

Kakashi suddenly realizing."No it can't be. The seal has the seal on Naruto been broken." Concluding." No not broken cracked the nine tails fox Chakra is slipping threw. I need to end this now." he thought." I need to get to Naruto before."His thoughts ending as he pulled a scroll from his vest he shouted."While it has been fun it's time to end this."

" I agree I still have a brat to take care,but do not worry I won't make him suffer much." Zabuza laughed moving in to attack Kakashi bite his thumb sliding the blood across the scroll slammed his hands down as he summoned his faithful hounds.

Caught off guard Zabuza was imprisoned by the beast who's teeth sunk deep into his skin.

Trapped inside the destruction of his ice trap Haku tried to escape the claws lashing out at him thinking.'"Forgive me Zabuza I can not keep my promise. I have failed you the boy he is not normal."

Haku tried to defend his self,but as his bloodline jutsu shattered he knew his end would come soon . Caught off guard he was slammed back by a fist his mask shattering under the impact . He sailed across the bridge his Ice mirror jutsu crumbled in front of him Waiting for death he was shocked when the attacks stopped and he found his self with in inches of the boys fist. Brown eyes staring at normal blue ones filled with sorrow the boy questioned 'Why?"

"Is it not the way of a Shinobi to kill to be a tool."

"Tazuna never did anything to you. Why do you want him."

"It is our mission to kill as we are paid to do."

"Paid by who ?" Naruto demanded. " What true reason do you have to kill him he isn't a threat."

"Are you weak ? Your friend does he not matter ? Does his death mean nothing to you?"Haku asked weakly struggling to his feet.

"Sasuke had a dream." Naruto spat explain." Together were were going to fulfill it."His eyes straying to his friend unmoving nor breathing body.

" My dream is to fill my master wishes. Even if I do not like to kill or to hurt."

"Yeah well your dream sucks." Naruto snapped asking." Why him Why would you follow him. He doesn't even care!" He shouted You are a nobody to him just a tool."

"That is the way for us... do you not agree." Haku questioned

"No!" Naruto shook his head in denial." No it isn't not my way never will it be my way .Not when it is wrong killing just to kill when there is no threat is not the way."Naruto growled in angry.

"You are a child." Haku calmly spoke." You do not understand how can you ever be a ninja. I swore to protect Zabuza even at the cost of my own life .He is precious he gave me a reason to exist."

"Your wrong It doesn't have to be this way." Naruto protested

"There is no other way." He softly countered

"There is we don't have to do this ." Naruto tried to reason with the older boy." You said you didn't like to kill. You told me you hurt I know that feeling I have been there I know what it means to be alone we could have been friends."

"Yes I see if we have meet in another time perhaps then yes I believe we could have been friends,but it is to late finish me it is what you are. what we are do not allow me to be dishonored I have failed and now I am no use to Zabuza ."

"No you don't mean it you can't." Naruto pleaded his heart and mind torn with the task given to him.

"Was he not precious will you not repay what has been done to him."Referring to Sasuke

It was heart breaking ,but Naruto made the choice as he spoke softly.' It should not be this way,but I understand ."With those words he struck out to end the older boys life only to be stopped as the boy gripped his wrist and stated."Forgive me I can not allow you .I am not ready to die not yet."

Naruto did not even see the movement as the mist begun to clear he turned realizing to late what was to happen as he moved forward and cried." No!"

The sight of his Sensei hands inside the chest of the older boy made his chest ache as he watched him pull back with shock his eyes. He closed them for a moment in regret. His attack had not been meant for the boy ,but for the one he had saved.

The fight was far from over and Naruto was angry upset seeing the man who was Haku reason for living ready to cut into the boy. Dead or not it was to much and when his Sensei had removed the threat Naruto shouted with anger at the man.

"Damn you! damn you to hell !You never even let him have a dream of his own he cared for you doesn't that mean anything."

"He was a tool a fine one and I will miss him.' The man snapped backs

"Your wrong he was hurting ,he just wanted to make you proud. To be loved." Naruto cried" Why? Why are you so cold ?Why can't you see that?"

Naruto's words struck the man tears flowed down his eyes as he turned his back to face the new threat a business man by the name of Goto who had arrived with a force of paid thugs.

"Your wrong I do care and your words they cut deep .'The demon of the mist replied as he demanded."Boy give me your Kunai."

Naruto picked up the weapon off the ground tossing it in the air he watched as the man attacked the thugs and Goto. Exhausted from his battle Naruto eyes slide close as he succumbed to the darkness.

Finding his self back inside his head Naruto wondered down the hall toward the fox he questioned."What happened."

"You did well brat the first seal has been opened just as before."

"What do you mean?"Naruto questioned.

"Ah yes you have forgotten not surprising and not important."

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't what happened or it was different. I don't understand explain it to me."

Naruto past had melded into this time and now the boy was just that a boy no longer a teen of sixteen he had forgotten the future for the future had been unwritten to make way for a new one.

The fox just grunted as he replied.'"It would mean nothing to you just go they are calling for you to wake."

"Why do you always give me riddles." Naruto snapped ."Ones that I can never answer.'"Naruto growled in annoyance the fox just grinned as he replied."Because it amuse me brat."

There was no time to reply as Naruto was drug back into the real world."Gasping he jerked up glancing at his friends and Sensei gathered around him asking."What happened?"

"You passed out Dobe." A voice answered

His head jerking Naruto eyes widen as he jumped forward jerking his friend into a hug he cried."Your not dead."

"Ugh get off me Dobe."Sasuke pushed the blond away the boy not caring as his face lite up with a large grin.

"Stupid Theme." Naruto spoke his grin never leaving his face. Sasuke just snorted thinking it was good to be alive.

The next few days past slowly Naruto and Sasuke recovering was left behind while Kakashi and Sakura went to the bridge each morning. By the third day after the battle the bridge was finally completed the village celebrating. Team Seven mission successfully completed. It was time to return home. Naruto had difficult saying his good bye and ended up crying. Even thought he tried to hide his tears. Kakashi found it amusing.

Heading out on the morning after the bridge completion not knowing behind him Naruto alone had given a village once with out hope more hope then they ever thought possible. In honor of his good deeds they named the bridge after him. The Great Naruto bridge.

Naruto's mood changed swiftly at the excitement of returning home Kakashi and his team mates thought it a welcome change to see the large smile and loud mouth boy returned to normal . Life was certainly good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Iruka was glad on Naruto's return. It was wonderful to see the hyperactive child safe and sound. During Naruto's time away from the village Iruka worried greatly. The report from Kakashi about their mission change did little to easy his concerns . Naruto or the other genin members of team seven in his opinion were not quite ready to take on a B-Class mission. Thankfully they all returned safely.

Meeting Naruto upon his return Iruka greeted him inviting the boy out to eat ramen. Sitting down to eat Iruka asked him how his mission went."

"It was great!"Naruto announced frowning for a moment he added."Well some of it was great. I learned water walking and I made some friends. His voice soften as he continued." I met some one like me. He died thought."

Iruka nodded in understanding having read Kakashi check in report sent two days prior upon their return. It wasn't exactly a detailed report only completed mission reports contained all the events,but he certainly got the gist of what had happened among other startling information. Kakashi report for a genin team was one of the first reports sent back that had to be decoded with good reason. Tuning his mind back to listen to Naruto speaking.

"Being poisoned by a sea snake and Kakashi Sensei getting in my head wasn't exactly all that wonderful,but."Naruto glanced up from his bowl of Ramen to look at his Sensei realized with shock the man was missing. Scratching his head he wondered.'"Where did Iruka Sensei go?"Grumbling. "So much for free ramen" Paying he waved his goodbyes heading out his eyes snapped wide open."Oh no! he wouldn't." Growling Naruto speed up he had bad feeling he wasn't going to like what was going to happen.

Tracking the jounin down wasn't a difficult problem. The silver haired ninja was a man of habit. Like after all mission's he was more then likely winding down in the Jounin break room located in the Hokage tower.

Heading out toward his apartment Kakashi started to leave the break room when suddenly he was slammed into the wall by a familiar and not welcoming academy teacher.

"I warned you Hatake .'" The man growled glaring at him with a look of death.

Quickly Kakashi turned the situation around flipping Iruka up against the wall and snapped."I do not no your problem Umino ,but I have had about enough of you." His voice cool and deadly.

"You just couldn't resit could you." Iruka snapped his hand balling in a fist at his side while held against the wall. " Naruto has been hurt enough. Why do you enjoy giving him more?"

Kakashi grunted as he stated. "I guess the boy told you"He stated calmly referring t his trip in the brats head.

Kakashi wasn't surprise he figured the Teacher would hear about it he just wasn't expecting it this soon, then again the blond did have a big mouth.

"Stay away from him Hatake."

"He is my student Umino." Kakashi retorted cool and calmly.

"The heck he is? I won't let you hurt him anymore." Iruka vowed.

"Well then perhaps it's time I dispose of you." A voice speaking up behind the man.

"Much as this is entertaining Kakashi don't you think your going a bit to far." Asuma the Hokage son questioned a lite cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Turning Iruka and Kakashi realized they were not alone. It would seem during there squabble both had missed the appearance of the others watching them. One was Kurenia who shook her head ready to open her mouth to say something cut off by a rather irradiated angry voice shouting."What the hell is wrong with you two?" Apparently Asuma and Kurenia were not the only ones to witness the fight.

Angrier the a nest of hornet bee's Naruto shoved between the two scolding."Iruka-Sensei you should be ashamed. " Adding."You could have at least allowed me to finish." Before turning his anger on the other growling."And you! No one threatens Iruka Sensei .Do it again and I'll gut you like a fish then feed your guts to them."

All eyes widen in the room. The threat and the killing intent behind it surprise them. For a kid to say something like that and actually mean it was shocking.

"As for both of you. I'm not a toy to fight over."Naruto snapped before he turned and disappeared out the window, leaving a stunned room and a voice speaking up after his leaving." Once again you two have sorely disappointed me."

The sound of the Hokage voice echoed his look of displeasure not hard to notice before saying." A word in private ."Turning he left the men to follow. Releasing Iruka both followed behind the Hokage.

Once the two disappeared Asuma chuckled saying.'"You know things haven't been this interesting around here in a long time."

" I'm really starting to wonder what is really going on around here." Kurenia spoke up.

Remembering the scene not to long ago inside the mission room Hayate snorted.'"Trust me, you do not want to know." Adding" If their is one thing I learned, asking just gives you a headache."

Both turned to the man asking." What do you know?"

"Let's just say the boy certainly knows how to keep things interesting." Was all Hayate was willing to tell them.

"Alright spill whats the secret? what going on between Kakashi and Iruka and what does that brat have to do with it?"Asuma questioned

"It isn't for me to say."Hayate answered with a shrug adding." Naruto Uzumaki is a strange one. I like the kid."

"Maybe I should start a friendly chat with the kid then. Find out what the big deal is. If Kakashi interested I can't help,but wonder." Asuma drifted off in thought.

Chuckling Hayate replied."You do that Asuma. Just be sure your prepared for anything ,that kid likes to shock people . Certainly got me."he smiled remembering fondly.

" Now I'm intrigued."Kurenai stated deciding she too was looking to have a chat with the boy and find out what has so many people interested in him.

Kakashi and Iruka stood quietly the Hokage shaking his head closed his eyes and sighed spoke " I never thought I see the day when two of my best ninjas would carelessly bicker like little children."

Neither spoke their head hanging in shame the Hokage continued.". Naruto has certainly found friendship in both of you, yet you continue to bicker over him."

"I apologize Hokage for allowing my temper to get the best of me. I am just concerned for Naruto." Iruka explained.

"Which is quite understandable." Sarutobi replied warning."But it is not I who you owe the apology to in fact I believe both of you owe the boy an apology he is right he is not a toy to be fought over."

" Your right."Iruka admitted ashamed as he turned to Kakashi and said.' I apologize. I should have first asked before assuming you purposely harmed Naruto, he means a great deal to me."

Kakashi snorted replying."It would seem the boys feelings are mutual."

Sarutobi chuckled as he replied. "Indeed there is very few people Naruto cares for those that he does he is quite protective of, but I believe Naruto values you as much as he does Iruka only he saw you threatening Iruka and it upset him."

Kakashi smiled as he said. "I must admit it is the first time my intestines have been threaten to be used as fish bait."

"I do not believe in the entire village there, is a more creative person."Sarutobi chuckled saying." Still Naruto worries, me."

"Has Naruto done something?" Iruka questioned concerned.

"Not intentionally I do not believe and once again it is my fault, but Naruto has learned things should they ever be discovered by an enemy that can cripple our village."

"Cripple our village."Iruka questioned wonder if this was what Kakashi had mentioned about in his report.

"The brat it would seem has intimate knowledge of the entire village. Every operation a list of all Anbu hunter nin and among other things."Kakashi explained.

"My god, but how those scrolls and files their protected " Iruka gasped.

"Naruto growing up never had much to do. The villagers ostracized him from contact with their children, places of business and many other things so he would often spend time here at the tower. Busy as I was, I will admit I paid very little attention to what the boy got up to. I fear if no one brought any trouble to my attention I believed the boy was behaving his self. What I did not realize is he was occupying his time by reading through various scrolls even ones that were protected. From what I understand Naruto might possible know this village and the people who create it better then I do."

"I see." Iruka sight adding."I know Naruto ,he never betray the village if that whats concerns you."

"No indeed Naruto is loyal more so then anyone and no matter how angry he gets I do not ever believe he would betray anyone especial those precious to him. What concerns me is if an enemy should find out they can use his knowledge against us."

"He's in danger." Iruka finished now more concerned then ever.

"Perhaps " The Hokage admitted stating."Kakashi in formed me Naruto believes even if captured the power with in the fox he holds will protect all the knowledge he contains, I myself am not so assured and I have made a decision.

"What decision?"Iruka questioned frighten for Naruto, he knew the Hokage cared for the boy,but would his care be enough to keep the boy safe. It worried him.

"Iruka do not be concerned I could never bring myself to harm or order anyone to harm the boy not unless it was the last choice. Sarutobi assured Iruka saying."The choice I made will not solve what the child has done,Their is always a threat,but I believe other then ordering him to be guarded especially when it would hardly be possible with so many other things to be done. I have decided Naruto needs a guardian a full time one to watch out for him protect him even."

"Not to question you, but do you think that is wise. Naruto has always been on his own to have someone telling him what to do I fear how Naruto would not react well."

"I have thought of that Naruto is certainly independent,but someone to watch over him is exactly what he needs not just because his mind contains information that can bring this village to the end,but because he has never had anyone to truly teach him everything he needs to knows. Naruto is self learned he is rough around many things ,it would do him good to have an adult aroud to help him through this stage in his life between a child and a man."

"That is true,but it is hard for Naruto trust will this selected guardian treated him as more then just a container for the nine tail fox?" Iruka questioned

" Naruto is quite fond of you Iruka I believe he will be quite content." The third answered with a smile.

"Me." Iruka choked with shock.

Shocked as well Kakashi spoke out."With all due respect I hardly think Umino is suitable. Dealing with the rough edges maybe lord knows the child has many of them,but in protection .The boy holds important information someone with more experience should be guardian to the brat."

"Who like you." Iruka spat glaring at the man

"My thought exactly" The third grinned answering ."I am glad you agree Kakashi."

"Huh."Iruka stated confused.

"Iruka do not be insulted I see were Kakashi is speaking. Naruto is certainly a special case not like any other and he is a handful." Sarutobi admitted." He certainly seems to find trouble in the most unlikeable places, that is why I decided he needed two guardians. I am sure between the both of you he will become a fine man and a great Shinobi."

"What! "Both men exclaimed Kakashi one eye widen.

Sarutobi just smiled holding out two papers for them as he explained."I took the liberty of filling out the papers and making it official. I will leave you to inform Naruto and work out the details of the boys living arrangements now then I have work to do." He finished dismissing them.

Turing to leave still in a state of shock Kakashi and Iruka stopped turning as the Hokage called out."Before you go I want to say congratulations on the adoption of your new son. I certainly don't envy the work you both have cut out for you. Do try to get along." He added in warning." It would not do to have parents fighting in the presence of their child."

Leaving them outside to stare at the adoption papers in hand Sarutobi closed the door behind them. The papers stated formal adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki to Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino Official name change Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Umino.

"He's insane." Kakashi first thought.

Iruka's was more along the line."Naruto his my son."A feeling of joy spreading through him vanished by the thought of the other man he narrowed his eyes speaking."From your look I can conclude that obviously this isn't something you want, so I propose you do what you need and let me take Naruto with me."

For a moment Kakashi was not going to argue ,but only for a moment he would only be kidding his self if he didn't admit he was fond of the loud mouth brat though adopting the boy never crossed his mind he wasn't about to let the irritating academy teacher take apart of his responsibility answering."No."

"Excuse me."Iruka spoke in irritation replying."What do you mean by no? " Pointing out." Your face is obvious enough even through that mask ,You have no plans to act like a parent toward Naruto."

"You know nothing about me Umino my answer is No. I didn't exactly expect it wasn't something I expected it ,but it is my duty and as I said your to soft the boy will more then likely walk all over you learning nothing."

"You know nothing about me Hatake so j do not assume." Growled Iruka

"Will you two give it a rest."A voice spoke up.

Once again caught up in fighting neither man notice there audience Standing behind them Asuma had his arms crossed over his chest in the company of Genma Shiranui and Ibiki Morino.

"Kakashi Hatake also known as the copy ninja." Ibiki greeted asking." I wasn't aware you spent your time arguing with academy teachers."

"More like threatening each other."Asuma snorted stroking his chin he added with a chuckle." Though I think you be interested in that Uzumaki brat Ibiki, the kid certainly has away of threatening people . Don't think I will ever forget how he told Kakashi he would use his intestines for fish bait."

"Did he?" Ibiki inquired curiously looking to Kakashi saying." Seems your going soft Kakashi."Kakashi ignored him.

Genma questioned."What's going on? I feel like I missing the big picture here."Rolling a senbon needle between his teeth.

Having had enough of this conversation Kakashi spoke."Asuma, Ibiki Genma."Kakashi greeted with the slight tilt of his head before grabbing Iruka ending."Excuse us we have much to discuss."

"Get your hands of of me Hatake."They could hear Iruka growls as the two disappeared around the corner.

"Interesting from his reputation I expected the copy ninja to be a bit different."Stated Ibiki.

"Didn't use to be in fact since he was assigned to team seven he been acting a bit strange out of character."Asuma admitted.

"Kakashi excepted a team!" Genma exclaimed shocked." I thought the man always failed them." Genma questioned.

"Yeah go figure." Asuma shrugged adding." From what i hear he passed them with out even testing them. Of course my first thought was because of the Uchiha prodigy,but from the beginning the Uzumaki kid seems to be in the middle of it. Just can't figure out Why. Certainly isn't like Kakashi to be interested in a kid like him,but well it's been interesting around here since the New Genin's graduation."

"Uzumaki the nine tail fox vessel."Genma brow raised in curious question.

" That would be him." Asuma confirmed." Kids something else from what I hear even Hayate seems to like him, not saying he confided about it,but Ill give that kid credit he sure has the intimidation factor down pat. I'm not a fool to admit when that kids angry the killing intent come off in waves is powerful."

"Interesting." Ibiki thought wondering just what it was about the nine tail fox vessel that everyone seemed to be talking about. of course this wasn't the first time he heard about the copy ninja and the kid or even the academy teacher. Rumors had been spreading around the village about the boy for sometime thought not the usual getting into trouble kind or even the fact he was able to steal a scroll highly protected out under everyone's notice. A feat that left him curious. Perhaps when he got the time after the Chuunin examines he look into this Uzumaki kid and find out what was going on. For now there was more important things to consider.


	13. Chapter 13

My Bad When adding the name to my spell checker I misspelled it and didn't realize it. I went back and fixed it hopefully I got all of the name spelled correctly.

One question how much coffee do you drink LoL

Chapter 13

Completely unaware of what had went on the day before in the Hokage tower other then the fight between his Sensei Naruto awoke the next morning gathering with his team to await for their Sensei and get their next mission. Unfortunately trouble appeared which came in the package of three little children.

Rolling his eyes Naruto snorted turning to the box disguised as a square rock following him."What are you doing Konohamaru." he questioned.

The box exploded and three children begun to cough Konohamaru the honorable grandson of the third Hokage exclaimed.'"Udon I think you used to much gun powder." Before turning with a bright smile toward his rival."Your to good boss guess we can't put one over on you."

"That was a pathetic attempt." Naruto snorted crossing his arms over his chest he spoke." How many times do I have to tell you if your going to sneak attack me at least hide better. Using a box that doesn't even resemble a rock isn't going to cut it."

"Ah come on boss will get better. Won't we?"The boy turned to his friends Udon and Meogi ."

"Better work hard then that."Naruto stated asking."What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be in class? Iruka-Sensei won't be happy if he has to come after you three."

"Who's the three squirts."Sasuke questioned Naruto shrugged answering." Konohamaru he's the Hokage grandson we meet shortly after our graduation." Not going on to explain further about being force to retake pictures for his file.

"That lecture coming from you Dobe ."Sasuke snorted with amusement referring to what he had said to them a moment before adding."Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't Iruka-Sensei always have to chase you down Naruto."

"Sasuke! Don't corrupt Konohamaru." Naruto exclaimed covering the kids ear he added."Besides I wasn't just skipping to be skipping I had a good reason."

"Pulling pranks isn't exactly a good reason." Sakura pointed out.

"That was just a cover up jeez I was training alright. Who needs to learn all that boring stuff anyways when I already read all that stuff when I was small. Didn't see the point in it."

"Training Naruto you barley even passed." Sakura scoffed

" He didn't at least not at first."Sasuke pointed out.

Defending his self Naruto shouted." Hey I told you I wasn't dumb, I just pretended."

"I'm Still having a hard time believing it."Sasuke teased his friend smirking at him Naruto was about to shoot something back as Konohamaru spoke up." Hey boss we want to play ninja. You promise you play ninja with us." The boy reminded him

" A ninja playing Ninja." Sakura laughed Sasuke shook his head a smiling forming in the corner of his lips.

Flushing red Naruto flicked Konohamaru's head saying."I didn't promise to play ninja stupid besides I can't I'm busy. I'm waiting on my Sensei so we can go on a mission."

"But boss" The boy whined " You just got to. know one else plays a better bad ninja then you. "

"How are we going to attack if you don't use your clones.? " Udon questioned.

"Glad to know I make good Kunai practice." Naruto snorted sarcastically . Eyes gleaming in amusement Sasuke was about to say something Naruto cutting him off." Not one word Theme not one word." Naruto threateningly warned.

Sakura laughed in amusement Konohamaru saying ." Hey boss guess what? I've been practicing that jutsu. " Suddenly the boy shape shifted into a henge. Naruto mouth dropped open a bad feeling in his gut when his pink hair team mate yelled." Naruto! You are so dead "

"Ah! Run." Naruto shouted taking off the other three following while they were chased by a very angry kunoichi.

Not quick enough Naruto was caught by Sakura the girl beating him to a bloody pulp growled." Naruto you pervert. How could you teach them that stupid jutsu."

"Come on Sakura it was just a joke!" He exclaimed." Jeez lighten up and I am not a pervert"

"Hey boss I thought Iruka-Sensei had to pull you out of the bath house." Konohamaru questioned.

"Naruto!'"Sakura growled dangerously low. Naruto turned to the boy and said." You are so dead Konohamaru. " Chasing the boy as he was being chased by Sakura.

Laughing Konohamaru took off Meogi and Udon following behind him. Naruto and Sakura not far behind . Turning a corner Konohamaru Glance behind him, he failed to see he was in the direct path of another, until he felt the impact and hit the ground Something grabbing his blue scarf tugged him off the ground choking him as they held him up and shook him growling."I'm going hurt you brat."

Choking Konohamaru apologized as his rival and hero shouted."Hey let the kid go."

"I like to see you make be runt."The older boy dressed in a dark purple robe wearing red face paint spat.

" Konohamaru didn't mean to run into you." Naruto explained calmly saying." Not that it hurt you any so leave the kid alone."

"I don't like brats and I don't like you." The voice growled staring at Naruto ,Sakura coming around the corner questioned."Whats going on? " Her eyes catching sight of their head bands she spoke out." Your two are from land of wind . What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be in our village with out permission. State your purpose."

"Chill pink." An older blond girl spoke up standing beside the boy. She was dressed in a light purple dress her hair in low pig tails wearing a large fan upon her back she added." Wee have permission." Flashing a badge an added."Were have you people been? Hiding under a rock... haven't you heard about the Chuunin examines there being hosted her in the leaf village this year."

"Yeah well we've been away on a mission."Naruto countered glaring at the other boy he demanded."I am not going to say it again. Release Konohamaru now!"

"I like to see you make me runt. I could kill this boy before you even got the courage to move."

"I'll show you."Naruto growled moving forward as a eerie voice and the feeling of death spoke out."Release the boy Kankarou."

Moving in to everyone line of sight Naruto glanced up at a boy perhaps a bit older hanging upside down on a tree. His hair was red as the flame of a fire and he had dark circle around his eyes the feeling of death surrounded him causing Naruto to shiver slightly.

"But Gaara they started it! I was only-" Kankarou spoke out Snapping his mouth shut at the look of the other . Gaara calmly, but deadly stated."Your an embarrassment to our village have you forgotten the reason we have come all this way."

"I know but they challenged us.. they started the whole thing really." Kankarou tried to defend.

Naruto picked up the scent of fear coming from the two and found his self curious. Granted the other boy was creepy it still confused him why the other two seemed frightened of the boy surely he wasn't that strong.

"Shut up!"Gaara spoke out causing the other boy to tremble continuing coldly " Or I'll kill you."

"Right... I'm sorry Gaara I was totally out of line... I was total out of line."The boy stuttered.

"Perhaps it is none of my business,but don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean your a team are you not?"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed she too seemed frighten "Sakura I was just point out-" Naruto was cut off as the boy appeared before him. His black eye staring down into his blue ones he spoke."I'm sorry for whatever trouble they may of caused you."

Hearing that Naruto was a bit taken back replying ."Ah.. yeah sure just forget it."Before saying."Konohamaru, Meogi ,Udon come on lets go."

Turning to leave Naruto was prevented as a path of sand blocked him and once again Gaara's voice spoke out."Your not like the others."

Naruto hoped the boy wasn't referring to a certain fur ball inside of him as he turned and answered."Well yeah.. I'm unique. Got a problem."

"You will be participating in the Chuunin examines."

"First year Genin's hardly ever get to participate.'" Sakura stated

"Then I will kill you now."

"Hey ! Wait! " Naruto tried to reason as the path of sand attacked him.

Slammed back Naruto hit a fence with such force the wood exploded around him. Sending out splinters Sakura covered the younger children screaming his name."Naruto!"

"Get them out of here Sakura."Naruto spat pulling his self up from the wreckage growling " I don't know what the hell your problem is ,but your going to pay for that."

"Yes fight me ...fight me so I can feel your blood upon my hands." His eerie voice laughed his attack of sand coming back at him.

"Gaara stop!"The girl pleaded moving forward to stop her little brother she was shoved back as Gaara growled."Stay out of this Temari or I shall kill you too."

"He's crazy! "Sakura exclaimed trying to get Konohamaru and the others to safety , the Hokage grandson breaking from her grasp ran forward shouting."No !Leave boss alone."

Naruto eyes widen seeing blades of sand heading toward the boy he slide in between them taking a razor sharp stab through the shoulder gritted his teeth growling.'"Get the hell out of here Konohamaru."

The sudden jerk of the sand from his skin unbalanced Naruto as he fell to the side a voice demanding."What is going on here?"

Recognizing the voice Naruto couldn't have been happier his precious Iruka-Sensei had arrived " Naruto." Iruka gasped in concern

Struggling to stand up Naruto glared at Gaara the boy from the sand the sand ninja saying."Another time then ." before he turned walking away the other two following."

"Naruto what happened?" Iruka questioned kneeling at the boys side.

"That boy the one they call Gaara he just attacked Naruto ." Sakura exclaimed " He said he was going to kill him."

"It's all my fault Sensei I got in the way and Naruto he tried to protect me." Konohamaru cried tears sliding down his face.

Naruto spoke out in reassurance."It's alright Konohamaru I fine see it's no big deal."

"No big deal! Naruto you have a bleeding hole in your shoulder. " Iruka exclaimed in disbelief before saying." Come on we need to get you to the medical square."

"Iruka-Sensei I'm fine. See it's already starting to heal. "Naruto point out the wound scabbing on the edges,but not as fast as Naruto would like blood still poured.

Iruka ripping his sleeve of his shirt pressed the material against the wound stop the flow of blood Scolding" Don't argue with me Naruto you've lost to much blood as it is. Now come on."

Turning to the three younger ones he said."Your three get back to class when I return we will have a chat about skipping."

None of them argued there eyes puffy and red with tears they nodded and headed toward the academy Sakura offering." I'll walk with them and make sure they get there safely."

"Thank-you Sakura."Iruka replied pulling Naruto on his back ignoring the boys protest he asked."Do you mind keeping an eye on the class till I return."

"Of course not Iruka-Sensei." Sakura agreeing asked." Naruto are you going to be alright?"

"Jeez Sakura I'm fine it's just a little blood."

"Little I hate to know what you think a lot of blood is." Iruka stated with a shake of his head

"Naruto I'm sorry this is all my fault if I had not chased you then."

Naruto cut Sakura off saying.'" Sakura this isn't your fault the creepy boy he was just looking for a fight. " Adding" Probably would have happened sooner or later I have a feeling he doesn't like a certain something about me." Trying to tell her in code what he suspected.

"You don't mean."Sakura's eyes widen picking up on the hint

"We can discuss this later ."Iruka interrupted them saying." Let's get you to the Medic square Naruto." Turning to leave Sakura waved after them, before heading off to the academy.

Once he had Naruto safe in the hospital for them to tend his wounds Iruka made his way to the Hokage tower interrupting a meeting he apologized moving to the front and speaking."Forgive me for interrupting Hokage,but I need to speak with you it's urgent."

"Iruka have you been injured."the Hokage questioned view the tattered sleeve Iruka had ripped and the blood soaking his uniform.

"It is not my blood no,but this pertains to the blood soaking me."

"I see." The elder man nodded saying." Please give me a moment I must finishing giving out the instructions for the Chuunin examines the teams selected have already been decided it shall only take a moment I will meet you in my office."

Bowing Iruka replied."Very well again I apologies for interrupting.

"Do not I can see what ever has brought you hear is of great concern."

Bowing once more Iruka proceeded to leave allowing the Hokage to finish up his business he waited in the mans office Turning as the door opened a few minutes later.

"Tell me Iruka what has happened? Who's blood covers your clothing?"

"The blood is Naruto's." Iruka answered

"The child! What has happened to him?"The Hokage questioned with concerned

"He was attacked by one of the participating teams ,he sustained a serious shoulder wound, protecting your grandson when he tried to step in the middle of the fight."

"Oh dear this certainly concerns me and I am pleased you brought it to my attention however as much as it displeases me there is very little I can do."

"But Hokage."Iruka interrupted with disbelief the man held up his hands explaining ."Let me finish as I was saying as much as I am displeased all I can do is speak with the teams Sensei. Anything else could cause problems with relationships and I fear that would be out of the question."

"I understand that sir,but the boy who attacked him he swore he would kill Naruto. I think he might have sensed the nine tail fox with in him at least Naruto believes it having said something that disturbed him."

" Once again I am disturbed, but as I said before I fear there is not much I can do except speak to the Sensei and warn him. I fear Naruto will have to deal with this boy sooner or later there no getting around it."

"What do you mean deal with him? Iruka questioned confused." It isn't as if Naruto will have to fight him once the chuunin examines are over he will leave."

"I am afraid you are wrong Iruka Kakashi has nominated his team for the examines and I have already accepted them. Naruto is the only one that can decide now if he should participate."

"What! is he insane? Naruto and the others they are just children they don't have the skills to participate in such an examine, they could be slaughtered.

"Team seven is not the only one I accept team eight and nine have also entered their student's I can not possible ban them when I have already given permission. There is no choice all we can do is make sure Naruto and the rest are prepared and hope for the best. Do not forget Iruka Naruto had worked hard and loves begin a ninja his life is in danger everyday you know this it is what being a Shinobi is can you honestly dampen the dream he has of one day become Hokage."

"Of course not,but he's still just a boy he isn't ready for this." Iruka protested.

"Many begin as children and they grow up to become fine Shinobi Naruto I believe whole heartily will find his dream. Have faith in him Iruka."Sarutobi gentle chided.

Smiling softly Iruka replied."Naruto he has such strength and I know that someday his dreams will come true. I have very little doubt of that. I just can't help,but worry."

"As any parent would after all Naruto is apart of you now, he is family. All we can do is stand by him encourage him and do what we can to prepare him."

" We haven't told him yet."Iruka replied.

"Yes I am aware of that" The Hokage nodded adding." Perhaps now would be a good time."

Iruka agreed saying "Kakashi and I talked about it last night and we decided to do it together."

"I am pleased that you are speaking his first name it gives me hope you two will yet come to an understanding if not for both your sake then of the boy."

"I will not go as far as say I like the man,but for Naruto sake I will do my best to get along with him." Iruka promised.

"That is the spirit now then I believe you have a class to get back to" Sarutobi complemented him proudly with a smile.

"Yes of course I left Sakura in charge to watch over them. I do hope they haven't driven the girl in sane."

The third chuckled saying."It certainly takes a strong willed person with much patient something you seemed to have abundance of."

" Some days."Iruka smiled admitting."thought I must admit when it come to Naruto there were times I just knew my hair would turn gray early" he joked.

"Well it is far better then loosing your hair as I have done.'"The Hokage spoke the two of them laughed as Iruka stated."I best get going then."

"Yes of course,but before you go there is something I must tell you." Iruka listened." I have already informed Kakashi. " taking a seat behind his desk he continued."In the best interest of Naruto I decided that as a family it would be best for his safety and continue growing that you all spend more time together."

It wasn't exactly something Iruka expected,but he could see where the Hokage was going as he replied."Of course I understand in truth perhaps it will allow Kakashi and I to get better acquainted."

"I am glad you see reason that is why I have taken it upon myself to open a house for you three to live in." he informed Iruka before saying." Kakashi can inform you were it is located it will do you all good to settle in together as a family do you not agree."

"What..!"Iruka choked in shock mixed with horror at the thought of having to live with Kakashi the copy ninja thought they agreed to get along he was the last person Iruka wanted to live with.

"Excuse me."Iruka finally spoke struggling not to shake the Hokage as the man just smiled at him and questioned.'"Is there a problem Iruka?"

Iruka knew even if he had a problem with it the man had already decided and as the Hokage there was little his complaining would do or shouting for that matter he was certainly not going to degrade his self in that way as he replied."No just surprised."

"Well I am glad your taking it so well. I must admit Kakashi did not take it as well and I fear I all most had to make it an order."

"Really."Iruka replied thought inside his mind he was thinking."Serves him right at least I know something irradiated the man.

" Indeed now then I believe you have student's to attend." Dismissing Iruka.

"Yes indeed thank you sir and good day."Iruka bowed moving out the door. Unaware behind him the Hokage was enjoying the predicament immensely . "Sometimes being the Hokage was a great place to be he thought." humming to himself before frowning at the the stack of work on his desk adding."One enjoyment for all this is certainly almost worth it." His mind change soon enough."On second though. " Glaring at his assistance binging more paper work through the door to him." Not nearly enough." grumblingly he got back to work. "A Hokage's work is never down." he thought with a sulk sighing as he reached for the next report.

"He needed more amusement " A smiling forming on his face he begun to hum again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Released from the academy Sakura was relieved thought Konohamaru Meogi and Udon had been quiet the rest of the class had taken advantage of Iruka-Sensei absent Giving Sakura a hard time in which she had lost her temper more then once frightening the children.

When he arrived she realized he must have taken a moment to change his uniform he was no longer soaked with her teammates blood nor was his sleeve ripped and missing.

Walking out the door Sakura sigh she was certainly glad an swore from that moment she would never find a path as a academy teacher she more respect for her old Sensei now then ever especial when she thought back having to deal with Naruto. A thought that made her smile.

Nearly two hours late Sakura wondered if her Sensei had shown up yet and weather Sasuke and he were by the bridge waiting for her and Naruto. Quickening her steps she headed back toward where they begun mildly surprise when the two came into sight.

Kakashi-Sensei was leaning against the bridge reading a familiar orange book while Sasuke was sitting on the bridge rail his arms folded across his chest.

Glancing up at her with his one eye the man calmly chastened ." Beating up ones teammate isn't showing team work Sakura."

Suddenly her mood crashed feeling guilty over Naruto's predicament Sakura started to cry Kakashi and Sasuke face dropped in surprise Kakashi saying." I apologies perhaps I should not have said anything."

"No No it isn't that Sensei" Sakura assured him wiping her tears she explained."Naruto in the hospital."

"Sakura what did you do?"Sasuke questioned with surprise.

"It wasn't me! We were attacked by this sand ninja he just decided he was going to kill Naruto. Konohamaru got in the way and Naruto used his self as a shield. Iruka-Sensei took Naruto to the hospital his wound was serious."

"What did the Doe do to the sand ninja?" Questioned Sasuke.

"That just it Naruto didn't do anything the boys insane thought Naruto believes The boy Gaara I think his name was sensed a certain furry critter."

'You mean." Sasuke eyes widen understanding.

"Interesting." Kakashi thought." Either the sand ninja really did sense the demon inside Naruto or something else was going on, something he would be sure to look into." Filing his thought away for later he announced " We still have missions complete that doesn't require all three teammates to be present."

Sakura and Sasuke knew there job and did not complain as they carried on with the D-Rank missions and by the end of the day Kakashi called it quits announcing ."Before you leave I have something to tell you."

"Sensei."Sakura questioned."I was late today and this time I had a reason .I was recommending each of you to participate in the Chuunin examines."

Chuunin examines."Sakura choked exclaiming."But Sensei I thought first year Genin never get to participate in the Chunin examines."

"This year is different I believe each of you are more then ready and I have confidence you will exceed."

"But Sensei that boy from the sand he swore he was going to kill Naruto."

"I understand and it is up to each of you weather you want to participate you have one week to decide."

The two nodded Sakura asking."Sasuke I'm heading over to the hospital to visit Naruto will you be joining me?"

"Whatever" He shrugged placing his hands in his pocket he followed the girl as Kakashi walked in step with them his book stuck in his face Sakura asking."You going to see Naruto to Sensei."

"I still have to inform Naruto of his recommendation in the Chuunin examines." Kakashi answered never moving his book from his face.

Together the three made there way to the hospital heading toward Naruto room they met up with Iruka who greeted Sasuke and Sakura the man turning to there Sensei asking."Kakashi do you have a moment their is something we need to discuss."

Kakashi had a feeling just what that was as he answered."Perhaps after I visit Naruto."

"Alright I was heading to visit as well." Iruka agreed not pushing following along with them.

Reaching Naruto room Iruka opened the door the four of them were greeted with the sight of Naruto trying to escape Iruka shouting."Naruto! Where do you think your going?"

Startled the boy fell back landing on his head he sat up and growled."Iruka-Sensei."

"Back in the bed Naruto." he ordered

"But Iruka-Sensei I'm fine."

"Naruto if you were fine then why have you not been released yet?" Iruka countered

"Stupid medic Ninjas." Naruto huffed crossing his arms over his chest while he sat on the floor. "Their just curious because I heal so fast." Grumbling " Stupid tests."

Forced back into the bed by Iruka Naruto shifted the bandages on his shoulder as he greeted his team mates." Hi Sakura Hi Sasuke."

"Have you really healed Naruto." Sakura questioned

"Sure have. Want to see?"He asked moving to pull his bandages apart Iruka stopping him said." Leave it be Naruto, it can not possible be fully healed if there is a spot of blood seeping through." Pointing out the small blood stain.

Your no fun Iruka-Sensei." Naruto groaned adding." It's almost healed just a scab now."

"Naruto!"Sakura seethed the last thing she wanted to see was something like a scab as the boy just gave her a large grin before asking."So did I miss anything?"

"Just some boring D-rank missions." Sasuke answered saying."So got your butt kicked huh."

"Oh shut up theme." Naruto grunted in annoyance adding." I'll have you to know if Konohamaru had not got in the way I would of so kicked that Gaara sand butt back to his village."

"Well I believe you will have your chance."

"Kakashi-Sensei "Naruto questioned.

"It seems your Sensei believes you and your team is ready to participate in the Chuunin examines." Iruka answered his voice was a bit forceful, but Naruto did not seem to notice as he suddenly tackled his Sensei laughing."That's so cool Kakashi-Sensei."

Untangling the hyperactive boy from his neck Kakashi chidded ."Quit slobbering on my vest Naruto." Though everyone could tell he didn't seem the least bit annoyed the boy grabbed the paper and shouted." I am so going to kick Gaara butt you just wait and see."

"Naruto he tried to kill you." Sakura exclaimed with disbelief.

"So."Naruto shrugged not understanding the girl Sasuke snorting explained."I believe Sakura is trying to say she believe your crazy and should not want to enter the Chuunin examines."

"Are you crazy jeez Sakura I didn't even know I was in the examine and he was going to kill me remember ..fur ball."

"Naruto you can't know that for certain, like you said maybe he was just looking for a fight and I am sure once the examines starts he will forget all about you." Sakura tried to reason.

Naruto just snorted replying in answer."He was looking for a fight,but not just because he was bored I think it was more then that I think... "biting his lip Naruto paused for a moment finally adding."I think he's like me."

"Wait a minute Dobe are you saying this Gaara he has a demon inside him." Sasuke questioned

"I'm certain of it I sensed something,but I can't tell for sure any way I'm going to so kick his butt." Naruto vowed in revenge and excitement.

Iruka was a bit disturbed hearing that trying to coaxes him into changing his mind "Naruto are you certain you want to participate there is always next time I mean most Genin wait a year to get more experience."Iruka tried to influence, but Naruto shook his head and replied ."No way Iruka-Sensei I am so there. Right Sasuke Sakura both of your participating ."

"I'm not sure Naruto I mean."Sakura stated softly Naruto spoke up."I know you can in fact I bet you'll do better then me all I really got is my shadow clones you've got Genjutsu and a really mean right hook."

Sakura blushed the others in the room smiled Iruka saying."Well you all have a week to decide."

"I'll think about it ."Sakura replied

"Well Dobe see you later I guess I better start training."Sasuke stated standing he placed his hands in his pocket.

"I knew you participate."Naruto announced with a knowing grin.

"Like I would miss it and maybe you and I will finally get to have that battle." Adding to irritate the boy." Of course your going to lose Dobe."

"You wish."Naruto snorted the two grinning at each other Naruto adding."I'll have you so wore out you won't be able to move theme."

"Your stamina is the only thing you got going Dobe and before I run out I'll have already beaten you."

No doubt the two could continue there playful bicker for sometime Iruka interrupting said ."Not to interrupt,but there something Kakashi and I need to discuss with Naruto."

Knowing a dismiss when they heard one Sakura and Sasuke said there goodbyes Kakashi just glanced at the teacher in irritation before finally placing his book in his pouch crossing his arms Naruto glancing between them questioned. " Iruka-Sensei what going on?"

There something your Sensei and I need to discuss with you we put it off for too long now ."

"If this is about the stick bomb in the womans bath house I'm innocent."Naruto started to protest earning raised eye brows from the two Kakashi mildly amused Iruka frowning scolded "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to cut out the stupid tricks." The mans eyes twitched.

"Wait this isn't about that man? Naruto questioned grumbling "This sucks." Realizing that what they wanted to say had nothing to do with the prank and he had told on his self.

"Your right it has nothing to do about that,but do not think we won't have a conversation about that behavior as well." Iruka chastened.

"It wasn't my fault Iruka-Sensei." Naruto tried to protested." I was just trying to stop that old pervert from looking in." Naruto was thinking about the weird white hair man that fell over from blood loss after several woman pounded him into the ground that memory brought a smile to his face.

Kakashi had an idea just what old man the brat was referring having a hard time not laughing he had heard Jiraiya sulk and grumble about his ruined research and now he knew just who the blond kid the elder sage was referring to it was certainly amusing.

"Well Iruka-Sensei what is it you want to tell me." Naruto pressed with a frown annoyed that it was taken so long.

"Naruto you've been adopted." Iruka blurted out.

"What!" Naruto shouted so loud that down the hall Sasuke and Sakura stopped Sakura asking.'"Was that Naruto?"

"Who else has a loud mouth." Sasuke snorted Sakura wondering."I wonder what Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei wanted to talk to him about."

"Who know Naruto will tell us anyways later." The boy shrugged heading once again toward the exit.

Back in the room Naruto had jumped out the window before either man could stop him Iruka sigh stated."For once I wish he would have let me finish."

"Remind you of someone else."Kakashi commented with a smirk under his mask Iruka just glared before saying."Come on we better catch up with him."

"He's going to the Hokage tower we have time."Kakashi stated pulling his book out Iruka glared at the man in annoyance accusing."Your enjoying this?"

"Revenge is best served cold don't you think?"Kakashi still irradiated with the Hokage for pretty much ordering him to live with the two was more then willing to let the boy rant at the third Hokage even just to enjoy the elder mans face if there was one thing he could count on it was the fact Naruto always got his point across loudly.

"Honestly."Iruka rolled his eyes moving out the window he decided to go ahead after his adopted son thought he wasn't going to move to quickly the thought of the Hokage having to put up with Naruto in a temper made him smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note please read

Ugh no more comment's about a Beta please I do have one,but besides the first chapter the rest has yet to be edited I am placing them on anyway for those who want to read it It can take a long time for a person to get time to edit so please make a choice wait for the entire story to be edited by a more capable person then myself or just enjoy the story as is and reread it later. Let me know either way is fine.

Chapter 15

Reaching the tower Naruto did not even bother going through the door as he jerked the window open and shouted. "Are you insane! How could you?"The boy growled very loudly as he jumped inside ignoring the other two beside the Hokage in the office.

"Ah I see you been told." The man calmly replied.

"Undo it."Naruto demanded.

Ibiki currently one of the two standing there glanced at Naruto in annoyance spoke "Uzumaki the boy everyone been talking about." Snorting he added." Can't see why? Who be interested in such a loud mouth runt."

Naruto's eyes flickered around to glare at the man even Ibiki was hard press not to shudder at the kill intent in them Naruto growling."Who's talking about me?"

" Listen kid why don't you scram were in the middle of something." Ibiki coldly suggested

"I'll tell you who going to scram."Naruto moved forward a voice shouted behind ."Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Umino! Don't you dare take another step."

Whipping his neck around Naruto's eyes grew wide looking at Iruka Sensei sitting perched on the window ledge. His mouth dropped suddenly realizing something and his eyes rolled back darkness descending from the shock.

Hitting the floor Ibiki snorted."The brat is going to get his self killed. Loud mouth ,bad temper it's a wonder he even stayed alive this long."

"I ask you to watch what you say about my son." Iruka snapped moving to Naruto side the Hokage laughing softly spoke up."I take it Naruto did not give you the chance to fully explain."

Only out for a few seconds Naruto came to sitting up his first sight was of his Sensei as he laughed and said."I had the weirdest dream Iruka-Sensei." his eyes growing large once again exclaiming."Are you insane!"

"Naruto calm down and listen."Iruka spoke sternly Naruto ignoring the man took to his feet and ranted." Have you completely gone mad! you can't adopted me."

Iruka was confused and a bit hurt at the boys explanation interrupting"Naruto I'm sorry you feel that way I didn't realize that you felt uncomfortable and would hate the idea so."

"It isn't that Iruka-Sensei ." Sigh he tried to explain."I am me" He pointed at his self pointing at Iruka next."You are you, How can you keep up with me when you have classes to teach. With Konohamaru always skipping to train with me you got your work cut out for...Opps!" Naruto blushed letting that slip he rubbed the back of his neck grumbling" I really need to work on that."

"Naruto!" Iruka growled his eye twitching another voice spoke up from th window."Your forgetting about me brat."

" I can't believe you Kakashi-Sensei your all insane" Naruto exclaimed throwing up his hands agitated asking." Why do I need parent. It isn't like it's going to make a difference now beside Iruka-Sensei has the academy and you got to train Sakura and Sasuke cause the theme going to need help if he going to beat me."

"Your forgetting I'm your Sensei too brat." Kakashi pointed out a bit annoyed.

"I haven't forgotten, but your going to be to busy too train me beside I already picked out someone to train me."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi questioned confused and annoyed."'

" Sarutobi stepping in spoke."Naruto you can't just go out and decide who going to train you. Normal I wouldn't say anything,but in your case. That just isn't possible." It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was meaning.

"You worry to much old man besides you already know him." Naruto grunted adding." He's a pervert,but I know his skills."

"Naruto!"Iruka scolded once again the boy just seemed to open his mouth never thinking about what he was saying he certainly had little to no morals.

"I'll give you credit brat you certainly sly." Kakashi smiled in amusement having already figured out who the boy was talking about.

"I'm part fox you know."Naruto grinned

"The brat know?" Ibiki stated with surprise Genma following that statement.

"Jeez old news want to hear the story." Naruto perked up seeing his chance to once again shock someone

Reaching his arm over Iruka slapping his hands over the boys mouth exclaiming."Naruto you really need to stop! This need to shock people impulse has to stop."

"Ah come on!" Naruto whined grinning." Iruka-Sensei it keeps the blood flowing besides they can be trust after all he's an interrogator who likes to mess with people mind." Point out Ibiki explaining." he find out sooner or later." Turing to Genma he added" He's apart of the special Anbu forces. If you can't trust them who can you trust?" he teased lightly grinning

"Hokage how does that brat know!" Ibiki demanded growling." I wasn't aware that information was public."Glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Naruto honestly."Sarutobi scolded sigh he said."Well now that Naruto has felt it necessary to let you in on the secret I believe it's only fair that you both hear the rest."

"What's going on."Genma questioned wondering if this was what Hayate was talking about.

"I'm the demon vessel and I talk to him up here."he pointed at his head adding in assurance."Don't worry I'm not going to release him besides he doesn't want to be released . Oh." He added his finger shooting up." I know about every secret in the village because I got bored when I was a kid and read the scrolls-" Waving his hand in teasing he he continued"But don't worry I won't tell anyone about the time you ."

Naruto was prevent from saying anything further as he found a Kunai at his neck and Ibiki eye flashing behind his shoulder growling'"Who the hell are you brat?"

"Get your hands off him."Iruka growled angry at the threat to his son.

"I'm your worst nightmare and your best friend."Naruto replied not the least bit afraid of the weapon threating him, Snickering." I always wanted to say that."

Ibiki mouth twitched releasing the boy he spoke ."You really are a fool ,yet now I see what has everyone talking."

Iruka let out a breath promising to lecture the boy with in the inch of his life.

"You have already started asking question about me and I decided I might as well get it out in the open."Naruto admitted remember Ayame and the old man mention someone hinting around about him

"Perhaps your not as dumb as I first thought." Ibiki admitted

" I hear things"Naruto admitted and said."But you went about it the wrong way ." Pointing the mans mistake out he added." If you wanted to know about my skill level you could have just asked?"

"You would be a fool to tell me."Ibiki snorted."

"Not really."Naruto denied explaining." I know probably a thousand or more Jutsu I'm fair at taijutsu I suck at Genjutsu thought I can sense them if there fairly strong, my chakra control sucks,but I can walk up a tree with out blasting a hole through it and water walking is my most favorite .I can produce probably a thousand or more shadow clones yet I would probably kill myself if I try to use the jutsu I memorized ." With a grin he added."Now my likes are ramen any flavor and I hate waiting three minutes for the noodles to sit."

"I think I get the point brat."Ibiki spoke up amused Naruto just grinned at him the Hokage asking." May I ask what is going on?"

"I like to know that myself."Kakashi added his head tilted in thought.

"It would seem the boys picked up on the fact I have been studying him trying to find out what makes him tick."

"Don't you mean analyze ." Naruto snorted." Honestly you think it would be that easy to really find out about me. I don't exactly advertise who I really am. Too the villagers I'm the demon monster klutzy ,fool and idiot you never find out things that way. So in this case you have to go directly to the source. Me." he pointed out with a shrugged added."I know you, I know what your capable of I guess it's only fair you know the same about me."

"I beginning to see that." Ibiki admitted

Genma couldn't help it he laughed as he exclaimed."My god ! Now I know what Hayate was talking about the kid really is something."

"I'm not know as the number one surprising ninja for nothing." Naruto bragged with a large grin before frowning." But how did you get this adoption over me?"

"Well at least their is something I can still surprise you with."Chuckled the Hokage, Frowning Naruto growled up at the ceiling "You knew about this didn't you stupid. Thought it was funny did you?"

Confused to who Naruto was talking to all eyes widen shocked when a foot pushed through a vent and Naruto or at least someone that looked like Naruto jumped down with a smirk saying"Got to have some fun don't I?"

"Your me that isn't funny?" Naruto growled poking his shadow clone that disappeared with a pop the Hokage exclaiming. "Naruto you been spying on me?"

Laughing nervously Naruto rubbed his neck and admitted "I have to get my information from somewhere."

"Some would call it treason."Ibiki pointed out as Naruto grunted and exclaimed."I would never betray the village." Declaring" I love the village even if they hate me it still my home."

"Glad as I am to hear that Naruto if I find out that you do that again."The third warned Naruto waved him off quickly speaking up."Jeez old man I won't do it I promise besides how can I trust myself I just betrayed me."

Ibiki Genma Iruka and Kakashi chuckled not being able to help it th silver haired ninja pointing out."It would seem no one not even you are above your own pranks brat."

Smiling the Hokage stated."With that said we still need to discuss this new Sensei Naruto. I can't allow just anyone to train you. One you hold far to much information and grant I do not believe you would ever willing give it up I can not allow the slightest chance. Another should they find out about the nine tail fox"

"I'll say it again you worry to much old man besides he can be trust you trained him yourself you know." he supplied in hint.

Kakashi chuckled speaking up"I had a feeling you knew what you were doing when you set off that stick bomb ."

"I almost always have a reason."Naruto grinned bragging

"Naruto please tell me you haven't been up to your pranks again."sighed the Hokage

"It isn't as if I painted the Hokage monument this time old man I just needed to get the mans attention. Much easier when he had no more subject to gather information about."

"From what I understand he seemed quit irradiated with you." Kakashi warned asking." How did you get him to agree to train you?"

"I haven't yet,but I have a secret weapon." Naruto revealed smiling he stated."Besides no one can resist me long."

"Over confident brat."Ibiki snorted stating."Being over confident in battle will get you killed one day."

"Physical maybe,but this is the battle of wits and the Perverted Legendary Sannin only has one thing On his mind so it's really no contest."

"Naruto what are you planning."Iruka really hated to ask,but Naruto was his son now it was his responsibility even if thinking about it gave him a headache.

"I'm not planning anything Iruka-Sensei well nothing the man won't appreciate." he added with a sly wink and wicked grin that worried Iruka.

Kakashi seemed to understand right away as he announced."You know I believe I want to be there when you plan to ask him." He didn't want to miss anything the boy had planned. Not with the kind of entertainment he knew that would be once in a lifetime.

"Kakashi."Iruka exclaimed in disbelief at the copy ninja

"What I have to make sure the kid doesn't get in trouble don't I." Kakashi calmly stated

"You just want to make sure he get good material for his next book Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto teased.

"Oh my!" The Hokage began to snicker" I think I understand now." Smiling." I admit Naruto you certainly could not have picked a better man to train you."

"Of course I'm not stupid if you weren't always so busy I rather have you do it." Naruto admitted

"Me."the Hokage questioned with surprise.

"Your the Hokage the best of the best it only make sense ,but since I know you didn't have time I went for the second even if he is a pervert, Kakashi-Sensei comes close ,but Sasuke and Sakura need him the most."

Kakashi was actual flattered not that he tell the brat that Sarutobi saying. 'Well I wish you the best of luck I must admit Jiraiya isn't the easiest one to pull one over,but I have a feeling if anyone can it will most certainly be the number on most surprising ninja."

"I have to keep up my reputation ."Naruto serious added before smiling he yawned saying."I'm tired I think I'll go home no get some sleep. Later." He waved before disappearing out the window

"For once I really wish that boy would allow me to finish."Iruka sigh shaking his head .once again Naruto disappeared before he could explain everything about the adoption.

"Well guess we will have to break it to him in th morning."Kakashi shrugged before leaving Iruka shaking his head followed shortly thinking."It's late Kakashi right I will explain everything in the morning." Feeling his own exhaustion creeping up on him. Iruka Bidding his farewells before leaving.

Ibiki glancing out the window spoke up."That boy is a threat to this village yet he is an ace ."

"Well I know one thing I will never question Hayate when he warns us against looking further."Genma vowed tonight's scene had really throw him through a loop.

"Naruto is many things his heart is by far larger then anyone I have ever known and he has strength even the most skilled of ninja could never posses, yet he is but still a child who has much to learn even if his mind knows more then most it was why I felt it was important that someone watch over him." Sarutobi admitted.

"You know. I've know Kakashi all my life adopting anyone was the furthest thing from my mind." Genma spoke up.

"Ah yes well I had a feeling Naruto would be good for him even if he had yet to realize it."The Hokage smiled.

"In other words you pretty much ordered him or tricked him." Ibiki snorted

"I just made sure he knew it was in his best interest."Sarutobi defended.

"I am sure he whole heartily agreed."Ibiki snorted again saying."I wouldn't mind digging further and find out just what that brat can do."

"I am surprised Ibiki you never taken interest in having a student."

"He's annoying loud,but I will admit he seems to have what it takes to pass skills to."

"Perhaps in the future right now Naruto needs something more something I believe only Kakashi and Iruka can offer."

"Look to me the copy ninja and the academy teacher have their work cut out for them.

"That I realized it was why I decided he need two people he trust."The Hokage spoke saying before asking."Now then shall we continue."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rudely awoken from his slumber Naruto grumbled his eye sliding open to stare at his uninvited guest "What are you all doing here?" He growled still half a sleep.

"Wake up Dobe we have a mission."

Scratching his head Naruto yawned sitting up as he groused."It's only six ." He complained glancing curiously at another he questioned."What are you doing here Iruka-Sensei ?"

"To finish that discussion we started yesterday." Iruka chided standing at the foot of Naruto bed.

"Huh! I thought, we already finished that."

"Not exactly brat."Kakashi spoke Sakura asking."Kakashi-Sensei you said Naruto is our mission? What does he have to do with it?"

"Simple you and Sasuke are in charge of helping the brat pack." Kakashi calmly explained leaning against the wall his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"Do what!"All three exclaimed Naruto sitting up on his knees glared demanding."What do you mean pack? What's going on?"

"Your moving." Iruka replied softly.

"Moving!" Naruto sputtered demanding." What do you mean I'm moving?"

"Naruto ." Iruka sighed answering" I tried to explain yesterday your no longer an orphan and as such cannot be allowed to live by yourself."

"Dobe was adopted!" Sasuke questioned both he and Sakura were surprised.

"What are you saying Iruka-Sensei. "Naruto eyes narrowed.

"Simple brat you're not living on your own." Kakashi said none to gently" Now lets start we don't have all day. Iruka and I both have to pack as well ."Kakashi added with boredom.

"Huh! No way !... I am not doing it." Naruto crossed his arms his face contorting to a stubborn pout..

Not wanting to deal with a stubborn Naruto this early Kakashi closed his eye for a moment counting back words to calm his nerves before reaching and chopping the back of his neck. Naruto instantly fell forward unconscious Iruka scolding."Did you really have to do that Kakashi?"

"Yes."The man calmly spoke adding."We have, work to do. Why don't you take the brat with you."

"Your parent skills are really lacking. "Iruka admonish frowning he picked Naruto up sliding him easily on his back he left without another word leaving Kakashi to explain to his other two students.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to their Sensei in questioned Kakashi just pushed away from the wall saying." Better get to work we have a lot to do." Leaving his students with more questions then answers.

Reaching his home Iruka opened his door a voice calling out to him."Morning Iruka ." Kurenai greeted standing with her team."I heard you needed some help moving?"

Frowning Iruka looked curious at Kurenai and her student's Hinata Hyuuga , Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame questioning."I'm sorry. I'm not certain to what you mean?"

"Hey isn't that the idiot?" Kiba grunted in questioned just as Naruto was coming too the boys eyes snapped open his mouth thinning as he growled." I am so going to hurt him."

"Naruto enough!"Iruka scolded placing the boy on his feet he chided." Throwing a temper over this is just a waste of your energy and time,you might as well accept it."

"But it isn't fair it's my life why didn't anyone ask me first." Naruto whinnied turning he stomped away in temper Kurenai questioning." Iruka what going on?"

"Naruto having a hard time accepting the fact Kakashi and I adopted him and that he will be living with us."The man answered

"Adopted! "All four of the ninjas exclaimed Kiba Scratching his head added."What you want to adopt the Dobe for?"

"Kiba let me be the first to warn you." Kurenai chastened." You should never under estimate another and from what I have heard Naruto is certainly not an exception."

Kiba just pouted in silence from his Sensei scolding and wondering."Why does everyone keep talking but that idiot, Like he could even beat me with my hands tied behind my back." he grumbled silently.

Wondering off in the direction of her crush unnoticed by her teammates Hinata found the boy sulking on the other side of the house Stuttering his name ."Nar-r-uto."

Naruto jerked around with a frown on his face disappearing he gave Hinata a faint smile greeting."Morning Hinata."

"Naruto um... Why are you upset?" She couldn't help,but question.

"Does it matter?"Naruto snapped feeling bad quickly at the hurt look across her face sigh he apologized "I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean to take it out you... It's just everything really sucks right now."

"But I don't understand. Do you not want family?"Did Naruto want to be alone ." Hinata wondered.

"It isn't that Hinata." Naruto admitted needing someone to talk to he explained."No one asked me, it's like my thought didn't matter.

"H-how do you feel about it Nar-R-uto ?"Hinata blushed asking her word stuttered.

"I don't know." he admitted."I never lived with any one, I'm a horrible house guest Hinata" he exclaimed." I'm noisy and I make messes. What if they hate it and then they start hating me ." his voice was low and vulnerable .

Around the corner Iruka and Kurenai listened to the two's conversation the kunoichi softly whispered."You know I can't imagine Kakashi and you adopting a child together ,but I'll say one thing you have your work cut out for you. It isn't easy from going one minute having no one then suddenly a family it's difficult to adjust ."

" I realize that, but in time Naruto will adjust we all will." Iruka replied with confidence feeling anything but.

"If I may ask exactly how did you get Kakashi to agree."She curious questioned.

Iruka replied with a snort."What makes you think it was me?" Leaving her behind he move to talk to his adopted son."Naruto you really need to quit running away."

"I wasn't running Iruka-Sensei."Naruto snapped Iruka moved to kneel beside him softly saying."

"Listen I know this is difficult and your probably worried, anyone would be." Iruka tried to reach out to Naruto make him feel more comfortable,but Naruto wouldn't even look at him." Naruto please look at me."

Sigh Naruto tilted his head to look at his Sensei kneeling beside him as the man spoke."Naruto no matter what happens or how bad things go no one is going to hate you I promise you that."

"Your were listening."Naruto accused.

"You were rather vocal."Iruka teased.

"I'm not a good house mate."Naruto warned.

"Who's to say I am or Kakashi for that matter."Iruka argued.

"He's up there laughing about this I just know he is."Naruto frowned growling as he looked toward the Hokage tower.

"You will not hear me argue that,but will you at least give it a try who knows maybe you will even enjoy it."

"I don't have a choice do I."Naruto whined still upset,but not angry.

Do you really want to know?"Iruka questioned his brow raised Naruto shook his head replying."I already got my answer."

"Come on we have a lot of work to do so we best, get started." Iruka smiled pulling Naruto to his feet he wrapped one arm around him leading him back toward his house leaving Hinata to follow the girl smiling softly she whispered." Naruto." Happy for him.

Hours later Naruto was beginning to believe they would never get done glanced at his adopted dad exclaimed."You own too much Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka just smiled softly he laughed and replied."Perhaps,but each of these items is a piece of my past. They represent some of my fondest memories ."

"Even this thing." Naruto held up what looked like a piece of pottery. A rough form of a tea cup colored brightly orange with a crooked handle.

"Especial that ." Iruka replied smiling he moved toward Naruto taking the item from his hands holding it in his palm he spoke." After all ,it did come from someone special."

"Who did it come from Iruka-Sensei?"

"You gave it to me Naruto." He answered." I guess you would not remember." smiling fondly in memory adding." You were so young then."

"Me!"Naruto stated with surprise scratching his head he added."I don't remember, how old was I?"

"Three I believe." Iruka answered telling the story of how it came to be." I was having tea with the Hokage and you were coloring and making pottery in the coroner. I believe it is a tea cup because you brought it to me and said." Uka I made you a petty e..up."Iruka tried to mimic Naruto speech then.

"I didn't?"Naruto blushed

"Actual you did and there are certainly many other present around here you have given me."

Naruto face fell as he quietly asked."Why did you keep them ? I mean you use to hate me."

Softly Iruka replied his face filled with regret."I never hated you Naruto, I was angry and foolish,but I always knew I could never hate you. Do you want to know why?"

Naruto tilted his head and nodded. Iruka pulled him to sit on a chair taking a seat across from him he spoke."The first time I met you Naruto was the night of the attack ."

"The attack of the nine tail fox." Naruto clarified curiously.

"Yes, I was injured trying to help my parents and my dad ordered another Jounin to take me away. I fought and struggled,but it was useless I found myself taken to the hospital, I of course ran away trying to get back to my parents,but I was stopped."

"Who stopped you?"Naruto questioned.

"You did."

"Me!" Naruto frowned not understanding.

Iruka explained "Newly born you were crying and upset everyone was so busy with taking care of the injured, you were neglected. "

I remember when I approached your crib you just stopped crying and you looked up at me with such bright blue eyes.

Smiling softly Iruka stated."From the moment you looked up at me I was taken I couldn't resist and I picked you up."

You-You did."Naruto questioned.

"Yes I did and I held you. I just held you because I knew you were like me frighten and scared and I didn't want to see you like that."

"What happen Iruka-Sensei."

" Some Jounin came and took you from me they said you were needed. I didn't understand what they meant and I didn't want to give you to them,but I was a child and I didn't have a choice."

"You tried to protect me."Naruto questioned his eyes blurring with tears.

"Yes I guess I did" Iruka admitted " Then I found out what it was they needed you for, and I distance myself and I regret that, I really do."

"It wasn't your fault Iruka-Sensei I probably have felt the same way."Naruto tried to cheer the man up

"Oh Naruto."Iruka stated pulling the boy into a hug he added."It isn't alright and I will always regret it I'm just glad you can forgive so easily I'm not sure I could stand it knowing you hated me not when I love you so much."

Naruto stilled in the mans arms taken back by the declaration of love Iruka feeling it pulled back looking at him with concern he questioned."Naruto what's wrong."

"You love me."Naruto choked tears streaming down his face."Oh Naruto of course I do I worry so much about you and.' Iruka was cut off as Naruto slammed into him nearly upturning him and the chair as the boy hugged him tightly and cried. 'No one ever said that they loved me Iruka-Sensei no one."

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm so sorry.' Iruka own eye teared up again as he returned the boys hug just as ferociously

"I love you two Iruka-Sensei and I'm glad your my dad now."Naruto cried

"So am I Son so am I."Iruka replied the feeling of warmth wrapping around him he hugged the boy tightly wonder why he ever turned against him and why he had missed so much

Iruka wasn't at first if he heard Naruto right wen the boy mumbled something against his chest as he pulled back asking."What was that Naruto.'

"I asked Um well can I call you dad."

Iruka did not think he ever seen the boy so vulnerable as his glossy eye stared at him and it took him a moment to register what the question had been as his own chest filled with warmth when Naruto pulled away and turned his head Iruka realized he had not answered yet as Naruto said."Sorry stupid thing to ask."

"No Naruto."Iruka pulled the boy back toward him as he smiled a large smile and replied."Naruto I be honored I'm sorry it just took me by surprise and oaf."

Iruka thought fondly begin hugged again."I really need to talk to him about easing up,but later."he thought finding his own arms wrapping around the boy as a voice spoke up from the doorway."Sorry am I interrupting something."

Both of them turned Naruto blushed Iruka as well as he cleared his throat and spoke up."Of course not Naruto and I were just talking is there something you need.'

Kurenai was hard press not to smile at the scene she came upon it was rather sweet and touching as she answered."I just wanted to let you know my team has everything packed and ready awaiting your next orders this is the last room in the house."

"That was quick."Iruka replied adding."Thank you we should be done in here soon then we can start moving them to the new house."

Turning to Naruto he stated."What do say ready to finish I'm sure your teammates are probably nearly finished at your place."

"Oh shit.' Naruto exclaimed his eyes widen in sudden realization as he knocked passed Iruka and headed out the window."

"Naruto."Iruka exclaimed from the boys language and the sudden panic as Naruto called back.' Sorry dad I got something to do be back."

"Did he just call you dad."Kurenai questioned enjoying the surprised face on the man and a blush.

Naruto was certainly panicking his mind the fox included cursed at him for his stupidity as he raced through the village the fox saying."Move faster brat you better hope they don't find that scroll."

"Shut up this is all your fault you know you told me to copy it I'm sorry I forgot about it just be quiet."

Reaching his goal Naruto nearly panic seeing the scroll in the hands of Sakura as she turned it curiously moving fast he jumped inside and grabbed it shocking the girl as she didn't even notice him or even hear him as the girl exclaimed."Naruto what the hell where you doing."

laughing nervously Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously saying.' Sorry Sakura um didn't mean to scare you were Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke."

'they headed over to his apartment since we were nearly done here the girl adding. Naruto you really don't have much do you.'

Shrugging the boy replied."Didn't need much anyways I should get going.'

Moving to leave Sakura questioned."Naruto I haven't packed that scroll yet where are you taking it."

"Oh no need I'll just take it with me since I'm heading there.' Bye"he nervously laughed again moving toward the window Sakura shouting.' Naruto what's going on why are your acting so nervous.' her questions going unanswered as the boy disappeared.

Shaking her head Sakura turned to finish moving to place the box together she turned as the door opened and her past Sensei asked."Sakura have you seen Naruto."

Sakura sensed right away that something was wrong as she questioned."Iruka-Sensei is something wrong with Naruto.'

"No at least I don't think so I was just concerned he disappeared so quickly and."Frowning he asked."Sakura.'

"He was hear just a little while ago Sensei he was acting so strangely I was getting ready to pack this large scroll and well he took it and then disappeared I tried to ask him what was wrong,but he just disappeared."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this.' Iruka thought as he thanked her and said."I'm sure it's nothing to worry about he probably went to the new house."

"Oh well that is what he said so I guess your right."She shrugged it off.

Iruka said a quick goodbye saying he still had packing thought his thoughts center more around the fact Naruto had lied he didn't even know where the house was and why was he so concerned about a scroll." The thought didn't settle to well with him as he continued his search finding no trace of him wondering where he could be.

Naruto had no idea why of all the places he could come to he had choose this spot maybe because it was where it had started it was where he learned of who he was and what was inside of him or perhaps the guilt of this being the place he had copied the scroll at. He wasn't sure and at the moment he didn't care as he wracked his brain on how to get ride of it the fox suggesting."Use a fire jutsu brat."

"Um I'm not sure I should I mean I've never tried one and what if something goes wrong."

"You know the hands signs what can go wrong just do it before someone comes along.

"I just know this is all going to blow up."he growled to the fox as he did the signs for the jutsu powering up chakra he backed away and released it from his mouth it wasn't till he went flying through the air he realized perhaps he used just a bit to much Chakra barley noticing his name begin called as he slammed into something and he was dropped on a tree branch until he saw his Sensei moving quickly through hand signs calling forth a water jutsu to dump on the beginnings of a raging fire.

"Wow that was cool."he exclaimed realizing he should have kept his mouth shut as two brown eyes turned toward them Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to even know if they were angry or disappointed either way he felt horrible as his dad shouted."Naruto what the hell were you doing you could have killed yourself."

"I Um I."Naruto was having a really hard time of trying to lie as the man grabbed his chin forcing them to look into his own he asked again."Naruto what were you doing why did you take a scroll from Sakura."

His dad must have realized something as his face look thoughtful for a moment and he growled."You were trying to burn th scroll weren't you.'

"I um well I.- he stuttered not knowing how to answer his face must have looked really guilty or terrified at least they way his chest was squeezing Naruto voted terrified as his dad questioned again."Naruto what was so important about that scroll what are you hiding talk to me tell me what are you scared of.'

Hanging his head Naruto didn't know what to say as he finally spoke."I can't tell you.'

"Naruto please look at me tell me what's going on why would you do something like that do you realized you could have hurt yourself you could have burnt down the forest what is going on .'

"I can't please, you will hate me."Naruto refused to look at the man turning his head to the side he hung it as tears slipped down his face.

Iruka was concerned he was frighten he didn't understand why his son was acting like this as he reached out gentle grabbing his shoulders he said."Naruto we already talked about this remember.'

When Naruto still didn't respond he continued."No matter what happened son, nothing could ever make me hate you. I need for you to believe that. I might be angry or disappointed,but I could never hate you... please talk to me, tell me what is going on?"

"I didn't mean to I-I."Naruto was having a hard time speaking his emotions so twisted at the moment as he he continued ."I just wanted to make you proud, to make everyone see I wasn't stupid. I swear I wasn't going to do anything bad I just didn't think."Voice choking his tear fell rapidly from his eyes

"Naruto what did you do?"

"That night when Mizuki tricked me to get the scroll."Naruto spoke continuing."He told me I just need to learn a technique,but I was afraid I couldn't that I would screw up again so I copied it just to make sure I knew someone would come after it I mean Mizuki said he would come for it so I had to hurry and I just wanted to be sure.'

"My god! Naruto tell me you didn't?'"Gasped Iruka realizing just what the boy was trying to hide.

"I didn't let anyone see it, I swear Iruka Sensei. " Naruto exclaimed."I was going to destroy the scroll,but I forgot and then-"His voice fading off

" Do you realize what could have happen,how important that scroll is to our village."Iruka questioned.

"I know." he softly answered

"I'm not going to lie I'm disappoint Naruto I really am,but I think I understand I guess the damage is already done and you destroyed the scroll so there nothing left to do."

"Are you going to tell I mean do we have to tell anyone."

"Naruto you can't hide this we have to tell the Hokage I don't know what he will do,but I know whatever he decides I be there for you I won't leave you I promised didn't I."

Tears under control Naruto nodded Iruka hugging him finally said."We should go now."

"To the tower."

"No it can wait we can go in the morning I am sure everyone is waiting on us wondering what going on ."

Together the two made there way to there new home Naruto's heart thumped in his chest as they gather boxes from Iruka's home and headed toward the new house the pair of them greeted by team eight team ten and team seven.

Passing by Kiba Naruto moved to go inside when the boy who always like to openly insult him started on him at the wrong moment."So idiot what's the real reason you were adopted, couldn't take care of yourself Dobe."

"I'm not in the mood Kiba- just shut up!"Naruto dangerously growled moving to go past his arm was jerked as Kiba pulled him around to face him. Reacting to the threat Naruto dropped the box in his hand swing around he decked Kiba in the chin sending the boy crashing a few feet away Shino stopped his descent with his bug as everyone turned toward the fight Iruka snapping." Naruto that enough."

"But he-"Naruto tried to explain only for Iruka to order."Go to your room Naruto."

Glaring Naruto turned to continue inside turning he snapped."I don't even have a room."

Top of the stair first left.' Slamming through the doors Naruto disappeared everyone left glaring Kiba rubbing his jaw exclaimed."What the hell is his problem."

"Perhaps you should have been listening to his warning."Shino stated before retracting his bugs and moving ahead Kakashi glancing at Iruka asked."Should I even ask."

"I'll explain later."was all the man said moving a box inside.

A few hours past and night begun to fall before Iruka came to visit walking through the closed door, he spoke to the silent boy sitting on the window ledge."You can't attack people because you're angry ."

"He grabbed me first."Naruto snapped not bothering to turn toward him.

"I understand that Naruto, Shino told us what happened ,but that still doesn't give you an excuse to deck him."

"So I let him hit me is that the way it goes."

"Naruto you don't know that."

"Yes I do no one grabs your arm unless they have a purpose! Kiba has done it enough to me to know." Naruto dropped off in silence.

The moment was awkward as no one spoke Iruka clearing his throat stated laying a tray down." I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks,but I'm not hungry."

"You have not eaten all day Naruto at least try, it's your favorite ramen."

"I'm not hungry."Naruto repeated staring out at the darkness.

Sitting on the bed Iruka tried again."Naruto please look at me I know you worried,but-"

"I don't want to talk about it."The boy flatly spoke

"Are you going to explain to me about what's going on?" Kakashi voiced from the doorway.

"Freeze hell and I might."Naruto snapped, not bothering to turn his eyes from the window.

"Naruto."Iruka chastened.

"What! " Naruto snapped " Am I not allowed to talk now."

"That isn't it and you know it." Iruka once again had to chasten the boy.

"What is it then Iruka-Sensei." obviously from Iruka's name use Naruto was still angry

"Your foul mouth brat."Kakashi spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"Naruto question was actually that of a child as he looked at the two curiously

Iruka choked in disbelief staring at the boy he questioned." Naruto surly someone explained to you about certain impolite words that should not be used in conversation."

"When has anyone taken the time to explain anything to me."Naruto snapped

"I don't believe this."Kakashi groaned ,but truthfully he should have,after all the boy was mostly self taught listening and watching others, mimicking there words and actions it was amazing the boy wasn't evil in itself with no one really taking, the time to teach him or show him right from wrong.

"Your language Naruto, it isn't meant for proper conversation." explained Iruka

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it."Kakashi grunted asking."What happened earlier."

"Why do you care."Naruto snapped again he wasn't certain why he was taking his angry out on the man, maybe because he knew it wouldn't hurt him it wasn't as if he really cared.

"Naruto enough."snapped Iruka

"What the hell is going on?"Kakashi growled in demand looking between the two of them.

"My languages bad.. What about yours?" snorted Naruto

" I'm older brat, now will you two explain."Once again the copy ninja questioned

"Does being older make you wiser."Naruto question his voice soft.

Glaring at Kakashi Iruka answered."Wisdom comes with age..Though language like that is still not polite, be it an adult or a child."

"Oh."answered Naruto softly turning his eye to stare out the window

"Try to eat something Naruto we can talk more in the morning." Iruka spoke knowing now did not seem to be the time to talk.

Standing Iruka moved out the door Kakashi following, leaving Naruto to stare outside the window into the dark night.

Moving downstairs ignoring the other Iruka begun to unpack the kitchen snapping at the Jounin" Do you have a problem?"

"Yes I do, mind telling me what's going on with the brat?"

"Does it matter, it isn't as if you really care." replied Iruka in annoyance.

"Your right ,I don't why would I even bother after all he just a beast."Kakashi wasn't being serious he was being sarcastic,but hearing the in take of breath on the stair he realized he had screwed up as he saw a pair of feet moving away Iruka having seen the same thing snapped."Next time you want to be sarcastic try being a little more aware."

"The door didn't slam."Kakashi commented his face frowning in worry.

"He probably didn't want us to know he was listening."Iruka replied in irritation moving to go back up stairs.

In truth reaching his room Naruto move to slam the door only he never got a chance something in the shadows moved there was no time to react as something stabbed him and he felt something hit his neck before darkness gave in.

"No when Naruto upset he slams things."Kakashi stated moving toward the stairs he pushed by Iruka the academy teacher following quickly behind Kakashi threw the door open his eye searching the room spotting the open window he moved forward Iruka first thought."he left."

"Damn."Kakashi spotted trouble as blur of orange was moving away over the roof tops only it wasn't moving by itself as he snapped."get to the tower warn the Hokage the village has been infiltrated."

"What!" Iruka snapped

"Naruto didn't leave on his own he was taken."Kakashi growled shouting."Go now!"

Iruka nodded taken off leaving Kakashi to follow. Racing over the village tops he spotted the bright orange again for once Kakashi realized the clothes that annoyed him were a godsend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Racing over the roof top's of the village houses and buildings Kakashi moved to intercept the shadow that held Naruto captive.

Moving in front of the shadow ninjas path he calmly demanded"Put the boy down."

"So the copy ninja comes to rescue the brat." The Ninja dressed all in black sneered asking."Why come for the beast?"

"You've been spying."Kakashi spoke

"Wouldn't you like to know." The ninja chuckled

"Like I said put the boy down, then you and I can fight this out."

"Afraid not I have a previous engagement, perhaps some other time." the enemy sneered adding." You might want to catch."

Kakashi cursed watching the man sling his student over the rail the height of the drop would kill the boy who was currently not conscious. Forced to let the enemy escape in order to save the brat he soon learned his mistake his arms wrapping around around a log. The enemy had fooled him with a replacement jutsu.

"Damn it!'"Kakashi swore moving quickly to pick up the trail again he caught up soon enough tackling the man from behind knocking them to the ground he gripped him demanding."Where is Naruto?"

"Your to late copy ninja the boy is ours, by the time you reach him your precious brat will be gone forever."

Kakashi reared his arm back ready to strike the enemy,but the ninjas body seeped into the shadow's as if he had not even been there. Kakashi what going on?" A voice called out to him in question

"The village has been infiltrated ."Kakashi replied his mind trying to sort what had happened he was certain the enemy he had captured was real,but the shadow Jutsu he used wasn't like anything Kakashi had ever witness before.

"The guards posted at the gates have been knocked out no signs of a struggle, did you get an id on the enemy or What they were after?"A member of the hidden leaf's village Anbu questioned.

"They took Naruto Uzumaki."

"The demon vessel."The man stated with confusion.

"Don't call him that."snapped Kakashi moving on ahead toward the gates of the village, he dropped down glancing around as others begun to arrive Iruka among them questioned."Where is he? Where is Naruto?"

"They took him."Kakashi replied pulling a scroll out he bit his thumb summoning his hounds he ordered."Find this scent alert me once you find it."

Sniffing the head band Kakashi had picked up obviously lost from Naruto head the hounds nodded taken off Iruka asking."Kakashi what's going on? why did they take Naruto?"

"I don't know !' Kakashi growled." I didn't exactly get a name,but it didn't sound good, we need to find him and quickly."

"We have to pick up a trail first."One of the Anbu stated ."Who ever they are that boy was there target there no signs of any attack in the village just the guard at the gate they were found unconscious."

This isn't the first time they been here, they been watching us, they knew were Naruto would be."

"But why that is the question why go to so much trouble to take a village brat."

Kakashi could think of many reasons none of them settled right with him ,but he didn't have time to think as he heard the sounds of his hounds calling.

Come on they found something."

Deep into the dark forest Naruto awoke to find his self tied to a rock alter. Hearing voices he pretended to still be out as two men spoke.

"My Lord ."

"Take this you know what to do with it."

"Yes my lord,but are you certain it will work."

What were they talking about and what did he have to do with it Naruto thought with angry hoping to hear more,but was disappointed as a voice chuckled and spoke to him."It would seem the brat has finally awaken."

Turning he head to look up at his abductor Naruto growled."Who are you?"

"One must be patient you will learn soon enough."

Dressed all I black with as fleck purple cloak Naruto stared at the dark gray haired man who looked nearly as old as the third Hokage.

"What do you want with me damn it."Naruto snapped struggle to free his self from his bonds.

"Do not be a fool boy you are wasting your energy you can not escape and as I said be patient you will know everything shortly enough."

Naruto was not happy to be ignored as the man turned to the Black masked ninja holding a vile of something in his hands as he stated."I must be certain once I finish the boy that my line can be carried on do not fail this mission is that clear."

"Yes my lord as you wish." the ninja bowed before leaving

"Don't ignore me what is going on."Naruto shouted unable to free his self from his bonds he was becoming tired from his struggles.

"As I said brat learn patients not that it matters as you will be gone soon enough."

"Why ."Naruto demanded.

"There really is no need to tell you,but I do love to be entertained and you amuse me."

"Now let see."The man spoke tapping his chin."Where do we begin.. Ah! I know at your conception." he spat with such disgust and hate that Naruto was taken back in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"My ungratefully daughter of course and the bastard that took her away from me."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It is so amusing that you do not even realize who you are and how important your past really signifies."

"Stop talking just tell me what does any of this have to do with me. What are you talking about?"

"Your mother of course."The man spoke moving toward Naruto he stared down at him, his hands reaching out to touch his face Naruto flinched trying to escape, but was prevented as the old mans hands traced the whiskers upon his face.

"Such a pity that those fools would dare use my only grandson to house a beast."

Naruto eyes widen in shock thinking."He knows about the nine tail fox."

Sighing the man pulling his hand back reaching to the side, he spoke."You and I child are the last of our blood line, even if you are tainted by the bastard that defiled my daughter."

"You knew my mother?"Naruto questioned his mind trying to come to grips with what he had just learned.

"What was that speak up boy ."The man spoke sliding his finger along a jeweled dagger, his purple eyes glanced into Naruto as if he was reading his soul the shock of it was so over whelming.'"My mother. You knew her"

"Oh yes of course such a beautiful woman." Sighing he replied."A beauty like her, it was truly heart breaking when she was deceived by the bastard that spawned you."

"Shut up!.. just shut up!" Naruto growled he didn't want to hear such words about his parents ,he didn't want to have the image of them tainted ,but the man continued.

"He took her against her will and she let him because she was a fool, a whore and you were the tainted bastard from that mating."

"Your not making senses! stop your lying you don't know anything."Naruto growled deep inside him the chakra of the demon begun to seep through as the man that claimed to be his grandfather continued." I'm going to rid this world of you, reclaim the honor of the Uzumaki bloodline and in the process open our blood line as it should be as it has not been since your birth you pathetic beast."

The words were to much the pain and anguish rolled off him in waves as the dagger struck down at him the ropes broke Naruto claw ling nails whipped out catching the slice of the dagger across his arms he snarled slamming the man back with his fist the beginning a long battle to come.

Still to far away to know what was happening the group of four Anbu , Kakashi ,Iruka, Gia and Asuma found there self in battle among a large group of Black ninjas.

"Don't fool yourself copy ninja, you will not reach the tainted brat in time."

"It would seem you know who I am ,but you have yet to tell me who you are." Kakashi calmly stated to his opponent.

"Who I am is of little concern to you. You will be dead soon enough."

"That is what you think."Kakashi stated moving in behind the man who was preoccupied with his clone he struck out his strike true as the Kunai slide through the mans back out through his chest falling to his knees in surprise the man spat "How?"

Grabbing his head Kakashi growled." No one harms those who I love. Before bringing another weapon up and slicing threw the mans exposed neck releasing him to fall to the ground.

Turning as he heard his name Kakashi looked over to Iruka the man saying."Let's go get our son."

Kakashi agreed as the two left the others to dispose of the enemy the two went on ahead Pakkun leading by scent toward Naruto.

Falling in behind them Gia and Asuma appeared Kakashi questioning."How many are left?"

"Enough to keep the Anbu busy, looks like it's up to us to save the brat."

"Asuma."Kakashi calmly called glancing at his friend his Sharingan showing."

"What."The man questioned

"Don't call my son a brat." His voice was calm,but deadly Iruka a step ahead smiled softly silently thinking."Your not as cold hearted as you like people to believe Kakashi or perhaps Naruto has soften you, I know he has me. 'The thought of his son and what danger lied upon him pushed him forward faster.

Naruto was losing the battle rapidly as his chakra was nearly depleted. Tired and injured by jutsu he never even seen or heard of before he did not know how defeat his opponent.

Far by succeeding his skills and probably close to his knowledge with experience Naruto was not only fighting to win he was fighting for his survival.

His heart and soul ached to finally find family only to know as the villagers of Konoha his was despised and hated for the demon inside of him.

It hurt so deeply to know he could never find happiness because he was weak tainted beast he knew no one could love him,but the thought of Iruka-Sensei words made his mind argue and his heart jump."He said he loved me, he said I was his son even if I disappointed him, I was his son.

It was all he need one person to believe in him, no he would not die he refused to die as his chakra flared and the seal that in prisoned the demon flared strongly inside him Naruto faced the man who claimed his own blood as his whiskers darkened and his fangs grew larger his eyes flashed in blood red as he snarled."I won't die."

"Pathetic brat you have already lost you are weak a foul beast, you have no hope of beating me." Mocked the man in laughter

Naruto picked his self from the ground and the remains of the tree he had been smashed into, blood flood from his face and arms the pain of his burns upon his chest forgotten along with the wound in his side "I won't die not when someone loves me."

faster then ever Naruto struck out driving his grandfather to defend his self the man struggled against the raging half demon,the two battled near equals,but Naruto gaining the upper hand his strength and will to live exceeding his grandfathers, his hand struck out his claws tearing through the mans chest as they crashed together threw several trees before sliding over the ground into another.

Eyes fading Naruto coughed up blood his hands pulling back from th wound he had placed through the chest of the other he glanced down at the dagger stuck through his belly the man before him battered and dying pulled him forward hissing blood ran out of his mouth."We will die together as the last of our bloodline. I killed your mother and our clan so shall I kill you with my dying breath beast."

Naruto fell back as the dagger pushed forward into him he screamed sliding into oblivious as the pain pulled him into the darkness his breath shallow and labored.

My god what is that.' Asuma exclaimed as the four of them felt a raw power sweep there way.

"Naruto."Kakashi stated pushing his speed to the limit Iruka calling."Kakashi whats happening.'

"The nine tail fox Naruto seal is leaky the chakra of the nine tail fox."

"The seal has been broken.' Asuma choked with concern.

"No not broken just leaky the nine tail fox Chakra it's happened before on our mission."

"But it's been weaken the boy he's a danger.' Gia questioned confused.

"No I don't think so Naruto been pushed something happened the fox he's pushing his Chakra into Naruto letting him use it whatever is happening Naruto is in drastic danger we need to hurry now.'

"No one refused as the sped up sliding to a stop they stared at the destruction before them in a clearing surrounded by a mountain where was an outlive of a cave stood was no more then a large crater in the ground the surrounding's area as well bare of anything,but devastation with trees burned and ripped from the ground topped every direction debris of rocks shattered and crushed large amounts of blood splattered the ground causing Iruka to gasp with deep concern Kakashi glancing through the darkness with his eye moved forward catching sight of something beyond the tree line he moved quickly realizing what it was as he speed forward coming to kneel beside a familiar figure his first thought of the still boy was a clenching gut fear they had been to late squeezing his eye closed a single tear slipped out when his hands found a pulse still beating weak,but still beating none the less as Iruka cried out moving behind him.' No Oh god no please no."

Unlike Kakashi Iruka felt no shame in crying his heart and throat felt heavy with grief seeing his son so still so battered and so bloody he dropped to his knees reaching out with shaky hands toward him.

"He's alive ,but weak we need to get him back to the village quickly.'

"What happened."Iruka questioned glancing at his son and at the face of a stranger.

"Looks like the kid fought one hell of a battle who the hell is that guy."Asuma questioned.

"Iruka you need to take Naruto get him back to the village we will wait here for the Anbu to catch up.'

"The man nodded Kakashi reaching over jerked the jeweled dagger from Naruto the boy did not even flinch as Kakashi tossed the object from his hands helping place the child upon Iruka's back he watched with sorrow and fear as his son disappeared through the darkness Gia solemn saying."Do not deny your self my rival go we can stay behind and wait.'

"No not yet I want to find out what the hell happened I want to know why they came for Naruto and if we need to worry they will Come for him again.'

Moving over to the other he reached out looking to feel for a pulse his hand was caught weakly as purple eye slide open and a look of pain smeared across the face of the enemy his labored breath saying."The beast shall die tonight as his mother did before him."

Kakashi did not bother to reply knowing the appearance of death to come as the man hands fell slack and he gasped his last breath.

"What did he say. 'Asuma questioned kneel to glance at the enemy."

"I'm not certain,but I think he was talking about Naruto something about his mother.' Kakashi answered wondering silently what this man had to do with Naruto's mother and Naruto for that matter as he search through the mans clothes finding nothing of use .

"What's your take ?"Questioned Asuma kneeling beside Kakashi ."Why go after the boy?"

"I don't know,but I'm damn well going to find out." the silver haired Ninja swore hearing something slicing through the air he and Asuma jumped back Kakashi cursing recognizing the object they moved for cover an exploding tag ignited killing there chances to diagnose the body blood and body parts splatter across the clearing Gia Moving in back from the tree's he had escaped through spoke."I lost he trail ,who ever threw the tag is long gone by now."

"They were insuring we learned nothing." Kakashi stated calmly the Anbu arrived questioning."What the hell happened here?"

"A battle of death,the enemy lost."Kakashi answered brushing dirt from his black pant he stood to leave the Anbu to do there search.

Iruka refused to give into exhaustion feeling the blood of his son coating him one time to many times,he raced threw the trees the sight of the village was welcoming.


	18. Chapter 18

If anyone else wants to vouleenter to beta it would be appreciated,but only ones who are serious and have the time please.

Chapter 18

Proceeding passed the gates to Konoha, he briskly moved atop the building structures, his heart hitched with each labor breath. Naruto weakened his life force slipping threw his fingers he reached the hospital crashing through the entrance, he released his hold as Medic-Ninjas carted him away Iruka went to trail a voice calling out." Iruka is the boy alright?"

Twisting to glimpse the Hokage trekking toward him Iruka speechlessly shook his head no replying his words Faltered."He's wounded ..seriously damaged I do not know-"his anxieties giving away with tears ebbing down his face the third reached out to squeeze his shoulder drawing the young Chuunin into a hug he open-mindedly spoke."Naruto is spirited if anyone can endure it will be him.

Iruka nodded trying to find reassurance in those words,however witnessing the batter body of his son along with feeling each labored breath, it was hard to maintain faith drawing back he pronounced."I have to know I need to-"

Understanding Sarutobi replied. "Let us proceed then."

Together they conveyed toward the door Naruto was transported threw by the medic's,Together behind the yawning of the emergency room Iruka along with the Hokage remained while several medics ninjas strived to save Naruto life.

It had been about a hour after when Kakashi entered his clothes splattered with blood torn as well as ripped he transported into the room locating Iruka along with the Hokage.

Sitting Iruka head sagged his elbows lied on his knees holding his head in his hands soundlessly he prayed not knowing what was going on behind the yawning he glanced up as Kakashi inquired." How is he?"

"We do not know we are still waiting."Iruka answered his eyes reflecting anxiety as well as concern.

"What intelligence have you revealed from the infiltrators."Sarutobi inquired.

"Nothing they cloaked there tries, finely disposed of their deceased before we could get our hands on them, who ever they were they calculated this in addition to their plans."

"It was what I was afraid of."The man sigh chewing his pipe between his teeth he looked thoughtful.

Kakashi remarking." There was one occurrence."

"Yes."The Hokage queried.

"The man Naruto engaged in battle before he passed on he uttered to me."

Iruka glared up his teeth clenched in rage at the perception of the man who did this to his son he recoiled as Kakashi admitted."he remarked the tainted beast would die as his mother."

"If Naruto had not gotten to him first." Iruka swore his fist balled his nails were per icing through his palms.

"It is despairing one so youthful has experience the burden of reaping another life so soon I had wished to spare the youngster that for sometime."

"It is the mechanism of the ninja."Kakashi impassively retorted his eyes observing toward the door eager as the others to discover what his son's fate would be.

"Tell me about the battle." The Hokage requisitioned curiously.

"We do not know we were too untimely although we sensed the nine tail chakra he must have struggled so hard."Kakashi interpreted.

"The fate of the other." Sarutobi inquired.

We did not get the opportunity to analyze the bodies,the enemy disposed of them swiftly, but I can say from the injures I observe Naruto put his hands through the man chest.

"I see ."The third commented saying no more as the door opened and a medic ninja stepped out dressed in white he stated. " We were able to patch his injures, the boy's healing capabilities aided extensively he was already beginning to heal, but there is a problem. "

"What problem?" Iruka demanded.

" Even thought his injures are healing his vital signs are still failing."

"That doesn't make any sense." The copy ninja asserted" What about poison have you determined to see if he had been poisoned. "

"We did, but we cannot detect anything, it is as if he is just giving up, there is nothing we can do at this point. I am sorry, but if he continues as he is theirs little hope he will survive. "

"No I refuse to accept that. " Iruka snapped. " Naruto would never give up it is not in his nature to give up, You have to be missing something."

"We will of course continue treatment,but as I said there little we can do."

"He will die like his mother." Kakashi spoke trying to puzzle out the words of the enemy, the words perturbed him he did not know why it was simple it was not a secret Naruto mother had died, but the words nagged at him the Hokage asking. " Kakashi what are you thinking? "

"Naruto mother how did she die. "

"I remember that case in fact I was the one who deliver the boy. " The medic ninja replied." I admit it is very unusual to for someone to die from childbirth. We did everything we could to save her, but she passed on and-" The man stopped his face taking on a look of thought Iruka asking." What! finish what you were going to say.

"As I said the case was unusual and we treated her as we could, but we found nothing, but it always badger me it felt as if she just gave up ."

"Like Naruto."Kakashi stated turning to look at the Hokage he said." I want to use my Sharingan.'

"What! no you can't." Iruka gasped becoming enraged his son was dyeing and the man wanted to look in his head causing him more suffering more.

"Kakashi may I ask why?"

"If anyone will know what is going on it is Naruto and the fox,I need to go inside his head."

"But he gets ill."Iruka stated.

"Better ill then dead." Kakashi condensed.

"It could enfeeble him." Iruka added.

"Either way he is going to die."Kakashi coolly stated

"Kakashi how do you know it will work in the boys current state." the Hokage questioned.

"I don't,but I do know when Naruto is unconscious he seems to go into the seal ."

"Then go do what you can." Kakashi bowed dispatching through the door he followed the medic Ninja in Iruka shifted to follow the Hokage softly set his hands on the young mans shoulder said.' Trust him Iruka though he does not show it often he cares for that boy in there."

"I know."Iruka admitted knowing his words to be true as they moved into observe.

Allowing the copy ninja to move beside the boy Kakashi dispatched forward sliding his head band away from his eye unmasking his Sharingan he moved forward drawing Naruto eyes lid ajar he concentrated willing for him to see inside Naruto mind the power of the Sharingan working as the demon chakra pulled his own mind into the seal.

Moving through the sewage passage Kakashi came through the door of the fox prison spotting the demon cuddling against Naruto with his tail as the boy stared at his hand.

"He's fluctuating."The fox remarked to the copy ninja.

"Summarize to me what is happening?"

"We are dying."

"Why?"

"Silent,but deadly difficult to detected I will die like my mother." Naruto babble his eyes never leaving his hands.

Moving to kneel beside the boy Kakashi questioned."Naruto how did your mother die?"

"He killed her."

"Who killed her Naruto?"

" He said.. He said I was tainted I was a beast."

"No! Naruto please look at me."

What Kakashi saw in the boys eyes made his heart shatter the look he seen so many times in many shinobi's stare back at him. filled with pain and grief in almost deadness, it was a look no man should carry especial a child." Naruto tell me what happened?"

"He told me my father took my mother because she was a whore, he tainted her with me and the village tainted me."

Kakashi wished the man who had placed this look on his adopted son face was still alive so that he could seek revenge trying his best to comfort Naruto something he wasn't very good at he moved on to ask."Who Naruto? Who did this, I need to know what is killing you?"

"You can't help me it's to late."Naruto replied softly turning his eyes back to view his hands he spoke."I can't get the blood off them."

Taking notice of Naruto's hands Kakashi realized the boys hands were soaked in blood he envisioned. The first kill was always the hardest for any man or woman he just regret it came so soon to Naruto.

Reaching out he grasped the boys hands into his own pleading "Naruto please help me save you."

"Silently but deadly your chakra will die and with it your last breath ."Naruto repeated the words of the man had spoken to him in the cave about his mothers death.

"What does that mean Naruto?"

"I don't know I can't remember."he tilted his head his thought so fuzzy inside his own mind it was hard to understand blank eyes questioned."I'm sorry what did you want?"

"The boy has been poisoned even now I can feel it eating at my own chakra ."The fox supplied.

"What poison? " The medic ninjas couldn't find any."

"In the shadow of the blood stream where the chakra coil meet, it will spread like a deadly vixen, unseen and undetected by no one, opening deaths gates erasing everything you had been or would have become it is the death of the poison of shadows." Naruto mumbled his eyes still looking at his hands.

"The poison it's attacking your chakra streams." Kakashi tried to clarify.

"He was my grandfather you know?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned not understanding.

"Chakra must be infused to defeat it,but leaves the body at deaths doors. Can death be truly defeated."

"The poison it is changing him you will not get any straight answers copy ninja if you wish to save him you better tell those pathetic fools out there they need to work quickly even now I can feel the gates of death upon us now go I will watch the boy.

Kakashi nodded he hated to leave Naruto like this,but there was no more to be done he had all the answers he would get and he needed to leave before his being here cause more problems.

Moving to close his eyes he pulling his mind back into his own he was stopped as his adopt son spoke up his eye looking at him he questioned."Is this how Sasuke feels to know your are the last because the other wanted to find power."

"Naruto what do you mean."Kakashi couldn't help,but questioned.

"He claimed he killed them all because the blood line was tainted they were weak and I was the last, the last of the weakness in the blood line with my death the blood line could be cleansed.

Kakashi wanted to question him more,but it was obvious he would not get anymore answers eyes of confusion looked up at him and questioned"Do I know you?"

"Go you are doing the boy no good by staying here there will be nothing left if you do not heal him soon."The fox snapped

Kakashi realized that and it frightened him as he pulled his self into his own mind hands catching him he gasped for a second waiting as the wave of pain to pass he gripped the table as he spoke."His chakra coils have been poisoned you cannot detect it the only way to cure it is to infuse chakra into his system."

"Infusing chakra into the system is a dangerous procedure, there is no telling if the boy in his current state can with stand such a procedure." one medic Ninja spoke.

"I understand that ."Kakashi stated saying." But it is his only hope."

"I never heard of a poison that could attack chakra coils so directly."

"It doesn't matter, Naruto called it shadow poison . It is not only damaging his coils, but his mind as well you have to act now."

"Very well we will need for you to clear the room the process is difficult and we will need our concentrate.

Kakashi nodded his strength regained he moved to leave Iruka reaching out cupping Naruto face in his hands he whispered."Naruto I don't know if you can hear me,but please don't give up, fight with all of your strength." Kissing his templed he added."I'll be waiting."

Once again the three waited out in the waiting room Iruka asking."What do you mean about his mind Kakashi?"

"He wasn't the same, he was lost frighten." Kakashi closed his eye trying to find the words."He kept changing the subject it was hard to get a clear picture of what he was saying,but he said something that concerned me."

"What is happening to our son?"

"I can't be sure,but the attack it was meant for one purpose."

"Naruto we know that" Iruka stated.

"Naruto family was slaughtered much like the Uchiha clan."

"Wait a minute.. What do you mean?" Iruka gasped.

"I can't be certain, the fox believes the poison is infecting his mind he wasn't really coherent,but he mention a grandfather trying to clean the tainted blood line and that Naruto was the last to have the full power of the blood line."

"Naruto has a bloodline?"Iruka questioned with surprise.

"I must admit that is surprising ,but how do we learn of this blood line and the power it holds." The third Hokage questioned

"We can't not if Naruto's words ring true then he is the last, I think no I am certain he was Naruto grandfather ."

"This isn't good."Iruka sighed with regret

"He's hurting he knows and he feels the blood of his last family on his hands the look in his eyes was haunting."

"This is not good for Naruto to feel such pain no good can come of it." Sarutobi sighed

"We can deal with it he's strong I know that even in spit of everything the villagers have done to him Naruto never let his spirits get down for long." Iruka spoke with assurance praying as they await news from inside the emergency room.

Hour passed and still no word glancing into the room they watched as several medic-Ninjas gathered around the table. hand clasped eyes closed the power of their chakra whipped in waves encase the boy on the table.

It was nearly Morning the group slumped out in the waiting room exhausted with anticipation when a medic ninja final walked through ruffled and exhausted he gave them a soft smiling saying

"He going to be fine in fact he's awake if you want to speak with him."

Iruka's eyes shimmered with tears as he pushed past the Medic ninja Moving swiftly into the room he grabbed Naruto into his arms hugging him blue eyes shifted nervously around the room trying to figure out what was happening.

"Iruka-Sensei your hugging me."a confused blond spoke up a bit frighten.

"Of course I'm hugging you, do you have any idea how glad I am that you're alive I've been so worried."

"Worried,but why I don't understand Iruka-Sensei."

Pulling back not yet understand what was going on Iruka cupped his son cheek asking."Naruto why are you calling me Sensei I'm still your Dad."

"What!" Naruto eyes widen with shock as he exclaimed."Iruka-Sensei your not my Dad. what's going on? where is Mizuki-Sensei we were talking and I-" seeing the worried faces he questioned.' What happened why is everyone looking at me did something happen to Mizuki-Sensei."

"My god he doesn't remember." Iruka exclaimed.

"Don't remember what?"Naruto questioned his eye catching a glance of Kakashi he questioned."Who are you old man what's going on is Iruka-Sensei sick or something."he demanded toward the Hokage.

"Oh dear."The Hokage supplied with concerned eyes saying."I believe we have much to talk about."

"Will someone please tell me what wrong with everyone why are you crying Iruka-Sensei." Naruto questioned again looking at the man with worry.

"We should get him settled into a room I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to explain,but it seems there a large gap in memory we believe the poison that infected his chakra coils infected his memory as well." the Medic Ninja explained.

"I was poisoned."Naruto shouted in shock his face scrunching up he added."What do you mean my memory was infected , Your all acting really crazy."

"It's alright Naruto we'll explain once they have you settled you don't have to be scared."Iruka gentle stated Naruto replying."I'm not scared Iruka-Sensei." he protested looking around saying."You all just crazy."

"Will discuss this once you get settled child now behave alright.' The Hokage order gentle Naruto saying."But I'm not sick why do I need to be here?"

"You may not feel sick kid,but you nearly died and right now I know you haven't notice it,but your paralyzed from the waist down." One of the medics spoke out.

"What!"Naruto exclaimed trying to move his leg they wouldn't cooperate he begun to panic."I'm crippled."

"No you miss understand your just temperately paralyzed it is the effect of so much chakra begin fused into you,but it will fade shortly no need to worry."Another medic ninja explained.

"Chakra fused.'"Naruto questioned with confusion.

"Not now Naruto I promise we will explain everything once you get settled alright."Iruka gentle spoke Naruto just nodded not knowing what to think while medic Ninjas begun to unhook him from strange machines blue eye watching his Sensei leave the room doing his best to ignore the whispering voices in his head scaring him.

Leaning against the wall outside the room Kakashi closed his one exposed eye for a moment before saying."I had hoped the fox was wrong,but I guess we should have expected this.'

"But why ,he hasn't lost all his memories just the ones before he graduated, none of this make sense."Iruka exclaimed.

"It is something we will probably never understand thought we should be thankful he has not lost all of them." The Hokage offered.

"I am ,but this must be very confusing to him how do we explain, what other effects will he have?"Iruka questioned

"We will just have to take it slow and make sure he is watched closely incase of another attacked including watching for signs of any effects."

"So we have to tell the Naruto again about us adopting him and everything up till this point should we leave anything out."Iruka questioned the medic.

"It is hard to say memory loss is a complicated thing thought this is not the normal memory loss we cannot be for certain what can happen. I can give you some examples but it is for you decide how you want to go about it."A medic Ninja spoke.

"Explained to us what we need to expect." Iruka questioned swearing to do all that he could to help his son.

"Often it is best for the patient to remember most of the details on there own, trying to force them can cause harm getting ill or too much of a shock .The best course to go by here I believe is too gentle explain his lost memories and give him time to sort them ,I can't say for sure how long it will take,but adding any sort of pressure could have sever repercussions."

"He needs to understand the adoption because there is no way I'm letting him return to live on his own till he does remember." Iruka spoke up.

"That is certainly is for the best in fact I think we should tell him as much as possible,but leave out the details of what happened last night only he was attacked and injured there is no reason for him to know he has taken a life of another or that the life lost that may have been family." The third spoke up.

"I see no reason not to try that." The medic ninja approved Iruka asking."How long before he can leave?"

"I want to observe him for the next few hours while the effects of the chakra fusing wears off ,after that if he shows no signs of complications he should be good to go,but it will be up to you to see over him and notify us if he behaves strangely or becomes ill."

"Of course."Iruka nodded in understanding.

"Well then it will be awhile I still want to run a few more test you might take this opportunity to rest before Coming back to see him."The medic ninja was pretty much ordering them to get rest before he turned to help in the continuing care of Naruto.

"I believe that is indeed a wonderful idea why don't you two head on home and relax a few hours I am feeling fatigue and could do with a rest as well." Sartuobi admitted

"Very well." Kakashi stated a shower and a change of clothes sounded like a good idea, he wasn't so much tired perhaps still filled with adrenaline or use to long nights as his line of work often called for.

Before leaving the Hokage spoke." Do not concern yourself with attending your classes today I will have someone cover them Iruka I believe you will have you hands full with Naruto I have much to do so I will leave you two to explain things to him if you should need me call."

Deciding to take the time to figure out how to explain things to his son Iruka followed in Kakashi steps and head toward home, he could keep his self busy by unpacking things starting with his adopted son room, at least he could come home to a comfortable environment.


	19. Chapter 19

Here you go this is a rough draft of the next chapter still needs to be beta,but I am afraid I have lost my beta has been awhile since I heard anything.

If anyone is interested in beta my story let me know I have already written many more chapter ones that includes a peek into Naruto blood line what happens in the first two task of the Chuunin examines and many more surprises to come.

Chapter 19

Exhausted after a quick shower Iruka was preparing to leave, Meeting up with Kakashi in the kitchen with a slight nod from the copy ninja in curtsying. With everything ready to take, together they headed back to the hospital.

Stopping at the information desk on their way in, they followed the direction given to them taking a moment to discuss their son current condition with a medic ninja, he assured them the boy was ready to go home though he was exhausted he was physically fine.

Sitting up in bed Naruto had his hand fisted on each side of his face. In boredom he stared around the room perking up seeing his Sensei enter he greeted"Hey Iruka-Sensei."

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Confused Iruka-Sensei ,no one will tell me what's going?"Naruto whinnied

"Still a whinny brat I see."Kakashi teased gentle with amusement

Naruto frowned at him for a moment before asking."Hey Iruka-Sensei, who's the guy in the mask? His hair's all gray is he old?"

Iruka smiled sending an amused look at Kakashi who replied."Isn't nice to call your dad old brat."

"What!"Naruto exclaimed Iruka scolding."Kakashi I really don't think you should have just blurted something like that out."

"What's going on Iruka-Sensei? He's not really my Dad is he?"Blue eyes glaring at the man.

"No not in the sense of blood ,but Naruto Kakashi and I are your adopted parents."

"But."Naruto tried to protest Iruka just sat down on the bed placing a finger over his lips he spoke."Naruto I want you to promise me something, alright."

Naruto gave a slight no his eyes were still filled with confusion.

Iruka requested."I want you to promise me you will let us explain with out interrupting, then I promise you can ask anything you want, is that acceptable?" With a slight nod Naruto biting his lips in silence waiting for Iruka to begin.

"Before we begin Naruto can you tell me the last thing you remember."Iruka softly requested of the confused boy

"Mizuki-Sensei and I were talking and he said-" Naruto bite further down on his lip looking up toward Iruka with uncertainty.

"Go on Naruto it's alright?" Iruka urged taking the glance with understanding.

"I was mad cause you failed me and I really wanted to pass Iruka-Sensei. I really did try,but I just can't make a clone and he told me that there was a secret and if I did this I could pass,but I don't know what it was cause that's all I remember."

"Alright will begin from there." Iruka nodded Kakashi letting him fill in this part as the man knew the story better then he did.

"Naruto Mizuki lied to you, he tricked you into stealing a forbidden scroll."Iruka tried to explain softly

"He lied to me!" Naruto sputtered in question."But why Iruka Sensei?"

"He wanted the scroll for his self."

"Is that how I got hurt?"Naruto questioned looking between the two

"No not exactly."Iruka replied explaining." Naruto that happened over four months ago."

"Four months!"

Jumping in Iruka gentle explained everything that had happened Kakashi telling Naruto about the time spent with him and their missions.

Naruto listened quietly feeling a bit over whelmed, the stories foreign to him, hard as he tried it all seemed just like a fairytale.

Not use to witnessing such silence from the boy Iruka asked."Naruto are you alright?"

"I don't know what to think Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto truthfully replied asking."Why did someone attack me? Did I do something bad?"

"No of course not." Iruka assured him adding."Truthfully we don't know why you were attack only you know that or at least we believe you know"

"But I can't remember."Protested Naruto .

"We understand that and it's alright."assured the brunette academy teacher.

Glancing p at the two Naruto asked."Are you both really my Dad's?"

"Yes."Both men answered Naruto questioning further."Why thought?"

"Why what squirt?"Kakashi questioned.

"Why did you adopt me?"Naruto questioned.

"For many reasons." Iruka admitted not going into detail he added."I think it would be best for you to discover the reasons."

'Oh I wish I could remember.' He commented quietly before asking "Do I call you guys dad or by your names. 'he questioned curiously biting his lip nervously.

"We had this conversation before and I told you if you wanted to I was honored you called me dad,but if you feel more comfortable I understand if you want to call me Iruka,but you don't need to add Sensei alright I'll leave it up to you."q

"Turning his questioning eyes to Kakashi Naruto was about to ask the same Kakashi speaking up."It doesn't matter to me squirt either ones fine ."

Iruka was a bit surprised glancing at the man who just shrugged Naruto bit his lip in thought before saying. "I want to call you dad I mean if it's alright."

"Iruka reached out gentle hugging Naruto as he spoke."It's more then alright, I think I would have missed it if you didn't."

Naruto shyly returned the hug everything was still confusing and certainly new to him he still wasn't certain if he was alright with this,but to have a chance with someone to care for you and to care for them was something he had always wished for. Frighten as he was he was not a fool to know this was a dream come true hopeful in the end it would be a good one.

Released from Iruka hold Naruto asked."Um Dad."The name was a bit unsure and unused to him something he would have to get use to.

Knowing this Iruka just smiled answering."What is it Naruto?"

"There this voice in my head, I mean you said that the nine tail fox was inside me is that him."

"Yes it is."Kakashi answered this he was assuring Naruto fears.

"So I'm not crazy." Naruto sighed with relief Iruka and Kakashi smiled in amusement at the boys relief Before Iruka asked."The medic ninjas told us you could go home, so what do you say?"

"What's home like."Naruto questioned feeling a bit more like his self.

"Well you can see it when we get there brat."Kakashi teased

Naruto face scrunched up exclaiming."I'm not a brat I'm just hyperactive! Jeez Dad don't you know anything?" the boy sighed comically racing toward the door leaving a very surprised silver hair ninja and an amused Iruka walking passed he spoke up."It's amazing how just that three letter word can make such a warm feeling inside isn't it." Patting the man on the shoulder before moving to catch up with the hyperactive boy.

Kakashi was a man who had never pictured hearing anyone call him that,but even to his self he had to admit begin called dad did give him a warm feeling as he smiled Moving to follow. He didn't know when or even how the boy found his way into his heart,but his adopted son maybe not by choice at first was starting to become his whole reason for living and at that moment he didn't think he ever want it any other way.

Even exhausted as Naruto was after leaving the hospital by the time he fell asleep Iruka was even more exhausted his no sleep catching up to him as he made his way up stairs stopping to check up on his son he opened the door to peek in smiling softly to find the boy hanging half way off the bed he moved inside gentle

Moving him in a more comfortable position halfway hanging off the bed,Iruka pulled the blanket tightly around him before placing a kiss on his forehead whispering." Good night.

Standing up he yawned before heading toward his room a voice calling out his name."The brat final fall asleep?"

"Yes final."Iruka chuckled softly saying."It really is amazing how much energy he has, even when he's tired he can still talk so much."

"Isn't that the truth I didn't think he ever stop asking to see under my mask."Kakashi shook his head in amusement not the least bit annoyed or upset.

"Sooner or later he going to find away to make sure he gets a look. Naruto doesn't give up easily."

"Good trait to have, he will need it if he wants to relearn what he knows, especial before the Chuunin examines start in a few days."

"I don't know why you still support that, he hardly remembers having any experience. I really don't think he should participate and I wish you had not told him about it."

"Look Iruka I care about Naruto too he is my son as well,but this is something he wants to do weather we approve or not."

"I know that! It doesn't mean I still don't worry" He exclaimed in a low voice not wanting to wake Naruto.

"Just support whatever he decides and help him. Naruto is a smart kid, he is the only one who truly knows if he is ready."

"No matter what I say your not going to change are you?" Iruka sighed irradiate.

Kakashi just shrugged giving him a bored look.

Knowing it was a losing fight Iruka moved past Kakashi saying."I won't forgive you if something happens." Before closing the door behind him he rubbed his head before preparing for bed.

The next Morning Naruto was as hyper as ever jumping down the stairs Iruka placing breakfast on the table greeted him with a smile.' Morning Naruto." before scolding."Don't run down the stairs your going to hurt yourself.

"You worry to much Dad."Naruto groaned plucking down in a chair he asked."Where Kakashi dad."

He had something to do so it's just you and me for breakfast." Iruka replied taking his own seat he spoke."Naruto about the Chuunin examines." Naruto of course interrupted his face lighting up as he exclaimed." I can't wait I am so going to pass, then I can be chuunin just like you dad."

The look on his adopted son face was of pure joy Iruka realized he didn't have a the heart to erase it sigh softly he forced a smile saying."You still have to train hard if you want to enter before it starts in a few days."

"I'm going to train really hard Dad wait and see I'll be a chuunin in no time. Kakashi dad going to help me train isn't that cool."

"Wonderful."Iruka forced his voice to be happy, but inside he was cursing a certain silver hair ninja who somewhere in the village begun to sneeze.

"Hey Dad um can I tell you something." Naruto questioned nervously looking across the table at the man.

"Of course Naruto you can always talk to me."

"I'm not really stupid you know."

"Of course your not, why would you say something like that."Iruka questioned confused.

"It's just um I know I messed up in the academy and all,but I really can do it, be a good ninja I mean when I was younger I use to read through scrolls in the Hokage tower and I remember learning a lot of Jutsu and other stuff."

"Giving his son a comforting smile Iruka softly stated."I know Naruto you don't remember,but Kakashi and I both talked to you about that."

"Oh you mean your not angry and I didn't have to worry about it."He groaned sigh with relief Iruka just chuckled replying."No I was never angry shock,but not angry."

"Man I was really worried I thought-"Naruto in habit started biting his lip Iruka recognizing the familiar habit spoke up."Naruto I know you don't remember,but I told you once there will be times I may be disappointed, upset and perhaps a bit angry,but no matter what I will always be there for you because I love you and your my son never forget that."

"You love me."Naruto eyes water with surprise as he glanced at his Dad."

Moving Iruka pulled Naruto in a hug as he spoke with love." Your my world and I love you."

Throwing his arms around his Dad Naruto cried."I love you to Dad."

Kakashi smiled softly with a bit of jealousy standing in the doorway before clearing his throat asking."You about ready to start that training squirt."

Grinning Naruto wiped his eyes before greeting."Hi Dad can we go now."

"Not till you finish breakfast."Iruka tapped the boys nose Moving to take his own seat he asked."Have you eaten yet Kakashi their plenty more if your hungry."

"Thanks but no thanks I picked up something on the way out this morning just came by to get the squirt."

"Finished come on lets go."Naruto jumped up enthusiastic as he grabbed Kakashi hand dragging him out the door Iruka just smiled shaking his head wondering how Naruto could always eat so fast with out getting an upset stomach. Soon enough after cleaning he headed off toward his own mission for the day another day of teaching at the academy.

Right after lunch Naruto was excited to get back to training he didn't want to stop for lunch,but Kakashi had insisted he even bought him Ramen Naruto was to excited to actual eat more then one bowl which was a surprise as he rushed his Dad back toward the training field.

"I think your more exhaustingly then you were before brat."Kakashi teased his son Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him asking."So I get to see Sakura and Sasuke for training because I don't remember I have to learn to work with the again as a team."

"That's about it.' Kakashi nodded in answer Naruto frowning replied.' Sasuke and I are really friends."

"All three of you are because you confided in them about your furry problem and they wanted to help you as far as I know I don't believe you keep secrets from each other."

"Um Dad do they know I can't remember." He wondered.

"No I haven't told them yet I thought you might want to explain things to them.' Kakashi admitted Naruto replying.' Alright before skipping on a head Kakashi left shaking his head in wonder trying to find out how the boy could always be so happy and carefree in spit of everything it was truly amazing.

Reaching the field a few moment after his son Kakashi smiled it certainly did not take long for Naruto to pick up on the multi shadow clone jutsu even if he didn't remember it his Chakra was familiar with the creation and once Naruto learned what to do came back smoothly.

The mind was a tricky thing Kakashi admitted Naruto had lost four months of his memory,but his body had seemed to still retain the memory as he watched the boy having a battle royal with his clones his Taijutsu improving with each strike he had a feeling the boy would be more then ready to take the chuunin examines.

Sensing the approach of familiar chakra signature akashi called out."Naruto that's enough come over here your team mates will be arriving shortly.

Dirty and a bit winded Naruto released his clones running to his Dad just as Sakura and Sasuke came through the forest Sakura calling out in greeting.' Naruto Kakashi-Sensei good afternoon."

"After noon."Sakura."Naruto shouted i return grinning adding another greeting to Sasuke."Ready to get your butt kicked Teme.' His voice teasing with an under line challenge.

Sasuke snorted saying "Dream on Dobe"

"I do dream,but it will be your nightmare."Naruto grinned joking Sasuke snorted again saying."Idiot.'

Naruto frowned saying."I thought we were friends not nice to call a friend a idiot is it."He questioned.

"Your acting funny Dobe what wrong with you."The dark hair boy questioned concerned.

"Why don't we all take a seat there something you should know."Kakashi replied as the team sat down in the grass Kakashi beginning."What you guys don't know is last night Naruto was injured."

"Injured Naruto what happened."Sakura questioned.

"I got kidnapped."Naruto blurted scratching his head headed."I don't really remember it at all."

"Actual Naruto memory has been effected over the last four months to him it was still the day of his graduation."

"You mean you don't remember the last four months at all Dobe not anything."Sasuke exclaimed with some surprise.

"Suck doesn't.' Naruto groaned saying."But Dad been training me all morning and I already relearned the shadow clones technique and I still am fair at Taijutsu he says just because I don't remember doesn't mean my body doesn't.'

"Dad."Sakura and Sasuke both spoke up in shock hearing there friend call there Sensei that.

"Hey how come they don't know you adopted me.'

"They do."Kakashi confirmed Sakura adding.' We fond out about te adoption yesterday I guess we were shock we didn't know you were calling Kakashi-Sensei dad.'

"Oh is that what I called you before Kakashi-Sensei.' naruto questioned curiously.

"Yes,but as I said it doesn't matte you can cal me what you want.' he wasn't going to make a big deal about it thought he secretly hoped Naruto still called him dad the feeling he got every time he heard it made him feel warm and special."

"Oh but I can still call you dad thought right cause you said I could yesterday.' he questioned curiously.

'yes you can call me Dad,but not when we are out on a mission it isn't good for the enemy's to know alright.'

"Got it dad."Naruto smiled he liked being able o use that name and having two days to call that was even better."

"So you don't remember any of out missions."Sasuke questioned.

"No Dad told me,but it's like just hearing a story not really being apart of it if that makes sense."

"Will your memory ever return.' Sakura questioned Kakashi answering.' Perhaps but the truth is there a greater possibility he may never regain the last four months it wasn't a typical injure that caused it."

"So it wasn't a head injure then how did he lose his memory.'

Something abut my Chakra begin poisoned."Naruto shrugged adding.' Really freaked me out I woke up and there was all these medic Ninjas around me then Iruka dad came barreling threw the door I didn't remember anything and it felt weird when he hugged me."

"Guess we probably won't ever find ot what happened yesterday between you and Iruka-Sensei before you slugged Kiba across the chin."Sasuke groaned.

Naruto stared at him with surprise Sasuke asking."Why are you staring at me like that Dobe.'

Naruto grinned in embarrassment admitting."I never seen you act so human it's strange."

Kakashi smiled in amusement Sakura giggled as Sasuke snorted replying."Idiot."Though he said it in good humor.

For the rest of the day the team members got to know one another again Sasuke and Sakura filling him on things they did on missions in greater detail.


	20. Chapter 20

posted 8/06/08

Chapter 20

Several days had passed since Naruto had woken up in the hospital completely clueless of four months of his life, but as his true self he didn't let it get him down training hard to learn and remember everything he could he left with a excited smiling on his face his Dads wishing him good luck with the first examine.

Calling out in greeting Naruto waved to his friend shouting.' Sakura Sasuke isn't this a great morning."

Seeing her friend in such a joyful mood Sakura forgot about the butterfly's dancing in her stomach her night before being restless as she was nervous about the Chuunin examines Naruto had the affect on people as they greeted each other and heading into the academy building toward room 301.

Entering Naruto questioned." Hey Sasuke, something's wrong. Do you feel that it's weak, but something doesn't feel right about this room ad why is everyone gathered to go on the second floor I thought the examine was on the third floor."

"Stupid we walked into a Genjutsu can't you see it."

"I'm not really good at Genjutsu.' Frowning he turned to Sakura asking." I'm not am I?"

Sakura smiled patting his shoulder she said.' It isn't one of your strong points, but you did sense it that good."

Naruto grinned as he followed behind Sasuke the dark Uchiha speaking to some Genin blocking the door way toward the strait cases." Were not fooled by your tricks, if you don't mind move we need to get to the third floor."

"Why are Chuunin trying to stop us from taking the test?" Naruto questioned his friends scratching his head in thought. Unknown to his self Naruto eyes had bleed purple and as he was staring at the two men or to everyone else in the room two children blocking there way." Sasuke snorting stated." Dobe sometime your really are stupid there no way there Chuunin's if you ask me the brats couldn't pass the examine.'

"But Sasuke" Naruto whinnied Turning to look at his friends there eyes met Sasuke exclaiming.' What the hell did you do to your eyes Dobe?"

"Huh." Naruto questioned with confusion Sakura gasping exclaimed." Naruto your eye are purple."

"Huh! What do you mean my eyes are purple?" he shouted rubbing them frantically blinking he shouted." That's not funny your have me on aren't you.'

"Were not having you on Dobe your eye were purple, but there blue now what the hell did you do to them.'

"I didn't do anything you guys are crazy he huffed Turning around he scrunched his face up exclaimed." hey where those two Chuunin go and where you come from." Talking to the two boys I the doorway the disguised Chuunin glanced at one another each wondering what jutsu the kid did that he could see through their henge."

Suddenly someone called out loudly to Naruto as the blond turned with everyone else to see who it was the Chuunin slipped through the doorway releasing there henge one spoke to the other.' So that's Kakashi brat looks like these examines might just be interesting this year after all.'

"Maybe, but still first year Genin's should wait for more experience they won't know what hit them I doubt they will pass the first examine Ibiki' s in charge of it.'

"That man lives to traumatize others." the Chuunin with a bandage over his nose grinned both disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stared strangely at the boy dressed all in green calling out to him scratching his head he questioned as the boy reached him grabbing him in a hug before pulling back to smiling at." Naruto my spring time friend it has been many months since we last greeted."

"Huh do I know you?" Naruto questioned

"It can not be has my spring time rival became as hip as his teacher.'

"Do what?" Naruto questioned again as another stepped forward saying." Quit playing around Naruto before Lee embarrasses us.'

"I'm sorry I don't know you either I mean we meet haven't we."

Ten-Ten I do not believe Naruto is playing." Neji Huuyga spoke up his white eye glancing into Naruto's confused blue ones Sasuke spoke up." That's because the Dobe doesn't."

"Naruto my spring time rival say it isn't true.' Lee exclaimed with sorrow.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt you, but I kind of got into some trouble and I lost four months o my memory how long have we know each other."

"We met four months ago and you spent time with our Sensei he was training you and you joined us on mission."

"Gia-Sensei your instructor Sakura spoke up saying." Of course Naruto wouldn't remember that it was just after graduation he doesn't remember anything beyond graduation day.'

"What you do Naruto, get hit in the head or something.' Ten-ten questioned.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke stated.' No the idiot got his self kidnapped and poisoned." ending with a snort.

"What type of poison erases memories?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"The shadow kind" Naruto answered getting three confused looks Sasuke sigh added." What the Dobe means is the poison he was infected with is called shadow poison it can't be seen there no visible signs and it directly kills your chakra coils before it kills you."

"Man that some poison I never heard of it before.'

"That's what my dad's said they told me I was lucky I knew how to cure it only I don't remember telling them.' he replied scratching his head."

"Dad's but Naruto you don't have parent's Lee stated confused as Naruto smiled answering." Yeah I was really freaked out cause I didn't remember I got adopted by Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei."

"Lost your memory and got adopted. Way to go kid!" Ten-Ten ruffled his hair as Lee started pumping his fist in the air shouting." What a wonderful youthful time for Naruto Gia-Sensei will e filled with spring joy for his rival Kakashi-Sensei"

Ten-ten shook her head in utter disbelief before smacking her teammate saying." Quit Lee your embarrassing us before jerking him forward." You can celebrate later lets go, the examine won't wait forever."

"Naruto I shall train you once again my spring time rival so that we may fight to show our powerful strong ninjas."

"Come on lets go." Sasuke rolled his eyes dragging his friend down the hallway the scene just too weird for his taste."

Reaching the door Naruto grinned brightly running toward his Dad and Sensei he hugged him saying.' Hey dad guess what I met these three genin's one of there names was Lee ad he said we were spring time rivals.'

Kakashi shuttered he had forgotten how he had dumped his son to train with Gia as he patted the boy on his head and stated." That's good."

"Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here." Sasuke questioned curiously.

"To say I am glad you are here Sakura for your sake and the others.'

"Huh.' All three stated.

"Now you can all formal register for the Chuunin examines."

"Why what do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"You see only groups of three are allowed to apply for and taken the Chuunin examines that the way it always been."

"But Sensei you said taking the examine is always up to the individually."

"That's right I did." The silver hair ninja replied.

"Was that a lie?" Sakura questioned as Kakashi replied" Sort of it is an individual decision, but it effects all three of you, I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you and at the same time I didn't want you to feel obliged to take it because of any feelings of friendship you have for Sasuke or Naruto I wanted you to come to a decision on your own free will."

"Wait a minute are you saying if the others showed up but I decide not to come with them."

"It would have been the end of the line if you had not come I could not have allowed the others in, but it's a moot point your all three here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke I'm proud of you I couldn't ask for a better team."

Moving out from the front of the door Kakashi smiled at them saying.' Good luck."

"We won't let you down Sensei dad." Naruto announced with a grin saying." Believe It." before he followed the others inside Kakashi watching them disappear through the doorway thought." I have faith in all three of you especially you son make you Dad proud.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Whoa! What this?' Naruto questioned seeing everyone one gathered in a room that was pact full of others.

"Gee I guess were not alone." Sasuke stated nervously her eyes darting around the room. Man I had no idea there would be so much competition if being scared is part of the test they got me beat." Sakura swallowed roughly when a voice spoke up.' Sasuke! Where're you been?" Turning team seven noticed Ino Yamanaka of team eight moving toward them her eyes love struck on Sasuke she leaped on his back wrapping her arms around him saying." Man you have no idea how glad I am to see you here participating in this completion I missed those brooding good looks of yours."

Sakura eyes twitched as she shouted." Hey you porker back off of Sasuke.

"Miss Forehead they let you in, still got those wrinkles on your big fat brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it." She growled back at the long hair light blond.

Ino just stuck her tongue out at her rival Sakura growling bunched her hands into a fist. When Shikamaru voice spoke up." Oh it's you guys.'

Once again turning team seven where greeted by the sight of two others from there graduating class at the academy Ino teammates Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi "I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame.

"All three stooges are here." Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"Hey you know what pipsqueak." Shikamaru started to retort before saying." Ugh forget it your just a waste of time." Beside him Chouji just continued to show down on a bag of chips.

"Well, well what you know it looks like the whole gangs back together again." A third voice piped up entering Naruto turning to look nearly face vaulted in disgust to see his enemy Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamura here as well . Behind the mutt boy and his dog Hinata Hyuuga spoke up shyly." Oh Hi Naruto." her cheek blushing as Naruto grinned at her returning her greeting." Hey Hinata"

Standing on his left side was Shino Aburame dressed in his usual gray trench coat with high collar and his sunglasses. It would seem the entire graduating rookie class of Naruto's was gathered here together for the Chuunin examines.

"You guys too huh man everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru grunted.

"Yep here we all are the nine rookies'." Chouji stated between mouths full of chips.

Laughing Kiba spoke up." This is going to fun at least those who are good enough to make the cut." His eyes meeting Naruto's he glared right Naruto."

"Kiba careful you don't get over confident.' Naruto retorted glaring back as Kiba growled." I haven't forgotten you hitting me Dobe and I aim to make you pay for it so you best watch our back."

"If I could remember it I am sure it would be my fondest memory." Naruto snapped back at the boy as the other who did not know about Naruto memory loss glanced at him strangely Shino saying." It is not an easy thing to forget though Kiba should have left you be in the dark mood you were in.'

"Yeah what was that all about anyways?' Chouji questioned chips dropping from his hand full.

"Naruto doesn't remember."Sasuke stated.

"What you Dobe fall on your head again." Kiba snickered.

"Shut up mutt boy for your information I was kidnapped and poisoned out of my bedroom, Dad said whoever done it I kicked his butt and he was way stronger then you could ever hope to be.'

"You didn't kick his butt Naruto you killed him." Sakura scolded.

"Hey he was trying to kill me I just got him first.' Naruto defended even if he couldn't remember it.

"What are you talking about? The Dobe actual killed someone, who want to waste there time on an idiot.'

"Wow! I heard about that Dad said the fight between you and that weird guy cleared an entire section of the forest. 'Ino spoke out remember her dad talking about it during his drunk rants.

"Cool! My dads didn't go into detail they just said I fought him and won in the end."

"What did you say Dobe did you just say you had a dads." Shikamaru questioned surprised and curious

"Yeah seems the Dobe couldn't take care of his self so Iruka-Sensei ad his team Sensei adopted the idiot.'

"Shut up dog boy." Naruto snapped irritated.

"Kiba didn't men to be so mean Naruto." Hinata apologized for her team mate shyly asking.' Naruto how much of your memory did you loss if you don't mind my asking."

"Lost four months of it I had to retrain really hard the last three days so I could be here it was exhausting."

"So you lost your memory and your skills." Kiba snickered adding." Not that you ever had any dead last."

"That's it mutt boy I'm going make a new memory of smashing your face in." Naruto growled Sasuke and Shikamaru held him back from making it a reality as another voice spoke up." You might want to keep it down everyone staring. You nine are the rookies I would go making a spectacle of yourself if I were you."

"Well who asked you?' Ino snapped asking." Who are you anyways?"

Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you. You made quite an impression.

All nine glanced around taking notice of every eye on them staring at them in irritation and angry.

"See those guys down there. Their from the rain village very touchy." the light blue hair glass wearing leaf village ninja stated toward there rain village Genin glancing at them hatefully he continued." This examine makes everyone tense you don't want to go off and rub them the wrong way right now."

"You can't help it." he stated with an annoyed look adding." After all what do you know your just rookies you don't know how it all works?" Giving them a smile he said." You remind me of myself from awhile back."

"Kabuto is that your name.' Sakura questioned"

The older boy answered." Yes."

"This isn't the first time you taken the exam.' Once again Sakura questioned.

"No it's my seventh." Kabuto admitted.

"Huh.' Shikamaru stated.

"The exams are held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year." Kabuto informed the nine rookies.

"Wow a veteran.' Sakura spoke up adding." You must really know what you're doing then."

"Yes... sort of."

"Cool you can give us all the insights." Naruto spoke up with excitement.

"Yeah some expert when he never passed." Shikamaru snorted lazily.

"Well seventh time the charm that what they say hey.' The older Genin stated rubbing his neck with a goofy smile.

"So I guess all those rumors about the exams being tough are true huh.' Shikamaru questioned depressed sigh."Oh man I knew this was going to be a drag.'

"Hang on don't give up hope yet.' Kabuto spoke up trying to relax them as he pulled something from his pouch saying.' Maybe I can help you kid a little." Holding out a deck of cards he added." These are my ninja info cards.'

"What are those?' Sakura questioned.

It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I every learned in the past four years.' bending down he spread them out on the floor explaining.' I got over two hundred of them so you see I haven't been completely wasting my time.' They may not look like much to the naked eye, in fact they appear blank don't just want anyone seeing this stuff."

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned as Kabuto begun to push the card in circles on the floor.

"You see I am using my chakra to reveal there secrets like this for example." he added bringing his hand up in a sign of a seal he infused his chakra into the card revealing a map."

"Awesome! Err a map of what." Sakura spoke in wonder and question.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates that have come to take the Chuunin examines what village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you guy's think they come here all together to take the exams at the same time." he questioned waiting for them to answer, but no one did as he explained." It's the foster friendship between nations of course. International brotherhood and all that, but it's true enough as far as it goes

"But there another reason.' Sasuke observed.

"Yeah you see the important thing is they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village there by maintaining the balance of power.

Oh yeah balance of power.' Naruto vaguely stated not really understand, but not total clueless.

"Balance of power big deal it's all a drag." Shikamaru spoke.

"If the balance isn't maintain then one nation could end up with more shinobi then its neighbors and it maybe tempted to attack them. So they try to maintain the status quo makes sense I suppose." Kabuto ended.

"Do those cards have any info on the other candidates?" Sasuke questioned

"They might do you have anyone special in mind.'

"I might." Sasuke replied

"Well I can't promise all my information is complete or perfect, but I got something on just about everyone, including you guys of course. So who are you looking for?"

"Hey wait a darn minute. What do you mean you got information on us to?" Naruto spoke up suspiciously.

"Well I have to know my completion." Kabuto shrugged nonchalantly Naruto asking.' Let's see then what's on my card."

This ought to be good." Kiba snickered. Naruto just caste him a glare as Kabuto shrugged saying." Sure why not.' before picking up another card he infused his chakra in it holding it up to Naruto to see.

Glancing at the card Naruto saw his picture as Kabuto read it out loud." Age eleven."

All of Naruto graduating class gapped Naruto exclaiming.' Hey I'm not eleven that's wrong.'

"Sorry I assure you I am correct at least on that." ext your mission and how many complete are listed you have two C- ranks Ninety eight D-Ranks.'

"Ugh! Man I'm glad I can't remember them.'Naruto thought as Kabuto went on." Your team leader is Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, who has also adopted you along with Iruka Umino an academy teacher. Your Taijutsu fair, Genjutsu not, your Ninjutsu skills include." Multi shadow clones technique, self created, Harem Technique the sexy jutsu, Henge Jutsu, Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Nawanuke no Jutsu Escaping Skill technique, Fr ball attack technique among many others not listed and it says you were kidnapped and attacked by a group of unknown ninjas defeating and brutally kill and A level class ninja their one more, but I think you might want to keep that one to yourself he whispered in Naruto ear.

Naruto was shocked dumb founded and angry all at the same time growling.' How the hell can you know more about me then I do give me that.'

Reaching out he grabbed it shredded it to pieces as the other eight rookies watched Kiba exclaiming.' What the hell those things are dud there no way that moron has all those skills."

Kabuto snorted saying." If you wanted all you had to do was ask I already have it memories.'

"Is that a threat?' Naruto growled dangerously.

"Calm down kid I wasn't threatening you and don't worry my lips or sealed he added in a whisper so only Naruto could hear.

"If your cards seemed to know everything why don't you tell me what two Chuunin are doing sitting down there acting like their taking the test with us.'

"Dobe what are you talking about." Sasuke questioned glancing around he didn't see any Cumin's as Naruto pointed replying." Right down there middle row there just sitting there talking.

"Those aren't Chuunin." Kiba snorted saying." get real dork, we are not falling for that trick." Kiba stated saying.' Come on guys lets go get a seat."

Ino and her teammates also drifted off Naruto growling." I'm telling you their two Chuunin right there they have on the green vest I'm not blind you know can't you guys see them.'

"Naruto we don't see anyone, but a couple of genin's Sasuke snorted before his eyes widen as Naruto turned toward him in annoyance growling." What wrong with you all their right there plain as can be? Are you all under a Genjutsu or something?'

"Naruto-' Sasuke spoke up his words not finished as Kabuto looked at him strangely saying." What's the deal with your eyes kid is that some weird Jutsu or something."

"Oh hell no... tell me there not purple again.'

"There purple again Dobe, but something funny.'

What do you mean funny of course something funny my eyes are purple?' Naruto snapped rubbing them hoping to return them to his color as Sasuke stated." No Dobe not that this is the second time it happened remember the first time was back downstairs when you claimed those kids were Chuunin."

"I didn't claim Sasuke I swear there were just like the two down." Huh!" he added his eyes back to normal he scratched his head saying.' Hey where those Chuunin go."

"Those kid or Chuunin haven't gone anywhere Dobe what I think is happening is somehow your being able to see through Henge's for some reason those Genin down there their really Chuunin' s under Henge's"

"What are you talking about Teme?"

"Naruto Sasuke must be right somehow you have earned some weird bloodline or something like Sasuke.'

"But I don't have a bloodline.' Naruto protested Kabuto pushing his glasses up stated curiously." do you know that for sure after all what do you know about your parent's.'

"I don't know I mean nobody knows them I don't even know what happened to them.'

"If I were you kid I start looking for answers truth is there isn't a shinobi alive I ever heard of that has the gift to see through Henge's makes me wonder what else those purple eye could do might be interesting to learn more wouldn't you say so.' Keeping his face neural Kabuto was silently thinking." I need to report this to Orochimaru."

"Yeah well to bad on that one I already tried to find that out, but no one could tell me.' Snorting Naruto crossed his arms saying." Great I could have some freak blood line and no way to know how to use it wonderful."

"Don't look at it that way Naruto I mean maybe now knowing you have a blood line perhaps you can find someone who might know someone.'

"Yeah maybe... I'll not hold my breath though." Naruto replied Shaking his head he was about to add something when suddenly something snaked it's way around his leg and jerked him off his feet slamming him into the wall."

Sakura screamed just before Naruto got a face full of a boy with red hair and freak darkens with black circles Naruto shouting." What the hell did you do that for get off me stupid?'

"You and I will battle and soon I will have your blood flowing through my fingers."

"I don't even know you what you problem." Naruto snapped his eyes changing to purple he retied out to shove Gaara of the sand his hands passed right through him falling forward he hit the ground on his knees exclaiming." What the hell are you a freaking ghost or something?"

"What power do you posses brat." Gaara demanded his head tilted to the side in thought as he turned to glare at Naruto who stood up his friends gathering behind him." What are you talking about?"

"How did you just pass right through me?"

"Me I didn't do it." Naruto exclaimed Sasuke hissing lowly." Damn Dobe your eye there purple again he right that was you."

"What no way?"

"Kabuto was shock before smiling.' Perhaps Orochimaru chose the wrong brat to place a seal on I will need to informed him soon as possible the fox brat might be far worthier for his vessel."

Suddenly a loud booming voice snapped out across the classroom." Alright you baby face degenerates pipe down and listen up. Suddenly the smoke disappeared and all eyes turned to stare upon a large group of Jounin and Chuunin's with a man with a jagged scar up from speak saying." I am Ibiki Morning your proctor and from now on at this moment your worst enemy.'

"Shouldn't that be Nightmare?" Naruto spoke up his mouth running before his mind did as everyone turned wide eye at the boy Ibiki growling." Who was that?"

The crowd clear Naruto rubbed his neck nervously chuckling a bit as his eye looked into the other the man face showed nothing as he spoke." Uzumaki Naruto we meet again."

"Huh we've met." Naruto questioned the man snorting stated. 'Of course I had forgotten my warning came true did it not brat to bad you lived would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Jeez if you trying to scare me your going to have to do better then that." Naruto snorted rolling his eyes the entire room stared I disbelief at the boy all Wondering if he was crazy besides a certain other demon vessel before they were shock and the man snorted saying." One day brat you and I will meet again be prepared I will show you why you should fear me.'

"Cool hey does that mean your challenge me you know like a battle or something because that would be really great."

"Naruto.'Sakura exclaimed Sasuke rolled his eye hanging his head thinking." The Dobe is so dead.'

"But Ibiki just darkly chuckled as he replied." Count your self lucky if you survive this exam the perhaps next time we meet you get your wish.'

"Alright" Naruto pumped his fist before the man shouted." No shut up brat so I can explain to everyone what this first exam is about."

Naruto grinned brightly taking his hands he mimicked a zipper begin pulled over his mouth Ibiki glared in amusement before continuing.' First their will be no combat between candidates inside this room use of any fatal or other wise combat will be disqualified immediately those who can not listen leave now." No one made a move or a sound as the man continued." Now we will proceed to the first stage of the Chuunin exams hand over your paper work now in return you will each be giving a number this number will determine where you sit we will start the written test once you are all seated.

Soon everyone was seated and awaiting instructions as papers were set and turned down in front of them Ibiki saying." Everyone eye front there are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around.

Once he was assure he had all eye on him he turned and begun to write on the board saying." Alright rule number one is this the written part of the examine is inducted on a point reduction system contra to what some of you maybe use to you all begin the examine with the perfect score of ten one point will be abducted for each answer you get wrong so if you miss three your final score will be seven. Rule number two teams will pass and fail on the total score of all three members, Rule number three the sentinel's you see positioned around the room are there to watch you careful for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot they will subtract two point from the culprits score. Be warned there eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five time you will be dismissed before the test can be even scored any one fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinel's doesn't deserve to be here."

"I've got my eyes on you guys.' a familiar man spoke up Naruto recognized him from downstairs when they had first entered.

"If you wanted to be consider Shinobi then show us what exception Shinobi you can be one more thing if any candidates should get a zero and fail the test then the entire team fails."

The final question of the test won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period you'll have one hour total.' Ibiki finished starting the test.

Turning there papers over everyone began to read Naruto glancing around noticed two Chuunin sitting among them as he scrunched his eyes up in confusion. What in the world where they doing here ad did everyone else see them this time.

Feeling a tap on his leg under the desk Naruto turned his eye widen to see Hinata sitting next to him. I didn't even notice her he thought with guilt as she whispered." Naruto if you want you can look at my paper. She stutter before gasping several turned to look there way for a moment Naruto blushing he did not notice one of the sentinel's writing something on a clip board as Hinata whispered.' Naruto your eyes are purple"

"Ah damn! Not again" Naruto groaned rubbing them viciously he blinked as Hinata returned a whisper." Naruto what wrong.'

"Explain later thank but I don't need to look Hinata."

She nodded glancing at him red face she turned back to do her test Naruto turned tilting his head looking where he saw the Chuunin only they were no longer there as he thought." Sasuke must be on to something cause I swear I know they were there a moment ago those grin must be real Chuunin's in disguise.

Sigh he turned back to his paper giving one of the examiners a thumbs up and a cheesy grin he chuckled to himself before he started to answer the question snorting when he read through them he thought." This all has to be about cheating, but not getting caught at it, has to be why the Chuunin's are among us we are suppose to figure it out ad copy of them or something cause no one well anyone but me would know the answers to these question's I only do cause I read about all the scrolls in the Hokage towers ad enough mission reports to know them."

"Smiling to his self he hoped where Sasuke and Sakura where that his out burst about the Chuunin's would still be with them hopeful they would figure out the whole point of this written examine they just had to pass.

Jotting down the answers quickly Naruto smiled secretly to himself as he wrote a note at the bottom of his page for Ibiki he might not remember the man personal thought he did remember his files, but just a thought of a battle with him made his blood boil with excitement someone to test his strength and limits plus pick something useful up from like pointers or words of wisdom he had a feeling the man would love to teach him thought it would probably be a painful lesson at least he would never forget it. He thought with a snort as he turned his paper over and begun to play with his pencil."

Looking up Ibiki watched each of the candidates his eyes stopping on the nine tail brat he snorted to his self watch the boy turn his paper over before making a fool of himself playing with his pencil. He should have known the boy would not have trouble with the test after all he had detail knowledge upon missions and vital information a test based on strategy should be easy enough for him.

"Of course beside the brat's quickness with the test hearing two of the sentinel's mentioned that the brat seemed to see through there henge's spotting them made him curious how did the brat know even the most ingenuously Shinobi could hardly tell a henge. It was something he would have to think on and perhaps have another conversation with to bad the brat could not remember there first meeting well they just have to be reintroduced and maybe this time he could be the one having the fun.' That thought made him smile brightly everyone looking took it in fright.

By the time it was fifteen minute till there hour was over Ibiki called out." Alright time for the last and final questioned, but before I give it to you I have a few more rules.' These rules are a bit more unique for questioned ten, but try not to let it frighten you."


	22. Chapter 22

posted 8/06/08

Chapter 22

Out side the academy where the test was taken place longing around in the Jounin relax room in the Hokage tower Kakashi sat upon the couch leaning back as he sighed saying." It's quiet with out the rookies around. I almost miss them."

Sitting across from him Asuma Sarutobi taped his cigarette on the ashtray beside him to his right as he spoke." Don't worry chance are we will see them sooner then you think."

"Why's that." Kakashi questioned.

Tapping his cigarette again Asuma answered." I heard there first examiner this year is Ibiki Morino."

"Great, sticking them with that sadist right off the bat" Kakashi leaned back propping his arm behind him on the top of the couch.

"Huh… What sadist." Kurenai questioned sitting on Asuma left.

Chuckling Asuma spoke.' I forgot your a new Jounin Kurenai other wise you wouldn't have to ask that.

So I'm ignorant so who is he.'

"He's might what you call a specialist

"Oh yeah in what"

"Interrogation Torture" Asuma answered taking a draw from his cigarette smoke wafting in the air.

"Huh" Kurenai spoke her eyes wide with curiosity as Kakashi chuckled and stated." You know most would be frightened or intimidated by him, but I'll give you one guess who on his first meeting told the man he was his worst nightmare and best friend."

"A fool no doubt dead or at least seriously injured."

"Not a scratch and he didn't even flinch when a Kunai knife was brought to his throat, just grinned at him."

"You got to be kidding what kind of fool would do that and what's the deal Ibiki slipping."

Well I would really call my brat a fool, but then again I wouldn't call him a genius perhaps in between.'

"The Uzumaki kid you and Iruka adopted." Kurenai snorted shaking her head she added." No offense, but that kid sometimes I wonder what world he's living him he always so happy."

"Well that not really true he has his moments but he doesn't let them get him down.'

"So how the brat doing anyway heard rumor he lost his memory.'

"Memory what happened.' Kurenai question curiously she had not heard such a rumor."

"A few days ago the hidden leaf village was infiltrated."

"I heard about that, but what the kid got to do with it."

"It was him they were after." Kakashi growled saying." who ever they were they hide there track even went so far to blow up there dead."

They were good I'll give them that surprised me the brat go the best of one killed him looked like one hell of a battle.' Asuma spoke out describing what he saw Kurenai glanced in surprise asking." Did you just say it has something to do with the boys mother I always thought she died at birth not that anyone seems to know much of anything."

"There more to it then that.' Kakashi spoke Asuma asking." Give it what this more stuff."

"We believe it might have been Naruto grandfather.'

"What the brat had family." Asuma stated.

"Watch it that's my brat you're talking about.' Kakashi warned Asuma snorted saying." So if it was the boys grandfather then what did he ant with him why try to kill him."

"We have a few idea's the most is something to do with a tainted blood line wanting to cleanse it or another he knew about Naruto furry problem."

"Damn this is serious for an outsider to know about the nine tail fox not information we want outside the village." Asuma spoke.

"True, but that isn't all of it seems what I could view and make sense before Naruto lost his memory that the man was trying to enact the full potential of the blood line, but in order to do that he had to kill the entire clan."

'Naruto has a blood line." Kurenai questioned with surprise asking." Doesn't this strike you as odd, all these years and not one person ever tried to find out who the kids parent's were.'

"Don't need to I already know it.' Kakashi admitted.

"You know who the kid's parent was where you fid that out and how long have you know."

'Four month now ad that's about all I am saying."

"wet the tip, butt don't quench hey Kakashi.' Asuma snorted in frustration before saying." So what if he has a blood line what kind and what special abilities is opened up to it."

"Can't say I said I knew his parent's I didn't say I knew them that well if there is special abilities haven't seen it and it is unveiling if it will ever show up."

"True, but then again what if it does make the boy a danger not knowing what you're dealing with."

"He the vessel to the nine tail fox how much more of a danger can that be?" Kurenai pointed out Kakashi snorted stated." The nine tail fox doesn't seem to be a threat hardly believe it myself, but seems the squirt seemed to have tamed him at least as tame as any beast can get has a bit of liking for the kid."

"I'll say if the power of the Chakra was anything to go by." Asuma snorted."

Chakra"

"Didn't think the boy beat his grandfather with out the help of the chakra he's only a Genin no the kid defiantly had help from the nine tail fox that chakra is incredibly.'

"Not to mention dangerous." Kakashi added explaining.' for Naruto to use the Chakra to much it can weaken his body even kill him Chakra like that wasn't meant for a human body, but the fox seems to take that in consideration pulls back when it become to much for him."

"Not much of a gift that granted, but guess it could be worst could be like that sand boy I heard talk he was a host of demon he isn't a friendly sort.'

"He wants to kill Naruto.' Kakashi stated saying." Near did from what I heard been Keeping an eye on him e been watching him back off when he found out he was entering the Chuunin examines."

"Yet you still recommended him."

"Though it be in his best interest if there was to be a fight one I am sure that will happen at least there will be someone to step in if it get to serious still I worries me." he sighed hoping he did the right thing.'

"I'll be from what I hear the kids no different then his Bujuu, just as insane and blood hungry." Kurenai commented.

"Yes I heard that as well." Kakashi replied before standing up and saying." Catch you later I have some thing I need to do."

"Going to check up on your brat let me know how mine are doing." Asuma called out as Kakashi disappeared leaving the other to alone to continue there own conversation.

Back in the academy Ibiki turned to face the Chuunin candidates as he stated. Alright time for the last and final questioned, but before I give it to you I have a few more rules.' These rules are a bit more unique for questioned ten, butt try not to let it frighten you. Very well the rule number one each of you are free to choose not to be given the final question it your decision."

Say what where free to choose everyone in the room was thinking as the ma continued." If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless to the other nine you fail and that of course mean you other two teammates fail as well.

The room begun to whisper as Ibiki stated." not so fast you didn't let me finish." If you do accept to take the question, but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail ,but you will be barre3d from taken the Chuunin examine ever again." he shouted loudly shocking the class as they all went wide eyed and everyone begin to whisper Kiba shouting.' That bull man that can't be right lots of people here have taken the test before.'

"They didn't have me as their proctor so deal with it my test my rules now sit down and shut up or you and your team member can get out.'

"Now then if you're ready." Ibiki spoke up saying." The tenth and final questioned those who do not want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded then you're free to go

Suddenly to everyone surprise his team mates mostly Naruto raised his hand. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with shock as his hand rose higher then suddenly slammed loudly on the desk in front of him and he stood up shouting." Don't under estimate me I don't quit and I don't run. You can act tough all you want, but you guys are not going to scare me off. No way I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, I still be Hokage one day." be ended before plopping back in his chair.

What Naruto did not realize as he was shouting his sudden out burst had begun to expire the remaining Genin's as they all sat up straighter ad a look of defiance across their faces Ibiki slightly smiled with amusement thinking." The brat his loud and annoying, but he seemed to have inspired everyone in here looks like I have nothing else to say, but."

"All of you left in the room pass."

Before anyone could even react suddenly the windows from the outside explode and a deranged woman wear a trench coat with purple hair shouted." Listen up pipsqueak no time for celebrating it time for the second exam.'

a son as Naruto and Sasuke both got a good view of the woman both dropped to the floor under their desk Naruto begun to crawl away Sasuke in front of him doing the same as suddenly the women eye narrowed and she growled out.' Don't even think about move another inch you rotten brats.'

Everyone turned looking around trying to find out who she was talking to all wide eyes an weary of the angry intent coming off her as Sakura spotted her objection her eyes widen seeing her two teammates looking as if they were crawling toward the door way.

Naruto and Sasuke stilled beads of sweat where rolling down their foreheads as Anko Mitarashi growled." Think I forgotten did you well think again stand up and face me I've waited a long time for this.'

Naruto and Sasuke stood up turned around Sasuke tried not act if he wasn't worried as everyone stared at them curiously Naruto fidget just a few feet in from of him to his left rubbing his neck he laughed nervously as he questioned." I'm sorry have we meet before."

"Why you dirty punk don't even try to deny it I waited to long to decide when I finally saw you two brats again how I was going to get my revenge. Now tell me which one of you did it.'

"He did.' Both pointed at each other exclaiming Naruto snapping at the same time as Sasuke.' Traitor'

"Naruto Sasuke what did you both do." Sakura exclaimed with shock everyone leaning in curiously some drooling in anticipation."

"I have had a long time to imagine the torture I could put you through oh yes would you like to hear about it before I end your pathetic life."

"Come on lady we were five you can't carry a grudge that long.' Naruto exclaimed the look from Anko silenced him as grunted." Guess you can."

"Ibiki watched curiously wondering what those two could have possible doe to angry Anko granted the woman had a temper, but the killing intent coming off her was a bit strong then the thought of the loud mouth brat acting frightened made him Smiling thinking." So the brat can be scared.'

"What did you two do?' Sakura shouted again hardly believing Sasuke had been in cahoots with whatever Naruto had done to get in trouble she didn't even know they had know each other I the past it was really shocking.

"It's all his fault I swear it was his idea." Sasuke pointed at Naruto who eyes widen before Glaring he shouted.' My fault it was your idea to hang up her under wear on the flag pull you big liar."

"You broke into her apartment.'

"Only because you couldn't pick a lock and you were right there beside me I'm innocent I'm younger."

"Those in the room sweat dropped as the two shouted blame at one another a few were snickering as Anko face turned a deep blushing red Sasuke saying." It wasn't my idea to use her under clothes as a sling shot.'

"You collect the rocks and helped me."

Ibiki couldn't help it for the first time in a long time he laughed his voice boom loudly nearly killing over then all of a sudden the whole room broke out in laughter the Genin's and the sentinel's marking this moment in their memory of the funniest thing they ever witness Anko screaming shouted.' I'm going to kill you I swear it will be slow and painful and this time you wont escape my snakes they'll have your guts for supper."

"Ahhh!-" Sasuke and Naruto both moved running to the other side of the room as Anko came after them which began a short, but amusing chase before Naruto slide behind Ibiki and pleaded." I swear I'll let you torture me to your sadist delight I do anything just keep that sadist away from us."

Sasuke was hiding behind Naruto back as Ibiki craned his neck around saying." My sadists delight.'

"Yes what ever there is nothing you can do to even come close to scaring us as much as that sadist woman can I know you tortures there fluffy compared to hers we will do anything."

"Ibiki raised his brow glancing over toward Anko he questioned." Good god Anko you must of done a piece of work on them."

"Not even close they escaped me last time, but not this time O no I will have my sweet revenge.'

"Ah come on we were just kids can't you forgive us." Naruto pleaded.

"Not on your life, you evil little punk"

"Not even if we tell you were we buried your thing- a- bob you know the one where it vibrates and it sort of looks like a-myrrh" Naruto never got to finish Anko had wrapped her hand around the kids mouth so quickly nearly shoving Ibiki into the desk as she hissed.' One more word and I will snap you neck off."

Her face was the color of a tomatoes as several faces in the room were everyone in a state of shock at least the older ones who had an idea as to what the boy was referring to Ibiki had to bite his lip just so he wouldn't fall over in laughter the sentinel's doing the same they certainly didn't want to draw the woman's angry

Eyes wide Naruto quickly nodded as he releases his mouth before picking him up by his jacket and her eye twitching she spoke." If I didn't have to introduce the second part of the exam now you would be so dead brat, but don't even think for one moment I will forget when this is all over and if you eve survive the next exam I'll be waiting for you.

Before turning her Glaring eyes to Sasuke and growled." You to Uchiha be scared be very scared." before she gave them an evil smile and dropped Naruto roughly to the floor ad Turning to everyone and snapping." Wipe those smiles off you lips or so help me you all will be added to my list of people to torture.

The whole room suddenly stopped Smiling as she turned Walking stiffly and snapped." follow me let get this exam over I have two brats to torture.

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to glare at each before they burst out in laughter each of hem grabbing their stomach Naruto exclaiming." Man that was fun."

"I think I actual miss those times Dobe did you see how red her face got."

"Are you kidding any redder and I could have mistaken her for a tomatoes." he snickered loudly Sasuke adding. "Nice touch mentioning that thing we buried."

Naruto Sasuke." Sakura exclaimed in shock at the two tear faced giddy boys she demanded." Have you two gone insane?

"Leaning against the desk Ibiki snorted saying." So your bad influence rubs off on other runt."

Wiping his eyes grinning Naruto spoke" Not my influence I'll have you to know we got our start from watching another.

"Naruto has that right can't for the life of me remember who, but it was how it all begun." Sasuke stated Naruto snorted added if it wasn't for a certain somebody Sasuke and I probably be still raising hell."

"Itachi" Sasuke spit his eye flashing red as Naruto gulped for a moment saying." Jeez Teme chill he'll get his a hundred folds remember."

"Wait Naruto you remember that you remember what we promised."

"Huh." Naruto questioned glancing at her confused Sasuke snorted replied." He doesn't mean that Sakura the Dobe mean the promise we made to each other after the day my bastard brother did what he did."

"Told them did you." Ibiki spoke up still perched on the desk of the now empty room.

"Not Naruto he knew he was there that day, Sasuke replied adding." Itachi didn't spare me Naruto saved me."

"I had forgotten that." Naruto replied his face frowning before his own eyes flashed." If I could have..." Naruto growled in a low threat.

"You were a shrimp Dobe Itachi could have killed you."

"But he didn't." Naruto snapped adding." he just patted my head and promised to see me again before walking away like nothing happened."

"I do not recall you being on the report." Ibiki questioned curiously.

"I didn't stay I ran after I knew Sasuke was alright."

"You saved me Dobe, but you didn't need to after what I did." Sasuke replied with guilt.

"It wasn't you."Naruto added.

"It was my choice to listen to my father Dobe I didn't have to turn my back on you, but I did."

"Shut up Sasuke it was the past it doesn't matter were friends again right."

"Yeah friends" Sasuke firmly stated swear never again would he turn his back on him.

"What happen why did you two stop begin friends." Sakura question curiously looking at them Naruto just shrugged saying." It doesn't matter."

"It always matter Dobe and she should know."

"Sasuke no-"

"Yes Dobe.' Sasuke firmly stated turning to the girl he sighed and spoke." When Naruto and I were seven or as that Kabuto claims he was six I did something stupid I don't really remember exactly, but I destroyed something important to my clan pulling a prank Naruto wasn't even in on it yet he took the rap instead of letting me the idiot confessed to it and my clan they demanded punishment."

"Stupid they were going to disinherited you."

"You should have let them.' Sasuke snapped.

"I didn't have family Teme you did family and friends there important I didn't want you do go through that.

"What did they do to you?" Sakura questioned.'

"Beat him near death and the third he just let them he didn't even stop them.'

"He couldn't Teme you know that sides I healed quick anyways." Naruto pointed out adding." beside you got the worst end by your father forbidden me from any contact with out me you turned into a jerk.'

"Thanks a lot Dobe." Sasuke snorted, but his face didn't like insulted or angry just tinged with sorrow.

"But I don't understand what did Itachi have to do with your friendship?"

"he pushed for the punishment father he as going to just leave it, but he pushed him ad that night when he killed our clan he told us he need to test Naruto to see how much he could take. 'Sasuke growled.

"Leave it Teme like I said his time is coming beside revenge is best served cold with out angry. Angry makes mistake with him there will be no mistake."

"Is there nothing in the village you've not had your hand into brat." Ibiki questioned looking at the boy, but not in angry his face showing respect.

"Are you kidding Naruto even when we where kids always seemed to know just where the trouble was." Sasuke snorted shaking his head.

"Hey I seemed to remember a certain someone usual being there beside me." Naruto grunted Sasuke just smirked adding." yes, but I was the follower you Dobe you were the leader.'

"Hey don't even try to blame it on me we were partners in crime, I just happened to be the better one not getting us caught at It.'he grinned like a Chester cat.

"Idiot" Sasuke smiled softly Ibiki asking." Brats, you three better go you have a test waiting."

"Ugh don't remind me I'm starting to hope I don't come back from the forest."

"Probably be less painful.' Sasuke snorted.

"Wait if you two are really afraid of her then what did you think you were doing are you crazy.'

"Can't help it she just so easy if the crime doesn't fit the punishment."Naruto added Sasuke saying." Beside we always learn new skills from her even if she doesn't realize she's teaching."

"Painful way to learn them don't you think. "Ibiki snorted.

"Painful its torture, but I get the added bonus of seeing her get frustrated that that defiantly enough." Naruto sighed wistfully.

"I said the first time we met brat your and idiot and loud one keep it up your going to get killed."

'What's the fun of living if you don't live up to your full potential." he laughed Sakura saying.' stupid Naruto come on lets go we have a exam to win and don't even think your stay behind in the forest cause I'm not going in this one alone."

"Ah! But Sakura-" Ibiki heard the boy whine playfully as she dragged her team mates to the next step in the exam on there way out the door.

Snorting again Ibiki thought." You really are something brat stupid, but something." The man thought as he begun to collect the tests.


	23. Chapter 23

Posted 8/07/08

Chapter 23

Locating the others at the entrance to the forest of death Naruto Sasuke and Sakura slipped into the crowd unnoticed as their second examine proctor began to explain the point of their next test.

"This whole place makes my skin crawl. "Sakura stated

"It should they call it the forest of death." Grinning Anko allowed her eyes to stray toward Sasuke and Naruto's in silent delight of what she had planned in the future for them.

Both boys silently shook in fear eyes meeting each other before turning back to the sadistic proctor." And soon enough you're going to find out why."

Unable to resist Naruto huffed bracing his hands on his waist he mimicked." They call it the forest of death and soon enough your going to find out why." rolling his eyes he stood up saying." Do your worst your not going to scare me away. I can handle anything."

"So" Anko grinned maliciously " Looks like we got our self a tough guy." A Kunai slide from her trench coat as she struck out at the blond releasing it from her hand it slide toward him slicing his cheek as she moved in behind wrapping her arms around him she whispered." Are you tough enough to handle this you're not afraid now are you." She cackled near his ear. Her finger swiping along the cut she had made her finger coated in his blood she added." Guys like you always leave their blood all over this forest.

Feeling the approach of another Anko swung around a Kunai ready in her hands as she faced the new threat Naruto still wrapped in one of her arms."

"I was just returning your knife." A grass ninja spoke up her long purple tongue winding and grasping along the Kunai.

"Why thank you grass ninja." Anko replied adding." You know I really only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end."

Taking the Kunai from the grass ninja she retracted her tongue and spoke." My pardon with the smell of blood and the Kunai slicing through my hair I must have gotten a little excited. I meant you no harm." She finished before turning to leave Anko replying." Like wise before her arm released Naruto who glanced behind him saying." Man I wonder if I could do that with my tongue."

Anko just rolled her eyes looking at the young brats attempts to stretch his tongue before saying." Seems like everyone here today is quick to temper. Must be something in the air" She grinned before gripping Naruto neck and saying." Try to stay alive punk you and I have unfinished business."

"Sheesh" Naruto snorted rubbing his neck when she released him before moving toward the front and finished her explanation handing out papers she added." take these and sign them."

"Why?" Sakura questioned taking one of the papers passed around." Anko just grinned and replied." It's just a form that states what ever happened where not responsible for it so if you die it on your own head." With a grin she added." take the next hour to think it over carefully before we begin once your times up come back here if everyone in your team decides to participate then you will each be given a heaven or Earth scroll your objective is to find and steal both scrolls from the other teams before moving to the tower."

Few questioned were answered before they were dismissed join his team Naruto complained." How come I seem to be the focal point of her anger?" Rubbing the phantom pain on his neck"

"Because you have a big mouth Dobe" Sasuke spoke up with a snort asking." So are we going to do this?"

"Got this far why not." Sakura stated with a shrug Naruto just rolled his eyes silently saying." Duh stupid questioned of course."

Drifting apart teams separated everyone drifted around the large area some to talk to other while some just laid back and relax until time was up.

Bored Naruto made his way through a small patch of forest to a clearing leaning against a rock he sigh looking up at the clouds above.

Pulling a familiar worn scroll from his jacket Naruto summoned his instrument the steel strings of the guitar sliding over his fingers he begun to play his voice echoing through the air pulling the attention of others.

Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm,

I know; It's been comin' for some time.

When it's over, so they say, It'll rain a sunny day,

I know; Shinin' down like water.

A few feet away Hinata blushed as she spied on hr crush through the tree line behind her a voice spoke up." What are you doing Hinata?" Kiba face scrunched s he moved forward hearing the music he questioned." is that music who playing music."

Looking around her he snorted well I'll be it's the Dobe not bad least he seems to be good at something." He grinned.

I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain?

"His voice is soothing." Hinata spoke softly

Kiba snorted thought he had to agree even if it was silently.

"Naruto" Hinata thought as the to listened

I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain

Comin' down on a sunny day.

Finished Naruto smiled replacing his Guitar back into the scroll he stretched out on the grass staring up at the clouds drifting by in the wood's Kiba snorted before pulling his teammate along Hinata turning to look back blushed before following along silently.

No one noticed another spying high in the tree tops before they grinned and disappeared there was much to think about.


	24. Chapter 24

Posted 8/07/08

Chapter 24

Before long with a heaven scroll tucked away in Sasuke pouch, Naruto Sasuke and Sakura gathered together at gate twelve, before the gate opened and the team of three moved through into the forest of Death.

"Alright here we go guys." Naruto spoke up in excitement grinning at his other two mates they headed off into the thick dense forest.

On the hunt for enemies hours had passed and still there was no sign of another team. Naruto face scrunched up as he blush saying." Um guys I got to go."

"What do you mean go?" Sakura questioned turning to see her team mates face she blushed as well Sasuke rolled his eyes snorting spoke." Go on and hurry up, but before you go." he walked toward him whispering something in his ear."

Naruto nodded before disappearing through the bushes. Sakura asking" What did you say to Naruto? "

The dark haired Uchiha shrugged replying." Password can't be too careful."

Sakura agreed as they waited for there team mate to return Sakura saying as the branches rustled above and strange noises surrounded them." I do not like this place."

Hearing someone approach Sasuke and Sakura both turned to be greeted by the sight of there teammate saying." Ah… man that feels better."

Sasuke brown eyes narrowed suddenly he attacked Sakura screaming." Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Teme… What the hell!" Naruto shouted his face scrunched up.

Sasuke braced for combat snapped." This isn't Naruto."

"What! what do you mean?" Sakura questioned confused Naruto exclaiming." Don't be stupid of course it's me."

"Password" Sasuke asked the Naruto shouting.' Password what do you mean password."

"You're not Naruto." Sakura exclaimed pulling her own weapon when suddenly Naruto begun to laugh saying." Alright you got me big deal I m still going to take your scroll now hand it over or else."

"So… which one of you has it?" The ninja from the mist questioned the three of them staring at each other he snapped." Fine I will just have to take you both out."

Jumping out of the way of the attack Sasuke quickly goes through hand seals as he shouted." Fire style Phoenix flower Jutsu. The Jutsu Releases several balls of flames from his mouth at his attacker.

Dodging them the two enemies collide Kunai knifes in hand they are thrown back from each other. Finding his footing on top of a thick tree branch Sasuke turns to attack again, but is thrown off course as a exploding tag attached to a Kunai strikes the trunk below him blowing up as he moves to escape he is blasted through the air.

Landing roughly he is to late his enemy standing behind him with a Kunai ready to strike his neck." To bad this is one test you lose." With a chuckle the Mist ninja moved in to strike.

"Sasuke!! " Sakura voice carries through the forest.

Not to far away Naruto turns hearing his team mates distracted he barley misses the attack from his own enemy coming at him the side of his waist soaked in his own blood from a wound he received previously.

He cursed he had not paid enough attention earlier when his enemy attacked him, but it was kind of hard to fight when your pants were unbutton. Well at least he waited till he was finished. 'Naruto snorted Flipping out of the way from the next attack as Gaara of the sand struck out at him.

"Can we talk about this?' Naruto shouted the red head black ring boy only answered." My Hands will soon feel your blood."

"I don't have time for this.' Naruto shouted his eyes bleeding red the Chakra from the nine tail fox leaky he struck out." To quick for the human eye Naruto swiveled in around the boy striking him hitting sand as the sand seemed to protected the sand ninja.

His red eye's now red began to bleed purple around the edges as Naruto hand punched out going through the sand shield it gripped something before he was smashed back into a tree quickly replacing his body with a clone he took off into the forest slipping whatever he had taken into his pouch he ran off to help his friends.

Reaching his friends just as he watched a Kunai striking to harm his fellow teammate and friend Naruto slipped a Kunai from his jacket sending it speeding to intercept the other the mist ninja Moving released Sasuke jumping back as Naruto jumped down in the clearing growling.' I don't think so.'

Better late then never as he moved out of the way bringing his own leg up, he kicked the Ninja away from him. Focusing his Chakra he caught the Kunai headed toward him sending it flinging back at the other missing him as the ninja moved his own eye bleed red as he struck out to attack him stabbing him in the shoulder he screamed." Don't just stand there Sakura this guy can't be alone his team mates could strike out at any moment.

The mist ninja thinking" I wish I came alone so as not to arouse suspicion before detaching his self from the Kunai and disappearing back into the forest. He had under estimated his opponents he wouldn't do that again.

Landing Sasuke thought." So much for that bastard" Scanning the forest tree tops for signs of the mist ninja.

"Teme are you alright.' Naruto questioned his eyes and features back to normal he moved to his friends side who picked his self up answering." he didn't get a chance to hit me thanks."

"Sorry I should have been here."

Naruto! Where have you been?' Sakura demanded

Naruto blushing rubbed his neck and answered.' I got attacked by that weird sand ninja man there something about him that bugs me."

"He's a demon." Sakura stated Naruto replied." Yea he acts like one doesn't he."

"Idiot Sakura really means he is a demon that thing your sensing is the demon inside him you probably forgotten, but you told us that when he attacked you before the Chuunin examines."

"Ugh I hate having lost so much memory.'Naruto complained adding." Man he really does want me dead what the hell did I do to him."

"Nothing he attacked you because he sensed the fox, you were hurt trying to protect Konhamaru if Iruka-Sensei had not shown up." Sakura drifted off sadly Naruto finishing." I probably be dead he's tough I only got away cause I used my shadow clones, but it was not a meeting in vain.' he grinned pulling something out of his pouch he held it up Sakura and Sasuke laughed Sasuke saying." How did you get that from him?"

Naruto shrugged answering.' I think I did that weird ghost thing again I went to attack him and instead my hand went through his sand shield and I pulled this out when he struck me."

"We need to find out more about those weird things you keep doing." Sasuke commented Naruto replying." Yeah man wouldn't it be cool if I could do that ghost thing whenever I wanted.'

"It would certainly be hard to injury you." Sakura supplied Naruto saying." I would be unstoppable."

"Hardly" Sasuke snorted pointing out." With any Jutsu eventually your chakra runs out and you get tired though you have the fox's Chakra to rely on that helps some, but it is still damaging. How long did you use it this time your arms and wrist are burnt?"

"Ow." Naruto shouted when Sakura touched it to get a closer look saying. 'Not long I don't think and I really didn't try to use it, it just happens- man Sakura that hurts."

"Sorry here let me bandage it your wound looks to be healing, but these burns are still troublesome."

Allowing his teammate to care for his injuries the three sat together Sasuke saying." This proves it we can't trust our eyes we need to come up with a password for all of us so we can identify each other."

"Just make it simple I think I forgot the other one you told me." Naruto grinned in embarrassment Sasuke snorted as they tossed ideas between each other Sasuke saying." Alright everyone remember."

"Easy that should be a piece of cake." Naruto replied silently remember the password they had came up with." Run from the snake she will eat you." Both boys shivered the password certainly came from the crazy haired purple ninja known as Anko.

His stomach growling Naruto supplied." I say lets find some food, but truthfully now that we got both scrolls I say lets head toward the tower."

"I agree." Sasuke added saying." No sense in taking a chance we will lose it."

"Won't hear me argue been in this place for three hours and we already got what we came for lets win this thing and move on to the next chapter."

"I am afraid that won't be happening a voice spoke up from the shadows.

"No way you're that one freaky grass ninja.' Naruto sputtered as the three of them looked toward the older and much taller boy or was it a girl it was hard to tell as he or she stated." It was really too easy to find you."

"No way… I am not letting you get our scrolls." Naruto growled Sasuke and Sakura agree as the grass ninja chuckled and stated." Fools it is not the scrolls I am after rather you two brats."

"Us" Naruto exclaimed glancing at Sasuke who just shrugged his shoulder asking." Why would you be after us? Is it not our objective to steal the scrolls or are you just looking for a fight?"

"Neither… I do not wish to hurt you… much." He added coming at them.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back Naruto grabbing Sakura pulled her along with them as the grass ninja summoned a very large deadly looking snake.

Naruto shouted as the snake wrapped it's tail around his ankle jerking him forward he dropped Sakura who fell stumbling to stand up to help

Sasuke moved in to attack to help his friend swatted to the side by the leaf ninja's tongue as Naruto was pulled in by the snake unable to move as the grass ninja face came before him his teeth shaping like a snake fangs he hissed." You first my child, then Uchiha"

Naruto shouted as fangs pierced his neck a stinging sensation burning through his body his veins in his neck began to appear turning purple he was slung to the side hitting a tree as the snake struck out for Sasuke."

Struggling to stand his body aching and burning Naruto knelled over Sakura reaching to help him screamed. 'Naruto are you alright."

"Hurts.' he gasped out bringing his hands to his neck he hissed in pain as he questioned.' Sasuke, where is Sasuke?"

"Oh no Naruto the ninja he has Sasuke."

Naruto eyes bleed red with angry as his teeth sharpened to fangs he struck out to help his friend to late as the same fangs that had pierced him punctured the neck of his teammate.

Naruto swung out with his claws striking the grass ninja the man or girl released Sasuke the boy grunted as he hit the ground Naruto crouched to face the grass ninja.

Laughing the ninja grinned turning to face him he gloated." you will do nicely my child with your strength nothing will be able to stop me."

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto growled moving to attack his opponent his movement to fast the grass ninja went on the defense.

Realizing the trouble he was in suddenly his fingers light up as he timed his movements with the strike of the other he slammed his hands into Naruto stomach the boy screaming as the fox chakra died

Naruto fell back to the ground slipping unconscious the grass ninja silently thinking.' Forgive me little one, but I can't afford to harm you not yet." Before he turned and disappeared into the forest leaving a crying Sakura to care for her unconscious teammates.


	25. Chapter 25

Posted 8/07/08

Chapter 25

The evening sun shadowed by the canopy of trees above them was the first sight Naruto 's eyes awoke to Sakura kneeling next to awaken Sasuke he sat up and groaned." What happened?" His hand going to his neck at the same time Sasuke own hand did.

"Crying in happiness Sakura hugged Sasuke before turning to wrap her arms around Naruto next still crying she spoke " I was so worried that he poisoned you both.".'

"Poison" Naruto exclaimed hissing in pain, his joints seem to be popping from the hard ground he had been resting on questioning. How long?

"Sasuke and you have been out for hours there was a bit of trouble, but I manage to convince the other teams that attacked us that a grass ninja took out scrolls."

"We still have them?" Sasuke questioned leaning back against the tree his hands clasped over his injury.'

"What the hell was up with that snake? Why did he bite us then just disappear? "Naruto grunted his body really did feel like it was on fire.

"I don't know, but Naruto he did something else to you, I'm sure of it when you attacked him after he dropped Sasuke… I didn't see what, but whatever it was it knocked you unconscious."

"I can't remember, everything seems so fuzzy and my skin hurts."

"From the burns you received from using the nine tail foxes Chakra." Sakura supplied moving to check her bandages on Naruto she added." You really need to stop using it. Every time it happens it burns you and now you and Sasuke both have something injected in you. I think we should hurry and get to the tower, I'm really worried.

"Sakura right I don't know what happened, but my whole body feels like it's on fire as well." Sasuke admitted.

"Mine to and I don't think it was the Fox Chakra it feels different like something invading me. I don't like it and neither does the fur ball, keeps snipping." Naruto spoke trying to get the fox to shut up his head already felt like it was doing the tango.

"Can you both move?" Sakura questioned with worry.

"Yea I think so. I feel awful, but I can make it." Naruto replied Sasuke agreeing as the team took to there feet once more and slowly moved in the direction of the tower hopefully they would make it before midnight.

With minor trouble team seven arrived at two in the morning at the tower slipping inside their number doorway. Team seven stood inside Naruto questioned looking around the large empty room." Alright we made it, err what do we do now?"

"I Guess were suppose to open the scrolls, but I'm too tired to even get them" Sakura yawned sitting on the floor her head nodding forward she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Same here" Sasuke added a yawn of his own following.

"I'm so hungry I can't sleep." Naruto whined as he retrieved the scroll asking." Hey do you think there something in here that will feed us."

"Idiot" Sasuke snorted as he added." Just open them Dobe."

Dragging the scrolls toward him Naruto rolled one out doing the same with the other he scratched his head in question as smoke began to drift from them." Hey what's up with this?"

Naruto… get away it's a summoning scroll." Sasuke got out before suddenly Naruto toppled over something landing on top of him.

Fast asleep Iruka was awaken suddenly feeling his self impacting against something his eyes widen hearing a familiar sound as they shot open and he stared at his adopted son below him.

"Naruto" Iruka exclaimed pushing his self off the boy he quickly questioned." Are you alright"

"Sure after being squashed like a pancake." The blond snorted pushing his self to sit up he asked." What are you doing here Dad?"

Iruka blushed at his son comment before answer the second questioned." I guess it was just luck that I was chosen to be summoned before saying." We didn't expect anyone to reach the tower on the first day your really pushed yourself didn't you. The three of you look exhausted.

"Exhausted isn't the word for it.' Sasuke answered with another yawn Sakura nearly fell over nodding of to sleep her body jerking to right itself she stated." We had a really bad day Iruka-Sensei we figured since we got the scrolls we should get here before someone takes them."

Naruto stomaching acting up again the boy blushing in the slight darkness whined." Please tell me you have something to eat dad I'm starving I didn't even get to have lunch today."

"Afraid not Naruto" The young Chuunin replied before admitting.' I was sleeping when you summoned me.'

"Sounds so good now" Sakura chimed spreading her tired body out on the cold hard flooring when Naruto squeaked his pain from body acting up.

"Naruto are you alright… my god your bleeding! " The dark brown haired man stated moving to help his son in the dark room only lit by soft full moon light.

"Stupid grass ninja bite me and Sasuke, makes our skin feel like it is on fire."

"Sasuke and I" Iruka corrected looking over his sons injuries before turning to Sasuke and asking." What exactly happened you both? What is this unusual tattoo on the back of your neck?

"Is that what keep burning and itching." Naruto questioned scratching the tattoo again.

"Maybe it's hard to say. Right now why don't we get you three to the hospital official you have already passed the second exam so I don't think anyone will say much about you leaving.

"Do we have to Iruka-Sensei not to be rude, but that requires moving and I'm not sure I have much energy."

"I think I am in agreement with Sakura." Sasuke chimed up moving to lie on the floor Naruto adding." If it involves getting something to eat I'm in only I just got to get my legs to agree with my stomach.'

Iruka chuckled the three were certainly exhausted not only did they look like it but there sleepy voices showed it as he picked up Naruto first and stated." I'll send other back for you two will you be alright for a few moments."

he never received an answer Sasuke and Sakura had both fallen to sleep Smiling softly he turned back to his son against his protest of hungry obviously his exhaustion won out for snoring softly in his arms was Naruto snuggling into his shoulder.

"Congratulation all of you." he whispered before taken off toward the village with Naruto first sending others to retrieve Sakura and Sasuke.


	26. Chapter 26

Posted 8/07/08

Chapter 26

Snuggling into a pillow Naruto eye snapped open as he jerked from his sleep rubbing his eyes he glanced around him.

The sky outside the window was still dark, but seemed to be getting lighter and the other three occupants in the room were still sleeping Sasuke snuggled in the bed next to him and his Dad still dressed in his black pajama's in a chair between them."

Yawning Naruto stretched his stomach growling again the both groaned as he moved to find something to eat his legs getting tangled he fell from the bed causing Iruka to shoot up and Sasuke to questioned." What are you doing on the floor Dobe? "

Chuckling Iruka helped the boy to his feet untangle the blanket around him Naruto blushed answered. "I got tangled in the blankets."

"Stupid" The boy snorted before asking."Are we at the hospital? "

"You were a sleep while they attended your injuries. You three were really exhausted." Iruka informed them.

"Man I'm really hungry can I get something to eat now." Naruto whined his stomach growling once more joined by another Sasuke blushing he admitted." For once I'm with you Dobe."

It's still too early for breakfast, but why don't I go back to the house and fix you guys something to eat. I need to change anyways."

"Alright ramen" Naruto questioned Iruka shook his head answering.' No not for breakfast.'

"But Dad" Naruto whinnied Iruka just pushing Naruto to get back into the bed stated." No ramen for breakfast, but if you behave and stay in the bed once they release you I might think about taking you out for some later."

"You're the best.' Naruto exclaimed hugging his dad as Iruka just smiled before pulling back gentle saying." Do not leave this bed understand or no ramen for a month."

"You wouldn't." Naruto exclaimed in disbelief Iruka jut smiled and said." Do you really want to find out?"

Naruto shook his head his eye wide as his Dad tapped him on the nose before turning to leave disappearing through the door Naruto turned to Sasuke ad stated." I take back everything I ever said no one scary then my dad."

Sasuke broke out in laughter the statement to ridicule to even reply to Naruto just snorted crossing his arms he glanced around the room bored.

Reaching the house with in a few minutes Iruka quickly showered and changed moving to the kitchen he begun to prepare a simple breakfast of bacon eggs and rice, a yawn alerted him he wasn't a lone as he turned and greeted." Morning your up early."

"Only because you woke me why are you cooking so early." Kakashi questioned moving to sit down at the table adjusting his mask correctly over his face.

Laughing Iruka replied. 'A certain team of yours decided to summon me at two O'clock this morning I was at the hospital, but our son woke up a bit ago and his first thought was of food not to say Sasuke wasn't with him on that one."

"They made it to the tower." Kakashi grinned proudly.

"They certainly did and were exhausted Naruto has the most injures. I haven't got the full story as they were too exhausted to stay awake long enough, but they made it in record time and not to seriously injure."

"Now do you trust that I knew what I was doing?" Kakashi pushed getting a blush out of the other who admitted.' Alright you win obviously you know there skills better and I do they did well, but that still doesn't mean I can't worry."

"Course not.' Kakashi spoke out a grin and a twinkle to his face and eyes as he stated." I'll go get dressed I want to congratulate them myself."

"I'm sure they will like that." Iruka commented returning to his cooking while leaving his house mate to dress.

By the time breakfast was cooked and the two men were heading over Naruto was going stir crazy from boredom and hungry as he sent a clone to aggravate Sakura snickering when the girl crashed through their door a moment later her eyes bulging in irritation she growled." Naruto I am going to kill you."

"What did you do now Dobe?" Sasuke snorted the pink hair girl snapping." he sent his stupid clone to shove me from my bed.'

"No I didn't I sent him to wake you up I didn't tell him to shove you.' Naruto protested as the girl neared him ready to sock him he was thankful when the door opened and his dad stepped in with a smile greeting them.' Good morning Sakura I'm glad your awake would you like some breakfast."

Drooling with hunger Sakura forgot about being angry as she quickly replied.' You're a godsend Iruka-Sensei I'm starving."

Kakashi entered from behind Iruka smiling he spoke." You know you could have waited till today and taken the time to grab something to eat in the forest.'

"Morning Kakashi-dad" Naruto piped up already digging into the food his Dad Iruka had handed to him with gusto.

"Sasuke answering " We thought it be better to get to the tower before someone tried to steal our scrolls."

"Tell me about first the mist ninja then that grass ninja." Sakura stated before added as an after thought.' Only he or was it a she didn't seem interested in the scroll they wanted you and Naruto."

"They were looking for a fight with you then." Kakashi questioned curiously

Naruto saying" That's the thing it was really weird it bit us then ran or least I think it ran. 'Naruto shook his head looking toward Sakura."

"After Sasuke and you passed out he took off beside the occasional team coming back I didn't see him again."

Kakashi glanced at Iruka who returned his glance both of them think it was rather strange as Naruto complained scratching his neck again." Man this thing is annoying hey Dad did they say how long this thing will last."

Thing? Kakashi inquired Iruka moving over to look at it replied." Actual they didn't only that there didn't seemed to be any danger that they could find they mentioned they were going to look into it is it really bothering you."

"It burns and itches and the stupid fox keep saying he going to kill someone can't really get a clear word from him he just keeps grunting and growling."

Taking a look at the irradiated Tattoo Kakashi frowned stating." I'm not sure I like this."

"Mines like that to."Sasuke spoke up he was scratch his now Kakashi turned to look frowning more as he spoke." Tell me exactly what happened in the forest word from word."

Together the three of them explained exactly what happened Naruto adding." Hey Dad" Iruka and Kakashi both turned to look Naruto going on." I didn't tell you earlier about exactly what happened with my fight with that sand ninja, but um something really strange is been happen since the exam started."

Strange Kakashi questioned his brow raised." yeah at First I thought Sasuke and Sakura were having me on cause I saw these two Chuunin when we went to register only everyone said there wasn't Chuunin then it happened again when we took the first exam."

"Naruto eyes changed purple." Sasuke spoke up saying." But that isn't the strangest thing."

"I went all ghosts on that Gaara of the sand guy twice I still not sure if it was me or maybe it was him, but I got the Earth scroll when my arm went through his sand shield."

"Ghost, purple eyes" Iruka questioned concerned asking." What could this mean?"

"Oh and I almost forgot there this really strange guy with blue hair he said I had a blood line or something stupid do you know he has these strange card he knew everything about me he even knew about the fur ball."

"Kakashi I don't like this." Iruka spoke up the copy ninja replying." I'm not sure that I do either and truthfully those marks they concern me."

"Is it poison or something else "Naruto questioned Kakashi shook his head saying." No not poison, but I do know there some kind of a curse mark. How they work or the reason they were placed on Sasuke and you is a bit concerning and until we know more the both of you are to stay either with Iruka or I just so we can be certain there isn't something we need to worry further about."

"Eek! Naruto suddenly fell over off the bed as he exclaimed." Not so loud."

Naruto are you alright." Iruka questioned

"Fine just surprised the stupid fox he just suddenly shouted."

Shouting "What!!" Kakashi questioned

I don't know something about talking to you."Stupid fur ball like how does he plan to do that."

"On the account of Naruto memory loss he had forgotten that his Dad could enter his mind Iruka glaring at the man snapped." No absolutely not."

"What choice do we have it would seem the fox wishes to speak to me."

"Huh what are you two talking about?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Naruto do you trust me." Kakashi questioned moving over to his bed.

"Jeez Dad why would you ask something like that? Naruto snorted looking to his Dad his eyes suddenly widen as he was memorized by the Sharigan.

Naruto looked around confused he was standing in a hallway water dripping from the ceiling and puddle around his feet he turned as his Dad spoke up behind him." I'm sorry I didn't explain first Naruto, but I figured this was the best way."

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned

"Inside your mind " The silver haired man answered.

"My mind" Naruto exclaimed frowning he added.' I never imagined my mind being so well.' he was trying to find the right words Kakashi chuckled saying." Bland."

"Funny.' Naruto snorted Kakashi saying." Come on there someone I am sure who would like to see you again."

"Huh." He questioned following along he shivered approaching a door he said.' Dad what was that." he was feeling the energy of the Fox's chakra."

You'll see come on."

Naruto moved in moving around his dad he spotted the large cage frowning he moved forward asking. 'hey what is this thing why is it her ah." he screamed as something whipped from the cage dragging him forward Naruto was wondering why his Dad didn't seem to be doing anything to help him as he felt something hot and wet lick the side of his cheek he exclaimed." Gross.'

"Stupid kit! Do you know what you have let happen?"

"Ah fox." Naruto shouted again the fox snorted dropping Naruto on his butt Kakashi asking." you have something to tell me."

"Copy ninja" The fox greeted before saying." How could you let the brat be marked like that do you understand what you have allowed to happen."

"Hey what's going on?"

"You let that snake choose you and that other brat." The fox growled turning to the copy ninja he spoke." You must find away to remove the mark and for your sake you will not let that snake no where near this brat and the other."

"So you know what the curse mark is for."

"It is designed to control them to give them power before he destroys them and uses there body for his own soul."

"What." Naruto shouted Kakashi calming asked." This snake is he the one we call Orochimaru."

"Yes the traitor to your village he is powerful and seeks revenges on your village I do not understand why he has chosen to mark the kit Uchiha indeed his eyes would be useful to gain power, but to risk Taking over a body with me sealed in it would be risky."

"I see this doesn't bold well.'

"Dad he can't he wouldn't really would he." Naruto questioned wide eyed and frighten.

"It would make sense especial since you have shown signs of a blood line."

"But I don't know anything about it I don't even know what it does how could he."

To be able to see through an enemies disguise ad phase through his attacks it isn't something normal a ninja can do and could be a great asset.'

"But I don't even know how it works it just happens."

"Which doesn't mean in time can't be discovered."

"Dad what are we going to do how do we stop him."

"Don't use the curse mark and the other brat watch him carefully his revenge for his pathetic brother might draw him to use the power."

"Sasuke wouldn't do that."Naruto snapped the fox just snorted he knew the truth, but it would be useless to tell the kit other wise when his memory had been completely taken from him of the past.

"I thank you for your information is there anymore you can share."

"It is a bout all I know only there are four sound ninjas you need to keep a watch on they are under the snakes orders for what it is hard to say just do not allow them to take the brats."

"Why do I get the feeling you know more about this then you should."

"What I know is none of your concern I have told you all that you needed now go before the kit ends up to sick to continue the pathetic exams."

"Why would I be sick?" Naruto questioned not receiving an answer as he was jerked from his body his first instinct was sickness as he dropped over the bed releasing his stomach contents falling he was caught by Iruka who growled." Damn you Kakashi why must you always do this to him."

"My head what's wrong with me." Naruto whimpered his head now bearing in the pillow where his Dad had gentle set him.

"Forgive me Naruto I thought it would be easier just to get it done quickly worrying you would only have made it worse."

"What are you saying?"

"The idiot used his Sharigan o you so he could enter your mind it makes you weak until your Chakra coils reline their self."

"Oh s'okay." Naruto hoarsely whispered to ill to even get angry he felt a cool hand on his burning temple as he turned toward it trying to find comfort."

"We should get some cool wet clothes it makes him feel better."

"It would not even be necessary if you quit doing that to him." Iruka snapped softly so not to agitate his son further Naruto saying." Had to s- okay so hot." he complained.

"Sakura go find a nurse tell them to bring a mop and some cold wet clothes." Kakashi ordered the pink haired girl as she nodded leaving the room to follow her Sensei orders.

"What did he want now?' Iruka questioned looking at Kakashi.

"He knew about the curse seals he warned me to make sure I don't let Orochimaru take the brats."

"Who's Orochimaru?" Sasuke questioned out of his bed he moved over joining the conversation.

"I never met him myself he left long before the attack on the village from the demon fox, but he is consider a traitor and a dangerous missing ninja." Iruka replied asking." Why would he return and why did he place these marks on Sasuke and Naruto."

"He wants to use there bodies because of their blood line."

"None of us can even be certain Naruto has a blood line. Iruka stated.

"It doesn't matter what matters is Orochimaru finds what is going on with Naruto as a way for power and Sasuke's blood line as well."

"What do you mean he's going to take us over or something?"

"Most likely I don't know exactly how, but I do know and this is important the seal Sasuke is a dark seal that will give you powers those powers are not a good thing they will destroy you and give him access to your own soul you must remember no matter how much it seduces you swear you will not use them swear it."

"Of course why would I." Sasuke exclaimed.

"The fox seems to think the revenge for your brother will seduce you to."

"I don't give a damn about Itachi not now not anymore just like Naruto promised together we will destroy him, but not now and Naruto has more reason then me to destroy Itachi I would never take that away from him."

"Wait a minute what does Naruto have to do with your brother." Iruka questioned.

"Naruto and I use to be friends when we were younger I did something stupid and Itachi the bastard pushed for punishment Naruto took my place even thought he wasn't apart of it and Itachi tortured him along with my whole clan he barley even survived it he was only seven." Sasuke snapped.

"My god why didn't the Hokage stop that "Iruka exclaimed

"Couldn't not with out causing a revolt Naruto whimpered his head was killing him and he was going to be sick again so much for eating earlier as he pushed away from Iruka to release his stomach content again.' Kakashi ready shoved the bowl under the boy waiting for him to finish Iruka eased him back down Naruto crying questioned." How long will I be this way?"

"Can't be certain the first time you were bed ridden for a month.' Iruka softly stated glaring at Kakashi the man just shrugged saying." he strong he will survive it."

Reaching out weakly Naruto jerked his dad jacket motioning the man to move closer he spoke his teeth gritting from the pain of the movement.' Dad I trust you I even love you, but next time you do that with out telling me first I'm going to kill you."

The declaration of love made Kakashi still it was the first time really anyone had ever told him that as he smiled and replied softly."Love you to brat and fair enough."

Naruto just grunted the rues soon arriving cleaned up the mess before shoo everyone out so they could take care of him Sasuke forced to move back to his bed just watched thinking." Poor Dobe I will defiantly remember never to do that to you.'

By the end of the day Naruto was still ill thought not as ill as before he just kept a fever and his head felt like it was pounding Sasuke was released while Naruto was force to stay over another night his dad's dragging the boy to stay the night at their house where they could watch over him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Trying to find comfort on the warm sheets Naruto eyes shot open as a hand went over his mouth. His pain forgotten as he struggled to get lose he felt a breath of wind moving toward him before the next thing he knew he was under the bed of the floor.

It took a moment for him to realize he had phased through the bed and he felt someone jerking his ankle a voice growling." Bastard didn't tell me the brat could phase through things."

Naruto kicked and shouted." Get off me! help! someone help! "he shouted loudly at the top of his lungs.

Hearing footstep approaching from outside the doorway he scrambled knocking the ninja back as he tried to reach the doorway only to be jerked back across the room by a shadow.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed trying to fight against the shadow, but it was useless his body was wrapped again in the mans arms

The Enemy hissing.' I'm not going to hurt you brat settle down you need to come with me."

The hell I do." Naruto growled the demon chakra flaring he sent the man flying back as he dropped to the floor and several others entered the man dressed in black swore before Taking off through the open window a medic ninja moving to help him exclaimed.' What is going on in here?'

"Are you blind I was just attack didn't you see him."

See who? I'm afraid you must have dreamed there no one in here."

"Dreaming does this look like a dream Naruto shouted jerking his pant leg up were the man had grabbed him trying to jerk him from out under the bed as he figured there was a red hand print slowly turning into a bruise the medic ninja still did not believe him Naruto growling. 'Oh forget it I'm leaving.'

"Wait a minute you can't just leave your ill." Naruto just shoved the man away as he took out the window he was going home whether they liked it or not.

Reaching his house he shifted through the flower bed where he had hidden an extra key sliding it into the door way he quietly entered ready to move up the stair only he was startled as someone tackled him." Ah!" he shouted two bodies falling down the stair case as a lantern was lit and at the top his dad stared down at them Iruka exclaiming.' Naruto what are you doing out of the hospital."

Kakashi helping Sasuke up as the boy stated.' Sorry Dobe I was getting a drink of water and you surprised me."

"That is the second time to-night someone attacked me granted I forgive you Teme."

"Naruto you were attacked." Iruka questioned.

"They wouldn't even believe me I swear it dad this guy he came through the window and he grabbed me ."

calm down who wouldn't believe you and what happened.' Kakashi questioned.

The medic-ninja I told him someone attacked but he didn't believe me I even showed him where the man grabbed me after I phased through the bed.'

Phased through the bed." Sasuke questioned

"Yeah it happened again I was panicked cause I couldn't get the guy to let go of me next thing I know I'm under the bed he tried to jerk me out by my right leg, but I fought him only when I tried to get through the door to get out of there he caught me in this freaky shadow thing and I couldn't move it just drug me back toward him he kept growling he wasn't going to hurt me that we need to go, but was he stupid like I was just going to leave with him.' Naruto grunted before saying." hey I'm not sick anymore.

"Your coils re-line faster when you are threaten.' Kakashi ordering." Sit down let me get a better look at you."

Pulled into the kitchen Iruka light the lantern making it brighter as Kakashi examined his son leg saying." You have some bruises ,but you should live."

Thank dad." Naruto snorted before yawning he said.' Do I have to go back to the hospital? I don't like it there."

"No, but we need to get you into bed. Come on upstairs we can talk more in the morning That goes for you too Sasuke."

The boy nodded as they headed up the stair case Naruto fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow now he wasn't feeling ill he was just exhausted leaving the boys to sleep Kakashi and Iruka went back down stair to discuss thing Kakashi stating." I Do Believe I am going to have a chat with the staff on call tonight."

You and I both. "Iruka grunted adding." What do you think that ninja wanted? Why would he tell Naruto he didn't want to hurt him, yet attack him in the middle of the night."

"It's un-telling ,but I think we better keep a watch on him someone should be with him at all times. We should talk to the Hokage as well, let him know there might be another infiltration of the village.

"Naruto isn't going to like this."

"He doesn't have to know besides for the next three days until there expected to return to the tower for the next part of the exam I'll just keep him busy ."

"Hopefully he doesn't notice." Iruka sigh yawning he spoke." We should put some barrier tags up make sure no one can enter uninvited."

"I'll take care of that just go back to bed." Kakashi stated Iruka nodded left it to him as he checked on both sleeping boys before heads off to his own room.

Wide awake the next morning Naruto came bounding down the stair the smell of breakfast awaking him he greeted' Morning Dad

"Morning Naruto how are you feeling? "

Great." glancing around the kitchen he questioned " Hey where is Sasuke and Papa?" Using the name he had decided to call Kakashi

Kakashi left early this morning Sasuke still sleeping I think.'

"I'm right here Iruka-Sensei hard to sleep when there is a herd of elephants on the stairs he teased taking a seat next to Naruto who grinned saying.' Sorry.' before saying.' Did you sleep good.'

"Fine the boy grunted accepting a plate of food he asked." Find any more trouble Dobe.'

"Funny Teme and the answer is no and I don't plan to I got three days left to get in some serious training and guess what I remember something.'

remembered what?"

"I remembered I know how to do a fire Jutsu."

"Naruto no." Iruka quickly interjected he had completely forgotten about the scroll incident with everything happening Naruto looked at his dad and asked." No! what Dad."

"I do not want you to try that jutsu under any circumstance unless supervised."

"Huh, but why?" The blond scratched his head.

"Because weather you remember it or not you nearly burnt down the forest and killed yourself in the process."

" I did wow! must have been some flame.' he snickered Iruka reached over and smacked him scolding." It wasn't funny now promise me you won' try that Jutsu."

"Oh alright I promise." Naruto huffed before peaking up he questioned. "Can I at least show Sasuke."

Naruto I just said. "Iruka started Naruto interrupting replied "I was just going to show him the hand signs not actual do it please Dad I think he like it."

"Very well if Sasuke is interested then you may ,but under no circumstance."

"What kind of fire jutsu." The Uchiha questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure what it does ,but I know the hand signs. "before asking.' Hey Dad what kind was it."

"I believe it was in the shape of a phoenix forming from a large fire-ball all thought I put it out quickly you used to much chakra and blasted yourself back several feet."

"Cool. "Naruto replied to Iruka disbelief before the boy asked.' Hey dad since I remember that does it mean I might remember something else."

"Possible it's hard to tell do you remember what you were doing ."

Um well I sort have dreamed it ,but it didn't feel like a dream it felt like it was real and I dreamed something else to I was under water and their this really large snake I kind of woke up after that."

"You remembered the sea monster.' Sasuke pointed out.

The sea what. "Naruto questioned.

Our first mission outside the village we were on this boat and you leaned over because there was something in the water you being the Dobe that you are got dragged in by a sea serpent Kakashi-Sensei had to save you.'

"It bite me in the butt didn't it.' Naruto groaned embrassed Sasuke grinned nodding.

'Well that's a good start your starting to remember." Iruka spoke wonder if Naruto would remember the night he was attacked apart of him wanted him too tell them what happened another part didn't he didn't know how his son might react knowing he might have killed his last blood relative.

"Maybe I can remember another Jutsu that one guy from the first exam had this card and it said knew a lot of jutsu ,but then again he also said I was only eleven.'

Iruka nearly choked on his food Naruto exclaiming. "It true isn't it you knew and you didn't say anything."

"Actual think I might have ,but I guess you wouldn't remember .'Iruka spoke up trying to think if he did ,but he couldn't recall Naruto moaning." Ah man I was hoping that card was lying."

"See Dobe told you really eleven probably why your shorted then the rest of us."

"Still sucks." Naruto whined before saying. "Hey how come if I'm only twelve I got to start the academy early."

"I believe the Hokage mentioned it was to keep you occupied." Iruka vaguely answered Sasuke snorting laughed saying." In other wards it was to keep you from being a pain in the village."

"I'm afraid even with attending the academy Naruto was still a handful. "Iruka teased earning a glare from his son before he huffed ready to say something a voice speaking up from the doorway." You two about ready to start training you still have one more exam to get through."

"Morning Papa." Naruto grinned

Sasuke saying. "It's really strange not having to wait hours for you to show up.'

Naruto laughed Kakashi stating."Who to say I won't have yo go wait on me at the training ground.'

'Do that Papa and I might place something nasty in your bed at night." Naruto threaten

Kakashi just snorted replying." You would never get away with it your threat is meaning less."

"Still I live here too I got you with that pot of water I get you again with something else. "he bragged

Sasuke exclaiming.' Naruto you just remember something."

"Huh I did." he questioned

Kakashi saying." That happened after graduation so yes it would seem. What else has he remembered.'

"Just a jutsu he knew and being biting by the sea serpent Sasuke snickered."

"Not funny." Groaned Naruto

Kakashi saying. "That is a good sign. You might remember more."

"I hope so it sucks not remember four months of your life."

"Try not to stress over it won't make your memories come back faster even if at all." Iruka gentle reminded him.

Naruto nodded Kakashi seeing they were through asked." You two ready to begin Sakura will meet us there.

"I'm ready believe it." Naruto grinned bouncing out the door in front of them Kakashi just shook his head with a smile Sasuke snorting as they disappeared through the doorway to catch up with the knucklehead blond.

Sasuke for the day practiced the jutsu Naruto showed him while Sakura worked on her Taijutsu familiarizing herself with a few moves Naruto showed her while Kakashi sent Naruto back to the basics learning how to walk up a tree.

It really wasn't something the over active boy wanted to do ,but in truth he had forgotten everything he had learned about Chakra control ,but it didn't take him long that is after blasting a few tree trunks to pick it up again and by late afternoon he was more than ready to work on something else when Sasuke called out. "Fight me Dobe."

"Huh what." Naruto questioned

Sasuke explained." I want to work on my Taijutsu fighting you will help so come on fight me."

Naruto grinned as he replied. "Why not alright ready to be beat."

Sasuke snorted rolling is eyes he replied. "In your dreams Dobe it are you ready to have your butt kicked."

"We'll see." Naruto grinned as the two went at it Naruto was the first to strike out only it took a moment for Sasuke to figure out it wasn't the real Naruto, but a clone as the real oe came in behind him.

Twisting to land after being kicked from behind Sasuke grinned thinking. His clone's keep getting better and better,but there not going to work on me."

Using his Sharigan Sasuke got the upper hand for a while the two battling it out head to toe neither giving Sakura and Kakashi watched from the side Sakura saying."Kakashi-Sensei I think I'm glad Sasuke and Naruto are friends."

"Why do you say that."Kakashi questioned.

"I be frighten if they weren't there really good."

Kakashi had to admit his student and son were indeed good not to say they didn't have room for improvement every ninja had room for improvement,but he knew he could trust them to be able to take care of their self and that was important.

Getting a get hit Naruto was smashed back by a fist to the face Sasuke moving in behind him flung his leg out to hit again,but suddenly in Naruto panic he phased right through him Kakashi being the first time of seeing it looked up with astonishment while Sasuke complained."That isn't fair Dobe."

"I didn't do it on purpose it just happened not my fault." he grinned adding."But that was so cool."

"Naruto do you think you could do that again." Kakashi questioned.

Thinking about it Naruto shrugged his shoulders and answered."Not really I'm I don't know how I do it happens all on its own."

"What were you feeling the exact moment when it happened."

"Um I panicked because I couldn't get my body to move fast enough to get out of Teme way."Naruto explained.

"Do you think you could draw that feeling up."

"What how am I suppose to do that."Naruto questioned curiously.

"Every person ca draw upon their emotion's they just need practice."Kakashi spoke saying."Alright here's what we are going to do Sasuke Sakura and I are going to attack you have to defend against us, but only defend no attacking back."

"What, but ."Naruto tried to protest his Dad saying." You need to learn and recognize that feeling to draw upon it.

"Your going to beat the crap out me aren't you." Naruto groaned knowing this was going to hurt.

Kakashi grinned in amusement replying." With out pain one can certainly not gain."

Naruto snorted before he sigh and replied." Alright lets do this." Before adding with an evil grin of his sown.' Hey Dad"

Kakashi turned to look waiting for the questioned his son was sure to have, but was annoyed when the brat spoke." Just make sure I'm awake when Iuka Dad lectures you I don't want to miss this one."

"Brat." Kakashi groused thought not really in anger as he stated." Let's begin."

To say this was an en lighting experience was someone asking if the sky was blue and answering." Yes." Naruto could not recall a time he felt more exhausted and bloody beaten as he did at that moment well that is he couldn't recall in his life time before the four-month memory loss. Not that it really mattered he snorted in thought as he scrambled to block another blow from Sasuke.

"Ah."he shouted skidding across the dirt he picked his self up swiping the blood from his mouth where the boys kick had caught him.

"Pat attention brat I said not to attack back not for you to let us beat you to a bloody pulp."

Same difference."Naruto sarcastically equipped in return ducking just as Sakura fist came at him. Grinning he bragged." To bad you missed." His head reeling from another impact behind him he swore picking his self up once more to glare at his amused Sensei chiding him."Less time bragging and more time concentrating I should never had been able to get that hit on you so easily."

"That really hurt."Naruto whined rubbing his head his Dad just shrugged saying."This excersise is not only designed to help you learn to understand your potential,but remind you to pay more attention."

"This sucks there three of you and only one of me.' Naruto complained barely missing another close en-counter with Sasuke fist.

"Their is no such thing as fair when you are Battling for your life brat."Kakashi chasten adding."Combating all us together will define your reflexes sharpen your skill and observation's so quite complaining and start paying attention."

Be easier if you let me use my clones" he whinnied earning another strike from his dad when he did not pay attention to busy whining.

That was it Naruto had enough he might not be able to attack,but he was certainly going to have some with this painful exercise. Flipping back from Sasuke strike and past Sakura's Naruto slowly lined them up right to where he wanted them only he was shocked that instead of the usual Taijutsu attack he had received from the Uchiha the boy had decided to attack him with a Fire Jutsu.

He realized with horror it was too late because he decided to act like a spoiled brat and show off he had trapped Sakura in a place she would die from.

Panicked Naruto shouted NO! throwing his own body over her like a shield he squeezed his eyes closed waiting for death or serious injury. Opening them when he heard Sakura growl."Naruto will you get off me."

surprised Naruto pushed his weight off the pink hair kunoichi flopping back on his bottom he questioned."What happened."

"Idiot Dobe you just phased through a tree and with Sakura." Sasuke spoke up.

Naruto looking glanced at the burnt remainders of the fire-ball Jutsu Naruto snapping."What the hell were you trying to kill her."

"Quiet brat if anyone is to blame it's your self though I must admit lining them up like that for their own 3 to strike them was genius." The silver hair ninja stated proud;y before turning to Sasuke saying.' Good work Sasuke I had a feeling if the brat stopped expecting certain attacks he would panic."

Naruto jaw dropped before exclaiming."You tricked me."

"Not really brat just gave you something new to deal with obviously are attacked before were not causing you to panic we need something a bit more dangerous."

"But I screwed it up because I was trying to get them to attack each other."Naruto sighed with guilt."

"Naruto your such an idiot I'm fine and besides you saved me." Sakura smiled softly at her team-mate Naruto returned her grin,but still apart of him felt bad about it his Dad saying."Well it was certainly a beginning it also showed us that this certain part of your blood line can not only be effected by you,but others as well."

"Still I can't draw on it willing."Naruto spoke up Sasuke asking."Maybe it isn't suppose to be willing."

"That could be the case,but to tell you the truth I don't believe I have ever come across a bloodline that the powers that come from it can not be drawn upon willing and I strongly believe Naruto is no exception only we have very little information on how to draw on his full abilities." Kakashi explained before saying."You have all been approving and I am really proud I think we still have much to work on,but you have proved your each willing to work hard to reach that goal even expand it. Why don't we meet again here tomorrow at the same time and work further on defining the skills you all have mastered."

"So beating me to a pulp is over."Naruto questioned relieved as he took to his feet. 'His dad smiling replied.' For now not to say we can't have more fun tomorrow."

"Lovely."Naruto snorted before suddenly saying."I think I'll take a nap now.' His eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed Kakashi catching him frowned lowering him to the ground to check him he was relieved to find nothing too serious Sasuke and Sakura asking."Is he alright."

Just exhaustion and his Chakra levels are low he must have drawn on too much power phasing Sakura and him through the tree it caught up with him."

"Kakashi-Sensei Naruto when he done that it was really strange it was like I was inside of the tree for a moment before I felt his weight on me ."

"It certainly is an interesting technique and a useful one at that Naruto could save many lives as well as his own if he can learn to control the ability I only wish we knew more about it."

"Even usig my Sharigan I couldn't even tell any difference or even how he used it the only thing I saw was similar to a spike in his Chakra and even that was just a glimpse." Sasuke admitted.

"It was all I viewed as well Naruto bloodline ability isn't like others I have seen it's different ."

"How do we know it is even a blood lien couldn't it be something to do with the fox Chakra I mean demons they move between realities could Naruto be doing that."

"It is certainly a good theory Sasuke,but I know his ability has nothing to do with the nine tail fox."

"How do you know that did the fox tell you."

"No,but I do have other information I'm sorry I can't explain further and under no circumstance are you allowed to let Naruto know what I just told you is that clear."

"Your hiding something from him."Sasuke accused Kakashi sigh picking Naruto up he spoke."There are things Naruto isn't ready to learn about that is all you need to know."

"You know who Naruto's parent's are."Sakura gasped realizing.

"Maybe,but I won't discuss it further I need your word you will say nothing to Naruto."

"Naruto is our friend we don't keep secret's from each other."Sasuke spoke up adding."But the Dobe trust you and I like to believe that we can as well."

Kakashi nodded taking what he could get before suggesting." The hour grows late already the sun is beginning to set Sakura you best hurry home Sasuke you will be staying with us until further notice so come along ."

"Tell Naruto I'll get him next time." Sakura announced with a smile referring to her missed punch earlier before she waved heading back toward the village.

"She will too." Sasuke smiled turning to follow his Sensei back to house. Kakashi smiled faintly now as amusing as that thought he had bigger troubles thanks to the little brat in his arms tonight wasn't going to be pleasant Iruka was sure to be on th war path. "Sometimes that man acting more like a mother bear then a Father.' Kakashi snorted in thought preparing his self for a lecture he would receive no matter how he tried to talk his self out of this one it was best just to give in certainly be easier to let the man get it out of his system a mad Iruka was definitively better than a stewing Iruka.

Laying down to sleep that Night Sasuke smiled staring up at the ceiling . His arms pulled back to support his head he bite his lip to keep from busting out laughing as an argument drifted up the stairs

"Your really lucky Dobe you have someone who really cares for you." The thought was sad thinking of his own situation, but still he was happy for his friend as he rolled over to sleep a grow before a crash sending him over. Sasuke smothered his laughter in the pillow thinking. "I will give you a play by-play in the morning Dobe I promise."

With the commotion dying down Sasuke soon drifted off to sleep Naruto sleeping in the room beside him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bright and earlier the next morning Naruto stomped down the stairs calling out in greeting to his Dad. " Morning dad what's for breakfast? I'm starving.

His mouth dropping as he caught sight of his Dad's face a bruise standing darkly against the rest of it Naruto growled. "Who hit you?"

Blushing Iruka replied." No one hit me Naruto. It isn't that bad now come on its time to eat and you missed dinner last night.

Eat, but Dad someone hit you! what do you mean it isn't that bad!" Naruto exclaimed

Sasuke standing on the stair's spoke up. " Kakashi-Sensei hit you?" His voice full of surprise and shock .

" What!" Naruto snapped demanding." Where is he?"

" Naruto stop!" Calling out Iruka tried to halt the boy from running back up the stairs in search of a silver-haired Jounin.

Slamming through the rooms Naruto growled." Where are you Papa?" Finding no sign of him Naruto realized the man was not home . Lobbing the window open he propelled his-self out ignoring the calls of Iruka and Sasuke.

Rampaging through the village Naruto questioned everyone he came upon to the mans location. Finding no information he seethed becoming angrier he headed into the forest the last place he had yet to look and probably hundred's of mile of forest his anger still not dissipated. Slipping through the tree's angry as he was he didn't even notice he had called upon and forced the leaking of the nine tail fox Chakra. His fangs growing and his whiskers darkening red eyes flashed in anger with the scent of his nose he finally picked up the trail of his Dad. Thinking about it which Naruto did not he should have wondered what his Dad would be doing way out here in the forest, so far away from the village, but he had allowed his anger to get the best of him. Instead of stopping to think things over he reacted once again stupidly. Reaching his dad Naruto did something very foolish something he would regret when it was all said and done.  
Jumping down from the tree's he growled." Papa what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Naruto! watch out." Kakashi shouted out in warning Naruto turning realized they were not alone . A tail end of a very large snake sent him propelling across the clearing .Hitting the tree Naruto felt his wrist break under the force as he tried to find his barrens the nine tail Chakra burning his skin his eyes flashing he struck out. Bastard. he growled dangerously attacking the snake his Papa now in the middle of a battle with another opponent.

The snakes fangs grazed his arm his claws slashing out in return caused thier own damage slicing down the back of the snake. The more he fought the angrier he became the demon's Chakra growing his mind becoming more animal like Naruto shredded the beast into pieces blood splattering his clothes ad skin as he turned on the other.

Kakashi moved just in time as his son struck out at Orichmaru's servant. No longer the child like boy he had come to care for he acted and looked more like the nine tail fox on the rampage so long ago. Two tails of Chakra boiling out from behind him his clothes and skin burning Kakashi realized he would have to do something soon he could not allow Naruto to stay in this form as he prepared a seal to place on him. The sound ninja caught spying on the Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha brat scrambled desperately to escape the aggressive raging demon. Gripping his open flesh wound made by the keen-edged claws of the Jinchuuriki he flipped out-of-the-way of the rampaging beast. His movements no match for the demons speed his lower arm sever off up to his elbow. Letting out a high pitch scream he plunged into the darkness of death His last thoughts before the cold breath of death cloaked him "I failed my master. Blood sprayed from his chest staining the earth around them as clawed fingers ripped his beating heart from his chest.

Red eyes bored into him Kakashi not ready his seal unfinished, jerked out of the path of Naruto. Claws scraped a jagged cut into his side. In fear of his son's life he did the only thing he could. Red eyes met with the eyes of the demon Kakashi hurled his mind into the obliqueness of the other.

The sudden shock of awaking in his own mind startled Naruto as he gazed around his breath catching at the sight. It was like an entirely new place no longer the halls of dripping water ,but a more sinister place dark and dripping with blood. Naruto. 'He heard his papa's voice calling out to him from beyond the red coiling Chakra setting his soul to flame he cried out trying to fight against it, but the power was to great .

Kakashi soul filled with concern at the sight of his son struggling against the demon Chakra. The call of a strange voice distracting him lured him away from the scene.

" The gateway must be closed he can not continue it will destroy everyone."

Who are you?' Kakashi questioned staring down at a small gold fox his one tail swishing to the side

The fox answered." I am a friend now follow me quickly. I do not have the strength nor the means to close the gate that has been forced open you are the only way to save the kit and my master. Pushing through the doorway into the in-prison seal Kakashi was led to a doorway standing wide open Chakra pouring out ,but it was not the Chakra of the demon no this one was different dark and sinister The kits sudden anger boiled to the point it released the cursed seal we must force it back in imprison it as my master has done he can not do it his self he is trying to hold back his powers from being fully released into the kit. To do so will destroy everyone with in several hundred miles radius we have little time that seal that you were making you must finish it. I will do what I can to force the Chakra back into the enclosing ,but you must make a seal strong enough to contain it and hold it. The Fox quickly instructed.

"I understand." Kakashi stated moving to preparing for the last stage of the seal he was creating the task difficult because he was working with less or more of a spiritual body.

"A seal made with the spirit of your soul will be stronger than an outside force do not doubt yourself ." The fox spoke before disappearing out of the room.

Turning back to his work Kakashi worked quickly substituting the blood he would have used for the seal to work he closed his eyes borrowing from his own spiritual body pulling a strand of his spirit from with in his he wound the strand around the Chakra seal preparing for the last step he waited for the right time the fox appearing trapped between his jaws the purple Chakra strands she tugged it toward the doorway forcing it inside then commanded.' Do it now! Slamming his hands down he released a large force of his own spiritual Chakra sending it flowing through the spiritual strand it coiled in loops and spiraled out melding with the mental doorway sealing off the Chakra inside the room becoming quiet and the feeling of evil disappearing Kakashi fell forward.

Appearing the gold fox spoke." You have done well mortal you can relax your seal will hold, there is no more threat to the kit or my master . "

"What happen ?" Kakashi questioned.

"Your kit misunderstood something and in his angry the cursed seal of the other fed on his anger breaking free from my masters sealing he weaved his evil coils through the kits own releasing the door to my master Chakra he forced the slow blending of there Chakra and soul to quickly, but the damage has been undone you need not worry your seal is stronger than any because of your care for the boy a care of a human and with emotions it can not break free again it will die soon enough leaving only a scar as a reminder.

" What misunderstanding?"

" It is not for me to say only do not blame the kit he is only a child who believed a love one had been carelessly mistreated. Granted he should have taken time to listen, he only did what he believed was right. Please do not be to harsh with him."

I can not promise anything, but I do promise to find out what happened and go from there." Kakashi asking the fox." What of your master?"

" He is resting the strain of holding the Chakra back has place him in a light coma he will be fine the kit as well, but he needs medical attention his flesh has been burnt and the power of his healing has been greatly dampened. Go now return to your body and take care of the kit you might find something interesting once you view him." Mysteriously smiling before disappearing through the doorway.

Closing his eyes Kakashi pulled his spirit back into his own gasping from the sudden flare of pain and weakness his body re-learning to understand the missing piece of his spirit now entwined inside of Naruto. The pain fading enough to bear Kakashi pulled his self to his feet moving to the side of his son he pulled his headband over his Sharingan .Glancing down upon the bedraggled brat he took in the sight of his appearance. Hair of gold streaked in silver face more defined Kakashi recognized the traits of his own face staring back at him. Though Naruto looked very much the same he was also different slight changes in his facial feature the one thing that remained unchanged where the whisker marks upon his cheek three on both side blood dripped from no open wounds. Glancing at the dead sound ninja Kakashi turned away from it no strange to death or brutal kills he pulled Naruto into his arms heading back into the village.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Worried and frighten Iruka moved through the village in desperate search Sasuke on his side they stopped everyone they came upon asking if they had seen Naruto or Kakashi none answered . Moving on with their search an over-whelming fear built up inside of him Iruka was becoming desperate. Near the end of his calmness panic beginning to take over. Finally catching sight of the silver hair Jounin heading toward them from out of the forest . Gasping Iruka sped up to meet them exclaimed at the sight of his son appearance.

"What happened to him?"

" Hospital first then we need to talk." Kakashi calmly spoke moving to continue leaving Sasuke and Iruka to follow. Reaching the medic square Iruka once again questioned the event's that lead to his son bloody haggard appearance as Kakashi release Naruto to be taken by the medic ninja. Motion the man to follow order Sasuke to wait their for them Kakashi spoke up.

" He thought I hit you." It wasn't an accusation more of an observation.

Releasing a soft sigh Iruka explained." It was a slight mistake of words. Sasuke must have heard us fighting an assumed the worst. I tried to explain, but Naruto he took off before I could stop him."

" I see." Kakashi nodded a bit sad his son would think the worst of him informing Iruka of the days events. "I caught a spy outside our house this morning. I followed him, but he picked up I was trailing and he went to attack me Naruto arrived getting in the way."

" He will be alright won't he?" Iruka questioned with concern

Nodding Kakashi answered . "He will be fine, but there is more too this then his injures ."

" What happened?"

In the brats angry he released the cursed seal the demon fox had placed over Orochimaru mark. The dark Chakra forced the melding of Naruto and the Kyuubi soul and power washed over him to quickly." Naruto went out of control he was barely human."

" My god he became the fox.' Iruka worst nightmare had come true, but Kakashi quickly chastened.

" Naruto did not become the fox not entirely the Kyuubi was trying to prevent that. Only it could have killed Naruto it would have killed him if he had not held back his power with the help of a gold fox who claims he is the Kyuubi servant. I was able to seal the curse seal completely it should not be a problem ,but in doing so it force a change in the brat's appearance. I am sure you will notice once you get a better look at him."

" And of the spy." Iruka questioned.

" Is dead Naruto in his state ripped his heart out. I feel no guilt over it he was sent to keep watch over Sasuke and Naruto feeding information back to Orochimaru."

" But Naruto he isn't like you if he remembers". Iruka spoke with worry.

"Is a ninja and will need to deal with it. Killing is a part of who we are he will need to understand that he will hurt, but he will grow stronger."

" I know ,but I will always worry about him he isn't like others he feels strongly about many things. "

"His emotions are a weakness." Kakashi stated Iruka ready to argue the man cutting him off continued. "But in away they are also his strongest skill. I wouldn't worry too much he will learn from this experience and I have faith he will only take the good parts and leave the bad ones in the past where they belong."

" I hope so I really do. " Iruka spoke softly asking. "When will you in-form the Hokage."

" I leave you to watch over the brat and Sasuke I must in-form him of Orochimaru we will need to be even more cautious. "

"What about Naruto what should we do once he awakens? I'm not sure he should be punished the guilt alone will be more than enough and he was only trying to protect me. Iruka softly spoke in the boys defense.

"He was foolish acting with out all the facts. One day it will get him killed. I thought about it on my way here and I think he should not continue with the Chuunin exam. He needs to understands his impulsive behavior could harm his-self or even his allies."

" Is this because you are concerned for his future or is it because your upset he thought so little of you. " Iruka challenged.

"My feelings in this matter have nothing to do with it. Naruto action today proved he does not have what it takes to be a leader. He needs to understand this".

Satisfied Iruka nodded replying. 'I agree. Forgive me for questioning you, but I needed to know it was for other reason than petty jealousy or anger."

I am not a child Umino." Kakashi growled in anger.

" No your not ,but I know it hurts to think Naruto might love someone more than you and the truth is he doesn't.

" I am not talking about this with you. What that brat feels doesn't matter to me." Kakashi seethed turning to leave

Iruka blocking his path spoke up It does matter whether you want to admit it you need to hear this. Naruto loves you as much as he loves me, he only looks at you like the stronger more capable person while I am weaker in comparison. Truthful it bothered me at first, but he is right your are stronger Kakashi. I am not above to admit that and I know my role and I am comfortable with it. It's time you looked beyond what you believe and try to understand it from his point of view. Naruto wants to protect anyone he cares for to him that is all that matters even if it means protecting him from another person he cares for. I know once he calmed down he would have seen that and he would have felt guilty will feel guilty." Iruka corrected adding.' Don't let your past cloud your judgment, if you do you will only be denying yourself of what really matters what should always matter you have a son even if he isn't by choice or blood. You care I know it Naruto knows it. The only one who doesn't seem to is you, for a genius sometimes you miss the simplest things in life the precious ones. Turning Iruka walked away leaving the Jounin much to think about

Kakashi sigh leaning against the wall his eyes closing he thought silently." Why has life become so complicated?" Deciding to puzzle out his thoughts later and those of the mild manner academy teacher.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

With the natural born grace of his heritage Kakashi flew across the roof tops of the village makeing his way to the Hokage tower. Entering the Hokage tower through the doorway he was greeted by a solemn elder as the man questioned.

" How is the boy?"

" Naruto will recover." Kakashi answered

The third Hokage asking. "Tell me the truth is Naruto a threat to the village ." His voice was tight laced with worry not for just the village,but with concern for the boy his self and what he might have to do.

" No." Kakashi answered explaining. "The nine tail fox was not responsible for Naruto rampage the responsible party was Orochimaru curse seal.'

" I am relieved to hear that." Sarutobi admitted frowning he added." Still yet I witness the battle myself I fear for the boy and worry for the village for my past student to have such power over the boy it does not bold well.'

"Your concern is needless With the help of a visiting fox I was able to seal the damage done by Orochimaru seal permittivity I was informed that it will no longer be a problem."

" And this information you trust its source."

If you had asked me before I met the brat I would have told you no,but now something changed.'

The elder man g;anced upon the other with a knowing smile of wisdom, his greatest hope had not been a waste. It was good to be right he owed much to the boy and to a certain Chuunin teacher as he smiled saying." I have sent the Anbu ops to clean the mess and bring the body to the medic ninja if there is any secret's to be found I am more than confident we will know soon enough till then all we can do is continued as we are just stay alert and enforce better security.

Kakashi did not need to ask how the Hokage already was informed about the battle it was not a surprise he had viewed it in his crystal Naruto was connected to the crystal ball when anything happened that was inside the village and a threat at that the ball activated to alert the Hokage to the problem it was his way of insuring nothing happened to the brat. His guilt of not being there for him.

"There is something more you wish to tell me." Sarutobi picked up on the Jounin mood as Kakashi answered." Naruto actions can not go unpunished this incident occurred because he allowed his anger to get the best of him even if the curse seal of Orochimaru fed from it Naruto was in direction action."

" Are you telling me this for me to decide his punishment or informing me of what you have decided? The third questioned.

" Iruka and I agreed Naruto will not be continuing in the exam."

" A punishment to fit his actions." Sarutobi agreed saying. "In truth I was looking forward to seeing his match in the finals should he have made it,but I must agree his punishment will teach him a valuable lesson. Very well I will tell the preliminary Proctor Naruto Uzumaki will not be in the line up for the elimination exam."

Nodding satisfied he had the Hokage's approval. Now all he had to do is figure out how to deal with the rest." Turning to leave the Hokage tower Kakashi made his way back to a place he had strayed from to long now. Standing before a memorial monument he reached out touching the names placed upon it speaking out loud." It's been a while Obito I'm not sure if I should be ashamed for staying gone so long or if you would happy that I was. Everything seems to have become complicated I have a son now. it didn't begin like I wanted. Truthfully I was angry about the idea forced upon me,but something happen along the way I grew to respect him even care for him he's Sensei son,but he doesn't know it. Kakashi voice drifted off for a while .Gathering his thoughts Kakashi finaly spoke up once again saying. "I'm lying. Just like me isn't it Obito ?" He questioned sarcastically." I failed you because of my stupid rules and regulations, but you taught me something. and until now after all these years I could not understand it. For a genius I am stupid. Kakashi snorted going quiet for a bit." You know I don't want to make the same mistake again. because I try so hard to distance myself from hurt. He was born from our Sensei,but he is my son he has a part of me now and even if he wasn't I love him. Me Kakashi Hatake the bastard who lived his life to follow rules to be the perfect ninja loves an impossible brat who annoys me and is the complete opposite of me in every way. Cocking his head to the side a soft smile forming under his mask Kakashi added." You know what my friend I don't care. I finally understand you now like I never did before,butIi promise I'm going to do my best to make this work. I'm not going to give up even if the brat hates me and doesn't trust me I'm not going to give up. The winds picked up drifted through the leaves and rustling them the sun smiled down upon him encouraging him giving strength for his new future.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Blue gray eyes slide open on the day of the final exam or the last day for those to reach the tower. Birds chirpped outside in the early morning air, while the sun rose the to the top of the forest. Glancing over to his left Naruto spied his Dad resting in a chair beside him."Dad."

Iruka awoke with a jerk rubbing the sleep from his eyes he smiled softly upon his son thankful he had awoken."How are you feeling?"

"Confused."Naruto answered glancing around he asked."Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember."Iruka questioned concerned that some how once again Naruto had lost some part of his memory.

Naruto started to shake his he no in answer,but frowned a memory pushing to his mind vaguely he answered."I was angry."

"Do you remember why?"Iruka questioned.

Naruto looked up his different colored eyes glancing upon his Dad's face the bruise was still there only fading in color he answered."Because Papa hit you."

"Your mistake Naruto I tried to explain,but you ran off Sasuke and I searched everywhere for you."Iruka chastened.

"But Sasuke-"Cut off by his Dad who spoke."Sasuke was wrong he heard us arguing and he assumed the worse..If only you had listened."He sighed asking."Naruto what else do you remember?"

Glancing away too ashamed to look into his Dad's eye Naruto answered in a choke whisper."I killed someone." The memory fresh now his sleep fog mind did not dampen it.

"You stepped in a battle between an enemy sound ninja and your Father."

"I wanted to kill him."Naruto choked tears leaking from his eyes in shame and horror.

Moving to sit on the bed Iruka pulled Naruto in his arms allowing the boy to cry out his emotions he waited silently whispering words of comfort .

Once Naruto tears were spent and he had calmed down Iruka gentle pulled his chin up to look into his eyes he spoke."They were not your feelings Naruto, you know that don't you?"

"They felt like my own." he admitted explaining."I remember the feel of killing the snake and the blood from the sound ninja I wanted more I was hungry."he choked bringing his emotions under control he continued"I sensed Papa and I wanted to destroy him after that I don't really remember."

"I used my Sharingan to go inside you mind."Kakashi voice spoke up from the doorway.

To ashamed to look at his Dad Naruto turned squeezing his eyes closed he curled around his pillow. Iruka glanced around toward Kakashi giving him a frown shaking his head in silent answer to the mans questioning look before Kakashi asked."Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Naruto?"

Iruka shook his head moving to stand he turned back whispeingr to Naruto."You can't hide from him Naruto he is you Dad too."Before slipping out the door closing it behind him.

Moving toward the bed Kakashi spoke his son facing away from him."You and I need to talk."

"I'm sorry."Naruto spoke softly biting his lips to keep from crying he still could not face his Papa. Kakashi settling on the bed beside him reached over started to turn him over gentle saying."Naruto please look at me."

"I can't."Naruto spoke.

"Are you so angry with me that you can't even stand to look at me?"Kakashi quietly questioned

Naruto jerk around to look at him with wide eyes exclaiming."Mad at you,but it was me that screwed-up you didn't do anything."

Kakashi mouth dropped at the first glance of his sons eyes.

Naruto frowned in worry asking."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Forgive me it's just your eyes there different."

"Different, what do you mean? Are they purple? " He questioned wonder if he had enacted the blood line again.

"No not exactly. I think maybe you need to see yourself."Kakashi spoke standing to move to the side of the room he picked up a small mirror siting on the bedside table. Iruka had thought to bring it knowing Naruto would want to see what he looked like once he awoke.

Moving back to the bedside Kakashi held the mirror out saying." Here before I explain why don't you have a look."

"Accepting the offered mirror Naruto frowned. Curiously he brought the mirror up to glance trying to figure out what his Papa was talking about gasping he exclaimed."What happened to me? My hairs gray!"

"Silver brat."Kakashi lightly snorted saying."I though you would notice you eye color first."

"My eye color."So caught up on the fact he had gray or what his Papa claimed as silver strips in his hair. Naruto brought the mirror back up to look closer scrunching his nose he commented."Why is one of my eyes gray and my face it looks-" He wasn't certain how to describe it thinner maybe more distinguish.

"You have a part of me inside you it seems to reason you took on a part of my looks.

"Huh?"Was the only words Naruto could think of looking at his Papa in confusion.

"What do you remember?"Kakashi asked.

"I already told Dad? "Naruto replied glancing down he begun to play with the edge of the blanket.

"Than tell me."Kakashi spoke

It took a moment before Naruto got the courage too speak tears falling down his face. 'I wanted to kill you,but I didn't mean it I swear I didn't. 'He pleaded looking up at the man with fright waiting for hate and rejection.

It was not often Kakashi ever showed feeling always to show indifference when he reached out to hug him. Naruto startled by the movement the feeling of comfort coming from the other foreign Kakashi whispering. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to hold you."

Wrapping his arms around him Naruto cried into his stomach where his head reached from his sitting position on the bed he swore. 'I didn't mean to Papa. I'm really sorr,y I don't know what happened."

"I know Naruto and I'm not angry hurt,but not angry.'

"I didn't mean to hurt you."the boy cried in guilt and sorrow.

Pulling away gentle Kakashi ran his hands through Naruto's hair marveling at the softness he spoke."Naruto I know you didn't mean it and truthfully I don't blame you. If anyone is to blame its me."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest Kakashi silencing him with a finger on his lips stated."Let me finish, alright."

Naruto nodded his eyes moving to watch his Papa the man moving to take a seat on the bed in front of him. Naruto curled his legs up to make room his Dad finally speaking."I haven't really acted like a parent toward you."

Once again Naruto went to protest to tell him he had more then he deserved,but Kakashi silenced him with a look continuing."I know I haven't Naruto and the truth is I don't think I even know how to be a parent, to me you were my student an annoying one, he lightly teased adding."But I want to change that."

Naruto did not say a word not really understandings Kakashi kept speaking."I am going to make mistakes we probably both will,but things are going to change beginning with me not putting of my responsibility as your parents leaving it up to Iruka."

"I don't understand."Naruto final spoke confused.

"Do you remember me ever question you on eating habits or scolding you when you push yourself to hard."Kakashi questioned his brow curved waiting for an answer.

Scratching his head Naruto replied.' But Dad usual does that."

"Your right he does and that is because he has been the parent while I have only been the teacher."

"Huh."Naruto questioned still confused.

Kakashi smiled lightly ruffling Naruto hair he answered."What I mean brat is from now on you can expect begin hassled by Iruka and I both. I mean to earn the name Papa not just you calling me it."

"I'm not going to like it am I?"Naruto groaned starting to understand. Usually he could get away with a lot of things his Papa never lecturing him,but now he had a bad feeling he spend a lot of time with his ears ringing.

"Probably."Kakashi chuckled before turning serious."Naruto about what happened?"

"I really am sorry Papa I guess I really screwed up."

"I won't argue ."Kakashi agreed saying."A ninja can not allow to let his emotions rule him."

"But you said I needed to let certain emotions through when I was trying to do that phasing."

"Bringing up the emotions and letting them rule you are two different things Naruto.' Kakashi chided saying."You should have allowed Iruka to explain before jumping to conclusion. Do you realize if you allowed that to happen while you were on a mission how much danger you could put everyone in your team at?"

"I know Papa.. I get it and I swear I will never do that I again I learned my lesson and I promise I will make a good Chuunin."

"I believe that Naruto and I also believe a person can not change over night."

"What do you mean?"Naruto questioned curiously getting a bad feeling.

"What I mean Naruto is even if you didn't mean it and not all of it is your fault I still need too punish you."'

"Punish me how?' Naruto asked nervously.

"Iruka and I spoke and it was my idea,but we both agree on your punishment."

"Your not going to let me continue the Chuunin exams are you?" Naruto spoke softly he knew he deserved it truthful he had screwed-up and did not show much on being a leader.

"No we are not. How did you know that?"Kakashi questioned wondering how his son figured it out.

Naruto shrugged replying."It's the one thing I want to just kind of guess that was what it was." He truthfully answered

"We are not trying to hurt you Naruto,but teach you a lesson."Kakashi pointed out not wanting his son to think he was trying to hurt him.

"I know I guess I deserve it I really didn't act like a leader."Naruto admitted. He was really ashamed of his action and vowed never to act like that again.

Then perhaps their hope for you yet. 'Kakashi smiled pulling the boy into a hug shocking Naruto once again when his Papa planted a kissed to the top of his head. A true fatherly gesture and it made him feel warm and loved. Wrapping his arms around his Papa tightly he swore. "I won't disappoint you Dad I swear never again."

"It doesn't matter son all that matters is no matter what I will always love you."Kakashi whispered holding Naruto tightly really understanding what if felt like to be a father.

Naruto returning the gesture exclaimed in happiness."I love you too Papa."asking."Papa about my gray hair can I dye ?"

Kakashi broke out in laughter Naruto exclaiming."It's not funny Papa my hairs gray."

"Sliver brat you hair is silver and no you can not dye it." Kakashi sternly stated.

"Papa every-ones going to say I look old."Naruto groaned

Kakashi exclaiming.' Hey my hair is silver are you saying I look old."

"I didn't say it you did."Naruto teased with a grin

Kakashi snorting flicked his temple lightly chiding."Don't forget brat I'm am you Papa."

"Your threaten me."Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes thought he wasn't really frightened.

"No just reminded you.' Kakashi pointed out saying."I happen to like your new look after all you look like me before saying."You Probably end up dyeing your hair orange anyways it's best to just leave it."

"Orange hair that would be so cool."Naruto did his best to look serious failing his eye dancing in amusement

Kakashi ruffled his hair saying."Don't even think of it brat in fact it's about time we gave your wardrobe a make over orange is not a color for a shinobi."

"What Papa you can't be serious."Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh I'm serious in fact I already bought you a few things we can go shopping for more later."

"No not my orange."Naruto cried in disbelief

Kakashi just smiled reminding."I'm your Papa you shouldn't argue."

"That isn't fair."Naruto pouted.

"You know what my Sensei use to tell me when I would say that."Kakashi spoke.

"You mean you whined too."Naruto teased him

Kakashi shook his head saying."Your impossible." explaining."I think ever child even smart ones like me at some point in there life are whiners as you so elegantly put it."

"So what did you Sensei say?"Naruto curiously questioned.

"Life is never fair sometimes you either deal with it or get over it don't whine about it."

"Wow harsh he must have been really mean."Naruto replied.

"No he was a very kind person he just like to look at everything realistically and truthful he was right."Kakashi admitted saying."Their is only one thing in life you can count on and that is nothing goes the way you plan always expect the unexpected as you should well know after all you are the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha."

"You could have just said don't whine Dad."Naruto groaned grinning he stated."Your getting as long winded as Iruka Dad is."

Kakashi scoffed at the gentle teasing threaten lightly in warning."Say that again and I just might start the lecture he is Probably just waiting outside to give you."

"Life sucks now I get two dads to lecture can't you just be the teacher.' Naruto questioned hopefully and lightly.

Kakashi smiled with amusement answering." Not a chance brat get use to it a ninja does not go back on their words I promised to be a Dad now and I mean it."

"Well if I'm going to really be your kid now."Naruto tilted his chin he finished."Then shouldn't I be allowed to see what my Dad looks like."

"Somehow I saw that one coming." laughing Kakashi answered."Alright you win I guess I can let you in on my secret,but you have to promise never to describe me to anyone."

"You mean it I really get to see your face."Naruto jumped in excitement.

His gray eye curled up in amusement saying."Yes it often amazes me on how a person can become so focused on finding out one single mystery."

"Come on Papa know one I know has ever seen you ."

"Well there is a reason for that,but I will explain it later."He supplied reaching up he pulled off both his mask Naruto gasped frowning he stated.' Hey Papa um your not ugly."

In fact Naruto had to admit his Dad was actual pretty well not exactly pretty like a girl,but guy pretty if there was such a thing is certainly wasn't something he ever thought about.

Kakashi chuckling lightly replied."Well it's good to know." slipping his mask back on.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder grinning his face flushed a bite in embarrassment he asked."Why do you wear a mask anyway."

"It's a family tradition with a few benefits."

"What kind of Benefits?"The boy questioned curiously

"If there is ever a time I need to go incognito then others not knowing my face will not know who I am."

"Cool ."Naruto replied adding."Hey maybe I should start wearing a mask to."

"Unfortunately no one needs to see your face to hear you."Kakashi teased

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man whinnying."Papa!"

"Is it alright if I come in."Iruka voice called out to them sticking his head in the door.

"Dad Papa's being mean."Naruto whinnied trying to get the other man in trouble.

Iruka rolled his eyes stepping in he teasingly chided."Sorry your on your own thought maybe if you nice he will play nice."

"Ugh everyone against me."Naruto pouted folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't whine brat."Kakashi teased ruffling Naruto hair before turning to Iruka saying."You can come in now I think the brat and I are finished with our little talk."

"Hey Dad what really happened to your eye?"Naruto curiously questioned.

"Oh that."Iruka blushed a bit answering."Your Papa and I were arguing and well I guess I got a bit careless I sort of knocked a small little tea cup off the shelf."

"Tea cup?"Naruto frowned trying to figure out if he notice one missing asking."It didn't break thought did it I mean I don't remember any missing out of the cabinet."

"Just a very ugly orange one."Kakashi snorted asking."Why did you have that thing anyway couldn't have been much use."

"It was not ugly."Iruka scolded glaring at the man to silence him.

A vague memory danced inside Naruto head of a time long ago smiling he spoke."I use to make tea cups I remember giving one to someone ."

"I am afraid this tea cup was beyond ugly."Kakashi sorted

Iruka exclaiming."Kakashi!"

"It was orange."Kakashi grunted.

"Hey I like orange at least one of my Dad's has taste."Naruto scoffed.

"Like the color or not a shinobi can not wear such bright colors."

"Should I even ask what this conversation is about."Iruka questioned glad the conversation had changed.

"He says I can't wear orange no more."Naruto pouted .

"Don't worry brat you will like what I picked out for you."

"Who knows maybe you will like what your Papa got you, it certainly doesn't hurt to give it a chance."Iruka suggested

Naruto eye widen a bit before he grunted saying."This is so unfair I like you better when you didn't get along."

"Brat."Kakashi grunted flicking Naruto forehead

Iruka just smiled saying."Looks like your feeling better." Adding." I wish I could stay, but well can you do me favor and try to stay out of trouble."

"I don't look for trouble Dad it finds me."Naruto grinned

"Give yourself a day off from it today mm alright."Iruka stated smiling he tapped his nose adding."I need to get to the academy promise me you will not try to run away from the hospital again."

"Naruto huffed his bandages on his arms and face slipped when he crossed his arms answering."Do I have to promise."Naruto whinnied he should have known his Dad would make him promise something like that,just when he had already been thinking about his plan to escape."

"Naruto."Iruka eye twitched sternly he glare at the boy.

Groaning Naruto gave in exclaiming."Fine alright I promise."

"Good I will hold you to the promise." Iruka warned him patting his head he smiled before leaving."Be good I'll be back later."

Kakashi standing up ruffle Naruto hair the boy face sour he pushed back his bangs complaining."Why does everybody keep doing that I'm not a dog ."

"Tough brat."Kakashi teased saying."I need to meet our team the Chuunin exams are about to begin again."

"Oh alright.' Naruto spoke his voice tinted with sadness it wasn't so much he was being left alone it was he really did want to participate in the exams.

"Naruto I know your upset,but you do understand why you are not allow to continue."

"I know ."Naruto nodded answer Kakashi with a soft smile Kakashi ruffled Naruto hair disappearance out the door.

Shifting on the bed Naruto moved to get comfortable a voice from with in the shadows of the corner spoke startling him."About time I thought they would never leave.'

"Ah!"Naruto shrieked suddenly a hand slapped over his mouth while another place some paper seal over him. With the paper placed Naruto felt weak in fact he felt nearly comatose his eye open all he could do is watch while a strange ninja dressed all in black stood over him purple eye glancing into his own he soothed his hair back before pulling a paint brush from his clothes dipping it into a ink bottle picking up his hands.

Naruto watched with fright unable to move while the enemy painted symbols upon his right hand using his Chakra to infuse the mark into his skin disappear once released he blinked the ninja speaking.

"I am going to release you give me your word you will not alert any one to my presence."

Silently Naruto snorted thinking."Idiot I can't move."

"Blink your eye kit find out what he wants."Naruto could hear the fox inside him speak.

Naruto did just that blinking his eye to indicate in answer the shadow ninja speak."I will take that as a yes do not cross me."He deathly warned.

Feeling the release of the seal Naruto jerked to sit up his eye glaring he growled."What the hell did you do to my hand?"

"Just a little seal to insure you do not escape me."The ninja replied in answer.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"Naruto demanded.

"You have changed,"The strange ninja spoke reaching out to touch Naruto face the boy jerked back confused.

Dropping his hand down the man spoke."Forgive me I didn't not mean to startle you as I promise I mean you no harm."

"What did you do to me."Naruto questioned again rubbing his wrist wear the seal was visible moment ago.

"It was a Chakra seal to insure you can not run."The man answered.

"What!" Naruto shouted in anger the mans hand slapping over his mouth hissed."Do not be a fool lower your voice do not make me kill you."He threaten trying to intimidate the boy before releasing hm.

Snorting Naruto replied."You said you wouldn't hurt me so your lying."He challenged.

"You are right I lied...adding."I gave you my word I will not harm you it is amazing how much you resemble her in addittue."

"Resemble who?"What are you talking about."Naruto demand the shadow ninja just smiled beneath his mask answering."Time has ran short if you wish to know then meet me tonight tell no one."

"Your insane ."Naruto sputtered thinking he crazy if he thinks I will just come to him and make it easier to kill me."

"Fool did I not tell you I meant you n harm."

"I should believe you."Naruto sneered.

"It matters not if you believe if you wish to have the seal removed and to learn about your family then you will meet me."

"M-My family."the young wounded boy stuttered taken back for a moment he questioned."You know about my family."

"I must go if you wish to learn more then tonight when the village is silent you will come to me."

"How do I now your telling the truth."

"You do not it is your choice I must go now."

"Hey wait you haven't even told me where to meet you at."Naruto cried out softly so not to alert anyone of the mans presence curious to find out information on this family.

"Head into the forest I will find you."he spoke disappearing out the window leaving Naruto to stare his eye widen as he cursed."What the hell am I think my Dad's are going to kill me."He grumbled silently to his self even the fox was against it calling him a fool knowing he had already decide to risk the chance .

The thought of learning of who he was and his past was to hard to resist dumb by no means Naruto knew he was a fool to even consider it,but the man could have killed him them why did he promise not to harm him.

Settling back against his pillows Naruto wrestled with his conscious the fox inside not helping him in the least he soon drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Later that evening Naruto sigh softly glancing out at the window he waited for darkness to come. His visit from his Papa and Dad over. He watched the moon and stars shifting in the sky soon giving away to midnight the village seemed silent.

Careful to ease the window open Naruto slipped out jumping down into the alley from the rooftop he hid within the shadows. Moving with great stealth he turned his direction to the out skirts of the village. Crossing paths with a few Chuunin guarding the village he crept by careful and took great care in repressing his chakra. A difficult feat indeed for someone like him, but his will to lern about his past to strong to fail now.

With each foot he moved into the forest Naruto became nervous the fox inside him urging him not be a fool and head back. Naruto almost gave in, but in the shadows a voice called out to him.

"You really area fool brat."

"Just what I was thinking. How about we say you never saw me and I will just be going now."

He turned to move back toward the village a hand clamping upon his shoulder stopping him Naruto turned to strike the Shadow ninja his arm captured the ninja hissed in his ear." You are helpless with out your chakra brat, but calm down I gave you my word. I mean you no harm."

Naruto rubbed his wrist glaring at the man in the dark he demanded." What do you want with me?"

"To finally full fill a promise I made so long ago."

"What promise? What does it have to do with me?"

"It is time you learned of your bloodline."

"Then you really do know about my family." Naruto eyes widen with anticipation asking. "My Dad and my Mom you knew them."

"I knew of your dad, but it is your Mother I made the promise to."

"My Mom made you swear a promise?"

"Yes indeed little one and now it is the time to full fill my promise. Follow me I wish to show you something."

Edgar to learn more abut his family Naruto followed the ninja deeper into the forest. Soon coming to a stop in a small clearing a stump stood in the middle upon it where items what he cold barley see with the moonlight above the ninja motioning him forward spoke." Go on take a look."

Moving forward Naruto reach his hands out carefully smoothing his fingers along an ancient Kanata with green jeweled handle. Surrounding the Kanata were several ancient looking scrolls ,but the unique green jeweled amulet circled in silver and diamonds caught his interest the most. Gentle he picked it up to examine it the shadow ninja smiling softly under his mask spoke. 'It was your mothers."

"My mothers." Naruto eyes shimmered with tears not even flinching when the shadow Ninja slipped in behind him taking the necklace he placed it upon the boys neck speaking.

"This was her prized procession under you child a family heir loom it was her mothers mother mothers."

"Gentle Naruto rolled the neck less in his hands glancing at it. He was about to ask more when the ninja pulled an old photo album out from the pile of object handing it to Naruto he spoke." You will find what you need in here. The scrolls are family jutsu some dating back to the beginning. I wish their was more I could give you, but this is all that is left."

"My Dad you said you knew of him. Tell me who he was

"You will find your answers in their." The shadow ninja pointed to the album stating." It is time for me to go. I have filled my promise. Do stay out of trouble brat perhaps we will see each other once again.

Left alone in the pale moonlight Naruto stood there for several moments before gathering the items. Turning he headed toward home. He could not risk anyone catching sight of his gifts. Too many questions would have to be answered.

Sneaking into his bedroom window Naruto just finished stashing his gifts away when his door opened his Papa's voice spoke up." Left the hospital again brat."

Rubbing his neck nervously Naruto replied.' You caught me."

"Mind telling me what happened this time.' Kakashi questioned moving toward Naruto

Bbeginning to fidgeting his fingers a similar mock performance of a certain Hyuuga he asked.

"Do I really have to have a reason?"

"I'm not sure Iruka will be please when he wakes up to find you are not at the hospital."

"I hate that place Papa ."Naruto huffed crossing his arms he added." It's really boring their and the walls are so white." His face soured.

"I certainly won't argue, thought I am sure Iruka will have a lecture for you in the morning. Right now it's late get to bed we can discuss it in the morning.'

"You mean your not going to make me go back. "Naruto face brighten with a grin.

"Don't see no reason too. More then likely you would probably run away again so up into the bed."

Grinning Naruto crawled into his bed a bit surprised when his Papa pulled the covers over him tucking him in.

Naruto looked at him with shock Kakashi ruffled his hair grinning under his mask." You look shocked."

"Your tucking me in." Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't be surprised brat. I thought we had this conversation at the hospital."

"Yeah but just cause you want to be my Dad doesn't mean you have to tuck me in. I'm to old for that."

"Who says.' Kakashi stated adding." Besides I have a feeling Iruka ad I have a lot to make up for, so close your eyes brat and get some sleep."

Naruto didn't bother to reply finding his eye shutting on their own he was a lot more exhausted then he thought once again drifting off into his dreams.


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto was abruptly jarred from his dreams nearly falling from his bed when a displeased voice scolded. "Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Umino what in the Hokage name do you think you are doing?"

"Dad do you have to be so loud? " Naruto remarked rubbing his ear drums paying attention to his Dad stare at him with a look of indignation.

To find out once again your son had taken it on his self to leave the hospital put Iruka in an unpleasant mood stomping up the stairs he left

Kakashi and Sasuke in the kitchen neither willing to get in between the lecture the blond boy was about to endure.

"Naruto clarify to me now what possessed you to leave the hospital?" The brunette Chuunin demanded.

There was no way Naruto could tell his Dad the truth he be in even more trouble wracking his brain for some excuse he rubbed his neck nervously

Iruka tapping his foot stood above the boy over his bed snapped."I'm waiting and I want the truth"

He wanted to the truth so be it Naruto would tell him exactly how he felt about the so called hospital."

"You want to know my reason fine I will tell you dad" Naruto exclaimed shouting." What part of they hate me do you not understand? I told you I hated it there. I rather die of complication or infection then be forced one more day to sit in that horrible place to hear them gossip and talk about what a monster I am purposely to make sure I am the very last to even eat or the last to get help I am not going back and you cannot make me stay." jerking his arms around his chest he huffed turning his eyes away from his Dad not believing he had actually yelled at the man, he felt a bit guilty, but even though it was not why he left in the first place it certainly was how he felt.

"Kakashi that was not Iruka voice. "Sasuke spoke up glancing at the man both expecting to hear the Chuunin screaming were taken back to discover it was the loud mouth knucklehead ninja.

"It seems Naruto had a few choice words to say." Kakashi confirmed deciding he rather not get involved.

Upstairs Iruka scowl turned into sympathetic reaching to grasp Naruto shoulder he let his hand fall when the boy flinched his skin must still hurt from the burns.

Sitting on the bed he sighed saying." Naruto look at me please."

Naruto blue eyes were filled with regret glancing into Iruka's sympathetic ones he apologized. 'I'm sorry Dad I should not have shouted."

"No you should not have, but I guess I deserved it. 'Iruka admitted taking Naruto hand he spoke. "Naruto why did not you say anything if they treat you unfairly why did you never tell me?"

Would it had mattered? "Naruto questioned.

"Of course it would have." Iruka exclaimed calming down he spoke." Naruto I am not sure what I can say to make you believe I care for you."

"Huh..but I didn't-"Naruto tried to protest the man just placed a finger over his lips speaking softly.

"You do not trust me enough to care about how you feel so you leave me no choice if my words cannot persuade you perhaps my action will."

Removing his hands from Naruto mouth Iruka stood up pushing Naruto down he wrapped the blankets around him. Tucking him Naruto trying to protest was cut off the man speaking." No you are still injured I will not force you to return to the hospital ,but you will not leave this bed until I say otherwise is that clear."

The stern look was enough for Naruto to agree instantly Iruka turning to leave Naruto asking. "Dad what did you mean?"

Iruka only stopped at the door replying." In time you will understand for now rest I will bring you some breakfast up."

Naruto did not get a chance to question farther Iruka disappearing down the stairs.

Reaching the kitchen Iruka begun to pull things out of the cabinets and refrigerator in preparations of cooking breakfast ignoring the looks of Sasuke and Kakashi he continued his work Kakashi finally asking." Not so well."

Iruka leaned against the counter his hands squeezing the wood he answered." He doesn't trust me?"

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed snorting he stated. "Naruto trust you more than anyone."

"Not enough to tell me that he was being mistreated. Iruka confirmed

Kakashi gray eye steeled asking. "Mistreated how?"

"In ways they could get away with it without anyone questioning their reasons." Iruka spoke tightly moving to pull the boiling rice off the stove.

"Perhaps I need to have another chat with them. Kakashi spoke dangerously

Iruka turning shook his head replying. "No it did no good before it probably just made things worse for Naruto."

"Then we should do nothing." Kakashi spoke confused.

"That is not what I mean what I meant is no matter how many times you try to convince them that Naruto is not the beast you cannot change their mind there is nothing we can do Naruto will have to prove them wrong, but there is another option."

Another option." Kakashi questioned curiously.

" No longer am I going to force Naruto to trust a that place when obviously they cannot change their minds about him so I am going to speak to the Hokage I am resigning my place in the academy and am requesting to be trained as a medic ninja."

"Huh." Kakashi and Sasuke both exclaimed surprised registered on their face

Iruka just spoke." Naruto needs someone he can trust to heal his wounds he refuses to trust the medic ninjas. I do not blame him it hurts he was not willing to open up and let me know what was going on, but now that I do I plan to learn all I can and deal with any of his injuries.

"You do realize it can take years to official become a medic ninja. "Kakashi brow arched.

"I am aware of that, but truthful much as I enjoy being a teacher I only took the job out of respect to the Hokage they needed a teacher I thought about becoming a medic ninja before that and now I think it is time to finally full fill that dream."

'Man you really care for the Dope." Sasuke spoke in awe hardly believing someone would go so far of giving up a job they obviously loved to become a personalcare taker for another. Naruto was lucky.

"He is my son even before that I have always cared." Iruka answered.

"Medic ninjas are often required to take missions in the field.' Kakashi pointed out.

"I am aware of that just because I never strive to become Jounin was not because I was frighten or not capable I was just comfortable with being a teacher."

"Iruka Sensei Naruto isn't going to like that. "Sasuke decided to point out the least he could do for his friend.

"Naruto will just have to deal with it. "Kakashi commented digging into the food Iruka placed on the table while the man readied a tray to bring up to Naruto.

Leaving the others to eat Iruka brought the try up the stairs entering Naruto room he smiled at the boy fidgeting with boredom Naruto ready to complain was cut off Iruka laying the tray across his lap spoke. "Alright be sure to eat everything I have some work to do so I want your promise you will not leave this be other than to use the bathroom."

"It's boring. Naruto whinnied.

"I will tell you what before I leave I will bring you something to do perhaps some books to read ad a some paper to draw on, but I want, that promise as a ninja."

"I promise. Naruto grumbled eating his food Iruka tapped his nose before leaving him to eat.  
Naruto glanced toward the concealed scrolls under his table biting his lip he decided after he was sure everyone was gone he would take the chance to glance through them. laying his empty plate to the side he snuggled down in the blankets yawning surprised he was still tired.

Good to his words Iruka returned shortly taking the try away he placed several activities to keep Naruto occupied smiling softly he left the boy to rest Kakashi and Sasuke leaving for the day of training Naruto was soon the only one home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Leaving the house to make an early visit to the Hokage tower Iruka greeted the third hokage.**

**The elder man smiled in greeting behind his desk asking."I take this is not social visit**

**Iruka? Tell me how can I help you?."**

**"I wish to resign my post at the academy."**

**Iruka spoke up with determination.**

**Surprised Sarutobi questioned."May I ask your reason for this abrupt request?**

**"I wish to begin learning the art of becoming a medical-ninja."**

**The third nearly choked on his pipe drawing it from his mouth he asked."Forgive me I fear you have taken me by surprise. Are you certain this is what you want to do? I thought you loved working at the academy."**

**"I do,but it's time for me to move on."**

**"Is this the only reason?' Sarutobi questioned.**

**"The truth sir is Naruto needs someone to trust."**

**"Is thier something I should know?"**

**"Naruto treatment at the hospital is less then fair. I expect to take over any treatment he will require in the future ."**

**"Perhaps I should speak with the medical staff."**

**"It would do no good. I would like to think any one of us can change peoples minds on Naruto,but he is the only one that can and until that time I want to make sure Naruto is getting the best treatment possible.**

**"You do realize to become a medic-ninja it takes many hours of training."**

**"I am aware of that and I believe. no I know I can do it."**

**"If this is what you want to do the so be it. I will assign you a trainer you can begin immediately."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**"Do not thank me Iruka. I am grateful for your services. I am certain your student will miss you especially my grandson,but I have a feeling you will become a most competent medic-ninja Naruto will be thankful he has you."**

**"No I think it is I who is lucky, in away Naruto gives me something I have never had before."**

**"He is truly your son." Sarutobi smiled**

**Iruka could not deny the elder mans words.**

**While Iruka spoke to the hokage currently back at home glancing through the complex scrolls Naruto unable to decipher them stationed them back into hiding.**

**Bored to tears he glanced through the photo album his eye tearing up when he glimpse on a picture of his mother for the first time and finally learning the identity of his Father. The realization of the mans identity was hard thing to ingest.**

**The fact that his Father was the well known and famous Yondaime who was also responsible for placing the demon fox inside him. It angry him at first. How could he not be at the man for his horrid child hood?**

**An auror of hate bubbled up under the surface until common sense sucked him back from the edge of darkness making him realize that the Yondaime his father had only done what he did out of love.**

**Love for his only son and for the love of his village that he had sworn to defend even with his life. Of course he could not have just allowed the demon fox to destroy everything in his rampaging wrath. It was true Naruto did not understand why he had been chosen to host the damn fox inside him,but he could understand the need to protect the village and it's people. after all was he not one of them**

**To emotional to glance through the photos and drawings any more he place the book to the side. Reaching out he dragged a notebook of thin drawing parchment toward him reaching for a pencil he thought to doodle for a while if only to stave off the ever hampering boredom.**

**For the next few hours he doodled drawing stick figures in imaginary battles until his attention was drawn toward the window.**

**Slipping inside a man Naruto recognized as a jounin who often he sighted around the Hokage tower when he was littleHayate Naruto thought the mans name to be brought him lunch**

**Accepting lunch from the Jounin sent over by his dad Iruka naruto spent the day drawing not even realizing the shift in his chakra nor the change in his eyes as he continued the day in a slight daze.**

**So caught up in his Kekkei Genkai Naruto did not even notice the passing of time or that the sun was dipping below the horizon until Sasuke startled him coming into his room just back from training**

**"What are you doing Dobe?"**

**Sasuke question left unanswered as Naruto continued to glance out the windows while his hand continued drawing he was startled when his book was taken away **

**Sasuke exclaiming."What the hell is this Dobe?"**

**"Huh! what? Sasuke when did you get here?"Naruto questioned not knowing his eyes where currently purple.**

**"Hey brat I see you listened."**

**Kakashi spoke up from the door frowning he took notice of the confused looks of his son and the angry look of his student.**

**"Is there something you two want to tell me?"**

**"Ask the Dobe." Sasuke growled glaring at his friend**

**Naruto scratching his head asking."What wrong with you teme? What I do to you?"**

**"Don't act innocent Dobe, is this how you see me."Sasuke questioned shoving the book into his hands**

**Naruto glancing at the picture frowned saying."I didn't draw that."**

**"Yes you did."Sasuke argued**

**Naruto shouting."I cannot even draw you idiot."**

**"Enough."Kakashi spoke up defusing the argument he moved farther into the room.**

**Reaching out taking the book he glanced down at the drawing. Frowning he took in the details of what appeared to be a drawing of**

**Sasuke and Naruto battling at the valley of the end.**

**The artistic details included in the drawing was so meticulous it was not hard to imagine the battle. It was almost like**

**Naruto had been drawing from memory instead of fantasy.**

**" Naruto why would you draw this?" Kakashi questioned curiously**

**"But I didn't!"the blond tried to protest**

**Sasuke snapping."Liar! You were just sitting there staring out the window with your-" He stopped to think over the scene he had walked in on.  
**

**Kakashi asking."What do you think Sasuke?"**

**"His eyes they were purple."**

**"They were."Naruto questioned a bit surprised**

**Curiously Kakashi turned the pages over in the book. Perceiving more drawings, then he first thought. Every page back and front seemed to be a descriptive sketching of the fight.**

**Caught up in deep examination Kakashi was pulled back when Naruto grunted."Papa!"  
**

**"Naruto explain to me everything you have done today." Kakashi requested of his son**

**Confused Naruto questioned."Why?"**

**"Humor me." Kakashi calmly stated.**

**Well I had breakfast, then I think I feel asleep because when I woke up everyone was gone. I pretty much stared at the walls until**

**Hayate came by with lunch. ,then I guess I decided to doodle,but I do not remember. Actual I did not even remember it getting dark he frowned.**

**"He was not even looking at the paper he was glancing out the window." Sasuke spoke up.**

**"I was?" ****Naruto questioned with confusion.**

**"Well I am sure it was nothing."Kakashi tried to pull it off lightly.**

**"Nothing! Dad I cannot draw."Naruto exclaimed.**

**Perhaps it is a new discovered talent that opened with your blood line."Kakashi reassured.**

**Naruto was not convinced,but feeling too exhausted to argue. Yawning he added."Whatever." His eyes drifting close**

**Sasuke glanced at Kakashi saying."He laid around all day how can he be so tired."**

**" There is a chance his Kekkei Genkai much like the sharigan uses a large amounts of chakra. If his eyes have been began for hours his chakra reserves could be low.**

**Sasuke nodded his head the reasoning seemed possible Kakashi motioned for him to follow the both of them leaving Naruto to sleep.**

**A hour later tired and very exhaustedIruka slips through the front door yawning he moves into the kitchen. Observing**

**Kakashi and Sasuke placing dinner on the table surprised Iruka while he asks."Has Naruto eaten yet?"**

**"He's still asleep. We thought we should let him rest."**

**Kakashi spoke questioning."Tough day?"**

**"Not really just exhausting." Iruka admits. He proablyw ould have found the question comical if not at least disturbing should he not have been so drained.**

**Frowning he questioned.' How long has he been sleeping?"**

**"About a hour.**

**"he was out of bed Iruka dead panned.**

**"Actual I think the brat listened."**

**"Then why is he so tired?' Iruka questioned**

**"Chakra exhaustion."Sasuke answered**

**"Chakra exhaustion!"Iruka exclaimed rubbing his temple he questioned."What could he have a possible done to get Chakra exhaustion."**

**"Drawing." Kakashi answered**

**Confused Iruka turning his attention to Kakashi begun to questioned what he meant**

**Kakashi leaving no room for more questions stated "Why don't we eat. We can talk about it later."**

**"In other words wait till Sasuke is not present. The Uchiha grunted in reply.**

**"If that was the case Sasuke I would have asked you to leave or called Iruka into the other room." Kakashi pointed out**

**"Yeah right." Sasuke grunted again attacking his food he was hungry.**

**Kakashi left it at that, there was no sense in further wetting the boys curiosity. Silently he glanced at Iruka communicating they should talk later. The brunette in understanding gave a slight nod with a frown of concern.**

**Deciding to excuse his self before he was given some lame excuse to retire**

**Sasuke made his way to bed. Naruto drawling had bother him a bit,but he shrugged it off. He needed plenty of rest if he was going to train before the last of the Chuunin examines.**

**Clearing the table Iruka questioned."What is going on?"**

**Take a look at this."Kakashi spoke pulling the leather bound book from his vest.**

**Curious Iruka accepting the familiar book he recalled he had left besides his son that morning. opening it he gasped taking in the detailed drawings the work was certainly artistic in fact they were perfesonal which confused him even more. glancing up curiously he questioned."Kakashi where did you get this? I mean there is no way Naruto created these drawings.**

**"What makes you think Naruto cannot draw."**

**Iruka gave Kakashi a look that clearly stated."Idiot."His words saying."You forget I taught naruto from the time he entered the academy I know what he is capable and passed examples of his art work were nothing like this."**

**Kakashi snorted folding his arms across his chest he replied."Naruto seemed to have that impression about his skills as well,but the truth is Sasuke caught him apparently not even naruto was aware of his skills because he did draw them only it seems his blood line might be a part of that ."**

**"The reason for his exhaustion."Iruka summed up in understanding glancing through the book looking over the art he spoke."Their a bit disturbing. I presume these are drawings of some sort of battle among Sasuke and naruto I was not aware of the fact the two fought so seriously."**

**"They have not in fact Sasuke was a bit upset by them thought I think he understood Naruto was not completely aware of what he was drawing.**

**"Naruto was not aware."Iruka glanced up with a concerned frowned with question.**

**"No he was not ."Kakashi confirmed**

**Iruka frown deepened saying."Is that even normal."**

**"With most blood lines no,but Naruto's seem to work in a completely different aspect, It's hard to tell,but I think all we can do is just wait and see what happens maybe encourage more use of this part of his skill find out what we can or why he drew the scene he has."**

**"I agree just so long it does not drain him physically."**

**Kakashi said nothing deciding he would not point the chakra exhaustion out leaving it at that he made his excuse to retire. He planned to make a quick trip into the main village in the morning to purchase a few things.**

**Before heading to bed his self Iruka silently slipped into his sons room. Smiling softly he glanced on the sleeping blond geninthe moonlight slipping through the thin bamboo shades illuminated his peaceful face.**

**Pulling the blanket up around him he tucked him in tightly Iruka smoothed Naruto bangs back bending over he gentle kissed his forehead whispering sweet dreams slipping out to find his own bed.**


End file.
